You'll Always Be 18 and Beautiful
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: It's been six years since the last text message. Six years since the last near death experience. Six years since their tormentor had been found and locked away for good. It's been six years since Toby Cavanaugh had been in Rosewood last. And it's been three years since he's seen Spencer. How is she? What is she doing? More importantly, where is she? Set after the PLL time jump
1. Chapter 1

Six years. It's been six years since the last text message. Six years since the last near death experience. Six years since their tormentor had been found and locked away for good. It's been six years since Toby Cavanaugh had been in Rosewood last. After -A had been caught, the girls graduated high school, and plans were made, everyone went their separate ways. For the first couple of years, everyone kept in touch. Still today, the gang keeps in touch, but it's not the way it used to be like back in high school.

 _ **Summer Of 2014**_

 _Caleb turned up the volume on his stereo and everyone started dancing. The whole gang was celebrating the girls graduating high school and everyone getting out of A's, Charles's torture alive. The whole gang is here including; Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, Toby, Jason, Alison, Caleb, Ezra, Mike, and even Mona. That's right, the six girls came together and became friends. They spent their graduation party drinking, dancing, and talking about where they will be years from now. Everyone has plans of their own. Caleb is going to work for the FBI working as a technology hacker. Hanna wants to go a community college and be a magazine reporter. Aria has an internship in New York City for a magazine company taking cover pictures. Emily is going to travel around before going to college. Turns out she has been saving up for trips since she was in the 7th grade. Ezra is following Aria to New York. He gave up his career choice of ever becoming a teacher again. Instead, he's going to start writing children's books. Jason is moving to Philly at the end of the month. He got hired for a job as a contractor. Mona said she plans on taking classes at Yale to become a physiatrist. Mike still has to finish high school, so that's his plans for right now. Alison decided to become a fashion designer. She will be living in Paris for six months studying everything there is to know about fashion._

 _As for Spencer and Toby? We'll they're just trying to figure out what they should do about their relationship. Spencer Isn't sure where she will go to college or what she will do after. Her friends have gotten into arguments about what she will end up doing. Half of them think she'll become a lawyer just like her parents and the other half think she'll be an interior designer like she dreamt about since middle school._

" _Hey, Jason!" Caleb shouted over the loud music and voices._

" _What?"_

" _You bought the beer, right?"_

 _Jason held up all the cases of beer he got. He got three boxes of twelve packs. That should be enough for the group. If not, they can always sneak some liquor from the Dilaurentis's liquor cabinet. Over in the Hastings backyard they have a bonfire going. The whole graduation party is taking up both the Dilaurentis's yard and the Hastings's yard._

" _Hey, where's Spencer?" Aria asked._

 _Aria is standing by the fire with Ezra, Emily, and Alison. No one has seen Spencer for the last thirty minutes. Hanna is over by Jason along with Caleb, Mona, and Mike. Come to think of it, they haven't seen Toby around either._

" _I wonder where they are," Emily said._

 _Meanwhile in Toby's truck; Toby let out a loud moan as Spencer climbed over the seat to straddled his waist. He brought his hands up to grip at her back trying to pull her closer to him. Like they could get any closer than they already are. Well, they could get closer if they took their clothes off. Spencer's hands already started working on tearing off the buttons on Toby's shirt. She got the first two off and has three more to go. It's a long, working process to do while they're kissing and doing other things._

 _They came out here to talk. That was their original plan. Then Toby turned on the radio to help with the frequent long pauses and their song came on. Their song is Chasing Cars. This song played about a year ago when they were sitting by Spencer's fireplace talking about what Toby plans to do after getting his GED. This song played and they started making out. When they came into his truck tonight to talk, neither one of them expected for this song to come on. They tried to keep things subtle and really talk things through, but when their song came on, they locked eyes, the world stop spinning, and it went on from there. It Isn't clear who made the first move, but now here they are trying take each others clothes off._

" _Finally."_

 _Spencer said when she finally managed to get his shirt off. His shirt slipped off his arms and then back around her waist. Spencer's wearing a skirt, so he doesn't even have to take it off all the way. Spencer pulled down his pants and boxers to about half way down his legs. He took off her panties and pulled her skirt up around her stomach and started humping her. Spencer reached around Toby and gripped the back of his seat. He's humping her good and hard and Spencer's enjoying every second of it. They know they'll have to make it quick before their friends coming looking for them. That should be no trouble. They've had quickies before. One time they had a quicky in Toby's office at work during his fifteen-minute lunch break. It was the best lunch break he ever took._

" _Oh, Toby. Oh, god Toby!"_

 _Spencer's voice came out all breathy and high pitched. That is how she often sounds during sex. A Little secret that Toby has, he loves hearing her say his name like that. He loves knowing that he can get that reaction out of her just be humping her brains out._

 _"A few more seconds, baby," Toby breathed. "Aw fuck."_

 _"Toby. Toby! Toby! Yes! Yes! Oh, Toby!"_

 _Just like that, Spencer was off like a rocket. When they were finished, Spencer got off of Toby's lap and they started getting dressed. Toby turned off the radio just in case another one of their songs came on. Now that they got out their sex drives, they prepared themselves for a serious talk._

 _"So," Toby spoke up._

 _"So."_

 _"Not that I'm complaining about having sex but is that the only reason you pulled me in here?"_

 _"Well," Spencer sighed. "No, I want to talk to you about something that's really important and can affect us both including our relationship."_

 _"What? Spencer, you're scaring me."_

 _"It's nothing bad," she said trying to calm him down. "Or I hope things don't turn out bad between us."_

 _"What is it?" He asked._

 _"I think I've figured out what I want to do with my life."_

 _"Which is?"_

 _"I want to be a sober coach."_

 _That took Toby by surprise. He never thought of her becoming a sober coach. He's always pictured her working for a big company._

 _"A sober coach? Spencer are you sure that's what you want to be?"_

 _"I'm sure," she nodded. "A lot of people struggle with alcohol and drug issues. I regret to admit that I am one of those people. I thought maybe how wonderful it would be that people could work with somebody who has had a problem before. They deserve to have someone who knows what they're going through and what it is like. Drug addictions are horrible things to get into and I wanna help people."_

 _"Spencer," Toby kissed her softly. "You are an amazing woman for wanting to do that, you know? I'm glad you've found your career choice and it could be a good one for you. I say go for it. Be who you want to be."_

 _She smiled, "thanks, Toby." Then her smile faded as she said, "but this is where the hard part comes in."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I'm going to a college that teachers well on human behavior."_

 _"Okay, and where is that?"_

 _"The schools in France."_

 _"Oh," was all Toby could say._

 _"Look, Toby, I know you've had dreams about quitting your job as policemen and going to a business school in Connecticut and I want you to do that. You don't have to follow me to France."_

 _"What if I want to follow you to France?"_

 _"Toby," Spencer said. "We both know that you don't want to do that. You've already registered for classes at that school in Connecticut and you should go there."_

 _"Like I've said Spencer, I won't be able to get used to you being an ocean away. I want to be with you. I can cancel those classes and go with you to France. We can live together in some small French apartment. I don't want to be away from you."_

 _"Toby," she put a finger on his lips to shush him. "This isn't a breakup. I don't want to be away from you either, but we have been apart before. Each time we've always found our way back to each other. We're like two magnets. We can make things work and still be an ocean away. I believe we can."_

 _"And what if we don't?" he asked sadly._

 _Spencer leaned forward and pressed a long, passionate kiss on hips lips. She pulled away after a minute and framed his face in her hands. She looked him right in the eye and said._

 _"I love you. I will always love you. We just have to take this chance. We won't know if things will work out until we try. If we love each other enough, we can make it work. Go to Connecticut and take classes at that business college. Go live your dream, I'll live mine, then we'll come back together and finish living out our dreams together."_

 _He copied her movements and cupped her face._

 _"Is this really what you want to do?" She nodded. "Okay. You'll go to France and I'll go to Connecticut."_

 _"And we'll be the best long distance couple the world has ever seen," Spencer said._

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _They leaned forward and kissed again. And again. And again. And a. Uh, well, you get the point. They spent the rest of the night kissing each other and making up for lost time that they'll have in the future._

* * *

 **Year, 2020, November 2nd**

Things didn't work out between Spencer and Toby. They tried to make the long-distance relationship work, but they couldn't. They kept missing each others calls, they never had time to visit each other, and things just got complicated. They both agreed that if timings on their side things will work out and they'll get back together. As of now, they are still friends and write each other every now in then. That's how they've been keeping in touch with their other friends as well. That's what brought Toby back to Rosewood. He's been living in Connecticut for the last six years. Then, out of the blue he got an email from Emily asking if they could talk. She said she was coming back to Rosewood to visit her parents and since Connecticut Isn't too far, she thought they could find time to catch up. Emily also mentioned that since Hanna and Caleb live in New York, they will be dropping in for a visit.

Toby pulled up into a parking space of the old brew they spent so much time at when they were teens. He's now twenty-five and started his own carpeting business. He took the keys out of the ignition and hopped out of his tan truck. Emily sat inside waiting at a both. She peeked her head up just in time to catch Toby walking in. His eyes scanned the crowd until they found Emily's. Once he found her, he smiled and walked towards her. Emily stood up and they hugged for a good solid minute.

"You look good, Emily," he said, as they sat, down across from each other.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

It's true, they both turned out pretty good. Emily is twenty-four now and her hair is a little shorter and darker. She settled down in Maine about two years ago and got a job as a second-grade teacher. She's doing well for herself. So far Emily hasn't had any serious relationships. Toby's hair seemed to be darker and longer since the last time Emily saw him. It's not long like it was in high school, but it's gotten longer since the last time she saw him.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing well. About a year ago I started my own business and since then my company has constructed a total of fifteen houses. It's not much, but it's a start."

"Sounds like things are really moving for you."

"They are," he said. "How are things going for you?"

"Good. I like working with little kids. During the summer, I work at the YMCA teaching swimming lessons to kids from ages 4 and up."

"Wow, swimming lessons. Are you okay to do that you know with your arm and everything?"

Emily nodded, "I've been checked out and all doctors said I'm good as long as I don't do any hardcore stuff."

"Oh, well, that's good. That is really good."

"I'm glad you agreed to meet with me today."

"Me too. May I ask why?"

Emily bit her lip, "It's just, the whole gang hasn't been together in six years. I thought since Hanna and Caleb are coming tomorrow and Aria and Ezra are in Philly. Maybe we could work on bringing the gang back together for a reunion."

"Emily that's a great idea!" Toby exclaimed.

"Yeah, but there's a small problem. Everyone has agreed to this, but one and I think you can guess on who."

"Spencer," they said at the same time.

"I figured she would be hard to convince," Toby said. "Maybe I could call her and see if I can get her to come."

"You see, Toby that's the problem. Nobody knows where Spencer is anymore?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When was the last time you've heard from Spencer?"

"She sent me a letter about four months ago."

"Did she leave a return address?"

He shook his head, "no."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Spencer and I haven't spoken on the phone since New Year's Eve."

"Neither have we," Emily said.

"What?"

"Aria and Hanna too. We all haven't spoken to Spencer since New Years Eve. Nobody knows where to find her. Not even her parents know where to find her. You're the only one Spencer's contacted in any way in the last several months."

"You mean, Spencer hasn't written any of you guys?"

Emily shook her head. Now, Toby is worried. If no one's seen or heard from Spencer in awhile then something could have happened to her.

* * *

 **Okay, this is a new story I'm thinking about writing. It's about the PLL time jump. I'm not sure what's going to happen, but this is just my creative mind taking over. All I know is that Toby and Emily have a scene in 6x11, so I wrote that in. As of now, nobody knows where Spencer is. Where could she be? Will she ever return to Rosewood or has she already? Ten reviews telling me to keep going and I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews last chapter! I haven't made up my mind about keeping this story going yet, but I decided to write three chapters and see where it goes after that. If it's still popular by three chapters, I'll keep it going. I also need time to think over how I want the story to go. Thanks again for the reviews. Here is another chapter for you.**

* * *

After Toby finished his meal with Emily, they left the restaurant and started walking around town. They talked more about what they've been up to these last five years. Toby will be in Rosewood for a few days, so they'll have more time to catch up. Throughout the afternoon, Toby couldn't stop thinking about Spencer. What could she possibly be up to that she felt the need to shut everyone out? They agreed a long time ago that no matter what happens, they would always keep in touch. It's been four months since he heard from her last.

"Hanna just texted me," Emily said.

"What did she say?"

"She and Caleb have made it to town and want to meet up with us for dinner."

"Tell her we'll be there."

Emily texted Hanna back to let her know they'll be there. Toby's phone rang from inside his pocket. He excused himself from Emily to answer. As expected, it was a business call. He talked on the phone for good twenty minutes. When he got off, Emily was coming his way with two cups of coffee. She handed one to him just as he was getting off the phone. By the huge smile on his face, she could tell he just got some good news.

"Did somebody score a deal?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I did," he grinned. "My team has just been hired to fix up an old house here in Rosewood."

"Toby that's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"My company is doing great so far and I'm excited to be working on this house. It's that old two story blue house right down the road from where…"

Toby paused at whose name he was about to say. Emily looked at him sympathetically. He looked down at his hands and fiddled his fingers together. Emily tried lightening the mood.

"It's good that you get to work on a house," she said.

"Yeah, it is."

"I'm sure she's okay," Emily said.

Toby nodded and drank his coffee. He didn't feel like talking about _her_ at the moment. As they sun started to go down, Emily and Toby walked into the Apple rose Grill and spotted Hanna and Caleb sitting at one of the tables. Caleb and Hanna smiled and stood up to give both of them a hug.

"We're so glad to see you guys," Hanna said after they sat down.

"We're happy to see you too, Hanna," Emily said.

"It's been awhile since the whole gang's been together. When Aria and Ezra get here tomorrow, it will be like old times."

"If only we could get Spencer to come," Caleb said.

"Yeah, she's so damn stubborn."

"Have any of you talked to her?" Emily asked.

Both Hanna and Caleb shook their heads. Toby sighed in defeat. Where is she? No one even knows if Spencer's alive at this point. Toby hates to think like that, but that seems to be the only logical reason as to why Spencer's not responding to any of her friends.

"Spencer's being so annoying," Hanna groaned. "I want everyone to be here when we tell you all the big news."

"What's the big news?" Emily asked.

Caleb and Hanna shared a look. Hanna smiled and he nodded at her. She grinned and showed off the diamond ring on her left ring finger.

"Caleb and I are getting married!"

"Awesome!" Toby and Emily said at the same time.

"You guys I am so happy for you," Emily said.

"How did Caleb propose to you?" Toby asked.

"It wasn't planned," Hanna said. "One night Caleb and I got into this argument about something and I don't really remember what it was we fought about. Anyway, we started fighting and we're going at each other like we're at war. Then out of nowhere Caleb blurts out that he wants to marry me. The next thing I know he's getting down on one knee asking me to marry him."

"Aw that is so cute," Emily said. "Have you told Aria yet?"

"No, I'll tell them when they come for the reunion on Friday."

"What about telling Spencer?" Toby asked.

"I'll tell her when she stops being stubborn and picks up the damn phone."

"What did Spencer say to you when she wrote you?" Emily asked Toby.

Hanna looked up, "you talked to her?"

"No, she wrote me four months ago and I haven't heard from her since."

"So, you're the last person Spencer's been in contact with."

Toby shrugged, "I guess so."

"What did she say?" Hanna asked.

"She said she's happy about my new job and she hopes I'm doing well. She told me she hasn't been living in France, but she also never told me where she's been. She also asked if we could catch up sometime. When I tried calling her, she never picked up," Toby explained. "I've been trying for the last four months to reach her, but it's impossible. I don't know where to find her. Her phone number's been disconnected. I don't know where she is or what she's been up to. I don't even know if she's safe or alive."

"Toby, don't even go there," Caleb said.

"Yeah," Hanna agreed. "Spencer's probably fine. Maybe the reason she hasn't responded to you is because she's been busy moving somewhere else. I'm sure she'll write us all soon."

"I just can't help but worry about her."

"We're all worried about Spencer," Emily said. "But we can't negative thoughts like that."

"Emily's right," Hanna said. "We didn't come here tonight to worry about Spencer, we came here to celebrate our engagement."

"You're right," Emily smiled while picking up her wine glass. "To Hanna and Caleb!"

The remainder of the night went by pretty well. The four friends sat together. They talked, ate and drank together like they did back in the day. The only thing that's different is they can now legally drink. At ten o'clock Toby had to dismiss himself from the group. Since he's going to be working on a new house in a couple weeks, he was asked to report to that particular house the next morning to speak with the owners about what they want to be done. Toby said goodbye to his friends then walked out to his truck.

* * *

 **November 3rd 5:32 am**

Toby woke up early that morning. He started his day by taking a shower, putting on clean clothes, then made himself some breakfast. His father is allowing Toby to stay with them while he's in Rosewood. Since he'll be working on a house here, he could be staying for awhile. Maybe in the mean time he can rent a place to stay. He doesn't feel comfortable staying in this house. It's not 6 in the morning and he's supposed to be at that house at 6:30. Toby finished up his toast and coffee, then rinsed off his dishes. After he brushed his teeth, he got in his truck and drove out to the house.

He pulled up into the long gravel driveway and up to the two story house. Yep, it's a two story house. The outside of the house with a front porch the wraps all the way around to the side of the house. It's painted a light blue color and has eight windows on the first floor, and nine on the second floor. Green and yellow ivy is growing up the sides of the house and wrapping around the rotting wood of the porch. From a distance, Toby can tell that the porch steps are worn out. This house needs a lot of work done from what he's seen from the outside. When he stepped out of his truck, he noticed a silver porsche parked in the driveway. His brown work shoes crunched against the gravel as he walked up the drive. When he reached the bottom of the porch, the door opened and a young man with short wavy brown hair came out. This man was wearing a light brown shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a black belt, and black boots. He walked down to the bottom step and reached out to shake Toby's hand.

"Hi, my name's Liam Handsworth," the man spoke in a some what husky voice.

Toby nodded and shook the guys hand, "I'm Toby Cavanaugh. I was called to check out the house."

"Absolutely," the guy nodded. "Well," he spread his arms out and gestured to the building behind him. "This is it. Feel free to look around. I was thinking you could check it out and afterwards you can explain to me the first things that should be done to fix this place up then we'll talk about designs and making this place my dream home."

"Okay, I'll get to work."

Toby took a look around the place and checked off a few things on his clipboard. The upstairs needs new flooring and one of the rooms needs to be redone. The plumbing needs to be fixed all over the place. The down stairs needs new floor, all the walls should be redone, and the kitchen needs major work. Basically the whole house needs work. Toby finished checking out every square inch of the place before meeting with the owner outside. Before he does that, he needs to check the porch and figure out what wood was used to build that. While he was doing that, he heard another car pull up into the driveway. Toby didn't even bother turning around when the person stepped out of their car and began walking towards the house.

"Toby?" A voice behind him said.

* * *

 **I apologize for the short chapter, but I felt this was a good place to stop and a good pick up for next chapter. Who do you think called Toby's name? I bet a lot of you will guess right.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Year 2016**_

 _It's been a long hard ride for Spencer and Toby these last two years. They've tried everything to make this long-distance relationship work. That's hard to do when they're an ocean away from each other. The first year wasn't so bad for them. They made time to talk on the phone, facetime, email, text, and even visit each other every month. Then the second year came and things got complicated. Toby decided to go back to being a carpenter, so he turned in his badge and got a real kick-start on his business career. He got a job starting off with a small company that does a lot of work. Spencer was also busy with her second year of school. She was taking more classes than the year before. Next semester she would be apprenticing with a professional sober coach._

 _It was Spencer's first semester of her second year in college when they finally decided to end it. Spencer decided to surprise Toby for her own birthday and visit him in Connecticut. What she didn't know was that Toby would be busy pretty much that whole weekend. On Friday, he has to look at blueprints for this house that he's being requested to help build. Then, on Saturday he has a meeting at 9 with his boss and another meeting at noon with his crew about the new house. Later that night he has a business dinner to attend. Spencer could go with him to that, but it won't be much fun. On Sunday, they have a half day together then Spencer has to fly back at 2 in the afternoon. That day they both came to the conclusion that this can't go on. Before Toby drove her to the airport on Sunday, they sat down and had a talk._

" _So," Spencer said._

" _So."_

" _I guess I'm going back."_

" _Yeah, I guess so."_

" _What's going on here?" She asked._

 _Toby shrugged and said, "I don't know."_

" _Every time we try to find time together, something gets in the way."_

" _I know. Things are getting hard. We're both doing things with our lives. You're taking classes and I'm working on starting my own business. I hate not having time to see you or to even talk to you. We don't even seem to have time to talk anymore."_

 _She took a deep breath and said, "maybe the timing's not right for us right now."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You know what I mean," she looked at him. "Toby it hurts not being able to be with you when I'm with you. Maybe it would hurt less if we're apart when we're really apart."_

" _Are you saying we should break up?"_

 _She looked at him with big, brown, sad eyes._

" _Spencer, I-I love you. I don't want to break up."_

" _I don't either," she cried. "But I just don't see us finding a way to make things work right now. We've been trying to for so long, but it's not working. I don't want you to have to give up your carpeting dream and I know you don't want me to give up my career choice. I feel like the only way we can make us work is if we break up now and see where we end up in a few years. Maybe our paths will cross again and we'll make it work and it will feel good for the both of us."_

 _Spencer didn't even realize she was crying until Toby brushed a stray tear off her cheek with his thumb. He too is on the forge of tears._

" _What if our paths never cross again?"_

" _I don't want to think like that. Toby no matter what, we will always be friends. Just because we're breaking up now doesn't mean I want us to lose contact with each other completely. I want to be able to call you and even write you every once in awhile. I always want you to be a part of my life. I love you. I will always love you. Maybe breaking up now will save our relationship in the future. It will give us both the time to grow and mature on our own."_

" _And when the timing is right, we'll find our way back to each other."_

 _She nodded, "exactly."_

 _Toby held her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Spencer reached up and held his face with her hands. Their salty tears got mixed in with their lips mingling together._

" _I love you," he whispered keeping their foreheads pressed against each other._

 _She sniffled and wiped his cheek, "I love you too."_

* * *

Toby finished checking out every square inch of the place before meeting with the owner outside. Before he does that, he needs to check the porch and figure out what wood was used to build that. While he was doing that, he heard another car pull up into the driveway. Toby didn't even bother turning around when the person stepped out of their car and began walking towards the house.

"Toby?" A voice behind him said.

It came out softer than a cool breeze brushing against his t-shirt. At first it didn't even sound like someone spoke. Maybe he imagined it in his head. Toby looked up from his clipboard and slowly turned around. There she was. It was like looking at a long-awaited dream. You know one of those dreams you have over and over again, but always end up waking up before you get to the end. This would normally be the part where the dream ends right when he turns around, but this is no dream. There she is walking right towards him. Her eyes are still the same shade of brown he remembers and her angel like face still looks the same. Her hair is darker and about an inch shorter since the last time he's seen her. He manages to swallow over the lump in his throat and he can feel his heart beating at a dangerously high speed. She smiles at him as she gets closer.

"Spencer," his voice comes out in a gasps.

"Hey."

She practically runs the few feet they have between them and moves in for a hug. Toby almost fell over when she practically threw herself into his arms when she leaped up. He wrapped his arms around her to keep them both standing up-right. He leaned into her hair and smiled at the way she smelled. She still smells the same like coffee and vanilla. They finally broke the hug after a good five minutes. Spencer stood back still clinging to his arms with a grin on her face. Her smile is contagious and he ended up smiling as well.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this. It's been so long since I've seen you," she said.

"Yeah, it has been a while. You look good."

"Thank you," she smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"So, how-how've you been?"

"I've been good and kind of busy. Moving back to Rosewood has kind been bringing back all these memories."

"Bad memories?"

She nodded and said, "some bad memories and some not so bad." Toby swore he saw her smile when she said that last part. Spencer really does look amazing. Right now she's wearing a fine pair of brown work pants. The kind you would see someone who works in the office wear along with a white button up shirt and a brown suit jacket to match the pants. The outfit looks good on her. Her brown locks blew in the wind behind her and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Toby opened his mouth to say something else when another male voice spoke up over him.

"Are you finished with that background check yet?"

Toby turned around and saw Liam walking down the dirt path. He was using a white cloth to clean his hands that are covered in car oil from trying to fix his car.

"Uh, yeah," Toby said. "I checked it all out and there's a lot of work to be done."

"Okay, why don't we go inside and talk for a minute," Liam paused when he saw the brown-eyed girl standing next to Toby. He smiled and pointed at her, "I see you've met my girlfriend."

Toby's heart dropped. Girlfriend? Did he really just call Spencer his girlfriend? They're dating. That just put a damper on his parade. Suddenly he's finding it hard to swallow with this large lump in his throat.

"Girlfriend," he choked out.

"That's right," Liam grinned and pulled Spencer to his side. "We've been together for a almost a year and half."

Spencer faked a smile while Liam held her against his hipbone. Toby looked at Spencer and she looked back at him apologetically. Here he was thinking this could be their second chance. By the look on Spencer's face, Toby could tell that this was not how she wanted him to find out about Liam.

"Actually, Liam," Spencer spoke up and broke loose from his hold. "Toby and I've met before. We both grew up in this town."

"Oh," Liam said slightly surprised. "So, what we're you guys like childhood best friends or something?"

"Something like that. Toby and I used to date. We've dated for awhile actually. We've dated for three years almost four."

"Oh," Liam said more upset like. "Oh," he said again as if he came to some realization. "Toby. Wait, this was the Toby you used to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, this is him."

"Oh, wow. Now, this just changes everything doesn't it."

"It doesn't," Toby spoke up. "It won't change anything. I can promise you that what Spencer and I had in the past is long over and for now on this whole relationship will be strictly business. Now, I believe we we're about to go inside and talk about what needs to be done about this house."

* * *

"She has a boyfriend now?" Caleb exclaimed.

After Toby finished up talking and also receiving a few glares from Liam, Toby went over to Hanna and Caleb's. Right now they are staying with Mrs. Marin in her big house. Toby came over and told Hanna and Caleb about his in contour with Spencer. Toby nodded along to Caleb's statement.

"Oh my god," Caleb said. "Is this why she's been ignoring us?"

"It couldn't be. Liam said they've been together for a year and a half. Spencer was still talking to me then. I don't know why she shut me out and I'm not sure if I'm ready to find out."

"You have to find out," Hanna said. "I want to know about this man that's intruding on my best friends life. You have to find out everything you can about this Liam guy."

"Aren't you the digging dirt on guys export?" Toby asked.

"I am," Hanna nodded. "But Spencer's not my ex-girlfriend that I'm still in love with."

Toby forced a chuckle, "what? I am not still in love with Spencer."

Both Caleb and Hanna gave him a look. That's the biggest lie Toby's said all night.

"Did Spencer say anything else to you before you left?" Caleb asked.

"She asked if we could get coffee sometime. I gave her my number and she said she'll call me. I'm guessing it will be another four months before I hear from her again."

"Spencer is Spencer," Hanna said. "When Spencer says she'll call you, she means she'll call you."

"I don't know what else to say to her. When I first saw her I was thinking this could be our chance. Guess I should've picked up on the fact that she was parked in another man's driveway."

"Maybe Spencer seeing you again brought back a spark. Maybe this really is your second chance," Caleb said. "Think about it. You get called to work on Liam's house a place where you are bound to see Spencer a lot. We're all being dragged back to Rosewood at the same time. This is a sign guys."

"Caleb's right," Hanna jumped in. "This could very well be you and Spencer's shot at a happily ever after. Just remind Spencer who owns her heart. Go to here and sweep her off her feet just like you did before. Like that one time when Spencer got really drunk at this party and you carried her all the way home. Oh! And this one other time when…"

"Hanna, Hanna," Caleb stopped her. "I think he gets it."

"I can't make any promises that we'll end up together, but I sure will try to win her heart back."

"If we know Spencer as well as we think we do, you still have it," Caleb said.

"Now that we're talking about Spencer, did she say anything to you about wanting to catch up with the rest of us?" Hanna asked.

Toby nodded, "that's another thing she wants to talk to me about."

"Oh!" Hanna squealed in excitement. "This is perfect! All we need is Alison and the squad is back!"

Toby drove back to his parents house a little after midnight. The whole drive home he kept thinking about Spencer. Where has she been all of these years? Why did she get with that guy instead of looking for him again? Will they ever get their happily ever after? These questions will haunt him until she's back in his arms. Caleb and Hanna are right, he still loves her. He never stopped loving her and he'll try anything to get her back.

* * *

 **Hey, hope you all are liking this story so far. Please don't be too mad that Spencer is with someone else right now. I promise everything will play out well if you guys just bare with me. Promise not to quit on me with this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Emily and Toby met up for brunch where they will be meeting Aria and Ezra later on. Toby walked in and sat down at the booth Emily is at. Emily looked up from her menu and smiled.

"Hey, how did your first day on the job go?"

"It was fine until I ran into Spencer."

Emily's face fell, "you ran into Spencer?"

He nodded and poured some milk into his coffee. Emily was stunned to learn that Spencer's back in Rosewood and she didn't bother to tell any of them. They're supposed to be close.

"You saw Spencer the other day. Did she say anything to you?"

Once again Toby nodded, "she saw me and we hugged."

"You hugged! Did you two kiss?"

"No, Spencer is in a relationship now."

"No!" Emily explained. "With whom?"

"She's with this guy name Liam and what makes things even more awkward is that I'm working on that guys house. I'm building a house for a guy who is dating my girl and that house could end up being the house Spencer lives in for the rest of her life with some guy who Isn't me!"

"You need to calm down."

"I can't calm down. That guy is with my woman! I had to stand and watch him put his flimsy arm around my woman! I had to watch him give her a kiss on the cheek. That should be me with Spencer, not him! Not Liam. Who the hell is that guy anyway!?"

"Toby, seriously, calm down," Emily said. "If it really bothers you that much just don't do the house."

"No," he sighed. "It's a job and I can't let my job get in the way of my feelings for Spencer and my strong hatred towards Liam," he said while gripping his hands together until his fist turned white.

"You don't know Liam. He could be a nice guy that treats Spencer very well."

Toby glared at Emily, "you're supposed to be on my side here, Em. I don't care if he's a saint or the devil. That's not the problem. The problem is that that man is with my woman and I'm not okay with it!"

Toby stopped his ranting when Aria and Ezra walked in together. Emily stood up to give each of them a hug. Then they all sat back down.

"Hey, Toby," Aria said. "You're looking good."

Toby forced a smile and stared down at his coffee. Aria looked at Emily sensing that something is wrong. Ezra to registered some tension going on here.

"What's going on?" Ezra asked.

"Nothing," Toby said. "Everything is fine."

"We're sensing some awkward tension here," Aria stated. "What's going on? Did something happen between the two of you?"

"What!?" Toby and Emily said at the same time.

"No," Emily said. "No. I'm gay, remember?"

"Nothing happened."

"I just meant are you guys in a fight or something," Aria said.

"No, we're fine. It's just been a long day," Toby said.

"It's 10 AM."

"Yeah," Toby said. "Like I just said, long day."

A waitress with dark, red, curly hair came over to take everyone's order. Toby ordered eggs with a blueberry muffin. Emily ordered an egg white omelet. Ezra ordered pancakes and Aria ordered a fruit salad. Silence fell over them and the awkward tension is still in the air. Aria stabbed at her fruit with her fork while looking between Emily and Toby. She wants to know what they were just talking about.

"Alright, that's it!" Aria dropped her fork. "I want to know what is going on and I want to know now!"

"It's nothing," Toby said.

"What is going on?" Aria demanded an answer.

Emily sighed and set down her fork. Since Toby didn't want to tell them, she will.

"Spencer's back."

Aria's face lit up, "Spencer's back, but why is that bad?"

"Spencer is seeing someone else," Toby spoke up. "I got hired to fix up a house here in Rosewood. Turns out the guy who owns the place is dating Spencer."

"So, Spencer's been in Rosewood this whole time, why didn't she tell us?" Aria asked.

Toby shrugged and said, "I don't know where she's been, but she said she'd call me and tell me what she's been up to."

"I want to see Spencer," Emily said.

"Me too," Aria added.

"Guys," Ezra said. "I think Toby should talk to Spencer first and see what he can find out from her.

"Okay, fine," Aria said. "But when she calls you better tell her to make time for some team Sparia."

"Okay, but I don't know if she'll even call."

Aria nodded, "oh, she'll call."

Later that day, Toby went back to his parents house and started working on the blueprints for the house he's remodeling. A part of him is thinking about trashing the project and allowing someone else to have it. It just doesn't seem right to work on a house that belongs to his ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend. Then again it's his job. He's deciding to carry on with the job no matter how awkward things might get. An hour past and his phone started ringing. It's an unknown caller. He picks up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

There's a deep breath on the other end then the person speaks, "hi."

"Spencer," Toby instantly recognized her voice. "This is a surprise."

"Yeah, I know. Is this a bad time to call?"

"No. No, right now is fine. I was just finishing up with some stuff."

"Good," she said. "If um, you're not too busy, would you mind meeting me at the brew in about twenty minutes?"

"Uh, sure," Toby scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I'll meet you there."

"Okay," Spencer over the phone. "I'll see you then."

"Yep, okay, so bye."

Toby hangs up his phone and stares at the wall for a minute. He's about to go meet up with his ex-girlfriend that he may still be in love with. This shouldn't be awkward at all. Liam probably doesn't even know about this. Toby got up from his desk chair and walked out the door. It took him five minutes to get to the brew. He know's he said he'd meet her in twenty minutes, but it never hurts to be early. Toby enters through the front door and starts by ordering two cups of coffee. One for him and one for Spencer. He then takes a seat at a table by the window. The room is silent. Not many people come to the Brew at this time of day, so it's usually quite. There's Miss. Wittle sitting at a table by one of the fake trees and another young man sitting in the far corner air drumming along to his music. Minutes pass by and Toby's half way done with his first cup of coffee. It's been twenty minutes already and Spencer still Isn't here yet. Maybe she decided not to come. Maybe her boyfriend got in the way and forbid her to come. Just when he was about to lose hope, the door opened and the skinny brunette came strolling in. Spencer looked around the brew then smiled when her eyes met Toby's.

"Hey," she grinned.

Toby stood up and had his arms out ready for her. She accepted his invite and wrapped her arms around him in a tight, but friendly hug. He missed what it was like to hold her. He knows that this right here is not enough. Spencer tugged herself away after a minute and they both sat down. Toby handed her her coffee cup.

"I already ordered yours."

"Aw thanks," she takes one sip and smiles. "Aw, you remember how I take my coffee."

"Ah, yes," he smiled. "Super sized drip with three sugars."

Spencer smiles then takes a few sips of her coffee. Toby took the time to get a good look at Spencer. She came in wearing a red knee length skirt, a white blouse, a red jacket that goes along with the skirt, and a pair of black three inch heels. She even has a black purse with her. Her brown hair is in loose curls and her lips are coated in cherry red lipstick. She's looking good.

"So," Toby started. "Is there some reason as to why you called me up out of the blue?"

"It's not really out of the blue. I said I would call."

"Yeah, you also told me you would keep in touch," he reminds her. "I haven't heard from you in months. You had me worried sick. Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "When Liam decided we should move to a small town in Pennsylvania, I panicked. I hadn't told you about Liam yet and I wanted to wait for the right time to say something. I wasn't one-hundred percent sure if we were going to move here and I didn't want to say anything to anyone until it was official."

"So, you decided to wait until I showed up at your current boyfriend's house to tell me?"

"No," she said. "I didn't know you were the person he hired until I got there. I was going to tell you, but I didn't know how. I didn't want to upset you."

"Why would telling me about Liam upset me?"

"I-I don't know," Spencer startled twiddling with her thumbs.

Toby twisted her bottom lip and said, "well, I'm not upset. I'm happy for you."

"You are?" She asked in surprise.

He forced a smile, "of course I am. You know all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy and if being with Liam makes you happy, then I'm happy."

"Wow," she huffed a laugh and smiled. "Thanks."

"So, where did you met this guy?"

"I met him during my last year of college. He was the guy I job shadowed for and he invited me out for lunch one afternoon and things just went on from there."

"Well," Toby smiled. "He seems nice."

"Yeah," she nodded in agreement. "He seems nice. Once Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Alison meet him, I'm sure they'll find something wrong with him."

Toby laughed, "well, I'll never understand how girls can find something wrong in a guy just by taking one look."

She shrugged, "it's a second instinct. The thing is girls usually don't catch it in their own boyfriends until it's too late. That's why we have girl friends around to see those things."

"Ah," Toby nodded in understanding. "So, now that we're friends, what problem do you see in me?"

She laughed and said, "there's nothing wrong with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Toby I've spent almost four years of my life with you. If there was something wrong with you I think I would've known long ago."

"But, I thought you said girls are basically blind when it comes to their boyfriends."

"They are, but not with you." She smiled at him. "One thing I've always loved about our relationship is all it took was one look at each other to know if somethings up."

"We were pretty good at that, weren't we."

"Yeah," her lips curled up into a wide smile. "We were."

A mixture of coffee brown and ocean blue stared back at each other. It's been a long time since they've had a conversation like this. Toby's eyes shifted between Spencer's and her cherry red lips. Their faces are so close that they can feel each other's breath. Toby started leaning in and soon Spencer did too. Just when their lips are about to met, the door to the Brew swings open and a very hipper curly blonde girl comes bouncing in.

"Spencer Hastings! Get over here and give me a hug, bitch!"

The blonde squeals so loudly Toby's surprised his mug didn't shatter. Spencer stood up and gasped when Hanna enveloped her in a very tight hug.

"Oh my god, I've missed you," the blonde peeped.

"Ugh, Hanna," Spencer barely managed to gasp out. "Too tight. Can't breathe."

"Oh," she pulled away. "Sorry. I'm just so stoked to see you and I just couldn't wait to show you this!"

Hanna holds up the back of her hand to show of her large diamond ring. Spencer's gasps and grins. She grabs Hanna's hand to get a better look.

"Oh my god, you're engaged!"

"Yes," the blonde squealed while jumping up and down.

"Oh my god, I can't believe Ashton Kutcher finally agreed to tie the knot with you," Spencer teased.

Hanna faked a laugh and smiled, "Ha. Han. Very funny."

"I'm guessing you're still with Caleb."

"Yep," Hanna said. "And I can't wait for our wedding. We've decided to have it right here in Rosewood, and bitch, you better come 'cause you're one of my brides maids."

"Aw," Spencer hugged her. "Thank you, Hanna. I'm so happy for you."

Hanna jumped around and clapped her hands, "I'm happy for me too. Now, both of you come on, we're all meeting up at the bar downtown for drinks, so come on!"

"Okay," Spencer laughed. "Let me just send Liam a text and I'll be ready to go."

"Okay," Hanna chirped.

Spencer sent a text to Liam, then the three of them left the Brew and drove to the bar. Toby sighed while sitting in the backseat of Hanna's car. He did not say everything he needed to say to Spencer. Maybe he can find a way to talk to her tonight at the bar. Although that may not be a wise thing to do when you're at a bar having too many drinks with you friends. Things just might turn into a bit of a disaster.

* * *

 **Hey, hope you all liked that chapter. Spencer and Toby finally talked and they seem to be acting like friends. Poor Toby is in the friend zone right now, but how much longer will that last?**

 **Just a quick sidenote: I probably won't be updating as much in the next couple weeks because I'll be leaving for a vacation soon. Don't worry, I'll only be gone for a few days, so hopefully I can get one more chapter up before I leave, but we'll see how you guys do with reviews. (: Catch you later, guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Cheers!" Hanna chimmed

"Cheers!"

The gang clanked their shot glasses together, tilted their heads back, and chugged it down. That's the third shot the gangs had since they got here. Hanna demanded that they all drink at least four shots together. Hanna choked a little on that last one.

"Okay," Hanna said. "Who's getting the next round?"

Caleb stood up, "I'll go," he punched Toby's shoulder and said, "Ezra, guys come on."

The three boys stood up and walked towards the bar. The other three girls stopped smiling and looked at Spencer.

"So," Aria started while crossing her arms over the table.

"So?" Spencer shrugged.

"Where have you been?"

She shrugged and said, "around."

"Spencer, don't give us that 'I was in the neighborhood crap,'," Hanna said.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked.

"We were worried about you," Aria said. "We haven't heard from you in over a year. What have you been up to?"

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I've been busy with classes and with moving back to Rosewood. I didn't know if any of you guys were around the Rosewood area and I didn't want to be the reason you all came back from a town we all tried so hard to escape from."

"We just missed talking to you," Emily said.

"I know," Spencer reached out to touch their arms. "I missed you guys too. I'm sorry for shutting you guys out. Liam is still getting used to the life I used to have."

"I knew Liam was behind this," Hanna said.

"No, Hanna it's not like that."

"Sure seems like it."

"What is Liam like?" Aria asked.

"He's sweet and cute. He's funny at times, but he also has a serious side that I respect. He's a great guy."

"But he's not Toby," Hanna said.

"Why did you bring Toby into this?" Spencer asked.

"Duh," Hanna rolled her eyes. "You like Liam because he's cute and sweet, but he'll never make you as happy as you were when you were with Toby."

"Toby made me very happy, but that's when we were together. We're not together anymore and I'm happy with Liam. Not all of my relationships will make me feel the way I felt with Toby."

"So you admit it," Hanna smirked.

Spencer squinted her eyes, "admit what?"

Hanna's smile widens, "you still love Toby."

"What!? Why would you think that? " she asked.

"Come on, Spence," Hanna said. "You two haven't been able to keep your eyes off each other all night. I'm surprised you guys haven't got all touchy feely under the table yet."

"What Toby and I had was special and I was always happy with him, but times have changed. I'm with Liam now and I'm happy."

"Spencer," Aria said. "I remember a time back in high school I couldn't figure out which guy I wanted to be with and my very wise friend told me something. I'm going to tell you that same thing. You like Liam, you love Toby."

"Can we please drop the topic called 'my love life.' We came here to celebrate Hanna and Caleb's engagement, so can we do that?"

Hanna leaned in and whispered to Aria and Emily, "if we want her to confess, we're going to have to get her far more drunk."

Caleb, Toby, and Ezra came back with drinks for everyone. Ezra sat down a tray of shots for everyone along with a special drink for Aria. Caleb got Hanna a pink drink and got himself a beer. Toby also got a beer and he got Emily Gin. He even got Spencer her favorite drink.

"You still drink vodka right?" He asked her.

Spencer smiled and brought it to her lips, "yes, thank you I've been dreaming about this all day."

He chuckled and took his seat across from her. The rest of the gang shared a look after catching that moment between them. They may be able to fool each other, but the group is not buying it. No matter what they say. Spencer and Toby still love each other.

"Where's Alison?" Emily asked. "I thought she was going to meet us here?"

"Hmm," Hanna choked on her drink so she could speak. "She texted me an hour ago to send her apologies. She can't make it tonight, so she'll meet us girls for brunch tomorrow."

"I don't think I can make brunch," Spencer said.

"Why not?" Aria asked.

"Liam want's to go look at paint samples."

"It's Liam's house, why should you care about the color?" Hanna asked.

"Because he asked me to move in with him when he finishes the house."

Everyone froze and looked at Spencer. Spencer avoided everyone's gaze and took a big sip of her drink. Toby is especially looking at her. He figured she's probably going to live with him once the house is finished, but hear her confirm it hurt even more. They were supposed to live together after school. They had it all planned out during the summer after high school. Maybe if Toby works slowly to finish the house, Spencer will change her mind. Spencer looked at Toby to see his reaction. She almost broke under his gaze. Hanna noticed the exchange between the two and coughed loudly. Hanna stood up and tugged on Caleb's hand.

"Come on, Caleb lets's go make out in the bathroom."

She pulled him along and prayed that the others would take the hint and leave to give Spencer and Toby a moment to talk. She can tell that they need it. Aria stood up next.

"Ezra we should dance. Do you want to dance? Emily, you should come too."

Emily stood up, but Ezra remained sitting.

"Ezra," Aria raised her brow.

He looked up, "I'm not in the mood to dance right now."

Aria grumbled and pulled him to his feet. Ezra stumbled behind Aria when she dragged him along. The three of them left leaving Spencer and Toby alone.

"I didn't know you were planning on moving in with him," Toby said.

Spencer bit her lip, "yeah, it's new news to me too. He actually asked me the day you came to check out the house. He asked me after you left."

"I just assumed you already lived together."

"No," she shook her head. "We have our own apartments. When we first came to Rosewood I wasn't ready to live with him yet, but after the house is finally finished maybe I will. Plus I've always wanted to live in one of Cavanaugh's original houses."

He chuckled and looked down, "well, I wouldn't call them original."

He looked up again when Spencer reached across the table to take his hand.

"I'm really happy to see you Toby. I missed you."

He faked a smile, "I missed you too."

She smiled and rubbed the tip of her fingers against his palm, "maybe you could come by and check out my apartment sometime."

"Sure," he nodded. "Where are you staying?"

"I'm actually staying at the apartment building Ezra used to live. I'm in from 4A."

"4A huh?"

"Yup," she bit her lip and nodded. "So, maybe tomorrow afternoon?"

"I thought you had paint samples to look at."

"It won't take all day. I missed you and I want to hear what else you've been doing with your life."

"Okay," he said. "I'll stop by after work."

"Good."

* * *

"They are so in love with each other," Hanna whispered to the gang.

The whole group is standing in the corner across the room watching them. Hanna squealed when Spencer held Toby's hand. They know that their two friends still love each other and it's only a matter of time before they get back together.

"Move over Hanna," Aria said. "I can't see."

"Then grow a few feet, Shorty."

"Guys shut up," Emily said.

"Do you think they'll kiss?" Ezra asked.

"Ten bucks they do," Hanna said.

"Ten bucks they don't," Caleb challenged.

Hanna shook his hand and said, "you're on."

"We should get popcorn," Aria suggested.

"Aria," Emily whispered. "This Isn't Fifty Shades of Grey."

"No," Hanna said. "This is Fifty Shades of Spoby. They'll be banging in the bathroom in no time."

"Spencer has a boyfriend," Aria said.

"That won't stop her from sleeping with the guy she loves," Hanna said.

"What if she slept with Liam?" Emily asked.

"She didn't," Hanna said in assurance.

"How can you be sure?" Aria asked.

"I can see it in her eyes. Toby's the only guy she's been with. I'm betting Liam hasn't even made it to second base with Spencer."

"She's been with him for almost two years."

"Yeah, but she's been with Toby for almost four."

"Can we please leave?" Caleb asked. "I have to pee."

"Oh, put a cork in it!" Hanna snapped.

The gang watched Spencer checking her phone then frown. She apologized to Toby before gathering her purse and getting up to leave. Toby sat back looking disappointed.

"She's leaving!" Hanna exclaimed.

"That means I won the bet," Caleb said.

"No," she whispered. "Spencer get back over there and kiss that boy!"

"I guess you guys didn't get her drunk enough," Ezra said.

They waited for Spencer to leave before joining Toby at the table. Toby quickly wiped off his disappointment and straightened up.

"Where is Spencer going?" Emily asked.

"Liam called her," he said. "He had a flat tire and needed a ride."

"Is she coming back?" Hanna asked with hopefulness.

He shook his head, "I don't think so." He got up and put on his jacket. "Thanks for the drinks guys, but I'm going to go."

Toby walked out into the cold air. His friends sat back and watched him go. It hurts them to see their friends in such a state. They still love each other. No one understands why they don't just get back together already.

"Do you think they're meeting up somewhere to have sex?" Hanna whispered.

* * *

 **I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Hopefully this chapter made up for it. I hope you all are liking this story so far. How long will it take Spencer and Toby to get together? Guess you'll find out in future chapters to come. Thanks for reading please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I was thinking about getting a tan color for the living room and maybe white for the dining room."

Liam kept rambling on about what color of paint he wanted while Spencer's mind seemed to wander somewhere else. The more she thought about Liam's offer to move in, the more she second guessed it. Her whole life, she never pictured herself with this kind of man. Liam is so serious and can be hard-headed at times. He has a sweet side like most guys, but he's more serious than anything. At first, she thought serious would be good, but not so much since she's gotten a taste of it. Liam seems a lot like Spencer's father. When Spencer first met him she was attracted to his charm and his knowledge of the world. Now that she's back in Rosewood and the guy she used to be with is around, charm and knowledge may not be enough anymore.

"What do you think?" Liam asked.

Spencer shrugged and said, "I don't really have an opinion."

"Of course you do! This place is just as much yours as it is mine. If you're going to live there I want you to like the color of paint we have."

Spencer twisted her bottom lip, "Maybe we should get an ocean blue color for the living room. It might go better with the white carpet."

"I decided we should have wood flooring instead. I was wrong about asking for your opinion. I'll stick with the tan."

"Okay."

Spencer bit her lip and stepped back. Who knows why she's here? Liam's making all the decisions. If this were Toby, he would want whatever she wanted. It's not fair for her to compare Liam to Toby. They're two different men. Of course they'd think differently. Besides, Spencer really only wants the ocean blue paint because it reminds her of a certain somebody's eyes.

* * *

Across town in a little cafe, Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Alison sat at a little table enjoying brunch together. They all haven't seen each other since Hanna's college graduation. Alison looks different since the last time the girls have seen her. She's wearing a simple white blouse with light blue silk and a short white ruffle skirt and white high heels. Are blonde hair is long and straightened down her back. Her blue eyes still look the same.

"How was Paris, Ali?" Hanna asked.

"Oh, it was amazing. I've met so many kind people and I learned so much. I had such a good time and it was beautiful all the time. Even when it rained."

"Are you going to miss studying there?" Aria asked.

"I am," she said sadly. "Living in New Hampshire is a step back from where I was, but I like where I'm staying now. My dad helped me pay for my cottage and it's nice. It's has two bedrooms. One for me and one for a guest. I have a nice kitchen with tile flooring and a door that leads out to the patio. There's beautiful furniture set up in my living room. The whole place is just beautiful. You guys should come over sometime to see the place."

"We will. After Hanna's wedding, I'll come check it out," Emily said.

Alison smiled and reached out for her hand, "I'm so happy to hear that Emily. I wish you could've come to Paris with me. Remember when we dreamed about running off to Paris together?"

Emily blushed, "Yeah. Maybe we'll run away somewhere in New Hampshire."

Alison laughed. The young, blonde-haired waitress came over with their food.

"I'm a little late on asking this," Alison started. "Where's Spencer?"

Hanna rolled her eyes and sighed, "She's with her boyfriend looking at paint samples."

"Boyfriend?" Alison asked in surprised. "Did she and Toby get back together?"

"No," Aria said. "Spencer's with a new guy."

"Really?" Alison asked in amusement. "When I saw them at high school prom, I was sure they were going to be together forever."

 _Prom is always a special night for seniors. It's the night where girls get to dress up like a princess and dance the night away with their Prince Charming. The five girls got dressed up in the nicest dresses that they could find. Spencer dressed up in a navy blue and black floor length dress. Her hair is in brown waves down her back. Toby showed up at prom wearing a light brown tux and navy blue tie. The four other girls dressed up in beautiful dresses. Hanna wore a big cream colored dress with laced white boots. Aria wore a dress that's blue on the back and has a spring flower pattern down the front. She wore a dress that makes her look like Snow White and put a little red bow in her hair. Emily wore a black and gray floor length dress with a dark crown on her head. Alison wore a beautiful ball gown and curled her hair. All the girls looked amazing._

 _Alison showed up to prom and searched the crowd for Lorenzo. He's the new, young cop in town and he asked her to prom. This prom isn't like any normal prom. Because of everything that's happened to the girls and with Charles running around, the school banned the five girls from attending Rosewood's prom, so Spencer's mother got together with the other moms to plan this prom for the girls in Spencer's barn. Ali looked around the room and saw Spencer smiling at whatever Toby was saying. Alison will never truly understand how those two got together. Before Alison disappeared that summer, she was sure that all of her friends didn't trust Toby because of the lie she told them. Now, Spencer's looking at Toby like he's everything. At first, Alison didn't know how to feel about it but now that she's gotten a closer look at them, she's never seen Spencer look so happy before in her entire life._

" _Hey," Alison greeted them._

 _Spencer stopped giggling at whatever Toby was saying and looked at her. She smiled at Alison and Toby tried to be polite._

" _Hi, Alison," Spencer said._

" _You guys look good."_

" _Thank you."_

" _Have you seen Lorenzo around?" She asked them. "I'm trying to make sure he didn't stand me up for an emergency call or something."_

" _Lorenzo's a good guy," Toby said. "He wouldn't stand anyone up."_

" _Yeah," Spencer agreed. "He's probably just running a little late."_

" _Right," Alison nodded and smiled at them. "Thanks."_

 _Spencer and Toby left Alison to go dance. Spencer had her arms wrapped around Toby's neck and his hands were on her waist. They gazed lovingly at each other. Alison smiled just looking at them. They look truly happy together._

" _Spence?" Toby whispered._

 _She lifted her head up, "Hmm?"_

" _Have I told you lately that I love you?"_

 _She smiled and said, "You told me earlier this afternoon."_

" _It's been way too long then," he said with a smile. He held her waist and looked her in the eye, "I love you."_

" _I love you too," she whispered._

 _He brushed her hair back then leaned down to kiss her softly. Spencer smiled into the kiss and felt her heart racing. When they broke apart, she leaned her head on his shoulder and Toby held her close._

After all this time and after everything they've been through together, Alison couldn't believe that they're not together now. She remembers seeing them both deeply in love with each other. All of their friends were there to watch all of their sickeningly cute moments. They even talked about getting married and having three children. Toby was going to build them a two-story house with a patio and a big kitchen like Spencer's always wanted. They had it all planned out. It's crazy to think that they're not getting married.

"So, Spencer and Toby aren't together?" Alison questioned.

"Not right now," Hanna said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aria asked.

Hanna rolled her eyes as if it was obvious, "Spencer and Toby are clearly still in love with each other. It's only a matter of time before they're back together. Spencer will be dumping Liam's ass and be back to banging Toby in no time."

"I don't know about that," Aria said. "Spencer is out with this other guy right now looking at paint samples for their house."

"I agree with Hanna," Alison said. "Those to were way too much in love to just give up that easily."

"If only Spencer could see that Toby's the one she should be with right now," Emily said.

"Well, I know something that will bring those two together," Alison said.

"We already tried getting them drunk," Hanna said.

"That's not what I mean," Alison said.

"What else can we do?" Emily asked.

"Girls, I didn't just drive to Rosewood for coffee and to catch up on our love lives. I have some news to tell you," Alison paused and looked down at her drink. "I'm pregnant."

Emily almost spit out her coffee. Aria and Hanna stared wide eyed at her.

"You're pregnant?" Hanna whispered.

"I-I don't know," Alison said. "I'm two weeks late and I haven't taken a test yet. About a month ago Lorenzo and I had sex and we didn't use protection."

"Oh my god, Ali," Aria said.

"I didn't want to go to a clinic back home, so I came to Rosewood. I think I may be pregnant, but I won't be sure until I get myself checked out."

"Wait, how will this bring Spencer and Toby together?" Hanna asked.

Alison shrugged, "Maybe it will get them talking about marriage, getting pregnant and having a child of their own."

"And what if Spencer decides to do that with Liam?" Aria asked.

Alison twisted her bottom lip, "Well, I haven't really considered that."

* * *

Toby finished up working on his newest project for the day. When he was finished, he rolled up the large, white blueprint paper and locked it inside his desk. He picked up his coat and walked out to his truck. He's going over to Spencer's apartment right now. After getting in his truck, he pulled out the little card with her address on it. The one she gave him at the bar the other night. He put his truck in drive and headed straight for that direction. It wasn't hard for him to find. He didn't really need the address card since he knows where her apartment building is. It's a mile away from where they went to high school. He pulled up into one of the parking spaces then got out. The elevators are out of order, so he took the stairs up to the fourth floor. He wondered the long halls until he found Spencer's apartment, 4A. He knocked twice on the door then jumped when he heard a dog barking from the other side. At first, Toby thought he knocked on the wrong door. Then the door swung open and Spencer stood on the other side and looked exhausted. She smiled weakly at him.

"Toby, hey, you made it."

She moved to the side to let him in. A little black and white labradoodle kept trying to jump up on Toby. The furry animal barked and stuck her tongue out at him. Her black, fluffy tail is wagging wildly behind her. The little dog wasn't the only thing that caught his attention. Sitting in front of the television is a little girl with short brown hair wearing yellow pants and a blue shirt. The little girl is clenching a pink blanket in her arms while she sucks on her thumb. Spencer has a kid?

"Beya," Spencer snapped her fingers at the dog. "Stop jumping on him and go lie down."

The hyper dog barked once more then ran off to her bed over in the corner. Spencer's apart is tiny. With a living room that is connected to the kitchen. There isn't a wall or anything between the two rooms. The carpet is a dark color and leads to her bedroom. Her bedroom is also part of the living room. There's no door or anything. There is one door that leads to her bathroom and there's a small shower, a toilet, and two sinks. Toby looked around her tiny apartment and ended up looking at the little girl in the room.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked him while moving towards the kitchen. "I have water, orange juice, or coffee."

"Coffee sounds great."

He sat down at one of the stoles. Toby watched Spencer start the coffee pot then pull two mugs down from the middle covert. She turned around to face Toby who is busy studying that young girl sitting in the room. Spencer sighed and brushed the hair out of her face.

"She's not mine," she finally said. He turned around and she continued. "My neighbor down the hall works a lot and sometimes I watch her daughter. Her names Carly, she's two and a half, and she's a very nice, little girl."

"Is that what you're doing for the time being?" He asked her. "Being a babysitter?"

She nods," Yeah, but on Sunday and Thursday nights I run a support group from 8 to 9."

"Where's the support group?"

"It's where Radley used to be. They turned that building into a rehab center."

"Woah and you're okay with working there."

She nodded while pouring out their coffee, "Work is work and this is my job now."

He smiled at her, "Well, you must be doing something right, Spence because you're looking good and you seem to be doing well."

"Thanks Toby," she smiled. "That means a lot to me coming from you."

Knock. Knock. Spencer moved away from the island and ran over to answer the door. A young woman with long black hair tied up in a bun stood in front of Spencer.

"Hi, Sonya, Carly is ready to go."

The lady nodded," Thank you."

"Carly," Spencer called her over. "Your mother's here."

The little girl jumped up and scrambled over to the door. Spencer handed Sonya Carly's bag.

"How was she today?" Sonya asked.

"Oh, she was just darling today," she smiled. "Carly played nicely with Beya and behaved the whole afternoon."

Sonya smiled back, "That's what I like to hear. I hate to ask you this, but could you watch her again Friday morning? I have a meeting with my boss."

"Sure," she nodded. "No problem. I'm always happy to see my little Care Bear."

Carly giggled when Spencer kneeled down to tickle her stomach. Sonya thanked Spencer again, picked Carly up then carried her out. Spencer closed the door behind them and turned around to see Toby smiling at her.

"What?" She laughed.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "You just seem really good with kids."

"Oh, well Carly is one of the many kids I look out for in this building."

"One of them?" He questioned. "You babysit other kids as well?"

She nodded, "Yes. Ms. Sims lives below me and has a baby girl who's three months old. I watch her from time to time. There's this other little boy that lives in apartment 1C. He's the cutest little thing. I know I said back in high school that kids annoyed me, but now, I don't know. Now, that I'm getting older it would be kind of nice to have a couple kids running around."

"A couple," Toby smiled. "Like three maybe."

"Right," she smiled back. "To increase the odds of having both a boy and a girl. If the first two are boys, then we try to make our third a girl and vice verse for a two girls."

Toby smiled at the memory. That is how they said it back in high school. When they made plans about getting married, living together, and starting a family. They both agreed on having three kids for that very reason. It was a perfect plan. A perfect plan that sadly, Toby will have to watch Spencer live with someone else.

"Maybe you'll finally get that with Liam," Toby offered.

"I doubt it," she said. "Liam only wants one kid, a boy."

"And if it's a girl?"

She shrugs, "Then we have a girl. I would just hope that if I had kids with Liam he would be happy with either one."

"I would be happy with either one."

She huffed a laugh, "Yeah, You're pretty easy to please. All you needs is a cute baby that calls you daddy."

He smiled and looked down at his cup, "And all you want is for your kid to call you mommy."

She looked up just as he did. They stared back at each other and neither one of them found the strength to look away. They both remember so much about their past and it's hard to just let it go. They don't want to let it go. Toby was hoping for a future with her. With or without kids in it. He just wants to be with her.

"Spencer I…"

He was cut off by her phone ringing. She held up her finger and whispered, "Just one second." Toby waited patiently while she talked on her phone. Her facial expression changed from concerned to worried then to shock in just a couple seconds. She hung up her phone and began searching for her car keys.

"Hey, what's going on?" He jumped down from his stool.

"That was Emily," she said. "They need me to meet them at the clinic downtown.

"Why? Is anybody hurt?"

"No," she shook her head. "Alison's back in town and she thinks she may be pregnant."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, look, I would love to talk more, but Alison could really use some support. Maybe we could finish this conversation tomorrow?"

"I work tomorrow," he reminded her.

"Right," she said. "How about Thursday night then? I can convince Liam to let you go home early and you can come over before I leave for my support group."

"Okay," he nodded. "That sounds fine."

"Great," she smiled.

Spencer grabbed her bag and they walked out together. They hugged and said one more goodbye before parting ways. Toby got in his truck and drove home. He parked his truck in his parents driveway and walked up the porch steps. When he reached his bedroom, he opened his desk drawer and pulled something out. It's one of his folded up blueprints. He takes it out and unrolls it placing two little weights on each side to keep it flat. He traces his fingers over the house design. It's a two story, white house, with lots of windows, and a fancy door on the front. The roof is shaped like a triangle and there's a patio in the back with a sliding door that leads from the kitchen. He runs his fingers over the design and under the letters that are marked at the bottom. ' **S and T's future home.'**

* * *

 **Toby's been working on their dream house! Aw. Something will happen next chapter that will bring Spencer and Toby closer. It may even cause them to share a moment together. *wink wink* The only way to find out is to leave a review and hope I'll update soon. Later gators!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tapping foots and finger nails echoed in the waiting room. Alison is back getting checked out while the other girls waited in the lobby. Hanna kept staring at the young light red head sitting behind her desk chewing away at some corn chips. Thanks to that lady, she's starving. Aria kept her eyes glued to the phone locked between her fingers. Emily sat with one leg crossed over the other and bit down on her nails. Out of all the girls, Emily is the most nervous about the turnout. Is Alison really pregnant or is this another false alarm? This happened before when they were teenagers, but the girls didn't know until three years later.

"How long has it been?" Aria asked.

"It's been a few minutes," Emily said. "I'm guessing she's been in there for fifteen minutes now."

"How long does this thing take?" Hanna asked.

"They're checking to see if there's a human being growing inside her stomach, Han. I'm sure it's going to take a while," Emily snapped.

"Well, I'm hungry and that girl won't stop munching on those corn chips," Hanna said as she's starting to get irritated.

The clock ticked by and all of the girls are getting impatient. The automatic doors slid open and Spencer came rushing through. Based on the sound of her breathing, she sounds like she ran here. Aria and Emily stood up to greet her. Hanna was too busy clutching at her growling stomach.

"You came," Emily said. "I didn't think you could make it, but you're here."

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Spencer asked. "You sent me an SOS."

"We figured you would be busy with Liam," Aria said.

"I wasn't with Liam. I had Toby over and we had some catching up to do."

"Oh, so you were catching up with Toby, huh?" Hanna smirked.

Spencer gave her a look and said, "don't get dirty minded. We were just talking."

"Is just talking code for making out?" Hanna questioned.

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "forget Hanna, she's just acting like this because she's hungry."

"Lucky you got her so you could help us restrain her from jumping over that ladies desk and wrestle her for the chips," Aria said.

"I don't care about chips," Spencer said. "What's going on with Alison?"

"She's still getting checked out," Emily said. "She came to us this morning and told us she thought she was pregnant."

"With who?"

"Lorenzo."

Spencer rubbed her temple and groaned. Aria and Emily sat back down and waited. More time has passed and all they had to do was sit and wait. Moments later the back door opened and Alison emerged. All four girls stood up and waited for Alison to reveal if she's pregnant or not.

"Well," Emily started. "What did the doctor say?"

Alison smiled, "it was a false alarm. I'm not pregnant."

The girls sighed in relief. Each one of them took a turn to hug Alison. It's not that her being pregnant would be a bad thing. She's just not ready to take on that kind of responsibility. Spencer stood back and watched them talk about how happy the girls are that Alison isn't pregnant. For some reason, she couldn't get that conversation she had earlier today with Toby out of her head. They talked about having kids and it got her thinking. Maybe she's ready to have kids of her own. Maybe Liam's ready to have kids. She can't really seem to picture what life with kids would be like with Liam. Whenever the image came to mind, she saw Toby.

"I have an idea," Hanna spoke up. "Let's celebrate Alison is not pregnant by going out for burgers and drinks!"

All the girls agreed. Spencer was hesitant to go with them because she really wants to get home. Maybe she can talk to Liam about having kids. She wonders if he's ready to start a life. She's ready, but she's not too sure about who she wants to start a life with.

"Spencer, are you coming?" Alison asked.

"Uh, No, I have something to take care of, but this weekend we'll do something."

Alison nodded and walked away with the other girls. Spencer stood back for a minute and bit the tip of her fingernail. She looked up at the lady sitting behind the desk. A crazy idea came to mind. She wants kids. She's ready for them. Spencer clears her throat and walks up to the lady at the desk.

"Excuse me," she speaks and the lady looks up. "I was wondering if I could make an appointment to get checked out by a doctor."

"What kind of check up?" The lady asked.

"I just want to make sure I'm healthy enough before I start trying for kids."

"Well, Dr. Randa is kind of busy this week, so you'll have to pick a time in a couple weeks. I can help you make an appointment for later."

"No," Spencer shook her head. "I can't wait a few weeks. I want it done today. Isn't there some way she can fit me in?"

The lady sighed, "let me see what I can do."

The redhead got up from her chair and walked behind a door that leads to a hallway. Spencer waited patiently by the front desk for her to come back. Five minutes later she came back and sat back down on her chair.

"Okay, Dr. Randa is supposed to be going on her break, but she'll see you. You can enter through those doors, go down that hall, and go into the second room on your right. She's waiting for you."

* * *

The next morning, Spencer walked through her apartment and threw her stuff down on the kitchen counter. She jumped when she saw Liam waiting for her on the couch.

"Liam," she put a hand over her chest. "I didn't see you there."

He stood up and smiled, "we had plans for breakfast today. I came over, but you were already gone."

"I'm sorry," she sighed and walked over to him. "I met up with some friends for lunch."

"Really?" He questioned. "That's a relief, because for a second there, I thought you were avoiding me."

"No, I was actually going to call you as soon as I got home."

"Oh," he smiled. "Then good, I saved you the call."

He bent down to kiss her softly on the lips. Spencer faked a smile and pushed him back. For some reason, Liam couldn't stop smiling.

"What's with you?" She asked.

"I've been thinking about some things," he sat back down on the couch and she joined him.

"Thinking about what?"

"I drove up to the house the other night and I never realized how big that place actually is. When it's finished it will probably have three bedrooms. It's the perfect house for kids to run around."

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I'm saying I want kids. I'm thinking two maybe three boys."

"You want boys?"

He nodded, "having boys around the house would be nice. They can help with the work and I can pass down the family business. It's a perfect life."

Spencer smiled, "it does sound perfect, but what if the boys want to do something else."

He laughed, "they won't. Everybody knows the men are responsible for keeping the family business going. It will be perfect, Spencer."

"Perfect," she faked a smile. "Just perfect."

"Well," he kissed the top of her head then stood up. "Speaking of work, I should get going it's after 12."

"Yes, of course."

She walked him over to the door. He smiled at her and pecked her once on the lips. Spencer waited for him to leave before she let out a sigh she's been holding in. She waited a good five minutes before moving away from the door. After what she learned the other day, how is she ever going to break the news to Liam? AT first he didn't seem to eager to having kids and now that he is. Telling him will make things a lot harder. After going over it in her head for some time, she got out her phone and called the only person she could think of. The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hey, it's me. Um, I know you're probably busy right now, but is there any way you could come over? Please. I really," she paused to take a breath. "I just really need you right now."

* * *

Less than an hour later a knock came at her door. Spencer stopped pacing and ran over to answer. He stepped inside and her heart fluttered. He came. Thank god, he came. It was probably wrong to call him, but he was always the person she called when she had a problem, or she needed someone to talk to, or if she just needed a shoulder to cry on. In her case, she could use all three.

"Thank you for coming over," she hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Of course. You know I'd do anything for you, Spence."

"Thanks, Toby."

Two cups of coffee were made and the two of them sat down on Spencer's bed to talk. Toby could sense that something was off about Spencer. They started off with small talk. Spencer's just trying to stall things to avoid talking about the real problem that brought him here.

"Spencer," he started. "I know you didn't just call me over so we could talk about the weather and who's running for president."

"You're right."

She sighed and set her empty coffee cup on the desk. He did the same.

"Spence, what's wrong?"

"After Alison went to the clinic the other day I kept thinking about the conversation we had about having kids. It made me think about how nice it would be to have mini me's running around," she paused to smile. "I talked to Liam and he says that he really, really wants a son. Like really wants boys."

"Well, that's good then, Isn't it?" He asked her. "You both want kids."

She shook her head and looked down, "after the girls left the clinic I went in for a check up."

Her facial expression changed within a matter of seconds. He didn't know what she was going to say next, but he had a horrible feeling it wasn't good news.

"What happened?"

Spencer looked up at him with watery eyes. Even after all these years, it still breaks his heart to see her like this.

"Toby, I can't have kids."

And just like that, the tears came streaming down her face like a rain storm. Hearing those words come out of her mouth shocked him. Spencer can't have kids. What is the universe doing to her? She thought a friend of hers was dead for three and half years. She had many problems with drugs. She was stalked for over two years by a psychopath. She almost didn't get into college and from what he's heard, she struggled to find a job while in school. Now, she can't have kids. Is there anything else the universe wants to throw at her? Toby wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in, so she's leaning on his shoulder.

"Tell me what happened."

She wiped her nose and sniffled, "I went into the clinic yesterday after the girls left to see if everything is okay with me if I decided to start having kids. The doctor called me back this morning to tell me that the chances of me ever getting pregnant or either impossible or really, really low."

"How is that possible?"

"She explained it to me, but I zoned out after hearing her say I can't have kids. I'm never going to be a mother to my own flesh and blood. I'm never going to get to hold my newborn baby. I'm never going to get to hear my baby's first words or see he or she walk for the first time."

She buried her face into his chest. Toby sat there not knowing what to do at first. How is he suppose to comfort her? Is there anything anyone can say to someone who just found out that they probably will never have a baby of her own? He's just as heart broken over this as she is.

"Liam really wants a boy," she cried. "God, how am I going to tell him that I can never have kids? He's going to hate me."

Toby rubbed his hand up and down her shoulder, "he is not going to hate you. No one could ever hate you. Especially for something like this. Spencer lots of women can't have kids. It's okay. There are other things you can do. You can adopt a child. It will be okay."

She moved her head off of him and looked at him, "I would be lying if I said hearing you say it will be okay didn't make me feel better."

He touched her shoulder and said, "it will be. I promise."

A stray tear streams down her cheek and he catches it with the pad of his thumb. How is it possible that after all these years she still has the power to shatter his heart just with her tears? He will never not be phased by seeing those brown eyes he loves so much drowning with tears.

Spencer looked down at the ground and said, "I can't tell Liam. What idiot would want to marry me after they find out I can never give him a child?"

Toby grabbed her chin ever so softly and lifted her face up so her brown eyes are looking at his blue ones. He strokes his thumb over her cheek and says.

"This idiot would."

Slow and hesitant at first, Toby leaned in and kissed her. Spencer had to pull back for a second to register what just happened and to catch her breath. Even if the kiss lasted for barely a second, it still took her breath away. That's how it always was she he kissed her in the past. Just one kiss from him would take her breath away. Just by looking at him would take her breath away. His lips only pulled away from her lips enough for her to breath. They're still very close. When Spencer had time to register, she rested her hand on his cheek and kissed him back.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! So sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I forgot to mention last week that I would be gone for a few days. I went to visit some family members and didn't have very good wifi where I was. But, hopefully, this chapter made up for it. This chapter was a little sad, but hey, Spoby shared a kiss. What will happen after that? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. Also, don't forget the reviews. Reviews make me happy and me being happy leads to me writing good chapters. (:**


	8. Chapter 8

The sunrise casts a glow over the small town of Rosewood. It's rather early for anyone to be up. Most of Rosewood is still asleep. In a small apartment building, Spencer slept soundly in her bed. She's laying there with nothing but a white sheet wrapped around her body. It's just before sunrise, yet something awakens Spencer. An alarm clock didn't go off, but maybe the one in her head did. She woke up and the first thing she saw was the white lamp on her nightstand. Everything around her seems normal, but at the same time something feels different. Normally when she wakes up in the morning she feels wonder. Wonder in what the new day has to bring her, but this morning she doesn't feel that. She feels as if what the day has to offer is closer than she thinks. She feels whole. Something she hasn't felt in a long time. Not to mention most mornings she usually wakes up with clothes on.

Spencer pulled the sheet up more over her body. The air feels cooler, but something is making her feel warm. It's the comfortable warmth she used to feel all the time when she was a teenager. She would feel it whenever she was with the one person she loved more than anything on this earth. That's what alarmed her. Spencer finally opened her eyes and turned over to face the other side. She laid over on her back and held her breath. Toby is here. He's here in her bed wrapped under the same sheets she's in. Not only that, but he appears to not have a shirt on and she's guessing he doesn't have anything on below there as well. She's not naive anymore. She knows what she did. What they did. She slept with another man while in a relationship with Liam.

* * *

 _It's been six months since Toby and Spencer broke up and not a day goes by where she doesn't think about him. He's always in her heart. No matter what, he will always be in her heart. On a cold Friday night in London, Spencer sat at a bar sucking down her first mug of beer. She comes here a lot in hopes of drinking the pain away. It never works yet here she finds herself twice a week on this very stool. Spencer could have all the alcohol in the world and Toby still will forever be engraved in her brain, her heart, and soul. A young man came strolling into the bar and sat down on the stool beside her. The man sighed and took off his gloves._

 _"Can I get a cold beer?" he ordered._

 _The bartender nodded and got right on it. The man continued to sit and enjoy the warmth on his numb fingers. He looked over at the young female beside him. She looks like somebody who's having a rough night. Her hands are glued to that empty mug of hers and she doesn't even realize it. Even though she's staring right into the empty mug. But it's not really the empty mug she's staring at. Her bottom lip begins to quiver. She bows her head as a single tear slips off her eyelash and rolls down her cheek._

 _"Might I order you another?" He asked._

 _The young girl snapped her head up at him. She wiped the tear away praying that he didn't notice. He did, but he's pretending not to. The bartender brought over his beer._

 _"Another one for the lady."_

 _"Oh," she spoke up. "I'm fine. I-I was just about to be on my way."_

 _"Nonsense, you look like you could use another."_

 _She sat back down as the bartender slipped another beer in front of her. He watched her as her hand wrapped around the handle of the mug,_

 _"Rough night?"_

 _She huffed a laugh, "You have no idea."_

 _"I might if you shared with me."_

 _"I don't even know you."_

 _"Well," he sat up and put a hand on his chest. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Liam James Handsworth. I grew up in the United States, I lived with my mother and father till I turned seventeen, then they got divorced and I lived with my father. My mother became a drug addict and because of that I wish to never speak to her again. My father introduced me to the family business and I'm here to study business. I'm also working with drug and alcohol support groups. Now, you know a little bit about me, how about you?"_

 _"That's nice of you to share so much with me, but I'm afraid it's going to take a lot longer than this to get me to open up."_

 _"Fine," Liam nodded. "How about you start with your name and we'll pick it up from there?"_

 _Spencer sighed and closed her eyes for a minute. Should she really talk to this man? She hasn't opened up to anyone since Toby. Maybe that's why she can't forget him. It's because she's never tried getting close with someone else. If there's anything Spencer knows about Toby it's that he would want her to be happy. Even if that means being happy with someone else. Toby would want her to move on if she could. She couldn't before, but maybe now she can._

 _"I'm Spencer Hastings."_

* * *

The light in the room appeared brighter. That must mean the sun has risen all the way and it is now 7:30. Toby is still asleep and oblivious to what just happened. The alarm on Spencer's nightstand rang out and Toby awoke. She cursed when his eyes opened. She rolled back over to turn her alarm off. Hopefully, that didn't wake him up. When she turned back over, Toby's eyes were wide open with wonder. This had to have happened sometimes. Now that it has, it's time for them to come to terms with what they did. They just simply had a slip-up. Everyone slips up every once in awhile. Toby grumbled and looked around.

"Where am I?"

Spencer couldn't help but smile. Clearly he didn't realize that he just mumbled that out loud.

"You're at my apartment," she replied after a pause.

Now Toby's alarmed. He dropped his hand from his forehead and looked at Spencer. The look in his eyes shows shock, but no signs of regret.

"Spencer," he held his hands over his face. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry."

"No, don't," she put her hand up to touch his face, but restrained herself from doing so. "You don't have to be sorry."

"I do. I-I came over here last night to make sure you were okay. My job was to comfort you, not sleep with you. Not when you're with Liam. This was so wrong of me. I feel like I took advantage of you. You were upset and I kissed you. God, I'm such an idiot."

"Stop," this time she put her hand up to his lips. "Stop that. I told you, you don't have to be sorry and you shouldn't be. We both leaned on each other. It wasn't fair of me to lean on you when I knew that there was a possibility of this happening. I think…" She paused. "I think that's why I called you. I knew that you would want to come over and make me feel better. I knew that you would kiss me. I took advantage of you and for that, I am sorry. I'm sorry and I have no excuse to tell Liam other than I cheated on him."

He cupped her cheek to make her look at him, "No one took advantage of anyone. We just got lost in the moment. Two friends got lost in the moment and that's all. We didn't mean for it to happen, right?"

"Right," she was almost hesitant to say so.

"Then it just happened," he said with a shrug. "It's as simple as that. It happened and all that matters is it doesn't happen again."

"You're right," she whispered. "At least we know that there is no possibility of me being pregnant with your child."

"Hey," he tilted her chin up.

He was give some comforting speech if it weren't for the knock on the door. Spencer shot up in bed and stared wide-eyed at the door. Crap what if Liam's at the door? It couldn't be him though. He has a key. He could just unlock the door. Unless he forgot his key to the apartment.

"Toby, hurry up and get dressed," she said while kicking the covers off her and jumping out of bed.

They both scurried to get their clothes on. Toby managed to find his pants at the end of Spencer's bed and the rest of his clothes in a pill on the floor right by where he slept. Spencer dressed herself in a tank top and her sleeping shorts. She put a robe on around her body before going over to answer the door. Thank god it's only Sonya dropping Carly off. Beya came running out from the bathroom barking. Carly smiled and ran over to pet the little animal.

"Hey," Spencer smiled at Sonya.

"Thanks again for doing this and I'm sorry for dropping her off so early."

"That's okay. Like I said I'm always happy to see Carly the care bear."

"Carly," Sonya called out.

Carly stopped rubbing Beya's tummy and ran back over to her mother. Sonya knelt down and gave her the usual, 'You be good' speech. She then kissed her daughter's forehead before standing up to leave. Spencer closed the door behind her then knelt down in front of Carly.

"Hey Care bear, have you eaten already?"

The little girl nodded.

"Good. Would you mind helping me feed Beya? She's a hungry girl."

"Okay!" The little girl beamed. Spencer told her where the dog food is then Carly ran off to get it with Beya running beside her. Spencer stood up and turned to face Toby.

"Thanks again for coming. I'll make you some coffee and get you a cronut to go if you want."

"You still eat cronuts?" he joked.

She smirked while getting the coffee ready, "Well, I need my daily dose of trans fat."

"That's still disgusting," he laughed then she laughed.

"Yeah, well if I recall you actually kind of liked the cronuts I would bring to your loft."

Toby stood around while Spencer got his coffee ready in a to go cup. She added two sugars and cream just the way she knows he likes it. Then she took a cronut out from it's container and put it in a little, brown, paper bag. She handed both over to him with a smile.

"Here's coffee and a cronut to go."

"Thank you," he smiled. "What do I owe you?"

"I think you paid me enough last night." She didn't mean for it to come out in a seductive way, but that's how they used to work. Back when they were together and after they made love, they would talk seductively to each other. It was there way of messing around with each other and having fun. Some things just never change.

"Thank you."

Toby took his coffee and cronut then walked out. Spencer smiled at the door even after he left. She misses him already. She looked around the room and caught his jacket hanging off the back of the chair he hung it on last night. She picked it up and sniffed it. It still smells like him. Spencer smiles and hugs the jacket close to her body.

"Spencey," Carly calls from the other room followed by a dog barking. Spencer laughs to herself. She tosses the jacket on her bed.

"I'm coming."

She follows the sound of her dog barking in order to help Carly with whatever she needs. There are things in her life that can help her forget the fact that she will never be a mother to her own child. Things like Toby. But now that she's hanging out with Carly, the pain of knowing that she won't be a mother is starting to hurt all over again. How does she get past it? How can she still manage to babysit all of these kids? How can she live with the truth she just learned? There's one simple explanation for all of those questions. Toby

* * *

 **Another chapter for you all that I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter Spencer will contemplate on telling Liam about her sleeping with Toby or not. Meanwhile, Toby starts to wonder if them sleeping together meant something to both of them. That and lots more to come in future chapters, so stay tuned. Don't forget the lovely reviews you all leave me.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Would you like another cup of tea?" Liam asked.

"No, thanks," Spencer declined.

Liam kissed the top of her head before taking his seat across from her. After what happened with Toby the other night, Spencer decided to spend the day with her current boyfriend. So all day it's just been the two of them hanging out. In the morning, Spencer took him out to breakfast then they went to see a movie. After the movie, they stopped by their house to see how the construction crew is coming along. They left the house at 4 o'clock and went back to Liam's apartment where Spencer spent the rest of the day preparing a meal for the two of them. She made lemon chicken and tea. It's not 9 at night and they're still sitting at the table talking. Liam is working on his third cup of tea. That guy really likes his tea.

"Did you have fun today?" She asked him.

"I did," he smiled. "We haven't had a day like that since we left England."

"Yeah I know."

"I missed it."

"Me too," she smiled.

"So," he stood up and walking into the kitchen. "What should we do now?"

"I don't know," she stood up. "We could play a game."

"What game?"

"Well," she beamed. "I was thinking we could play board games like Candy Land, Battleship, then after we can play an intense game of Scrabble."

"Spencer," Liam groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you. Board games are for children. We're adults now. We can't be playing silly games like that."

"Scrabbles fun for people of all ages."

"That may be true, but I hate Scrabble. That game is stupid. That's why we have Words With Friends on our phones."

"Yeah you're right," she faked a smile. "Scrabbles a stupid game. I was just joking around and thought I could get you to laugh about it. My mistake."

"Well," he huffed. "What do you say we do the dishes then go to bed?"

"Okay, but I think I'm going to go home after we do the dishes."

"Why? You've spent the night before," he said.

"I know, but I have to get up early tomorrow and I don't want to bother you."

"Oh, well, if that's what you want."

After they finished washing the dishes, Spencer grabbed her jacket off the couch, kissed Liam goodbye, then left. She doesn't have her car with her, so she's just walking home. She hasn't told Liam about what happened between her and Toby. She was going to tell him today, but not after seeing him look so happy. They haven't had a day like that in a long time. She didn't want to ruin it with her dirty secret. Maybe it's best that Liam doesn't know. If she can just forget about her night with Toby then it won't seem like such a big deal. That way she won't have to worry about telling Liam at all. Well, Isn't that just like old times? Keeping a dirty secret to herself. That's what stirred up -A to come after her in the first place. She's done so well with not lying. She can't go back to that and she won't. But this is something she has to keep a secret. It's just one secret anyway, what harm could it do? It's not like her night with Toby meant anything. It was just one time. Well, actually they may have had two rounds, but it doesn't matter. It didn't mean anything to both of them.

 _This is wrong. They shouldn't be doing it. If what they're doing is so wrong, then why does it feel so right? After Toby peeled her shirt off, he went in and started sucking on her neck. Spencer moaned and clawed her hands down his bare back. He trailed down to her collarbone and nipped a little on her neck making Spencer's toe curl. Her breathing is becoming shallow. Toby works his way from her left shoulder over to her right. Spencer's fingers ran wild in his now messy hair. This feels too good to stop now. Somewhere deep down in her mind a voice is telling her to stop, but there's a bigger part of her telling her to keep going and ignore that small voice in her head telling her otherwise_

* * *

The weather in Rosewood has always been a bit what people would say bipolar. One day it feels nice enough to walk around with nothing but a light jacket and jeans, or a tank top with shorts. Then the next day it would be so cold that you would need a winter coat to keep warm. Today is one of those days. Even though the day before was light jacket weather, today is winter coat weather. It's November 1st and that's when the cold weather usually starts. Spencer waited outside on the front steps and stared at the navy blue door. She knocked twice and can hear footsteps coming on the other side. The door opens and the girl behind it smiles.

"Spencer, what a pleasant surprise," she opens the door wider. "Come on in."

"Thanks."

Spencer takes off her gloves and scarf and hangs them on the rack by the door. She does the same thing with her coat. She then rubs her numb hands together and follows her friend into the kitchen. A pot of coffee is already made.

"Coffee?" She offered.

Spencer nods, "please."

The short brunette pours two cups and hands one over to her. Spencer sits on the stool and makes herself comfortable.

"I'm sorry to just barge in on you uninvited," Spencer said. "I'm probably somebody you don't want to ever see."

"I haven't had any real visitors in a long time, so this is okay. Some company is better than none."

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's this about? Has -A returned or something?"

"No," she shook her head. "I just needed to talk to someone who knows my story and knows about my past. Someone who has a tough side, but can also have a good side. Someone who can listen to me without judging and help push me in right direction."

The shorter girl laughed, "Spencer Hastings is coming to me for help?"

"I can leave if you want me too."

"No," she said. "It's just no one has ever come to me for help unless the need something hacked. Even then people go to Caleb. What's going on?"

"If I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone?"

She nodded, "I promise."

Spencer took a deep breath, "three days ago I found out from a doctor that I can never have kids or the possibility is really low."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, me too. After I found out, I called Toby to come over and we talked. We talked a lot and Toby made me feel better just like he always does. Maybe I shouldn't have called him and called Liam instead, but I didn't. I thought Toby would help my come to term with it before I told Liam."

"Who's Liam?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"You called your ex-boyfriend over instead of your current boyfriend? Uh-oh."

"Yeah," Spencer sighed. "That wasn't the best idea. Toby kissed me and even though it was wrong, I kissed him back."

"You two kissed?"

Spencer nodded.

"Well, if it was just a kiss then I think Liam should understand. You both were caught up in the moment and he just kissed you. For a moment you probably just lost your mind and that's why you kissed Toby back."

"Maybe," Spencer agreed. "But it wasn't just a kiss."

"You two made out?"

Spencer shrugged and bit her lip. The brunnette set her coffee cup down and stared wide-eyed at her.

"No way," she whispered. "You slept with him."

Spencer nodded and said, "I don't know how it happened it just happened. I don't know why I did it. It wasn't Toby's fault. He didn't do anything wrong. I knew what I was doing, I just didn't stop it. I don't know what it meant or what I should do."

"Well, first of all you should tell Liam."

"I can't."

"Yes, Spencer, you can and you have to. He's your boyfriend he deserves to know the truth. If you don't tell him soon, he's going to figure it out himself or find out from someone. He should hear the truth from you. You know telling Liam is the right thing to do. You know how easily one lie can turn into more. You were a liar once. Don't go back to that."

"What should I do after telling him?"

She shrugged, "that's up to you. I think we both know what you want to do, but what will you end up doing, only you can decide."

"What do you think I want to do?" Spencer asked.

"You want to be with Toby."

As soon as Spencer was done with her coffee, she put her coat back on and prepared herself for the long walk home.

"Thanks for listening, Mona," Spencer said. "I know we were never close in the past, but we're adults now."

Mona nodded, "well you are my boyfriend's, sister's best friend, so."

"Right," Spencer smiles and nods. "I'll see you at Hanna's rehearsal dinner. She did invite you, right?"

Mona held up her cream colored envelope and said, "Yup."

"Bye."

Spencer walked out and Mona close the door behind her. On the way home, Spencer thought more about her conversation with Mona. She must really be stuck at a crossroad if she went to Mona for advice. It would be weirder if they were teenagers. Just like the rest of them, Mona has grown over the years. They've all grown to be pretty wise adults. Although right now Spencer Isn't feeling too wise right now. Right now, she's feeling like a stupid teenager again stuck in a love triangle. Mona's right. She should tell Liam.

* * *

You may wonder how Toby manages to work with the sound of hammers hitting nails and saws buzzing all the time. He handles it the same way a worker handles working at the office with the phones ringing all day. It's something he's gotten used to. Toby stood at his work table with the blueprints to the house rolled out. He's talking to his crew about what needs to be done. He was in the middle of conversing with his crew when Liam pulled up in his car. Liam got out of his car and straightened up his suit. He looked around until he spotted Toby over at his table. When he spots him, he starts walking over to him.

"Mr. Cavanaugh," Liam spoke up.

Toby looked up and saw Liam standing there. By the look on the man's face he figured he's not happy about something. That's when it hit him. Spencer probably told him about that night. Liam's probably here to fire him. Toby excuses himself from the crew and joins Liam in the driveway.

"Sir?"

"I want to speak with you about something," he said.

Toby nodded, "I think I know what this is about. Did Spencer say something to you?"

"Oh, you talked to Spencer about this already?"

Once again Toby nodded, "Yes."

"Good, so do you think it can be done?" Liam asked.

He shrugged, "It could still be possible. You'll just have to try harder."

"Try harder?" Liam questioned. "I'm not going to be the one trying to fit a pool in. That's your job."

Toby looked confused, "wait, this is about a pool?"

"Yeah," he said. "Do you think the backyard is big enough for a pool?"

"Oh," Toby said.

Liam's talking about a swimming pool not that Spencer can't have kids. That means Spencer didn't tell him that she may never have kids of her own. That must mean she didn't tell him that they slept together.

"I uh, well, I should measure the backyard," Toby said. "It all depends on how big you want the swimming pool to be."

"I want one of those pools that are shaped like the number six. Do you think you could do that?"

Toby nodded, "I'll see if that's possible. Lets look at the blueprints and we'll figure something out."

Liam nodded and followed Toby. Toby showed Liam the blueprints and together they tried to figure out where they can fit a pool. They do have enough room in the back to build a small swimming pool the way Liam wants it. Liam is convinced that his house will be the dream house of the year. But he hasn't seen the mystery house that Toby's been working on pretty much his whole life. The one that he was supposed to build for Spencer and him to live in.

* * *

 **Another crappy chapter. Were you surprised that Spencer went to Mona for advice? Do you think she'll listen and tell Liam? How will he react? You'll find out soon because that's happening in the next chapter. Thanks for reading please leave a review. (: I'm close to having 100 reviews on this story! If I get 100, maybe I'll update sooner.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Caleb and I decided to have a mix of red and white roses at our wedding. My wedding dress is to die for," Hanna explained.

"That sounds great, Hanna," Aria said.

The five girls got together for lunch at the Grill. Hanna told them all about the wedding plans that she's made with Caleb. They're all thrilled for Hanna's wedding. Everyone knows that Caleb and Hanna were made for each other. Spencer sat at the table trying to pay attention to the conversation. On the outside, Spencer is smiling along with her friends, but inside she's trying to think of the best way to tell Liam about her 'night' with Toby. Maybe she could tell him that she slept with someone but doesn't tell him who it was. Who is she kidding? Liam will know who it was right away. He knows that she used to date, Toby. If Liam finds out she slept with Toby then he'll fire Toby's crew. She doesn't want to cost Toby his job, but she has to tell Liam. He deserves to know the truth.

"Wait till you guys see the bridesmaid dresses," Hanna said. "And don't worry Ali, they're a light pink color, so it will go great with your skin tone."

"I don't care about the color of the dresses, Han," Alison said. "I care about your happiness. That's all that matters."

"Have you decided on who's going to be your maid of honor?" Aria asked.

"Yes," Hanna nodded. "Sorry, Aria, Alison, and Spencer, but I was hoping Emily would do the honors of being my maid of honor."

Emily's face lit up, "Hanna I would be honored to."

"Does that leave the rest of us as your bridesmaids?" Alison asked.

"Yes. You all will be standing up front next to me wearing pink dresses," Hanna explained with a smile.

"Sounds perfect," Alison said.

While all the girls seemed to be excited for Hanna, Spencer was out of it. The girls laughed and talked more about Hanna's wedding. Aria noticed that Spencer wasn't quite acting like herself right now.

"You alright over there, Spencer?" Aria asked.

Spencer snapped her head up, "yeah, I'm fine."

"You haven't said much since we got here," Aria pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, but I promise I'm fine."

"What do you think of my red and white rose idea for my wedding?" Hanna asked.

"It sounds lovely," she said.

"You hate the idea, don't you?" Hanna said.

"Spencer used to always say that if she ever got married, she would want the red and white rose display," Emily said.

"Can we stop talking about weddings for a moment, please!" Spencer snapped.

"Okay, I think someone's had a little too much wine," Alison said.

"No," Spencer sighed. "I'm sorry you guys. I'm really happy for you, Han I'm also really stressed and confused about some things going on in my life right now."

"Why?" Aria asked. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing you guys need to worry about."

"Did something happen between you and Toby?" Hanna piped in.

"Really Hanna?" Aria said. "Why must you assume that Spencer's problem has to do with Toby?"

"It's just a feeling I'm getting," Hanna said.

"Well," Alison pressed on. "Did something happen between you and Toby?"

"Other than the fact that my boyfriend hired Toby to build a swimming pool in our backyard," Spencer said. "No."

"You're freaking out over having a pool?" Hanna said. "I would kill you have a pool at my house, but Caleb doesn't want one."

"Spencer we're all friends here," Emily said. "If something did happen between you and Toby then you can tell us."

"We're not as close as we were back in high school, Em," Spencer said. "Things have changed and now we have grown-up problems to deal with."

"So," Aria said. "Let's be grown-ups and handle our grown-up problems together."

"Come on, Spencer," Hanna said. "What's going on. Let us help you."

"Okay," Spencer sighed. "Do you remember when Ali had her pregnancy scare?" They nodded. "Well, after you guys left I stayed back to get a check up. I wanted to make sure I was healthy enough to have kids in the future. I went in and my doctor told me that the chances of me having kids are close to impossible."

"Oh my god," Aria said.

"You can't have kids," Emily said.

She nodded, "yeah, and I'm trying to find a way to tell Liam."

"Wait, you've known for four days and you haven't told him yet?" Emily said.

"I don't know what to tell him. Liam really wants to have boys some day."

"I'm so sorry, Spence," Aria said.

"It's nobody's fault."

"Are we the only ones who know?" Alison asked.

"Uh, no," Spencer said while looking at her wine glass. "I told Toby."

"You were able to tell Toby, but not your own boyfriend," Alison said. "That's not something to be concerned about for sure."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Come on, Spencer," Hanna said. "It's obvious why you told Toby instead of Liam first. You wanted to know Toby's reaction, because deep down you know it concerns him more than Liam. You told him because a part of you feels like there's a chance you'll end up with him. You just wanted to make sure Toby wouldn't stop loving you if he knew the truth."

"Hanna that is so far from the truth," Spencer said.

"Then why else would you tell him?"

"Because Toby's like my best friend and friends tell each other stuff like that. I told Toby because I thought he would give me the courage to tell Liam."

"That's bullcrap, Spencer."

"Hanna!" Aria and Emily said.

"No, I agree with Hanna," Alison said. "Spencer it's obvious that you still love Toby. You told Toby because he's the one you want a future with."

"Enough of this," Spencer stood up. "This conversation is over and I'm leaving now."

"Come on, Spence," Hanna tried.

Spencer ignored them and kept on walking. She walked to her car and got in. Before starting it up, she leaned her forehead against the steering wheel in let out a deep sigh. Damn her friends for interrogating her like that. After composing herself, she started up her car and drove to Liam's apartment. The drive overtook no longer than ten minutes. She walked up to his door and knocked twice. Liam answered while wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black dress up pants. He must've just got home from work.

"Spencer," he smiled. "What a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you till later."

She shrugged and said, "I left lunch with the girls early. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

She stepped inside. When Liam leaned in to kiss her, Spencer kinda pulled back. His lips touched hers in a soft graze. Liam noticed her strange behavior and pulled away.

"Is something wrong? Did I bit your lip?"

"No," she shook her head. "It just wouldn't be right to kiss you with what I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You might want to sit down for this."

They took a seat on opposite sides of the couch. Liam sat with his hands clasped together. Spencer sighed and sat up straight.

"Liam I…" she was about to tell him the truth about her not being able to have kids, but this slipped out instead. "I slept with someone."

* * *

As the sun began to set over the town of Rosewood, Toby's construction crew started packing up their stuff to go home. Toby and a few of his men are loading up his old tan truck. Yes, he still has that thing. It's gotten old and rusty, but it runs. It still gets him from point A to point B.

"Good work today, guys," he complimented his team.

"Thanks boss."

Toby waved goodbye to his crew before getting in his truck to go home. He started up his truck and the engine shuttered. Toby frowned and tried turning the key again. The engine made a strange noise again. He turned off his truck and let it sit for a few minutes. After waiting five minutes, he tried starting it up again. It started up and ran for a few minutes, then started making the same weird noise.

"No," he said trying to start it once more and failed. "No, no, no. Come on, baby don't do this."

After trying for the tenth time to start it up, Toby slammed his fist against the steering wheel. His truck is dying. No, it can't die. He's taken such good care of it. It's been running for years with no problem. This truck has been through everything. Like heavy rain storms, driving up mountains, long drives through busy streets, car crashes, break fails. This truck has survived everything. It can't die on him now. The moisture in his eyes trailed down his cheeks. It seems silly to be crying over an old truck, but if people knew the history behind this truck, they'd cry too. After cursing over his truck for awhile, he pulled out his phone to call Caleb.

"Caleb, it's Toby. I'm stuck at the work site because my truck won't start. I'm going to call a tow truck if you could give me a lift home, that'd be great. Thanks."

* * *

Spencer sat in silence and watched Liam closely. His face is a bright red color and he's clenching his hands in a tight fist. She's watching him, but she can't get herself to look him in the eye.

"Who was it?" He asked. "Nevermind," he hissed and got off the couch. "I know who you slept with. It was that guy Cavanaugh, wasn't it?"

"Liam," she stood up. "Please listen."

"I should've known you would sleep with him. Every time you came over that guy's eyes would be glued to you."

"You have to understand. What happened between me and Toby meant nothing to the both of us. It was just a slip up and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You better be sorry!" He roared making her flinch. "At Least tell me you were drunk."

She shook her head, "I wish I could say I was, but I wasn't."

"Who kissed who?"

"He kissed me, but I didn't stop him. I-I kissed him back and it just sort of happened."

"After all this crap about you wanting to wait for us!" He yelled. "We've been together for two years almost and you never wanted to sleep with me. Then this guy walks into your life and you sleep with him."

"Toby and I have history. He wasn't just some random guy I meant on the construction crew. There was a time that I really loved Toby and I guess some of those feelings came rushing back just that one night. I made a mistake, Liam and I'm sorry. Please, don't fire Toby for this."

"So, your old high school boyfriend comes back and you're first instinct is to sleep with him."

"We both agreed it was a mistake and it will never happen again."

"Damn right it will never happen again," he said. "If you're really sorry and you want to prove to me that what you had with him is over."

"I'll do anything."

"Good," he nodded. "Stay away from him."

"What?" She replied sadly.

"You heard me. Stay away from that guy. That means don't talk to him, don't call him or text him. I don't want you to have any contact with him in anyway, is that clear?"

"Bu-but he's my friend."

"Do you go around sleeping with all your friends?" He challenged.

"No."

"Then stay away from him."

Liam left the room to go cool off. Spencer sat back on the couch and sighed. What is she going to do? If she stays away from Toby then that will be one less friend for her to talk to. If she stays away from Toby they'll both be miserable. She knows that. Toby still cares about her and she knows that. Toby's not going to want to stay away from her and honestly she doesn't want to stay away from him either. If she doesn't stay away from him, that will only upset Liam more. If she stays away from him, this could save Toby's job. Maybe just maybe. God, what on earth is she going to do?

* * *

 **Thanks for getting me over 100 reviews in just 9 chapters! Wow, you guys are amazing. If you could keep up with the amazing reviews, that would be great and promote me to update more often. So, Spencer is stuck in a situation here. Will she listen to Liam and stay away from Toby? Share what you think in the reviews. (:**


	11. Chapter 11

Toby leaned back against his truck with his arms crossed over his chest. Caleb pulled up in his car and parked beside him. The tow truck is on its way right now and Toby is desperate to get his truck some help. Toby leans off the truck just as Caleb's getting out of his car. He steps out and looks over at Toby.

"So," Caleb walked over to him. "What's the news?"

"I can't get the damn thing running."

Caleb walked over and put his hand on the back of his truck. Toby's truck has always run without any problems. Except a couple times back when his brake fluid was low and he had to get a new tires for it last year. Other than that the truck has been running fine until now. He doesn't know if the engine is getting worn down or if it needs an oil change. He got an oil change not too long ago so that couldn't be it. He always takes such good care of his baby. What could be wrong that he missed? Caleb asked him for the keys and he handed them over. Caleb hopped in the driver's seat and tried getting the thing to start. He tried it six times and each time he failed. Caleb takes out the keys and gets out of the truck. He shakes his head and says.

"Sorry, man."

"Ugh dammit," Toby kicks the truck's tire. "I don't understand what's wrong with it? I've done everything right to keep this baby in good shape. I took care of it, I made sure to wash it twice sometimes three times a month. I get the oil changed regular, I take it in for monthly checkups, and I put gas in it. I've done everything for this truck and it just quits on me! I'll probably have to let this thing go and move on to some other crap car. But it's not going to be the same because this truck and I have a lot of history together!"

Caleb's eyes narrowed. He crossed his arms and watched Toby pace around in circles. Toby paced around while rubbing the back of his neck.

"We can buy you a new truck, Toby. I can even loan you the money if you need it."

"No, no. It wouldn't be the same. I love this truck, man," Toby stopped pacing and put his hand against it. "There's so many memories behind this thing. We've been through so much together and I'd hate to see it go. I just don't think I'm ready to let her go. I love her. I will always love her."

Caleb leaned against it and said, "we're still talking about the truck, right?"

Toby looked up, "of course."

Just then two guys in a white tow truck pulled up in the driveway. The driver of the truck got out and walked up to Toby. This man is short with thick brown hair and a bald spot on the top of his head. His gray shirt is tucked into his blue work pants. The man on the passengers side gets out. That guy has a full set of hair on his head and is dressed the same way as his partner.

"What seems to be the problem here, boys," the bald headed one speaks up.

"My truck's not starting," Toby said.

The two men walk over to the front of the car and pop the hood to check it out. Toby and Caleb stood back allowing them to work. They finish checking out the truck and move to get it hooked up to the cable.

"We're going to take it into the shop and see what we can do. It looks like the engine is old. We're taking it to Andy's Auto shop that's ten minutes away."

Toby nodded and said, "okay. How long do you think it will take?"

"Not sure," the man shrugs. "Could take a couple days. You're welcome to drive over there now and talk to the workers there."

"Thank you," Toby said then nudged Caleb's shoulder. "Can you give me a ride there?"

"Sure."

Toby follows Caleb to his car and they follow the two men in the tow truck to the shop. Just like that man said it took ten minutes to get there. Caleb walked inside with Toby and waited while he talked to the man at the front desk. Toby talked to Andy about his truck and it doesn't look good. It is now dark outside and Caleb has to get going. His rehearsal dinner is tonight and Hanna will be pissed if he's late or misses it.

"Toby," Caleb tapped his shoulder. "What's the news about the truck?"

Toby sighed, "it's not good. Andy said the engine is worn down and there are other things wrong with it. He thinks it would take a miracle to get that thing running again."

"Is it possible?"

"He said he could try removing the engine from my truck and replace it with an engine from another truck, but it will be hard to find an engine that would work for it. Plus, it would cost a lot more than just buying a new truck."

"So, I guess that's it then."

"Yeah," Toby sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess that's it."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too."

"Look," Caleb said. "I know how much this truck means to you. You've done a lot to keep it going and it sucks that it died on you so suddenly, but maybe this is a sign for you to move on.

"Move on? Like I'm just supposed to get some other cheap truck and be happy with that? You don't understand Caleb. You still have your car from when you were in high school. It's not easy to move on from something you love so much."

Caleb kicked the floor with the tip of his shoe and swallowed. Silence fell over them for a brief moment.

"I gotta get going," Caleb said.

"To where?"

"To my rehearsal dinner. That's tonight and I'd really like to celebrate with my friends."

"Oh, that's right," Toby shook his head. "Yeah, you should get going. Listen, um I think I'm going to stay. I'm sorry, but I want to wait around and see if there are any other alternatives."

"Alright," Caleb nodded. "That's understandable. We'll miss you at the party."

"I know," he touched his arm. "Give my best to Hanna for me."

"Will do."

Caleb left the auto shop and Toby stayed back wishing to hear some good news about his baby. He's had that thing since he got his first real carpenter job in Yardley. He's not ready to let it go for so many reasons.

* * *

Spencer and Liam road together silently in his car. They've both been invited to Hanna and Caleb's rehearsal dinner. Hanna is using this moment to finally meet the guy. And by meet she means interrogate him to try and find something wrong with him and to make sure that this guy is suitable for Spencer. Things are still awkward between them, but not as bad as they were earlier. They agreed to push their problem aside for the night and act happy for Hanna's big night. So, Spencer dressed up in a navy blue, back strapped dress with black high heel boots, a pearl necklace, and pearl earrings. Her hair is down in thick curls and her for her makeup she applied black eyeliners and mascara, and also cherry ruby red lipstick on her lips. Liam wore a suit and tie like a normal gentleman. They arrived at the party and walked in with Liam's arm wrapped around her waist. The whole time they walked around inside, Liam was escorting Spencer around. He was holding on to her pretty tightly and kept a close eye out for that Cavanaugh guy. He doesn't want him swooping in to steal his girl.

"Spencer!" Hanna pushed her way through the crowed with Caleb strapped to her arm. "You made it!"

"Hi Hanna," she smiled. "Wow, you guys look amazing."

Hanna wiggled her hips and said, "I know right."

Hanna is wearing a little short, knee length white dress with white five inch heels. Her hair is hanging down around her face in tiny, thick curls. Her outfit is supposed to be like a slutty bride, which Caleb seems to be enjoying. She also has a little tiara on the top of her head that says BTB aka Bride To Be. While Caleb is latched on to Hanna's right arm, she has a glass filled with red wine in her other hand.

"You look amazing too, Spencer," Hanna turned her attention to Liam. "And you must be the boyfriend, Liam."

Liam forced a smile and reached out to shake both Caleb and Hanna's hand.

"It's nice to meet you both. Spencer's told you all sorts of things about you."

"If she told you that I was the one who got drunk at the 2016 New Years Party and threw up all over Caleb, she's lying."

"Uh, she didn't tell me that," Liam said.

"Oh," Hanna smiled. "Good, because it never happened."

"Uh, so Liam, what is it that you do?" Caleb asked.

"I work at a bank. I help customers with their finances and help them find houses that they can afford."

"Nice."

"What do you do?" Liam asked him.

"Uh, I can't really say, because it's against my job, but I do tech stuff."

"Oh," Liam nodded.

The four of them stood around awkwardly. Then Alison and Emily found their way over to them. Alison is dressed in a light pink over the shoulder, knee length dress with pink heels. Alison's hair is pinned together in thin curls. Emily is wearing an aqua blue top that's tucked into a black pencil skirt. She too has on high heel boots. Her hair is wavy with light brown waves mixed with her normal dark brown hair color.

"Ali, Emily!" Hanna exclaimed. "You guys are here!"

"Of course we're here, Han," Alison said. "Like we would miss this."

"Where's Aria?"

"We saw her and Ezra walking in. They should be meeting us at the table," Emily said.

"Awesome," Hanna clapped her hands together. "I'm so glad all my friends could be here tonight."

"Almost all of them," Caleb said.

Just then Aria and Ezra found them and joined the conversation. Aria is wearing a black dress that starts off skinny then is puffy at the end and stops at the end of her knees. Her hair is a dirty blonde color with shades of brown. Ezra is standing next to her wearing a simple white top and black jacket.

"Great Ezria's here!" Hanna said.

Aria gave her a look, "I thought when we graduated from high school we'd be done with combining names."

"Of come on just this once!" Hanna complained.

"Wait," Spencer said. "Does this mean Sparia's a no, no now?"

"Of course not," Aria smiled. "How could I forget team Sparia?"

"I'm kind of thirsty, does anyone want something to drink?" Ezra asked.

"I want some wine," Aria said.

"I'll come with you." Liam removed himself from Spencer's side and walked with Ezra. Caleb walked with them to leave the five girls alone. Now is the time where they tell Spencer what they think about Liam.

"Go on," Spencer sighed. "Tell me."

"Well," Hanna said. "For starters he keeps leading you around the room like a cat on a lease."

"He doesn't seem interested in anything," Emily piped in.

"He seems boring," Aria added.

"Oh, he's really boring," Alison said. "He works at a bank."

"And I think we can all agree that he's not as hot as Toby," Hanna said.

The four girls nodded. Spencer sighed and listened to her friends rant. After the dinner portion of the night, Spencer walked around the room wondering where Toby was. She hasn't seen him all night. Surely he wouldn't miss his best friend's rehearsal dinner. Maybe he's just avoiding her. Liam is busy talking to some other men he met tonight. Turns out they're into banking too. While he was busy talking to them, she went off to find Toby.

* * *

Back at the shop, Toby got done talking to Andy for the third time. It looks like there really is nothing he can do about the truck. Andy excused himself to start locking down the place. Toby asked if he could sit inside his truck for a little while. Andy gave back his keys and said his truck is parked in the back lot. Toby walked back to his truck and looked at the outside for awhile. He ran his hand along the truck and gripped the door handle. He remembers the first day he got this truck. It seems like yesterday, but really it was long ago. He opens up the car door and slips into the driver's seat then shuts the door. He puts his hands on the wheel and just lets them rest their for a minute. This is really it. He has no choice but to let go of this truck. He moved to lean his head against the wheel, then jumped at a soft tapping noise on the passenger's side window. He turned his head and there standing outside his truck was Spencer.

He had to look twice as he wasn't sure if it's her or if he's seeing things. Maybe this is a flashback. Spencer smiles half-heartedly and he rolls down the window. This truck is so old you still have to use a crank to roll down the windows.

"Spencer," he said.

She leaned her head threw the window and said, "mind if I sit inside for a bit?"

He nodded and she pulled back to open the door. She slipped inside the passenger's seat and closed the door. Toby noticed that she's all dressed up, so she must've came straight from the rehearsal dinner.

"How did you know I'd be here?" He asked.

"I asked Caleb where you were and he told me. Why didn't you tell me you were having problems with the truck?"

He looked straight ahead, "it started acting up this afternoon. Plus I didn't want to bother you. Liam probably doesn't want you near me."

"You're right he doesn't," he looked at her. "I told Liam what happened between us. He wasn't too happy about it. He said if I want to prove how sorry I am, I should stay away from you. Which means I'm not allowed to see you, talk to you, call you, or even text you."

It hurt him to hear her say that, but he understands. He blew it for the both of them. He just couldn't handle just being her friend and crossed the line by kissing her. He shouldn't have done that. If he never kissed her, there might still be a chance they could hang out. Not being able to see her at all is worse than not having her. He wants her in his life. No, scratch that. He _needs_ her in his life. Spencer's his best friend. But he understands where Liam is coming from and he respects whatever decision Spencer decides to make. Even if that means cutting him out of her life.

"I get it," Toby says while looking at her, but not completely looking _at_ her. "I understand if you can't see me anymore or don't ever want to see me again."

"I don't want to stop seeing you. I don't ever want to stop talking to you. You're my best friend," she whispered.

"And you're mine."

Does he dare even try to look at her? If he does, he knows that all those feelings he has for her will come rushing in. Yet he does it anyway. He manages to look at her. Bad idea. He looked up at the same time she did. Their eyes locked and they sat their staring at each other.

"Maybe we should put some distance between us," Toby said.

Spencer was hesitant to agree, but nodded, "you're probably right."

"This doesn't have to be forever though."

"Of course not," she said. "Just until we can maintain ourselves. I still want to hear from you from time to time."

"Same here. I want to know if you're okay and when you're not okay."

She nodded, "but for right now there won't be any contact between us."

"Right."

They both sat their quietly. Spencer felt a small part of her heart break. She doesn't want this, but this is what she has to do. If she wants to save her relationship with Liam and keep her friendship with Toby in the future, then this is what she has to do. But does she really want to save her relationship with Liam? Spencer sighs and looks around the old truck. They've made a lot of memories in this truck. Some good, some not so good, and some really good. All those memories they made in here are coming to an end. Which is a sad thing to think about. Just then a smile comes across Spencer's face and she laughs.

"Do you remember when I bought you this thing?"

He looks up and smiles, "I do. You were worried about me working for Jason and tried to do everything to get me to quite. You bought me this truck to surprise me and I was. When I saw you ride up in this thing, I was so shocked and happy. All I could think about was that my crazy girlfriend went out and bought me a truck."

She laughs, "you said the truck was perfect except for the radio. Instead of music, static came out of the speakers."

"Yeah, we never could seem to get the damn radio working. So, we just got a whole bunch of cds, drive up to the hill, or park out by the lake."

"We'd sit in the truck and make out for hours," she says her smile slowly fading. "The day I got you this truck was the first time you told me you loved me."

They both went silent and just stared straight ahead. A lot has happened in this truck and this is how it ends. Spencer looks over at Toby just as he's looking at her. So many emotions run through the both of them. Before they know it, they're lunging towards each other and their lips collide in a fiery kiss. Toby's hands find their way around her waist and her hands caress his face and threw his hair. Their kiss starts off innocent at first then gets sloppy and messy as they go on. Spencer slides her tongue in his mouth and their tongues battle for dominance. Realization finally hits her of what she's doing. She puts her hands on his chest and pushes herself away. They stare back at each other both breathless.

"I'm sorry," she says breathlessly. "Liam's right we can't keep seeing each other."

"I know," he says sounding just as out of breath.

She shakes her head, "the thing is that I don't feel sorry for having sex with you while I was with Liam. I-I don't feel any regret and the worse part is. The worst part is I don't feel even slightly guilty for sleeping with you. Now, I have to go before I do something else that I won't feel guilty for. I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow."

She grips the handle and pushes the door open. Toby sits back and watches her climb out of the truck. She shuts the door and walks away with her heels hitting the pavement. Toby squeezes his eyes shut to avoid the salty crystals from streaming down his face. Spencer wasn't as lucky. Her eyes were already watering when she got out of the truck and with each step she takes from him, a new tear streams down her cheek.

* * *

 **This was a bittersweet chapter in my opinion.**

 **So, I have a bunch of ideas for this story, so it's possible that this story could go on for awhile. This all depends on you guys and how well you keep up with reviews. This could end up being my biggest story yet. Even bigger than Plan B. I think you guys will really like what I have planned, but this is if you all promise to keep reading, review and don't quit on me. A lot of you are good at sticking with me till the end, so hopefully a lot of you do. I want to be able to write this story in the way I plan it, but if reviews lack as I go on, so will my chapters. The length of this story is up to you guys. It can either be long, epic, romantic, and sweet, or it can be something short, simple, sweet, but not as good. It's up to you. We're in this together guys. I write these stories to make you all happy and the feedback I get from you all is what makes me happy.**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Will Spencer and Toby really stay away from each other?**


	12. Chapter 12

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

 _If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

The six girls sat inside Emily's apartment having drinks, eating junk food, and laughing at Emily, who is standing up singing karaoke. After the rehearsal dinner, the guys and girls split up for their little bachelorette parties. Tonight is Hanna's last night as a free woman. She's celebrating with her closest friends: Aria, Spencer, Emily, Alison, and Mona. Emily finished up her attempt to singing Single Ladies and the other girl's couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay, I'm never doing that again," Emily grinned while taking her seat next to Alison.

Aria laughed, "Em, you were fantastic."

Emily looked up from her cup and gave her a look. The other girls continued laughing. Spencer chuckled to herself at how silly her friends are being. They're all getting a little tipsy right now. They're not drunk, but some of them are getting there.

"Hanna don't you think it's weird to be singing songs about being single on the night before your wedding?" Emily asked.

"Not at all," Hanna said with a grin.

"She's enjoying her last night as a free woman," Mona said. "Let her embrace it."

"What do you think Caleb and the boys are doing?" Aria asked after swallowing her drink.

"Doing what all men do. Go around town being horndogs and crashing strip clubs," Alison said.

"You really think they went to a strip club?" Aria asked.

"Duh," Alison said. "All men do it. It's one night where men can stare at half naked women without their financés getting mad at them. Unless they take that slut to bed."

"Ali," Spencer said. "Do not put that idea in Hanna's head. She doesn't need to be thinking about Caleb sleeping with some whore."

"Don't you mean don't put that idea in your head of Toby sleeping with some whore?" Alison challenged.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Toby's not my boyfriend anymore. He can sleep with whomever he wants to."

"Just because you're not his girlfriend anymore doesn't mean you're okay the idea of him being with someone else like that."

"Ali," Aria jumped in. "Come on tonight's supposed to be fun, okay. Let's not fight."

"Yeah," Hanna said with a smirk. "Save the drama for the wedding tomorrow."

"They're right," Spencer said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Spence," Alison said.

"Hanna, I can't believe you want drama at your wedding," Emily said.

"I want the perfect wedding!" Hanna exclaimed. "It's not a perfect wedding without the drama. Come on, everybody knows that!"

"Anyone want a refill," Mona asked while standing up.

Spencer held up her cup, "Hit me!"

Mona grinned and took Spencer's cup. She also refilled Alison's, Hanna's, and her own cup. She came back over and handed them off before taking her seat between Hanna and Aria.

"So how are things between you and Toby?" Hanna asked.

Spencer swallowed before answering, "I thought we were done talking about Toby."

"No, we're just done watching you and Ali bicker back and forth. It doesn't matter if you refuse to tell us anything now. By the time you finish that cup, you'll be spilling all of your secrets."

"Uh, just don't spill those secrets all over the carpet," Emily warned. "I just got it cleaned."

"Gross, Em," Aria's face pinched up.

"There's nothing to report about Toby considering we're not together," Spencer said. "And I'm doing just fine with Liam."

"Okay, Spencer," Hanna said. "If you don't start being honest with yourself here, I'm going to make you get up there and sing Hot N Cold because that's literally how you are about Toby."

"Enough karaoke, Han," Emily said. "I don't want the neighbors calling the cops to see if anyone died in here."

"I know a fun thing we can do!"

Aria jumped up and walked over to look for something inside her bag. The girls sat back and waited for her to hold up a little DVD.

"What is that?" Alison asked.

"It's a video of our last summer together before we all went off to college," Aria said. "I thought maybe we'd like to watch it to remember our old, young, crazy days."

"Alright, I'll watch," Spencer replied while waving her cup around.

"I'm in," Emily said.

"Sure let's watch," Alison said.

Aria put it in the DVD player then took a seat with the rest of the girls. The first thing that popped up on the screen was a picture of the whole gang together. Everyone in the picture Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, Alison, Toby, Caleb, Ezra, Jason, and even Mona is sitting down in front with Mike. They all look so young and happy to be free from -A also known as Cece. The picture disappeared then showed a recording of Ezra zooming in on Aria's face.

" _Is it focused?" Aria asked._

" _What?" Ezra responded from behind the camera._

" _The camera. Is it focusing right?"_

" _Oh! Yes, you look good."_

" _Okay."_

 _Ezra hands the camera over to Aria and she sets it up so it's videotaping everyone hanging out in Spencer's backyard. Everyone is hanging by the pool. Alison and Emily are standing inside the pool trying to get others to join. Spencer and Emily are hanging on the edge shaking their heads refusing to jump into the freezing water. Caleb and Toby are standing next to the grill in their swim shorts with no shirts on trying to cook the hot dogs. Mike is sitting next to Mona who is busy trying to get her tan on._

" _You guys come on in!" Emily said to the other girls._

" _No way," Hanna shook her head._

" _If we jump in there we might turn into little popsicles," Spencer joked._

" _Don't be such babies," Alison said._

" _Toby, Caleb!" Emily shouted. "Can we get a little help over here! Get your girlfriend's asses in the water!"_

" _Caleb, if you push me in, I'll drown you!" Hanna warned._

" _Okay, baby," Caleb backed off._

" _Come on, Caleb," Toby nudged his shoulder. "Don't be afraid of your girlfriend."_

 _Spencer snapped her head at Toby and glared, "Toby, don't even think about it. You may be taller than me, but I will kick your cute, little ass."_

 _Toby backed down and gulped, "Yes, babe."_

 _Caleb laughed and nudged his arm, "Look who's afraid of their girlfriend now."_

" _Hey!" Toby argued. "Did it ever occur to you that we have the kind of girlfriends who can and will manage to stick a heal up our asses if we try to undermine them?"_

" _That's exactly why I'm not going over there," Caleb said._

 _The camera cut to another scene of Aria, Ezra, Mona, Mike, Spencer, Toby, Hanna, and Caleb all in the pool playing chicken fight. You can imagine who the teams are. Mona just knocked Aria down, so now it's down to Hanna, Spencer, and Mona. Hanna tried knocking over Mona, but thanks to Caleb, they ran into Toby and Spencer. Hanna grabbed onto Spencer's arm and all four of them came tumbling down into the water. Mona threw her hands up in victory._

" _Damn you, Caleb!" Hanna screeched while splashing his face. "You lost us the chicken fight."_

" _It wasn't my fault!" Caleb argued. "Toby kept bumping into me."_

 _Toby chuckled and said, "You ran into me."_

 _The camera cut again. The next scene was of Aria walking with the camera saying she wants to show the viewers something. She then pressed a finger to her lips and turned the camera around. The camera shows Spencer and Toby by the bonfire. Toby is sitting behind Spencer with her sitting in between his legs. His arms are wrapped around her body and he's resting his chin on her shoulder. Spencer has her arms wrapped around his arms and she's leaning back against him. Aria zooms in at Toby leaning in to whisper something in to Spencer's ear. A huge grin spread across Spencer's face and she giggled. Toby grinned seeing her look so happy. Spencer turned her head back and pressed her lips against his softly. They pulled back to smile at one another._

One of the girls picked up the remote and paused the t.v. All the girls looked over at Spencer who appeared to be in a daze. She's looking at the screen and it almost looks like she's reliving the moment right now. Her eyes are glossy like tears are going to start falling any second. Spencer noticed everybody staring and quickly wiped at her eyes.

She sniffled and said, "Why did you stop it?"

"We wanted to make sure you're okay," Aria said.

"I'm fine."

"What did Toby whisper to you?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," she sniffled and wiped her cheeks. "It doesn't matter."

"Spence, come on," Hanna said softly.

Spencer swallowed over the lump in her throat, "He said 'You and me for life' and then he told me he loved me and he always will."

"I'm sorry, Spencer," Aria said. "I completely forgot I had that on there. If you want we can stop watching this."

"No, it's alright," she croaked. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Hanna asked.

Spencer nodded. Aria pressed play on the remote and the picture started moving again. The six of them sat back and watched the DVD taking in every single second of their past life. They had so many good times that summer. That summer was so good because they were all together. They were together, happy, and free from -A.

* * *

The loud music coming from the crowded room pierced Toby's ears. He doesn't really want to be here, but he's here for Caleb. It was Ezra's idea for them to take Caleb to a strip club. Toby was against it. His idea was to just by lots of beer and play poker. Caleb wanted to do Ezra's idea instead. So, here they are sitting in a strip club being surrounded by horny guys and half naked girls. Not one of these girls would Toby ever consider sleeping with or even touching in the first degree. Caleb seems to be enjoying this though and so is Ezra. Mike also managed to come along. At first Mike was a little uncomfortable, but he's warmed up. Just five minutes ago, Mike was tossing a few dollars to the last stripper who came on stage called Candy.

"Woah," Caleb finished off another drink. "Thanks for bringing me here guys. This place is awesome. And the best part is none of these girls are hotter than Hanna!"

"The last girl who came up was pretty cute," Ezra said. "Don't tell Aria I said that."

Toby chuckled and took a sip of his beer. The song changed and another stripper came out. Toby looked away. He just doesn't feel comfortable looking at other woman like that. There are so many guys here who are hallowing at the girls to take more off and he's over here wishing they'd put more on. The only girl Toby ever wants to look at is not in his life right now and probably won't be for a long, long time.

"Hi there."

Toby looked up as a blonde girl with long tan legs came over to him. He flinched when she squeezed his leg. She smiled widely at him showing off her white teeth.

"Would you like a dance?"

Any other guy would've taken just one look at her and nodded their head furiously. This is not the kind of girl Toby wants to be in contact with.

He shook his head and said, "No, I'm good."

"Are you sure?" She tried to be flirty with him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm sure."

A man sitting at the table beside them held up some money and said he'd like a dance. The blonde girl left their table and sunk down on that other guy's lap. Toby shivered thanking God he got out of that one. Caleb bumped his shoulder from behind him.

"Okay, dude. The only reason I turned down a lap dance is because I'm engaged and Hanna would skin me alive if I let another woman touch me like that," Caleb started. "But you're not engaged and single, so why turn that down?"

"Well, Caleb, I guess it's because I'm one of those guys who don't look at women like their a piece of meat."

"You're worried about what Spencer might think if she finds out, aren't you?"

Toby huffed, "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Toby, man, you still love her, don't you?"

Toby looked into his drink, "What would make you think that?"

"All the signs are there. That night when Spencer called you, you dropped everything to rush to her side. You were upset about your truck, because it's something Spencer gave to you. That truck is the last thing you have of her and you don't want to give it up. You can't even look at another girl for more than three seconds. It's all right there. You're in love with Spencer again."

"Again?" Toby questioned. He shook his head and chuckled to himself. "Who said I ever stopped?"

* * *

 **Thanks for all the amazing reviews last chapter! All the boys and girls had a little night to themselves. Next chapter, is Hanna and Caleb's wedding, so of course lots of drama is going to go down that you won't want to miss!**

 **I start classes at college next week, so I'm hoping to get another chapter up before then. If I get a lot of reviews I'll try really hard to have another up by later Friday into early Sunday. Let's see how you do with reviews. (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you all like long chapters 'cause this one is kind of lengthy, but it's got a lot of stuff in it. Actually, I don't know what you guys take as a long chapter, but this one took a long time for me to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's November 5th, the day of Hanna and Caleb's wedding. Hanna woke up early that morning freaking out over the fact that she's getting married in nine hours. The girls tried everything to calm her down. Spencer reminded her how much Caleb loves her and how much she loves him. After hearing that, Hanna is more excited for her wedding this afternoon. The girls split up from Emily's apartment to go home, shower, and get dressed. They plan on meeting at the church around noon to help each other get ready for the ceremony. Emily is going with Hanna to get her nails done and to get her hair washed.

Spencer drove back to her apartment. Liam said he'd meet her at her apartment in about an hour. When she walked through the door, Beya came running out into the living room barking up a storm. Spencer kneeled down and smiled at the little pup. Beya keeps wagging her tail, sticking out her tongue, and running around in circles.

"Okay, okay," she chuckled while petting Beya's head. "I'll feed you."

Spencer rose to her feet and Beya walked beside her. Beya sat on the floor, wagging her tail, and looked up at Spencer waiting for food to appear in her bowl. Spencer got out the dog food and poured some in her little doggy dish. Beya sat in front of her food dish and ate her food in silence. Spencer sighed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Thirty minutes later, Spencer came out wearing a white robe with pink and purple flowers on it. She was running a blue towel through her hair when somebody knocked on the door. She opened the door and smiled seeing Liam all dressed up in his suit and tie. Liam's smile faded at seeing Spencer in nothing but a robe and with no makeup on.

"Hey, you look nice," Spencer said.

"Thanks."

He brushed past her to walk inside. Spencer closed the door and walked into the kitchen to pour herself some coffee. Liam stood behind the counter watching her closely. When he first walked in, he looked around the place to see if there were any signs of a certain male being here last night. After he learned the truth about his girlfriend sleeping with her ex-boyfriend, he's been working hard to make sure they don't see each other. He has Toby working for him when he knows that Spencer is too busy to stop by. And when Spencer has time to stop by, he makes sure it's when Toby's on break or not working. He's just doing this so they don't have another slip up right under his nose.

"So, you're going to put on makeup before you leave this apartment, right?" He asked.

Spencer looked up, "Actually, I thought I'd do my hair and makeup at the church."

"You mean you're going to go out in public looking like that?"

She glared up, "Looking like what, Liam? I think I look pretty good without makeup on. All makeup is is a mask."

"Sure you look okay without makeup on," he shrugged. "But you look stunning with makeup on."

"Thanks," she hide her eye roll and looked down at her coffee up. She finished off her coffee then said, "I'm going to go put some clothes on."

Liam stood up and smirked, "Unless you want to get a little us time in before the wedding."

She stared at him for a long time before saying, "I'm getting dressed."

Liam sighed and sunk down on the couch. Spencer grabbed something to wear from her dresser then went into the bathroom. She put on a white tank top then put a purple blazer over it. She picked up the folded pair of black pants laying on the edge of the tub and pulled them up her long, skinny legs. When she finished putting her clothes on, she grabbed her brush off the sink and ran it through her hair several times until it appeared nice and straight. Then she opened up her drawer and threw a few things into her makeup bag. She opened up the bathroom door to find Liam sitting on her couch reading a magazine. Liam turned his head when he heard the door open.

"How long have to been reading magazines about motorcycles?" he asked.

She shrugged while picking up her coat and hanging it over her arm, "I don't know. I guess I started reading them when I was sixteen maybe."

"I didn't know you read this garbage," he huffed and tossed it on her coffee table.

"It's not garbage."

"Well, it is to me," he stood up. "When we have our own place, I don't want to see any of that around the place, you hear?"

Spencer ignored his comment, "We better get going. Hanna's waiting for me."

"Listen, I've been thinking about this wedding and maybe we shouldn't go."

She gave him a look. "What? Why not?"

He stuffed his hands inside his pockets, "Well, is this Toby guy going to be there?"

Spencer sighed and dropped her hands to the side, "Of course he's going to be there. He's one of Caleb's groomsmen."

"Just for that reason I don't think we should go."

"Liam," Spencer sighed. "Hanna was one of my best friends in high school. We grow up together and we've been through a lot together. I would like to be there for my best friend's wedding. Now, if you don't want to go to Hanna's wedding that's fine with me. You stay here and I'll go. Either way i'm going to that wedding."

* * *

It's 12:34 and Hanna's wedding is just four and a half hours away. Aria, Alison, and Mona showed up not too long ago. Emily was with Hanna all day, so she got here the same time Hanna did. Hanna doesn't know if Caleb and the boys are here yet. Spencer's not here yet and that worries Hanna deeply. Spencer's usually the first one out of the group to show up at events. Besides Hanna, who's the bride, she should've been here thirty minutes ago.

"Where the hell is Spencer?" Hanna's hands started shaking.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," Aria said.

All the girls are standing in Hanna's dressing room wearing their everyday clothes. Hanna is wearing a huge, white, fluffy bathrobe and her hair is in curlers.

"Does anyone know if Caleb's here yet?" Hanna asked.

"No," Mona walked back in the room. "He's not. I just checked the groom's suite."

"Oh no," Hanna panicked. "You don't think Caleb found some whore at the strip club last night and ran away with her!?"

"No," Alison said. "Hanna I was just kidding about that. Caleb would never do that to you. Not unless he wanted to get his balls chopped off by your closest friends."

Hanna smiled and calmed down a bit. Alison's right. Caleb loves her. He would never ditch her for some slut he met at a club. She's just overreacting because it's her wedding day. Twenty minutes later, there was a gentle knock on the door and Spencer came in.

"Spencer!" Hanna ran over and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Thank God you're here."

Spencer chuckled, "Of course I'm here. Did you really think I'd miss your wedding day after everything we've been through together?"

"Why are you so late?" Emily asked.

"Oh, Liam was running a little late," she lied.

"Is he here?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah He just went to look for a bathroom he can go in to fix his tie."

Hanna's mother knocked on the door and came in. Hanna grinned and hugged her mother. Ashley Marin also ran into Hanna's hair dresser, so now they can get started on styling Hanna's hair. Ashley helped the other girls do their hair as well. The bridesmaids all wore their hair in a side bun. When they got finished doing their hair, they moved to get changed into their dressed. The dresses are light pink, strapless and flow all the way down to their ankles. Since Mona and Aria are on the short side, they're dresses go down to their knees, but they still look good. Emily's dress comes with a very light pink flower ribbon down the side. Since she's the maid of honor, her dress looks a little different from the rest of them. Hanna's dresser finished her hair and turned her around so the girls could see.

"Oh my God, Hanna." Aria gasped.

"What? Is it that bad?" Hanna asked.

"No, Han," Emily said. "You look great."

"Absolutely stunning," Mona added with a smile.

Hanna smiled to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair is all curled up in thick curls and hung over her left shoulder. Caleb is going to lose his shit when he sees her. Hours past by and the girls finished getting ready.

Across the church in Caleb's room, all the boys are done getting dressed. Toby, Ezra, and Mike stood in front of the mirror checking themselves out in their tuxedos. They all look pretty good. Caleb is wearing a darker color tuxedo then the rest of them and he has a white rose. The other three boys have a red rose. Caleb's father is going to be his bestman. If his father wouldn't have been able to make it here today, Toby would've been it. But, his father made it here for the wedding, so here he is wearing a tux like the rest of them. Toby and Ezra walked over the Caleb who is fixing the cuff on his right hand.

Ezra slaps a hand on his shoulder and asks, "How are you doing man?"

"Okay," Caleb said. "I'm a little nervous. You know? It's my wedding day."

"Is that why we're all dressed up?" Toby teased.

Caleb glared at him, "Don't be a dick, dude. Let's see how you'll be on your wedding day."

"Are all the guests here yet?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. One of you go check it out," Caleb ordered.

Toby volunteered. He walked out of the dressing room and walked down the hall to check out the main room. When he came to the entrance of the room, he scanned around for people. There's about fifty people here, so that should mean most of the guests are here. The wedding is supposed to start in the next thirty minutes. Toby turned around to walk back to the groom's room and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he said before looking up.

He looked up and wished he hadn't. Liam was the guy he ran into. Liam removed his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms. Toby took a deep breath and stepped back.

"I see you made it," Toby said.

Liam nodded, "Yeah."

"That means Spencer's here too, so that's good," Toby replied awkwardly.

Once again, Liam nodded, "That's right she is, but don't you get any ideas, Cavanaugh. She's mine."

Toby shook his head, "Liam, I'm not thinking anything."

"Don't act so innocent!" He hissed. "You sleep with my girlfriend after I hire you to rebuild my house! I should've had you fired."

"So why didn't you?" Toby fired back.

"At first I was going to, but then I realized I really need that house done. The sooner that house gets done, the sooner you'll be out of Rosewood, and I'll have Spencer all to myself. Sure, I could hire another crew to work on that house, but I think it would be more fun to have you stand back and watch me walk around with what you can't have."

"So, you're using Spencer as your own trophy? How romantic of you."

Liam sneered at him and said, "Just stay away from her, do you hear me? As soon as this wedding is over, you will not come near her ever again. If I catch you touching her or even looking at her in the wrong way, I will fire your crew."

Liam straightened up his suit and continued his way into the room. Toby sighed and leaned back against the white wall. Part of his wants to rip this stupid tuxedo off of him and ditch the wedding just so he doesn't have to see that guy walking around with his Spencer. Yeah that's right he said it. Just because Spencer is with Liam now doesn't mean Toby stopped calling Spencer his girl. _For T- my safe to land. Always your girl-S_ No matter what happens or who Spencer ends up with, deep down Toby knows that Spencer will always be his girl.

"Toby," he looked up and saw Aria peeking out into the hallway. "Tell the groom the bride is ready."

He nodded and walked back to the room. Aria shut the door and looked at Hanna who is now dressed and ready in her white gown. The bridesmaids are all standing together in their pink dresses holding their bouquet of red and white roses. Hanna's bouquet is all white roses.

"Okay," Ashley ran back into the room. "Listen to the order you'll be walking down the aisle in. Emily you will be walking down with Alison standing on your left. Then we'll have Aria come and walk down with Ezra. You two will have your arms linked together as you walk. You get to the end of the pows then split to your marking places up front. Spencer you will be walking down the aisle with Toby on your left. Mona that leaves you walking with Mike. Each of you will wait for the person in front of you to take exactly four steps forward before walking down the aisle. Does everyone understand?"

The girls all nodded. Ashley clapped her hands together and ordered everyone to get in their places. The music started playing, so that's the bridesmaids cue to move it. They all lined up at the entrance to the church and waited to be line up with their partners. Emily and Alison are already standing together. Spencer peaked ahead and saw Toby coming this way. She's going to have to walk with him with their arms linked together. How is she going to manage standing up right? He's not even near her yet and her knees are already feeling wobbly. Toby looked up and gasped instantly at seeing Spencer in her dress. Her hair is curled up in a side bun and that dress on her looks amazing. Ashley gave the single for Emily and Alison to move. They stood up straight and held their bouquets firmly between their hands as they made their way down the aisle. Aria and Ezra were next and pretty soon Spencer and Toby would be walking too. Spencer glanced at Toby before linking her arm through his. Their arms fit together like puzzle pieces. Toby cleared his throat and started leading her down the aisle. Everyone in the room looked at the people walking down the aisle. Although both of them feel like everyone is staring at them.

"You look amazing," he whispered.

"And not like crap?"

He simply smiled and said, "Not at all."

"Thank you. Oh, and whatever you do, don't let me fall. Hanna insisted on all of her bridesmaids wearing five inch heels." She tightened her grip around his arm and said, "So please, don't let me fall."

Toby chuckled and said, "Never."

Spencer bit her lip to hide her smile. She knows that Liam is sitting in one of the rows watching them like a hawk. They finished their walk down the aisle and broke apart. Spencer felt a feeling of lose when he release her arm. She walked over to stand next to Aria and stood so she's facing the altar and the crowd. The rest of the wedding party came out and pretty soon the wedding march started playing. The double doors opened and Hanna emerged from behind them. Everyone rose to their feet and watched Hanna make her way down the aisle. Caleb had to wipe his eyes once or twice in order to focus. While everyone was staring at the bride, Spencer and Toby were stealing glances of each other. It was the one time they could share a glance without Liam noticing since he's busy watching the bride just like everybody else.

Hanna got to the altar and stood with her hands in Caleb facing him. The wedding went on and everyone tried to pay attention. Aria would sneak a peek at Ezra and he would smile. Mona noticed Alison and Emily share a look. Spencer must think that Liam is blind to not notice the she and Toby couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Caleb wrapped his arms around Hanna's waist and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. Everyone smiled and clapped for the newlyweds. The organist played as Hanna and Caleb made their way back up the aisle.

* * *

The wedding reception went on all afternoon and into the evening. Everyone stood up and gave a very touching toast. Emily's was probably the most touching out of all of them. For dinner, they served baked chicken as requested by the bride. They also had a bar for all the adults who can drink and for any kids that are here, they're a dessert bar set up for them next to the buffet. Liam pushed his way over to his table where Spencer is sitting. She has a little girl sitting on her lap. Liam joins Spencer at the table and the little girls runs off onto the dance floor.

"Who was that?" Liam asked.

"Oh, that was Carly. She's one of the many kids in my apartment building that I babysit from time to time."

"I didn't know you babysat kids."

"Well, I need some way to pay my rent. Just working at a support center a few times a week doesn't do much but buy the groceries."

"Spencer I keep telling you if you're having money troubles you can always live with me in my apartment."

"And I told you I wanted to wait for the house to be built before we live together."

"Why can't we just live together now!?" He asked.

"I told you, I'm not ready. Plus it would be stupid to move my stuff into your apartment when we'll just end up moving it into that house in a month or so."

"I think you'll be wanting to move in sooner than that."

Spencer turned her head, "What makes you say that?"

Liam stood up and said, "I need to use the restroom. I'll be back in a moment."

Liam left the room and disappeared down the hallway. Spencer wondered what he could be up to. Ashley came on the mic and said that Hanna would like the wedding party to join her and her husband on the dance floor for their first slow dance. Meaning Hanna wants the girls to dance with whoever they walked down the aisle with. That means Spencer will have to dance with Toby. Liam's not in the room, so now will be a chance for her to talk to Toby above a whisper. Spencer rises to her feet and searches the room for Toby. Toby is making his way through the busy flow of people trying to find her as well. They both seem to be too eager to find each other. They walk towards each other and meet halfway.

"You're boyfriend would be against it, but these are the wife's rules. You know what they say, whatever the wife tells you to do, you do it." Toby holds out his hand for her and smiles, "So, may I?"

She giggles, "If the bride's wishes so, we must."

He holds one of his hand and used one of his arms to wrap around her waist and pulls her closer. Spencer rests her hand on top of his shoulder and laces her fingers through his with her other hand. This feels like the time they danced together at senior prom. The same night she told him that she dedicated her graduation speech for him. They swayed together in a comfortable motion. Toby moved her making sure not to go too fast or too slow. They're moving at just the right paste. Hanna picked Demi Lovatos' Give Your Heart A Break for the first song to dance to at her wedding. Classic Hanna picking a pop song like that. While they're dancing, Spencer figured it might be nice to have a casual conversation. She opened her mouth to say something, but Toby beat her to it.

"So, how is the apartment?"

"Well," she adjusted herself in his arms. "The place is still standing. How's the crew?"

"Just fine."

Toby removed his hand from hers and placed it on the small of her back. Spencer looped her arms around his neck and looked up to meet his eyes. Bad idea. Just like always, they got lost in each others eyes.

"You know Beya really misses it when you visit."

His lip curled up into a half smile and he raised his eyebrow, "Beya?"

"My dog," she said her voice raising a little when she said dog. "You've met her a couple times when you came over."

"Oh, right," he nodded. "She tried jumping on the bed when we were… Well, you know."

She hide her face against his shoulder to muffle out the sound of her laughing.

"So, Beya really misses me, huh?"

She looked back at him, "Yeah. Beya really misses you."

They looked at each other like they're lost in a daze. Toby's starting to wonder if their lives would be any different if he tried harder to make their long distance relationship work. Spencer could still be his girl. Maybe it's not too late for them. Maybe they still have a chance. So what if she has plans to move in with Liam. Lots of couples live together, but don't end up staying together. Toby is standing here with the love of his life wrapped up in his arms. What's stopping him from telling her he still loves her. That he never stopped loving her. There's a chance that he could fix them. They could be together again if he would just come right out and tell her he loves her. Screw Liam, Spencer was his girl first.

"Spencer I…"

"Excuse me."

He was cut off by somebody walking up on stage to take over the mic. Spencer and Toby broke away from their tight embrace. Liam is up onstage trying to make some kind of announcement. Spencer stood there wondering what on earth Liam is doing up there.

"I want to start out by saying how happy I am for Hanna and Caleb. You guys look great together and the wedding was beautiful," Liam said. "But if you don't mind, I have something I would like to say. Spencer," he held his hand out to her even those she's standing on the other side of the room. "Would you come up on stage to join me, please?"

Spencer glanced a Toby before slowly walking towards the stage. Liam held out his hand and helped her walk up the three steps leading to the stage. Spencer shared a sly smile with the crowed before stopping in front of Liam. Everyone wondered what he's up to. Liam shifted the mix between his left hand to his right. He used his left hand to hold Spencer hand. Spencer's eyes widen when he got down on one knee and held up a little black box.

"Spencer Hastings, will you marry me?"

Liam opened the box to reveal a large, heart shaped diamond surrounded by other little diamonds all around the band. Gasps filled the room and Spencer felt like she couldn't breathe. Toby felt a huge knot forming in his stomach. He could not believe that he just witnessed some guy proposing to the girl he's in love with.

* * *

 **Gasp! What is Spencer going to say? What is Toby going to do. He was this close to having another chance with her. Did he blow it again? Keep a look out for update to find out what happens. As always, review to make my day. (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**November 6th, 2014**

 _It's November 6th and everyone knows what that means. It's Spencer and Toby's anniversary. It's their second anniversary. Two years ago to this day Toby kissed Spencer for the first time and he's been grateful he did ever since. Last years anniversary didn't turn out so great. In fact, it turned out horrible. Spencer found out that Toby was working on the A-team to protect her, but she didn't know he was working to protect her until a couple weeks later. That time was hard for both of them and that is why Toby plans on making this anniversary a good one. Not just good, fantastic. They both were busy pretty much the whole day and strangle Spencer didn't call him or text him once. At first he wondered if her phone died or something. Then he figured she's probably planning something big. Spencer has been living with Toby in his apartment during fall break. She gets about four days before she has to go back. When it's Thanksgiving in America, Toby will go to London to be with her until January 3rd._

 _Toby finally returned to his apartment after being out most of the day. He got home at 6:30 to find Spencer sitting at his desk working on her computer. Her hair is up in a ponytail and she's got on sweatpants and one of his long-sleeved shirts. As he looked around his apartment, he didn't see anything that proves she's been working on a surprise for him. Has she forgotten what day it is? Spencer Hastings doesn't forget._

" _Hi," he walked in and sat his book bag by the door._

" _Oh," she looked up from her computer screen. "Hey, you're home."_

" _Yeah," he walked over to her. "What've you been doing all day?"_

" _Uh, well I have this paper for Psyc I need get done by Monday, so I've been working on that." She stood up real quick so she could kiss him. "How was your day?"_

" _It was fine. I went to the flower shop today to get you these."_

 _Toby pulled a bouquet of white daisies, white roses, carnations, and delphiniums. Spencer gasped and rose to her feet. She took the flowers from him and grinned._

" _You got me flowers," she couldn't stop smiling. "Wha… What for?"_

 _His real smile faded and a fake one resurfaced, "Just because I love you."_

" _Aw," she pecked him on the lips. "You're so sweet. Thank you. I'll put them in a vase."_

 _He watched her while she looked around his kitchen for a vase. She finally found one underneath the sink. She arranged the flowers the way she wanted them then smiled._

" _Perfect," she turned to him and kissed him softly. "They're beautiful, Toby. Thank you."_

 _A real smile returned on his face, "so what do you want to do now? I could take you out somewhere."_

" _Uh, maybe later. I really need to get some work done."_

" _Oh, okay. If that's what you want to do."_

" _I promise we can cuddle in bed later tonight," she said winking at him._

 _Spencer sat back in front of her computer and got back to work. Toby sighed and walked off to his bathroom to shower. She forgot today's their anniversary. Who would've thought that she'd be the one who forgets? Normally it's the guy who forgets. Maybe she just doesn't want to remember because of what happened last year. Toby grabs a towel from the closet and goes into the bathroom._

 _Meanwhile, Spencer is sitting in front of her computer screen trying to hide the mysterious smirk on her face. As soon as she heard the bathroom door close, she shot up in her seat and ran into the kitchen. Inside the fridge, she had cold lasagna and a bottle of wine hidden in the back. She took that out and put the lasagna in the oven to which she had the temperature already set. She then set a timer for forty-five minutes. After she did that, she took out two wine glasses and set them on the table. She put plates, silverware, and napkins on the table and set the bottle of Red French in the middle. She took a step back and smiled at everything all set up. Next thing she has to take care of, her outfit. She pulls off her sweatpants and tosses them on the sofa. Then she takes off Toby's shirt and smooths out the outfit she had on underneath. She runs over to his desk and gets the shoes she had hidden underneath. After she puts those on, she takes her hair down and tosses it around to make herself look good. Her makeup got done before he walked through the door. The door to the bathroom opened again and Spencer stood by the table waiting for Toby to walk back in the room._

 _Toby ran the white and blue towel through his hair for the last time then tossed it in the laundry hamper. He finished zipping up his dark blue jeans and put a white shirt on. He's not really sure if he wants to go back out there knowing Spencer will be working all night and doesn't even realize what today is. Nonetheless, he put on a brave face and walked back out there anyway. When he got to the end of the hallway he noticed that the room is slightly darker than before. At first he thought it was because of the sunset. He took a few more steps into the family room and froze. There's a candlelight dinner set up on his table. Sitting next to the table is a card table somebody set up with the scrabble board Spencer got him for their first anniversary. Glyceraldehyde and goofball were arranged in the corner just like they were arranged the first time they played back in that motel room. I love you is arranged in the middle of the board and the description Spencer had made for it is still there on the side._ _ **For -T my safe place to land. Always your girl. -S**_ _Toby looked up from the table and smiled at Spencer. She's standing in the kitchen wearing what looks like a red cocktail dress with black pumps. Her brown hair is down in loose curls. Why hadn't he noticed her makeup is slightly different than normal?_

" _Spencer," he grinned. "Did you do this?"_

" _No," she smirked. "Some elves came in while you were taking a shower and put this together."_

" _Does one of those elves have dark hair, brown eyes, and wear a nice red dress?"_

" _Maybe," she smiled._

 _Toby walked closer until they were standing face to face, "I almost thought you forgot."_

" _Me forget," she reached up to tug on the collar of his shirt. "Silly boy."_

 _The smile on his face returned, "I can't believe you did all of this."_

" _I did it because I love you."_

" _I love you too," he pecked her on the lips. "How long until dinner?"_

" _Ten more minutes."_

 _He smiled and walked over to get something out of his bad. He was going to give this to her after dinner, but he couldn't wait. He holds up a black jewelry case and hands it to her. She opens it and smiles at the gold chain necklace with a heart shaped locket._

" _It's beautiful."_

 _He smiled, "it was my mother's."_

 _She looked at him in surprise. She's surprised that Toby would give her something so valuable and dear to him. Besides a few pictures, this locket is all Toby has left of his mom. Now, he's just giving it to her._

" _You're giving me your mother's locket?"_

 _He nodded, "my grandfather bought it for my grandma on their wedding anniversary and my grandma passed it on to my dad who later gave it to my mom on their first anniversary as a couple. Before my mom went to Radley she gave it to me and told me to hold on to it so I could give it to a special girl I love. She wanted me to give it someone who would mean the world to me. I'm pretty sure she would want you to have it because I love you so much, Spencer and you mean everything to me."_

 _She grinned and ran her fingers over the necklace. It really is beautiful. Of course it's beautiful. It's something Toby gave her. Anything he gives her is beautiful. She looked at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips._

" _I love you and I love this necklace. Are you sure you want me to have this?"_

 _He nodded and smiled, "I'm sure I love you."_

 _Her smile grew wider. She kissed him again before he turned her around so he could help her put it on. He closed the clasp on the back then turned her back around so he could see the necklace on her. It goes great with her red dress and it looks good on her. It almost looks as if that necklace was made to be worn around her neck. She looked down at the locket and held it for a minute. She looked at him and smiled._

" _It really is beautiful."_

" _Just like you."_

 _She stepped up on her toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. Toby wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close. They stood there kissing for awhile. They only broke away when they heard the timer for the lasagna ding. Spencer broke apart and peeked him once before going to get the lasagna. This year's anniversary was definitely a whole lot better than last years. It's one that neither of them would ever forget._

* * *

"Spencer Hastings, will you marry me?"

Spencer stood up on that stage in shock and just stared back at Liam who is still down on one knee waiting for her to answer. Everyone in the crowd whispered to each other about this. Nobody expected anyone to propose at this wedding tonight. Hanna was astounded that someone would have the nerve to propose at her wedding. Caleb had to put a hand on Hanna's shoulder to keep her from chugging one of her heels at Liam's head. Toby stood in the back feeling the hole in his stomach grow larger with each passing second he stood around watching this. How dare he propose to his woman. Five minutes have passed and all Spencer has done is stand there with her mouth open averting her eyes from his. Liam began to grow impatient. She looked at the ring again trying get the words in her brain to come out of her mouth.

"I would like an answer any day now," Liam quietly hissed.

"uh I...I um," she stuttered and looked at all these people watching her. She faked a smile at the crowd and leans down to whisper to him, "Uh, can we talk out in the hall for a minute."

Liam sighed and stood up on both feet. He put the mic back on the stand and followed Spencer out into the hallway. Toby couldn't stand to stick around for this, so he made a move to leave. Emily and Alison found him before he could go.

"Toby," Emily said.

"I...I gotta get out of here," he said.

"You should at least wait to see if Spencer said yes or not," Alison said.

"I don't want to find out. I never should've stayed for the reception. I should have known that jackass would pull this stunt here in front of everyone."

"How could you have known he would do this?" Emily asked. "No one knew."

"God," Hanna joined the circle with Caleb right behind her. "Who the hell proposes at another girl's wedding? I should sue him for being rude. Can you sue people for this?"

"How are you doing, man?" Caleb asked Toby.

"How am I doing?" Toby chuckled. "I just watched that guy propose to my ex-girlfriend. How do you think I'm doing?"

"This was totally unexpected," Emily said. "What was Liam thinking about doing this here?"

"He was thinking 'oh! Spencer's ex-boyfriend will be here tonight! Why don't I propose to her, so he will back off!'" Toby said in a mocking tone.

"Toby stay calm," Caleb said.

"Whatever," Toby ran a hand through his hair. "I gotta get out of here. Congratulations you two, but I need to go."

The four of them stood back and watched Toby walk away with his head down. Everyone is pretty stunned about this. No one saw it coming.

"Seriously," Hanna spoke up. "Someone go find Spencer so I can ask her if I can sue Liam's ass for this."

Spencer stopped in the middle of the hallway, leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Liam just stood around while she did some more thinking. They come here for Hanna's wedding and he decides to spring this out on her now. Liam sighed and stepped closer to her.

"Would you please say something? I would like to know what you're thinking."

"You really want to know what I'm thinking?" She took a deep breath and removed the hand scratching her hair. "Holy crap. That's what I'm thinking. I'm just here thinking 'holy crap,'"

"Yeah, I know that this came out as a big a surprise for you."

"A huge surprise," she said putting emphasis on the huge.

"So, what do you say?"

"What do I say!?" She huffed a laugh and threw her hands up. "I say you're a jerk for doing this."

"What?" He said in disbelief.

She huffed again and paced around, "you're a jerk. I mean coming here to somebody elses wedding. This is somebody else's day. Somebody else's moment. You had any day to ask and you picked today, now, here. You got up on that staged, called me up, and proposed to me at somebody else's wedding. You don't do that, god, Liam! Hasn't anybody ever taught you that. Did you learn anything from your parents!?"

"Hey!" He shouted and walked up to her. "I just thought that this would be a fun, cute, romantic idea. Excuse me if somebody's feelings got hurt here tonight and by somebody's feelings, I mean your crazy ex's, Toby. I don't care. I did what I needed to do and now I'm waiting on an answer."

"You really thought doing this here tonight was the best way!"

"Yes!"

Spencer stood back and shook her head at him in disbelief. Liam calmed down a bit and looked at the ground. Both of them remained silent for a long time. Finally, Liam looked back up.

"So?" He asked. "What's it going to be."

* * *

Toby barged through his bedroom door on the verge of tears. He shouldn't be crying over this. He needs to man up. It's his fault for not working up the courage to tell Spencer how he felt sooner. Liam proposed to her. He was stupid to think some other guy wouldn't swoop in and try to win her over. Spencer's an amazing woman. Any guy would be lucky to have her. Honestly, he can't blame the guy for wanting to marry her. It's his fault for not popping the question when he had the chance. He thought about asking her on their third anniversary but wondered if it would be too soon. He knows how Spencer likes to take things slow. That's one of the reasons why she decided to wait almost a year before they had sex. Spencer likes to be sure she's ready and he respects that.

Toby removed his tuxedo coat and tie then tosses them on the chair in his room. He sits down on the end of his bed. Not much has changed about his room. He still has the same old lumpy mattress. That old, gray, ripped up chair is still by the window. After Jenna moved in, he was moved to this much smaller room. All he had to light his room was an old desk lamp his father used in college. He took a look around the room and sighed. He remembers back when he and Spencer first started dating and after the charges for Alison's murder, they would hang out in his room while she taught him phrases in French. He would sit on that chair by the window and she'd lay on his bed flat on her stomach. They were both so young back then and so clueless as to what they would endor in the future. Back then he had know idea just how much Spencer Hastings would mean to him. He cared about her from the start, but his care for her only grew throughout their days. Toby stares at the clock on his nightstand just as the time is changing from 11:59 pm to 12 am. It's officially November 6th.

There was a knock on the front door that startled him. Who could be here right now? His parents left for a trip tonight. He didn't think anyone else was here. Hopefully Jenna's not here. Then again she hasn't been in Rosewood since high school ended. Toby walked out of his bedroom and down the hall to answer the door. He cracks the door open a little with the chain still on it. He looks up and is immediately stunned to see Spencer standing outside on the front porch. With her hair and makeup the way it is now she almost looks like she did that first day she knocked on his door. He shut the door real quick to remove the chain then reopened the door wider.

"Spencer. Wha...What are you doing here?"

Her beautiful brown eyes are glossy with tears. For some reason she can't seem to stop fiddling with her hands. She opens her mouth but all that comes out is a shaky breath. Did she come here to tell him she said yes to Liam? Is she here to show off her ring? Her mouth opened and closed a couple more times before she finally spoke.

"I...I sa...said," she cleared her throat. "I said no."

He looked at her for a long time in shock. She said no to Liam. That's a good sign right? She came her right after she turned him down. Unless they're still together and just not engaged.

"Why did you say no?"

"Because," she simply shrugged and looked up to meet his eyes. "I'm in love with someone else."

He stood there with his heart beating so fast he feared it could fly right out of his chest. A huge part of him knew she meant him, but a really, really small part wondered if another guy's name would fly out of her mouth. Toby just stood there with his mouth open not knowing what to say. Spencer stepped through the front door, cupped his face, and crashed their lips together. Toby almost fell over, but luckily he managed to steady himself by holding on to Spencer's waist. Since his mouth was already open when she connected their lips, she slipped her tongue right in. Toby wrapped his arms around her waist to draw her in closer. Her hands moved to caress his face, through his hair and then finally settled with her arms around his neck. Toby leads them back inside the house and Spencer shut the door behind them using her foot. Both completing these tasks without removing their lips from the other. They have a lot of making up for lost time to do.

* * *

 **Yes! Spencer and Toby are together at last! *Throws confetti* Next chapter I will go back. So the first part of the chapter will kind of be from Spencer's view. There may even be some steamy moments in the next chapter so get ready for that. Tell me your thoughts and feelings on this chapter and I will try to update ASAP.**

 **I start classes on Wednesday, so wish me luck and pray that I don't drop out and become a stripper. Haha just kidding. I really do start classes, though, so updating will be a little tight. I'll try my best to keep up for all my amazing readers! *kisses***


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys! I just wanted to take the time to say thanks for getting this story up to 200 reviews! Wow. You guys are amazing. Hopefully, I continue to see these results throughout the story. If reviews keep coming in the way, they have been then I will for sure keep updating this story. Thanks again for 200 reviews! You guys rock!**

* * *

"So?" Liam asked. "What's it going to be."

Spencer stood in the hallway with her arms crossed thinking about it. Liam can be a nice guy, but she's not the kind of guy she wants to spend the rest of her life with. He doesn't know how to be laid back and how to have fun. He's not very romantic. He does things for Spencer like maybe once a month. When she meet him at the bar he seemed to be a good, trusting guy, but he's boring. They never have any fun. He doesn't get her humor. Spencer needs to spend her life with somebody who gets her, likes to have fun, and Isn't so serious all the time. Somebody who she can be herself and still love her for who she is. Somebody who will put their needs. Somebody who will fight for her and protect her. Somebody who knows about her family situation. Somebody who really truly loves her. She needs to be with somebody that can feel the same things for her that she feels for them. It's not Liam. Honestly, it never was.

"Do you want to marry me or not?" Liam asked growing more impatient.

"No."

His eyes narrowed, "excuse me?"

"My answers is no. I can't marry you. I don't want to."

"Why not?" He hissed. "We've been dating for almost two years now. I think we're ready to take the next step. I've waited a long time before asking."

"Time Isn't the problem," she said. "Okay, that's part of it, but it has to do with who the right or wrong person is."

"And I'm the wrong person?" He questioned.

Spencer nodded. Liam stood back not knowing what to say at first. He had this perfectly planned out. He'd have her come up, he'd ask her in front of her friends, and he was sure she'd say yes. Proposing in front of a crowd makes it harder for people to say no. That's why he picked tonight to ask her here. He can't seem to understand why she'd turn him down. Maybe he does.

"You got to be kidding me," he groaned. "This is about him." Her silence was all the confirmation he needed. "Oh my," he turned away from her and ran a hand through his hair. He turned back around. His face is dark red right now. "I can't believe you are saying no because you're afraid to hurt the carpenter's feelings! You guys have been done for almost three years now! Don't you think it's time to move on! For god sakes, Spencer! Damn you."

"I can't help it," she spoke up. Her eyes begin to water. "Toby and I did break up three years ago, but it's not over." She shook her head. "It's just not."

"How could you do this? If you would just agree to marry me you could move on!"

"I don't want to move on!" She shouted.

"So you want him?" He yelled.

"Yes!" She yelled back.

Liam remained quiet and stared at her. Tears started falling from her eyes. She can't marry Liam. He's not the one for her. Toby is. Toby is the one she wants to be with. It's Toby now. It was Toby then. It was alway Toby and it will always be Toby. No matter how many guys she tries to move on with, her heart will always belong to one guy.

"I'm sorry, Liam," she finally spoke. "Really, but I can't marry you. I don't love you and I'm wondering if you even love me. Part of me feels you're just trying to marry me so I'll be trapped with you. If you have me then that means no other guy can, but you can't have me. It's not you. I'm going to stop lying. I love Toby. I always have and I always will," she shrugged and cracked a little smile. "I can't help it. I'm in love with him."

"So, what now," Liam huffed. "Are you going to go to him? Make love to him? Tell him you want him back? If you do that, I'll fire him."

"No house, no fiance, no place to live," she said. "Sounds like you're the one who loses in the end anyway."

Spencer turned to walk away, but Liam reached out to grab her arm.

"If you do this," he sneered. "You'll be sorry."

She took a deep breath and looked at him, "no matter what you do or what anybody else does, I will never feel sorry for being with the man I love."

She yanks her arm out of his hold and takes off her heels. She runs back into the reception and starts looking for Toby. Her friends are over in a circle talking, so she tries talking to them. Aria notices her first.

"Spencer," Aria said. "There you are."

"Hi," Spencer ran over to them.

"What did you say?" Emily asked. "To Liam."

"I said no. Have any of you seen Toby?"

"Wait," Alison said. "You told him no."

"Yes," Spencer said. "Now, where is Toby?"

"He left. He went home," Emily said.

"What!?" She exclaimed. "Why did he leave?"

"He said he couldn't stand around while some other guy proposes to the girl he loves," Aria said.

"I need to go."

Spencer started to walk away, but Hanna stopped her, "wait! Is it legal to sue someone for proposing at my wedding?"

"I...I don't know," Spencer stuttered as she's in a hurry to get out of here. "Ask my mom. I gotta find Toby."

* * *

Pieces of clothing started flying across Toby's bedroom and two bodies fell back on the bed. Toby hovered above Spencer and started kissing her neck. It's been too long since they've been together like this. Well, they were like this a couple weeks ago, but now they don't have to feel guilty. Maybe they didn't the first time either, but they don't have to worry about Liam. Toby took off the last thing blocking them for what they've been waiting for, Spencer's panties. He slid those down her long legs and tossed them on the floor somewhere. Before entering her, Toby adjusted himself on top of her. He kissed her softly on the lips and looked her in the eye as he slid in. Spencer gasped and grabbed onto the sheets. She almost forgot how good it feels being with him like this.

Toby knows how sensible she can be the first time he goes in, so he holds her hands that are now clutching the pillows above her head. She turns her head to meet his eyes and leans up to kiss him to which he gladly complies. They start kissing again as Toby begins to move against her. Pretty soon Spencer is moving right along with him. Beads of sweat start rolling down their bodies as they increase their pace. Spencer tears her lips away from his to catch her breath. Toby uses that time to kiss her neck much more intensely than before. She gasps and digs her nails into his flesh. She's feeling so, so good right now. Only Toby knows how to make her feel this good. Toby starts rubbing his hands up and down her hips and starts kissing down her body. Starting from the crook of her neck trailing down to her chest, all the way down to the end of her stomach. He goes as far down her body he can without pulling out. When Spencer missed the feeling of his lips on hers, she tugged on his hair and pulled his face back to hers.

It was around 3:30 maybe 4 in the morning when they finally stopped. They lost count of how many times. They missed each other so much that whenever they tried to stop making love, they would take one look at each other and move in for another kiss. One kiss would lead to a make out, then making out would lead to another round of lovemaking. They ran around in that cycle for the last four hours. After sometime around 4am, Spencer got worn out and fell asleep laying on her side facing Toby. Toby stayed up a little longer leaning up with his head on his hand just admiring Spencer as she slept. Just laying here looking at her with her sticking to her skin after getting all sweaty and her makeup smeared all over the place. She always looks her prettiest without even trying. Toby wonders if Spencer knows just how beautiful she really is. He runs the back of his hand down her soft, silky cheek and kisses where ever his hand trailed down. Spencer stirred a bit, but didn't wake. He smiled to himself just knowing that his girl is back where she belongs. She's back with him safe and sound in his bed.

Sunlight poured in through Toby's bedroom and shined a spot on Toby's bed. Spencer is lying in Toby's bed with nothing but a very thin sheet covering her body. She's laying on her stomach with her face buried beneath the pillows. She fell asleep feeling happier than she's felt in years. Down the hall from the bedroom, Toby is in the kitchen cooking eggs in one frying pan and bacon in another. The coffee pot on the counter is brewing up some coffee. The smell of coffee, eggs, and bacon started to fill the room. When everything was finished, Toby put the eggs and bacon on a plate then poured the coffee into a mug. He put everything on a tray and carried it back to the bedroom. Toby walked through the doorway and entered the room. Spencer is still sound asleep in his bed. He set the tray down on the nightstand then sat on her bedside. He sat beside her and just watched her sleep for a minute. She looks so peaceful. Toby brushes his knuckles against her cheek.

Spencer senses Toby's touch and her eyes flutter open. She sees him sitting there watching her sleep. Feeling shy, Spencer smiles and hides her face into the pillow. Toby smiles too and continues to stroke her face with the back of his hand. Spencer pulls the pillow down and peeks her head out.

"Why are you staring at me?" She mumbled.

His smile returned, "just because."

"Because why?"

"Because you're beautiful."

She tore the pillow away from her face, "way to quote 'The Fault In Our Stars'."

Spencer began to smell something good and turned her head to the left to see a tray with a plate of her favorite breakfast foods on it. Also her favorite warm beverage, coffee. She pushed herself up with one arm and used the other to keep the sheet around her upper body. Although she's pretty sure Toby wouldn't mind seeing her body. He saw a lot of it last night. She sat up and kept the sheet wrapped around herself.

"What's all of this?" She gestured towards the tray.

"Breakfast."

She smiled, "you made breakfast for me."

"Of course," he said with a smile. "Since we're back together I would like to start off on the right track." His smile faded and he looked down at his hands. "Maybe saying we're back together was too forward." He looked back at her. "Are we back together?"

"What do you think?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. After last night for a moment I thought we were."

She angled her head to look him in the eye and smiled, "well, I turned down Liam's proposal because I still love you and then I came here hoping that you would sweep me off to your bedroom where we made many rounds of love until dawn. So, I'd say yes, we're back together."

"We are," his smile returned, but remained serious. "Is this how you want things to be? Do you really want to be with me?"

"Of course," she detangled her arms from underneath the sheets and rested her hands on each side of his face. "I love you. I've always loved you."

"Always?" he gave her a look. "Even back when I wasn't tall enough to ride Roller Coasters?"

Spencer playfully rolled her eyes and smiled, "oh, you know what I mean."

His smile grew, "so we are together again."

She took his hand and laced their fingers together, "we are and it feels right. Me being with you feels right and I've missed this feeling. I've missed it so much."

"I've missed it too."

He brushed his thumb over the back of her hand and smiled. Having Spencer back in his life has made him realize more than ever that he doesn't want to lose her again. He came so close to watching her start a family with someone else. If Spencer would've agreed to marry Liam that would be it. It would've been over. Toby almost lost his chance to be with her and he doesn't want to risk losing her again. He loves Spencer. He loves her more than anything.

"Speaking of right things," he said. "You know what do day is right?"

"Of course," she said. "If we stayed together today would be our seven year anniversary."

"That's right." He nodded. "I got something to show you."

"What?"

Toby let go of Spencer's hand and stood up. He walked over to his desk and pulled something out of the top draw. It's a rolled up blueprint. He came back over, sat down on the bed and handed the roll over to her.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Open it and see for yourself."

She gave him a strange look before removing the rubber band that's binding it together and slowly began unrolling it. She unrolled it all the way then smoothed out the ends using her hands. Toby watched her expression change while she looked at the blueprint of the house he's been designing for over four years now.

"Oh my god," she gasped and looked up at him. "Is this?"

Before she could get her question out, Toby nodded. It's a drawing of a two story white house with a triangle shaped roof, beautiful windows on every side of the house with blue shutters, and a patio leading out to the backyard. There's also a little porch out front with stairs that lead to a sidewalk. The sidewalk bends out to the driveway big enough for two, maybe three cars to park. The whole design looks exactly like the house Spencer describe to Toby a while back. He remembered what she talked about and created it right here on paper. He's been working on this for four years and he just now finished it. Down at the bottom of the sheet, Toby has their initials written along with 'Dream Home'.

"Toby," her voice came out in a whisper.

"Do you like it?"

"No," she bit her lip and looked up with tears in her eyes. When he saw the disappointed look on his face, she smiled and said, "I love it."

The smile on his lips reappeared. Spencer cupped his face and pressed his lips against hers. Toby rested one hand on her back and massaged her hair with the other. No words can be said on how much they missed each other. So, they stick to demonstrating through their actions. Spencer started leaning back on the bed bringing Toby down with her. He could feel her smiling against his lips. He pulled his mouth away from hers and rubbed their noses together.

"You're breakfast is getting cold," he whispered.

"That's okay," she smirked and spoke in a low voice. "I'm more hungry for something else."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. Spencer just giggled and brought his mouth back on hers. This time Toby didn't stop her when she dragged him down on the bed to have a repeat of what they did last night.

* * *

 **Is anybody else getting major Spoby feels here or is that just me? Hope you liked this chapter. I hope you enjoyed Spoby's little reunion. The next couple chapters will have more cute Spoby, which I hope you all will enjoy, but just remember, more drama in my stories is never too far away. So, enjoy the cute Spoby I give you while is lasts. Thanks for reading and as always. Please, review like the amazing people I know you are.**

 **A Little update on me. My first week in college went well. I'm currently taking two classes, but by October I will be taking three. I have classes right now, on Tuesday's and Thursday's so you probably won't see many updates on those days. Just a heads up. In October, I will have classes on Tuesday's, Wednesday's, and Thursday's. The two professors I have now are pretty nice. I haven't done anything too stressful yet, but then again it's only been the first week. I'm saying this now, thank you for being patient in the future if I take too long to update. I know that can get annoying waiting for somebody to update a new chapter. All I'm asking is you guys remain patient on updates in the future. Know that I won't stop updating unless reviews suddenly start dropping. Thanks again and thank you all for wishing me luck at school.**


	16. Chapter 16

Spencer's life seems to be falling into place. Every morning now she gets up feeling happy and at ease. She gets up, feeds Beya, goes for a run, comes back, and gets ready for whatever the day has to offer her. After work, Toby is waiting for her back at her apartment. He now has a spare key to her apartment so he can wait inside if she's going to be a little late getting home for some reason. Tonight is one of those nights. Spencer has a meeting with her support group tonight. Actually, it's a new support group. Spencer has two support groups that meet on separate nights. The group that meets on Thursday nights has about nine people. Her Sunday night group has eleven. Today is Thursday, so she's meeting with her small group.

"Thank you guys for joining us today. I know how hard it is to kick a drug habit," Spencer stood up in the front of the room and spoke. "I, too, had problems with drugs when I was your age. Shamefully, I was only fourteen turning fifteen when I dealt with my first struggle with Adderall. My parents thought it would help me improve my ability in school, but it only made things worse. I started getting addicted and my addiction caused me to act out and do things that I would never normally do. There were time when I would completely black out and go on a rage. Still today, I don't know some of the things I did during the time frame of what I call my lost summer. It was not a good time for me. I hid my addiction from my friends, so they never knew about it. I had no one around to help me. I'm only telling you guys this so you know that you're not the only one who's lost their way. That you're not the only one who's struggling. All I want you to know is that you're not alone. I'm not just some air head that's up here talking. I know what having a drug addiction is like and that is why I'm here to help you."

Spencer stared at the teens all slouched down in their seats. They're all staring back at her with blank expressions. Spencer bit down on her bottom lip hoping that she got through to some of these young people. A couple of these people are the same age she was when she first got addicted to drugs.

"Okay," Spencer clapped her hands together. "Why don't we get started by introducing ourselves."

The support group went on for another hour. Everyone stood up and introduced themselves. It is now 10 o'clock, and Spencer is ready to be home. She gets out of her car and walks up to her apartment. When she walked inside, she found Toby sitting on her couch reading a magazine. Beya is lying up on the couch with her head on Toby's lap. She smiled seeing two people she loves looking so cozy. Toby looked up when he heard the door close. He closed the magazine he was reading and tossed it on the coffee table. He leaned up on the couch but didn't stand up.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi," Spencer bent down to give him a peck on the lips. She stood back up and walked over to hang up her coat and scarf on the coat rack. She hangs those up then walks into the kitchen to get some hot water going for tea. Toby didn't want to move because he doesn't want to disturb the sleeping pup on his lap. Spencer finished setting the kettle on the stove then walked over to join Toby on the couch.

"How was work?"

"It was fine," she said while taking off her heels. "I met my new group today."

"Really?"

"They're all so young. A few of them are the same age I was when I got into drugs."

"They're all seventeen?"

"Some of them," she shrugged. "There's this girl that is fourteen. That's how old I was when my parents got me hooked on Adderall."

"You were only fourteen?" He questioned. "You told me awhile back you were fifteen."

"I was fifteen when the problem started getting out of hand, but my parents gave me my prescription when I was just fourteen. They didn't think because I was their 'perfect child' that I would ever get addicted to such thing. After my lost summer, I knew I needed help, but I couldn't really get help from anyone. My friends didn't know and the one who did know was gone. Not like Alison would've been much help back then. I finally thought I had my life back in order. Then, the whole thing with -A, Mona, and Cece started. Ezra started acting suspicious and you needed answers your mom plus school work. Everything just started spinning out of control and I lost control of myself for a really, really long time."

Toby put his arm around her and leaned back against the couch with her in his arms. Spencer sighed and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and said.

"I don't know how hard it was for you to deal with that on your own, but I can imagine how hard it was. You've come such a long way since then and I'm so proud of you, Spence. No matter how hard life gets, I'm going to be here for you. You are so strong. The strongest person I've ever met. I love you and I'm always going to support you."

"I know I can count on you," she nuzzled her face into the crock of his neck. "You're always there for me. Even when I don't deserve it."

"You deserve all the support in the world, Spence. Plus, that's what you do when you love someone."

"I'm so glad to have you back."

"Me too."

He kissed the tip of her nose, her cheek, then her lips. Spencer touched his cheek and returned the favor by planting her lips firmly against his. She started to intensify the kiss, but then the tea kettle start whistling. She pulled away keeping her hand on his cheek. His eyes never left hers.

"I'll be right back."

She pecked his lips then stood up to turn off the kettle. Beya, who had been sleeping on Toby's lap, woke up and started barking. She hopped off the couch and ran over to her doggy bed. Toby stood up and walked over to wrap his arms around Spencer's waist while she got the tea ready for the both of them. Spencer cracked a smile when she felt Toby peck the back of her neck. He moved along her neck to the right a little bit and pecked her again. He kept pecking along her neck until he got to her ear. Spencer giggled and tried not to burn her hands while she poured the hot water.

"Be honest," Toby whispered in between planting kisses along her neck. "How badly do you want that tea?"

Her smile grew, "Well, it needs to cool off a little."

"Perfect."

Toby turned her around, lifted her up on the counter, and immediately connected their lips together. Spencer grinned and looped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that making out for awhile. Then, Toby picked her up and carried her over to the bed. The sound of Spencer's laughter echoed throughout the apartment when Toby tossed her down on the bed and continued peppering her body with kisses.

Most people would be annoyed after being awakened by the sound of somebody vacuuming in the apartment next door or the sound of children running up and down the hallways. That's how Spencer wakes up mostly every morning. It annoys her, but not this morning. How could anything possible bother her when she wakes up in the morning next the man she loves? Usually Toby wakes up first, but not today. Spencer woke up and looked at Toby who is still asleep with his arm around her waist. She turned over to lay on her side as a sly smile spread across her face. The way his messy hair falls over his forehead and the other half sticks off the side. How his chest rises and falls with every breath he takes. The way the slobber dribbles out of the corner of his mouth and makes a little wet spot on his pillow. God, she loves him.

After a while, Spencer got bored of watching him sleep. Her smile returned as an idea came to play on how she can wake him up. She shifted around under the covers and climbed over him so she's straddling him. Her plan was to wake him up by kissing his neck. Her plan failed when Toby trapped her waist and turned on his side with her still wrapped in his arms. Toby felt Spencer climb on top of him and knew what she was planning. This isn't the first time his little angel tried waking him up like this. She would do this all the time back when they were still teenagers. Toby turned them over and held on to Spencer like a little boy hugging a teddy bear. Spencer giggled and she knew Toby was smiling. His face is buried into the back of her neck and she can feel his smile growing wider.

"What are you doing?" he asked and she only giggled. "I'm trying to sleep and some goofball tried waking me up. Who do I have trapped in my teddy bear lock?"

Spencer laughed at calling it the teddy bear lock. She turned around so she was facing him. Toby opened his eyes and his smile only grew at seeing Spencer right beside him.

"Oh, look who I have here," he said. "I see Spencer Hastings is back to disturbing me in my sleep. What on earth am I going to do with you?"

She giggled, "Do spare me, sir." She spoke in a playful voice. "I just wanted you to wake up."

He squinted his eyes and looked at the time. "You woke me at 8 in the morning? How dare you."

Spencer only laughed, "I'm sorry. What are you going to do to me?"

He smiled and said, "I'm going to trap you here in my teddy bear lock and kiss you until you've learned your lesson."

Spencer smiled as Toby pressed his lips against hers. They stayed like that until Spencer's phone rang. Spencer peeled her lips away and reached for the phone off her nightstand. The whole time Spencer talked on the phone, Toby kept kissing her neck. Spencer tried not to giggle or moan loudly over the phone. As soon as Spencer got off the phone with Aria, she hung up and threw her phone somewhere in the room. She rewrapped her arms around Toby and reconnected their lips. After ten minutes of making out, Toby peeled his lips away to catch his breath. He kissed the tip of her nose and she giggled.

"Have you learned your lesson of what will happen when you wake me up in the morning?"

She nodded, "Yes, sir, I have."

"Are you going to do it again in the future?"

Her lips curled up in a tight smile and she nodded. Toby smiled too and pecked her lips. He moved his arms from around her and sat up to check the messages on his phone.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked.

"Aria," Spencer's voice squeaked as she stretched out her arms. "I'm going to meet her and Emily for lunch."

Toby didn't respond to her comment. He sat on the edge of his bed staring down at his phone. Spencer turned towards him to see what's up.

"Tobes," she scooted over and placed a hand on his muscular shoulder. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"I got a voicemail from Liam late last night," he swallowed and said. "My team just got fired from the job."

Spencer rubbed his shoulder and sighed, "Toby, I'm sorry."

"It's not big deal," he shrugged and stood up. He grabbed some clean clothes and pointed towards the bathroom. "I'm going to go take a shower."

He bent down to kiss the top of her head then, disappeared behind the bathroom door. Spencer couldn't help from feeling guilty. She laid back on her bed and groaned. Beya jumped up on the bed and laid her head down on Spencer's thigh. Spencer sighed and rubbed Beya's head while she tried to think of way to fix Toby's job or at least get him a new job.

* * *

"It's not your fault Spencer."

Spencer groaned and lifted her head up off the table. Right now she's out having lunch with Aria after shopping for a couple hours. After Toby got out of the shower and had to go back to his office in Manhattan. It's only an hour and a half away from Rosewood, but for Spencer, it feels a lot father. He's not sure if he'll be back the rest of the day. Spencer most likely won't see him for two days at the most. Part of her feels like it's her fault for getting Toby fired. She should've broken up with Liam when she moved back to Rosewood knowing that their was a possibility of seeing Toby again. She should've seen this coming. Once again, she screwed up Toby's life. Spencer lifted her up and said.

"I can't help but feel guilty," Spencer stirred her iced tea. "I can't believe I got him fired."

"Spencer, Toby getting fired was not your fault. It wasn't Toby's fault either. What happened was just bad luck for him."

"Yeah, bad luck that I caused."

She groaned and hide her face against the table. Aria sighed and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Spence," Aria spoke. "You know that Toby cares more about you than working on some stupid house. There will be other houses that need fixing up."

Spencer snapped her head back up, "Yeah, but how many of them will be close to here? What if Toby's next assignment is in Manhattan?"

"Manhattan isn't that far away. He could come visit you and you can go see him."

"It would be an over the phone relationship again. The last time we tried that, we broke up. I'm just afraid we're headed down the path to another break up. God," she sighed. "I just got Toby back. I don't want to lose him again."

"You won't," Aria said. "You guys are older now. You have more options to choose from. If Toby's next job really is in Manhattan then, maybe you can move in with him. You can start a support group there."

Spencer sat there considering it. It's true, she can start a support group anywhere. She loves Toby. She loves him more than anything. They just got back together over a week ago. She's not ready to lose him again. Not now, not ever again. This was supposed to be their second chance to be together. To last. She's not about to ruin that chance. If she has to, she will follow Toby where ever his next job might take him. As if on cue, her phone rang. It's Toby. She cleared her throat before answering.

"Toby, hey."

"Spence, I have some important news to discuss with you."

* * *

 **Oh, what news does Toby have to share? Are Spencer and Toby headed towards another breakup? You'll just have to wait and see. You guys are doing good with reviewing. Let's see if you can keep it up.**


	17. Chapter 17

_The day has finally come. Spencer is getting ready to head off to London and Toby will be going to Connecticut to attend the best business college. It's a hard time for the both of them, but at the same time, they're excited to go on big adventures. They'll still be together, just on different continents. As soon as Spencer finishes saying her goodbyes to her friends, Toby will be riding with her to the airport._

 _"My God, this is it," Emily sighed while looking up at the milky white clouds sailing across the blue sky. Right now, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Alison, and Spencer are sitting on the Dilaurentis's porch taking in their last goodbye. All of the girls are going off to do their own thing. They're all excited and nervous for what life has to offer._

 _"I can't believe we're finally getting out of this town," Emily finished her statement from earlier._

 _Aria replied with a sigh and said, "We've been dreaming about this moment for four years."_

 _"Mmm maybe you have, but I've been dreaming about this since I could crawl," Spencer said._

 _The other girls chuckled. Aria looped her arm with Spencer's and leaned her head on her shoulder. Spencer returned the favor by leaning her head atop of hers. Emily and Alison held hands while Hanna sat between Spencer and Emily. Hanna leaned against Emily and held Spencer's other hand. These five girls have been through so much together and now they're going their separate ways. It's scary to think they've spent almost four years as a whole and tomorrow they'll all be in different cities._

 _"In case I don't say this enough," Spencer started. "I love you guys."_

 _"We love you too," Emily said._

 _"Love you," Hanna and Aria muttered._

 _Hanna looked up from Emily's shoulder to check the watch on her wrist. It's afternoon and she really needs to get going._

 _"Is it time?" Emily asked._

 _"Yeah," Hanna stood up. "It's time."_

 _"I better get going too," Aria said and stood up as well._

 _The other three girls stood up and straightened out their clothes. They shared a few more goodbyes and hugged each other tight. Spencer stood back and watched her four friends pull out into the road and drive off to their new lives. She let out a deep sigh and walked back over to her house. Toby should be here any minute. All of her bags are sitting by the front door waiting to be loaded in. At 12:30, Toby showed up in that old tan truck of his. He came to the door and offered to help carry her bags. He was picking up two of the heavier bags before Spencer had a chance to respond. She smiled at her boyfriend's need to be helpful gentlemen. She picked up a bag and walked it to the back of his truck. Toby loaded up her last bag then opened up the passenger's side door for her. With a helping hand from Toby, she stepped up and settled right in. Toby got in the driver's seat and shot her a smile before starting it up. At last, the two were off._

 _Forty-five minutes later, the two cursed as they tried to elbow their way through the airport. Spencer's flight is set to take off at 1:05. When they reach the security center, they will have to say their last goodbyes. It will be hard to be apart, but they'll make it work. They always do._

 _"You have everything?" He asked while stuffing his hands inside his coat pockets._

 _"Yeah," Spencer nodded._

 _"You have your phone with you?"_

 _Once again, she nodded, "Yes."_

 _"You know where your apartment is in London? You told me before you took care of living arrangements, but it never hurts to double check or even triple check. Do you know all your classes?" He snapped his fingers as another thought came to mind. "Don't forget people in London drive on the other side of the road and be careful while crossing the street. You have everything with you and you're ready to go?"_

 _Spencer nodded and bit her lip, "Yeah. I'm all good to go."_

 _"Good," he bobbed his head. "That's good that you're good to go. I'm good too in case you were wondering."_

 _Spencer stood there close to tears listening to him babbling on like an idiot. She's going to miss that. Along with everything else she loves_ about _him, which is everything about him. These past two weeks have been hard on the both of them, but he's been trying hard to hold it together for the both of them. He's putting on a brave face now, but she knows inside, he's a total wreck. Being away from him is going to hurt her too._

 _"Hey."_

 _She put a finger to his lips to silence him. When Toby finally looked up to met her eyes, that was when he lost it. His blue eyes started to water and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Her eyes are watering too. She wipes his tear away using the pad of her thumb and leans their foreheads together. He holds the back of her head with his hand to keep their foreheads touching. They both take a deep breath and inhale each other's scent. Finally, Toby covers the space between them with his lips. Spencer's arms go up and wrap themselves around his neck. They stood there in the middle of the airport kissing not even bothering to care who sees. An 8-year-old kid could stop by and complain about them making out in the open and they still wouldn't care. They unwillingly broke the kiss when they're lungs started burning for air. Tears are now rolling down Spencer's face and it was his turn to wipe them away._

 _"I love you," he spoke in a barely audible voice._

 _"I love you too," she hiccuped._

 _She shut her eyes tightly trying to blink away the tears. Why does saying goodbye have to be so hard? Toby kissed her soft and slow one last time before letting her go. Very slowly, they began pulling their hands away from each other while Spencer turned to walk away. Toby finally found it in himself to let go of her hand completely. She instantly felt fifty degrees colder when he wasn't touching her_.

* * *

Spencer waits in her apartment for Toby to stop in. He said on the phone what he has to say is important. He told her he would be over in about an hour or so. Since he's driving here all the way from Manhattan. In the meantime, while she waited, she put on some water for coffee and changed into something more comfortable. It's been forty minutes since he called. Spencer walked back over to sit on her couch. She picked up the magazine off the coffee table and sat reading, just waiting for Toby to get here.

Many moments later, there was a knock on her door. Spencer got up and quickly ran over to answer the door. Toby stood on the other side dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a light gray t-shirt, with a dark gray jacket. He greeted her by bending down to kiss the corner of her mouth then stepped inside. She shut the door behind them and afford him a coffee to which he accepted. She poured two cups of coffee and they sat down on the couch. Spencer waited patiently for him to say whatever it is he has to. Is he here to break up with her? Does he have to move far away for a new job?

"How's your office back in Manhattan?" She asked.

"It's good," he said. "My team is a little confused as to why they were let go. I didn't know what to tell them. I couldn't tell them they were let go for what happened between you and I."

"I'm so sorry," she shook her head.

"Don't," he said. "Don't be sorry. It's not the first owner who's canceled on us, so it's not the first time our crews gotten fired."

"But you really did get fired because of me."

"I got fired because Liam doesn't understand how love works. You can't always control who you fall in love with. Honestly, I'm okay with being fired. Things would've been awkward if I continued working there. I just feel bad for my team, but they understand. I love you, Spencer, and I'm not going to apologize for choosing you over rebuilding one house. There will be other houses to work on. Maybe even a building."

"How can you be so okay with me always ruining your life?"

He tilted his head, "Spencer. You are not ruining my life. Quite the opposite actually."

"How?" She questioned. "How am I not ruining your life? Things have only gotten worse for you since the moment I walked back into your life just like when we were teenagers. You got sucked into Alison's mystery because of me. Y-you got suspended from being a cop because of me. Now, you got fired because of me. Your world would be so much easier if I just wasn't in it."

She bowed her head and turned away from him. He quickly framed her face with his hands and tilted her head back up.

"My world would be a lot harder without you in it. A world without you is what I imagine hell looks like. I can never say this enough. If I don't have you then, I don't have a world, because you are my world."

She bit her lip, "So you don't hate me?"

"No," he had to laugh. "Of course I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I love you, you silly girl."

Her lip curled up into a half smile. Toby ran his fingers through her hair and looked at her in a way every girl dreams about. Her smile faded as another thought came to mind. The important thing he has to tell her.

"What do you have to tell me?" She asked.

"What?" Toby's eyes squinted.

"Earlier on the phone you said you had something important to tell me."

"That's right," he snapped his fingers together and sat up on the couch. "Since I'm not working on that house here in Rosewood there's no need to be in Rosewood. I'm getting a little tired of living at my parents and I can tell they don't want me here."

"So," she cleared her throat. "You're not going to be staying in Rosewood?"

"Well, that all depends."

"On what?"

"On you." Spencer sat up and listened. "I'm closing up my apartment in Connecticut and I'm looking at this other apartment in Manhattan. It's closer to my main office and that's where I worked on my first house with my very own crew. Manhattan seems like a promising place for me right now."

"You want to live in Manhattan?"

"Like is said, that all depends on you, Spence. Here's the part that concerns you. Well, this all does. My business needs a new interior designer and I know you already have a job as a sober coach, but you said yourself it's not enough for you. I was really hoping you would come with me to Manhattan."

Her smile slowly returned, "You mean, me and you living together in Manhattan and working together."

He nodded, "Yeah. We always used to talk about living in our own place outside of Rosewood. Before you decided on becoming a sober coach, you had dreams of designing the insides of houses and big buildings. This could be your chance and the best part is, we'll be together."

"That does sound amazing. The idea of making someone's dream home into a reality. Living with you in our own apartment or house. Owning a business together. Just the idea that we'll be together. It all sounds perfect."

"It's not perfect yet," he said.

She tilted her head, "what do you mean?"

Just then, Toby's palms got sweaty and he's shaking a little. He moved his hand around the pocket on his jacket until he felt what he was looking for. He clenched the little box that's still inside his pocket. His throat feels dry and butterflies are fluttering around in his stomach.

"Spencer," he choked up a bit. "I know we just got back together a few weeks ago, but I don't want to wait, but I will if I have to because you're worth it. I love you. I remember the first time I realized I loved you. It was that day all charges for Ali's murder got dropped. We drove around in your car for awhile and went up to our spot on Lookout Point. You were so calm and beautiful and right then I knew I wouldn't be able to shake you out of my mind. We've been through so much. We've had our fair share of ups and downs, but we made it through all of them. We got through it because we had something worth fighting for. I don't want that to ever go away. I don't want to risk the chance of some other guy swooping in and stealing your heart away from me. You're all I want. You're all I've ever wanted. My life in Manhattan wouldn't be complete without you. I could ramble on and on about how much I love you, but, unfortunately, that would take up the rest of our lives."

He paused real quick to take a deep breath. He pulled a dark red velvet box out of his pocket and took her hand.

"You are the most stubborn girl I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. You can give me a headache like no other person can, but at the same time, you're the only person who can make me fall more and more in love. You're the smartest person I know at the same time the dumbest. How you would always put yourself in harms way just to protect everybody around you. I'm stupid too. I've done a lot of stupid things. I think we can both agree on that. But I don't mind any of that, as long as we can be stubborn and dumb together. I want to come home from work and suffer more of your headaches. I want to wake up and have the first thing I do is kiss you in the morning and the last thing I do before I go to bed at night. Honestly, I can still remember how stubborn you were that first day when you tutored me. And every day since I've been wondering if you're more stubborn now or less."

He paused and she laughed at that.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Spencer Jill Hastings, will you marry me?'

"Yes."

The first time the word came out of her mouth was hard to understand. It sounded like she was sobbing and laughing at the same time. Her smile shined brighter than the sun. She was smiling so wide that she had trouble saying yes a second time, so she nodded her head furiously. Toby smiled too and slid the diamond ring on her left finger. As soon as it was on, Spencer cupped his face and kissed him hard. Toby smiled into the kiss while standing up off the couch pulling Spencer up with him. They smiled and kissed each other as they stumbled back to towards the bed. Clothes got torn off and thrown carelessly around the room.

* * *

They made love all afternoon into the late night. It was after midnight when they grew tired. Now, the couple is just laying curled up under the sheets together. Half of Spencer's body is resting on Toby's chest and Toby has his arm wrapped around her waist. His free hand is running smoothly through her brown locks. Spencer held her left hand up and admired the ring on her finger. Just like the necklace he gave to her years ago, this ring looks like it was made for her finger and her finger only. Toby brushed the hair out of her face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She shivered a bit and snuggled up even closer to him.

"I think more," she spoke.

"Hmm?" His mumbled into her hair.

She held her right hand over his chest and pushed herself up a little. Toby tilted his head up and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I kept repeating your proposal over and over again in my head and I think I'm more stubborn."

He chuckled causing his chest to vibrate against Spencer's body. They both smiled.

"I think having a boyfriend does that to a girl."

"Oh," he chuckled. "So it's my fault you're so stubborn?"

"Yes, it is all your fault," she teased.

He smiled and pecked her nicely on the lips. She returned the favor by kissing him soft and slow. When they finished, Spencer laid her head back on his chest and his arm went back around her.

"I can't believe we're engaged," she said.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" he asked worriedly.

"No," she cracked a smile. "There's so much to do before then. Tomorrow I have to tell the girls and we have to pick a date."

"And we'll figure it all out in time," he said while kissing her cheek. He kissed her left cheek and said, "but for right now, we can just enjoy living in this perfect moment of us being engaged."

"Yeah, you're right. It is perfect." She tilted her head up to look at him. "You're perfect. I love you."

"Love you too."

He kissed her forehead then tucked her back up in his arms. Sleep finally won them over. Eventually, Spencer turned over to lay on her side with Toby spooning her from behind. Just like tonight, they plan on having many more nights sleeping together like this. Pretty soon, they'll be sleeping like this every night.

* * *

 **Hey, bet you guys weren't expecting that to happen! Spencer and Toby are engaged! More drama will be coming their way, so hang on tight for the waves trying to rock the ship. With all the drama coming towards them, will both of them make it to the altar?**

 **Thanks for reading and as always, leave a review, please. (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is a little long. You'll read about Spencer and Toby making wedding plans and they finally pick a date! Plus, something shocking gets reveled in this chapter. Read and when you're done leave a review to tell me your thoughts.**

* * *

 **-Three months later-**

Three weeks after Spencer and Toby announced their engagement, they moved into their new apartment in Manhattan. They live on the tenth floor in the 71 Broadway apartment building. Their place is pretty nice. They live in a one bedroom apartment with beautiful windows that give them a great view of the city. It's filled with fine furniture, two couches - a red one and a white one. A nice sized kitchen big enough for the both of them. The sinks in the apartment are made of marble and nice tile flooring. The flooring in the living room is made of maple wood. Spencer absolutely loves the apartment. They even have a washer and dryer in their apartment, so Spencer doesn't have to walk down the street to do laundry at a laundromat. Toby loves it, because the apartment has a nice little room where he can work in a quiet place. The best thing about their place is they live pretty close to a park and lots of amazing restaurants. Toby likes that because it gives him a reason to take his fiancé out to dinner at least three to five times a month.

Boy, does he love being able to call Spencer his fiancé. It's been three months and he still never gets tired of it. He loves going out in public with her and having people ask him who the lucky lady is. He always responds with a smile and says, "This is my beautiful fiancé." He loves it. Spencer loves hearing him say it too. They've made a few wedding plans in the last three months, but they still have a lot to do. They still need to pick a date, time, and place. They still need to pick out invitations, bridesmaids, and groomsmen's outfits. They've already picked a color scheme for their wedding. One that the both agree on. They decided on blue, white, and a little bit of yellow. Tomorrow, they're going to the bakery to taste cake samples. Toby is really big on finding the perfect cake and Spencer wants the perfect cake design.

On Thursday afternoon, Toby came home from work to find Spencer sitting at the kitchen table looking at something on her laptop. He set his jacket on the coat rack and hung up his tools in the closet then walked over to her. He walked up behind her and leaned his head on her shoulder. Spencer smiled feeling him so close to her. He smells really good. Like sawdust, peppermint, and her all-time favorite scent in the world, coffee. Her cheeks flushed when he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey, beautiful," he flirted and kissed her again.

She smiled and turned her head back, "Hey there, handsome."

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. His arms went around the upper part of her body and she went back to looking at the screen on her laptop. He moved his hands up to rub her shoulders. She moaned and leaned back in the chair. This boy really knows how to get the stress out of her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I was just looking up places to have our wedding at."

"How can we pick a place when we don't have a date picked yet?"

"We'll figure it out."

"Have you heard anything from your friends or your mom?"

"Uh, yeah, Aria emailed me saying that she's coming for a visit on Sunday and will be here until Wednesday. Hanna said something aboutcoming Tuesday and staying long enough to fix any terrible wedding decisions we make."

Toby chuckled, "She really misses planning a wedding, doesn't she?"

"Are you kidding?" Spencer laughed. "Do you remember how thrilled she was when we she told everyone about our engagement?"

 _Two days after Toby proposed, Hanna and Caleb returned from their honeymoon. Spencer and Toby thought that tonight, when the gang gets together for dinner, would be a perfect time to tell them their amazing news._

 _"Guess who's back!" Hanna shouted while entering the restaurant with her hands spread out wide._

 _Hanna walked into the fancy restaurant they all agreed to meet at. Caleb came in behind her with a grin on his face. They sure do look like a happy, married couple. Tonight, everyone is here for the group's last get together before they all retreat back to their lives. It's sad, but at the same time they're glad to get back to their own lives. They all plan on doing a much better job of keeping in touch. They'll all be living rather close now. Hanna and Caleb will be living an hour and a half from where Spencer and Toby will live. Emily will be back in Maine which isn't too far away from the rest of them. Aria and Ezra will be in Philly. It isn't clear on what Alison plans on doing, but Emily and Alison have talked about moving in together. Nobody really knows what their relationship status is. Whether they're together or just really good friends who hold hands when they think nobody's watching._

 _"How was the honeymoon in Palm Springs?" Emily asked._

 _"Oh," Hanna smiled. "It was amazing. We went shopping and let me tell you the shopping places in Palm Springs are so much better than the mall we spent so much time at here in Rosewood. Caleb and I had a great time around. That is when we bothered to leave the hotel room at all," she smiled and licked her lips._

 _"I think we can all agree that doing anything outside of Rosewood is better," Spencer said._

 _"Agreed," Aria said nodding._

 _"It's so sad that after tonight we'll all be back to our own homes. I've had so much fun catching up with everyone," Alison said._

 _"Yeah, me too," Emily said._

 _"Oh, shut up," Hanna giggled. "You two won't be missing each other too much since you'll be bunk bed buddies."_

 _Everyone else laughed even Alison and Emily. The whole evening was filled with playful banter and lots of laughing. Spencer and Toby waited for the right time to tell the group about their engagement. When dessert came to the table, that's when they decided it was time to break the news._

 _"Speaking of bed buddies and new lifestyles," Spencer started. "Toby and I have some news to share." She held up her left hand and grinned, "We're engaged!"_

 _"What!?" Everybody yelled in excitement._

 _The girls stood up and gave both of them a hug. Caleb and Ezra smiled and congratulated the two. Hanna ordered another bottle of wine and said they need to celebrate this news the right way. They each filled their glasses with wine and raised them while Hanna gave the first toast._

 _"Today is a special day for our two friends. These two idiots are finally going to tie the knot. From hate to friendship. From friendship to love. From love to trust and trust to lust and now, on to forever," Hanna smiled. "Here's to the two idiots that are clearly made for each other!"_

 _"To Toby and Spencer!"_

 _Everybody smiled and drank their glasses of wine. Toby grabbed Spencer's hand and laced their fingers together. They shared a smile and everybody seemed to notice the looks between the two, and they couldn't be any happier for them._

 _"When are you planning on having the wedding?" Aria asked._

 _"We don't know yet," Spencer said. "We just got engaged so we're still trying to figure things out."_

 _"Have you considered which one of us is going to be your maid of honor?" Hanna asked with a greedy smile._

 _"What makes you think any of you is going to be it?" Spencer teased._

 _"Duh," Hanna rolled her eyes. "We're your besties, so of course it will be one of us. You should pick me."_

 _"What if I want to be her maid of honor?" Caleb teased making everybody laugh._

 _"I've always wondered what Caleb might look like in a dress," Toby said while rubbing his chin._

 _Spencer and Hanna giggled._

 _"I'm not sure on which one of you will be my maid of honor just yet. I have an idea, but I'm still deciding."_

 _The girls nodded. Everybody is excited about this wedding. It's going to be great! Just like Caleb and Hanna's wedding, it will be unforgettable._

 _"How long do you think it will be before you actually do get married?" Alison asked._

 _"I'm not sure, hopefully not too long," Spencer said._

 _"But there's a lot to be done," Toby added._

 _"We still have to pack our stuff to get ready for moving."_

 _"You guys are moving," Emily said._

 _"Yeah, we're moving to Manhattan."_

 _"Aw, so we'll all be pretty close," Aria said. "We should definitely try to meet up once a month."_

 _"Agreed."_

 _"Since New York City is just about forty minutes away, I can stop by often and help you plan the wedding," Hanna said._

 _"That would be great, Han, but Toby and I want to do a lot of the planning ourselves."_

 _"Alright," Hanna rolled her eyes. "I'll just be standing by to help if you need it."_

 _Everyone took turns asking the couple's questions about the wedding. They may not have everything planned, but they do know one thing for sure. The day that they get married will be the best day of their lives and no matter what happens, they'll always love each other._

* * *

Friday morning, Spencer and Toby walked down the street to the bakery to taste test cake samples. They both really like chocolate cake, so they're trying every chocolate cake recipe they have. It's been a whole hour of cake tasting and Spencer is loving every minute of it. They've taste tested about five cakes so far and still have more to try.

"Did I ever tell you that eating cake for the rest of my life is one of my biggest dreams," Spencer said while licking the frosting from the last cake of her spoon. "I just want to eat all the cake I want without getting fat."

"Me too," Toby nodded in agreement. "I'm living the dream right now."

"Eating a bunch of cakes?" She asked.

"Eating a bunch of cakes with my fiancé."

Spencer smiled and he wrapped an arm around her waist. They smiled at each other and moved onto the next piece of cake. It's a chocolate cake with little brownie crumbles on top. Toby took one bit of it and loved it.

"Oh my god, Spence," he smiled. "Try this one with the brownie stuff on top. It is so good."

Spencer picked up her fork and took a piece from the cake. She brought it to her mouth and ate it. As soon as the cake touched her tongue, she felt like she was in heaven. Angels started singing and a ray of sunlight poured in through the window.

"Oh my god," she moaned. "This is really good."

A middle-aged lady with short blonde hair put in pigtails came out. She wore a yellow top with a green apron. She came out and stood on the other side of the display counter.

"How are we doing?" She asked with a hint of a southern accent in her voice.

"Good," they both said.

"What kind of cake is this?" Spencer asked after taking another bite.

"That is my famous fabulous double chocolate fudge cake made with vanilla icing. Topped with bites of brownie."

"Well, it's amazing," Spencer said.

"I'm glad you like it. I've noticed you two spending a lot of time tasting cakes. Is someone getting married?"

"Yes," Toby nodded. "We are."

The girl smiled, "Aw, that's great news! I've baked cakes for tons of weddings and that double fudge cake is a real winner in my book."

"It's fantastic," Toby said.

"It really is," Spencer took her fifth bite out of the cake. "God, I want to marry this cake. Toby, I'm sorry, but I'm leaving you for this cake. It's amazing."

"Okay," Toby chuckled and pulled Spencer away from all the cake. "Before my fiancé sells her engagement ring for this cake, I think we'll take this one. Are you okay with that, Spence?" Spencer nodded happily.

"Okay," the girl said while getting out a pen and paper. "When will you be needing this cake and how many layers?"

"I don't know," Spencer looked at Toby. "I think three layers should be enough."

"Okay, and when is the date of your wedding?"

The two shared a look of panic. They haven't picked a date yet. They've talked about a few dates that could work, but nothing's been confirmed. If they're going to order this cake now, they'll have to give a date. What if the date they come up with they don't agree on? Spencer does have a pretty good idea on one date and so does Toby. What if they both say something else?

"May 14th."

It shocked them when they both said the same date at the exact same time. Spencer looked back at Toby and smiled. He took her hands and smiled.

"May 14th?" He questioned.

Spencer smiled and nodded, "May 14th."

"I love you."

Her smile widened, "I love you too."

She stepped up to kiss him and he leaned down so she could reach his lips. The lady smiled and wrote down the information they gave her. It's decided. On May 14th, Spencer and Toby will have their wedding. Now, they just need to pick a place, get wedding invitations picked out, dresses, and tuxedos, and all that other fun stuff. May 14th is just three months away and they have a lot to take care of before then. They should be able to handle it. After all, they're Spencer and Toby. There's nothing that Spencer and Toby can't get through. Or is there?

* * *

A week later, Spencer came in with the invitations they designed together on a website where you can design your own. Toby stood in the kitchen cooking something on the stove for dinner. Spencer set all of her shopping bags on the coffee table then, walked into the kitchen to kiss him.

"How was shopping with Aria?" He asked.

"It was fine."

Aria is in town to check out her photos at this art gallery. Ezra didn't come with her because they got in a fight a couple days ago about something. They're not really in a good place right now. Spencer invited Aria to stay for dinner, but she has a special dinner with the whole art crew. Spencer would've gone with Aria to the dinner, but Toby planned to cook for her tonight. Most of the time, Spencer cooks dinner, but at least once a week, Toby would step up and cook dinner for her. It's a nice thing that they both do for each other.

"Did you stop by the art gallery?" He asked.

"I did and Aria's photo looked amazing."

"We should stop in sometimes, so I can see it."

"Sure."

Toby turned off the stove and turned around to grab plates out of the covert. Spencer walked over to her shopping bags and pulled out the invitations. While she did that, Toby served the chicken and rice out on plates. He carried them over to the table and set a plate down in each of their places. Spencer came over and sat in the chair opposite of his. Toby lit the two blue candles sitting in the middle of the table then took a seat.

"You never told me about what your parents plan to do about our wedding," Toby spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are they coming?"

"My mom said she is. She said she's looking forward to it."

"I would hope so. Do you know how nervous I was to go ask her for her permission to marry you?"

She laughed, "I think you've mentioned it once or twice."

"What about Melissa?" He asked.

"I haven't heard from her. Things are complicated at the moment."

"Understandable," he said. "What about your dad?"

She huffed and stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork, "You can forget about my dad being there."

"Why? Did he say he wasn't going?"

"He didn't say anything because I never asked him."

Toby set his fork down, "How come?'

"I told you after what happened I was never going to talk to my father ever again."

"Spencer, I know what he did was bad, but he's your dad. I don't want you to hate him."

"I don't hate him," she sighed. "I just hate what he did and I can't forgive him for it. Not after everything that's happened because of it."

 _A week has passed by since the girls learned the identity of -A. It turns out that Cece was the new -A that stole the game from Mona. She was once Alison's older brother Charles. Everybody was shocked to learn the truth, but they also felt relief. Now this big game with Cece is over. Hopefully for good this time. The girls haven't gotten any taunting texts since they found out, so it seems like the game is over. Out of all the things Spencer learned that night, the one thing that keeps sticking to her mind is the truth about Toby's mother. It turns out that her death wasn't a suicide. Like most deaths in this town, it was a murder. Another patient at radley named Bethany Young pushed Marion off the roof of Radley. When Spencer told Toby what really happened, he was upset, but at the same time glad. Not that Bethany killed his mom, but he finally learned the truth. He finally got closer, which all he ever wanted since his father got the call that Marion was found dead at Radley._

 _On Tuesday, Spencer's father finally returned from his month long business trip. He heard from Veronica that the shared with Cece is finally over, but he doesn't know the whole story. Tonight, Veronica invited Toby over for dinner and Peter was invited to come too. In Spencer's mind, tonight will be extremely awkward. Mr. Hastings hasn't stayed for dinner since before the divorce. Now, the four of them are sitting around the dinner table in awkward silence._

 _"Well," Veronica spoke hoping to lighten the mood. "This is nice, right?"_

 _Peter tried to smile and Toby nodded. Spencer sat there with a blank expression. This whole dinner thing with her parents is really hard on her. What, they have dinner together tonight then ignore each other for the rest of the month? Having dinner with her parents doesn't feel like it used too. It used to be filled with tension. Now, it's filled with tension and awkward stares._

 _"So, Toby," Veronica tried again. "What are your plans for next year."_

 _"Uh, well," he looked at Spencer then back at everyone else. "I got into this really good business college in Connecticut. I'm hoping to start my own carpentry business in the next two years or so. However long it takes to get me through school."_

 _"How exciting," Ms. Hastings beamed. "Is that really what you want to do?"_

 _"Yes, ma'am," Toby smiled._

 _"Good. That's really good that you know what you want to do."_

 _"What about you, Spencer?" Peter spoke up for the first time. "Have you heard from any schools?"_

 _"A few," Spencer took a sip of her water and waited for it to go down. "Doesn't really matter much thought, because it's not UPenn."_

 _"We know that UPenn has been your dream school," Veronica said. "Maybe next year you can transfer there."_

 _"That's never going to happen. I don't want to go to UPenn anymore. I don't want to be anywhere near that campus."_

 _"Why not?" Peter asked._

 _Spencer shrugged, "The thought of going there just doesn't appeal to me anymore."_

 _"Honey, just because that's where Cece went does not mean things won't work out for you," Veronica said._

 _"Actually, I think that's exactly what it means. Cece probably screwed up my chances of ever getting into UPenn. I just don't want to think about that school anymore. I want to move on. Do my own thing."_

 _"Spencer, what else did you discover besides Cece being -A?" Peter asked._

 _"We learned that Mr. Dilaurentis is what an inappropriate word. Cece stole the game from Mona and drove a car through Emily's house. We also discovered the truth about what really happened to Toby's mom. That fragile patient was Bethany and pinned the whole thing on Cece. Mr. Dilaurentis paid detective Wilden to alter the report."_

 _When Spencer finished her statement, she eyed her father to see his reaction. For some reason, he looked down at his dinner plate avoiding eye contact from everyone at the table. That's definitely not a good sign._

 _"Peter."_

 _Veronica also seemed to notice his strange behavior. Toby's a little curious to know what he has to say about this newly shared news as well._

 _"Dad?"_

 _"Uh, it's getting late," Peter started to get up. "I should check into the club."_

 _"Dad!" Spencer stood up and followed him into the living room. "Wait. What's going on? I just told you what happened and now you're trying to pull the great escape act."_

 _"Just forget it, Spencer," he said. "Go back and enjoy your dessert."_

 _Spencer yanked his jacket out of his hand, "Dad! What do you know?"_

 _"Spencer," he sighed._

 _"Yes, father?" She crossed her arms and waited for an answer._

 _He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Alright, here's the truth. After the incident with Toby's mother, Jessica came to me. She asked me for legal advice on what could happen to a child if they murdered somebody, so I told her. She asked me to help her cover up what happened and if I didn't, she would tell everybody who Jason's father really is."_

 _"Oh my god," Spencer gasped._

 _"Peter," Veronica said in shock._

 _Toby stood far behind Spencer not knowing what to say. He's in deep shock, but not as shocked as how Spencer looks. She looks as if somebody just ripped away her soul. After all this time, her father knew what really happened to Marion Cavanaugh and he never bothered to say anything about it? He let Toby believe his mother committed suicide. He let him believe his mother didn't love him enough to stay. Toby thought she choose to leave him. While Spencer and Toby tore through town trying to find answers, Peter kept his mouth shut. He never said a word to the police. He didn't say anything. He just let Jessica get away with it? Even if it wasn't really Cece who did it, how could he just keep this a secret all this time?_

 _"Peter," Veronica said. "You knew the truth this whole time? How could you agree to cover up that woman's ugly secret? How many other secrets have you kept from me?"_

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't want anybody to know about Jason."_

 _"So, in your mind you thought it was better to let another family believe that a loved one killed themselves instead of everybody knowing about Jason being your kid?"_

 _"It sounds stupid, but I just wanted to protect this family."_

 _"Stop it!" Veronica shouted. "I don't want to hear any more about you wanted to protect this family. You were only trying to protect yourself. That's what you always do. Now, you really need to leave."_

 _Peter sighed and took his jacket from Spencer. Neither Spencer nor Toby said anything. They just stood there like zombies. While Spencer was concerned about Toby finding out the truth, Toby is more concerned about her. It's like her whole life has been one big lie. Sure, he's hurt and a upset to know that this man kept the truth a secret all this time, but Spencer didn't know either. It wouldn't be right to be mad at her for something she too didn't know. He's sure if she did know, she would have said something._

 _"I'm sorry, Toby." Peter walked towards the front door and stopped to look at Spencer who can't even look at him. "I'm really sorry, champ."_

 _She flinched away from him when he reached out to touch her chin. She can't even look at him and he thinks it's okay to touch her right now? Who even is this man?_

 _"Spencer, I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't," she hissed quietly. She turned to look at him her eyes burning daggers into his. "I don't ever want to see or speak to you again."_

 _At the end of the night, Spencer walked Toby out to his car. Veronica offered to send some of the cookies she made home with him and wouldn't take no for an answer. So, Toby is leaving with two dozen peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. Spencer and Toby walked out and stopped by the door to his truck. They still haven't said much to each other after learning about Mr. Hastings's ugly truth. Spencer wants to say something, but she doesn't know what to say. She's worried Toby might hate her for something he dad did. Hopefully, that's not the case._

 _"So," Toby spoke up._

 _She nodded and said, "So."_

 _"Guess I should get going."_

 _"Right. You okay to drive?"_

 _"I'm fine. What about you?'"_

 _"Doesn't matter," she shrugged. "I'm not driving anywhere."_

 _"I would ask you if you want to spend the night, but we both have something thinking of our own to do."_

 _She turned to look at him, "You don't honestly believe that I knew about this do you?"_

 _"No."_

 _He shook his head and framed her face. He brushed the hair out of her face then ran his hands down her shoulders to her lower arm._

 _"No, I don't. I saw your face in there and knew you had no clue about it. I don't blame you for any of this."_

 _"Good, because I didn't. I can't believe my father would keep this a secret from everybody. You, my mother, me._

 _"Just out of curiosity, if you did know, would you tell me?"_

 _"Yes, of course," she said without hesitation. "Of course I would have. Everybody deserves to know the truth after losing someone they care about."_

 _"I believe you." He leaned down to peck her lips. "I should go. I'll call you tomorrow."_

* * *

The candles on the dinner table melted away along with the night. After they finished the dessert Toby made for them, they blew out the candles and got started on the dishes. Spencer remained quiet while working on drying the dinner plates and stacking them back in the cupboard over her head.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Toby spoke up.

"I'm just thinking."

"Are you reconsidering calling your dad?"

"No."

"Spencer…"

"I already told you, I have nothing to say to him."

"You can't just not talk to him forever."

"I'll talk to him someday, just not today."

"Spencer…"

She folded up the dish towel and walked away, "I'm done talking about this."

Toby sighed and drained all the water out of the sink. He turned off the lights in the kitchen then walked back to their bedroom. When he got there, he found Spencer laying on her side on the bed. She didn't say anything when Toby crawled up next to her and put his arm around her. Toby knows why Spencer is mad at her dad. What he did was horrible and he's still a little upset with him too, but Toby doesn't want her to have a horrible relationship with her father forever. Toby himself already doesn't have a great one with his own dad. He doesn't want Spencer to have that either.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I've noticed that my reviews are slowly decreasing. Please don't let that happen in the future. You guys have been doing so well. I understand we're all busy, but if I can find time to write 12 to 14 pages, I don't think it's too hard to leave one sentence at the most. Thanks guys. Xox.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Jason is back in this chapter and there is some Jason/Spencer moments if you like them.**

* * *

On Monday, Toby met up with a guy named Mr. Parker. Mr. Parker just moved to Manhattan and is a new home owner. He bought a little town house that requires work. He's looking to hire somebody to fix it up. His wife, Patrica Parker would like to work with a professional interior designer. As soon as Toby heard about this family's needs, he knew this would be a good job for both him and Spencer. This will be the first house she gets to help design. That is, if they got the job. Over the weekend, Mr. Parker contacted Toby asking to meet up with him about working on the town house. On Monday morning, Toby and Spencer met up with the Parkers in Toby's office. During the meeting, Spencer seemed calm, cool, and collected, but before the meeting, she freaked out a bit.

 **-3 hours before-**

Spencer woke up at 6 in the morning sharp and the first thing she did was take a shower. The other day, Toby mentioned they would be meeting up with new home owners about a job. When she first heard the news, she was really excited. Last night she went to bed with a whole bunch of worries flooding her brain. What if she messes up the interview? What if something goes terribly wrong? What if they hate her? She has so many worries and it's not helping her self-esteem level. Toby tried again and again to get her to calm down. As soon as she stepped out of the shower, she dressed herself in a white blouse with a red blazer and a plaid knee length skirt. She checked herself out in the mirror numerous times just to make sure her outfit looks perfect. Her appearance has to look perfect if she wants to get this job. After fixing her outfit, she did her hair in loose waves. Then, she took the front strands of her hair and pinned them back together. Next, she did her make up light using skin toned blush and light pink eyeshadow. She finished off her makeup by applying a small amount of peach lip gloss.

"Toby!" Spencer cried while racing into the living room wearing just one heel.

Toby turned around with a cup of coffee in his hand, "Spence, you look great."

The worried expression never left her face, "Have you seen my other heel?"

"What?"

"My other black heel. It's a three inch heel with the strap that buckles and it looks just like the one I'm wearing on my right foot."

"Did you check in the closet?"

"Yes, and I couldn't find it."

"Maybe it's still in the shoe box."

"Why would it be in the shoe box?"

"Uh, maybe because most new shoes come in a show box?"

"Don't get sassy with me!" She snapped.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled. "Spence, you need to relax."

"I know," she sighed and sat on the arm of the sofa. "I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous."

Toby stood behind her and began rubbing her shoulders, "Really? I haven't noticed."

"What if I bomb this interview? What if they hate me? What if my eye for design isn't as good as I thought it was?" She buried her face in her hands. "I'm going to ruin this. I just know it."

"Stop," he interrupted her. "You are not going to ruin this interview and you're not going to bomb it. If anything, you're going to knock it out of the park and wow them with your amazing taste. I've seen your work and you have some great stuff. I know you're going to have some great tricks up your sleeve for this house. Now, what I need you to do now is take a deep breath."

Toby demonstrated and Spencer followed his instructions. When she exhaled and seemed much more calm, he began rubbing her shoulders again.

"Good," he smiled. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Thanks."

She sat there for a few seconds with her eyes closed letting Toby rub the stress right out of her. Without any warning, Spencer shot up and ran down the hallway to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She came back with a huge grin on her face and held up her other heel.

"You were right. My heel was in the box."

Toby couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. That's his fiancé for you, but he loves her regardless. Who wouldn't love that brown-haired, coffee eyed, smart, bundle of energy? As soon as she got her heel on, Toby grabbed his car keys and Spencer's hand. Then, the two walked out to his car.

-Present-

The meeting went by smoothly as expected. The Parkers turned out to be a very nice, young couple that get along great with Toby and Spencer. Not even ten minutes after sitting down, they were already making plans on the house. Toby's crew got hired to fix up the place and Spencer got hired as the interior designer. Both couples were pleased with the turn out. Spencer even had time to sit down with the missus and showed her some sketches she drew of what might look good for the place. Patrica loved all of Spencer's ideas. They start work on the house two weeks after Spencer and Toby are expected to be back from their honeymoon.

They returned to their apartment not long after the meeting ended. Spencer came back ten times happier from when she left. Toby was also grinning from ear to ear. The first thing Spencer did when they stepped foot inside, was walk to the fridge and got out two bottles of beer. She handed one of them to Toby then, took a seat on the sofa.

"Wow," she sighed in disbelief. "This day was perfect. I got the job I've always wanted and the best part about this whole thing is that I get to do it all with you right by my side."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Hey, you know whatever you choose to do I'm always going to be here by your side."

"I know," she smiled. "I just love the idea of us finally working together."

"Yeah, me too."

Spencer took a few sips of her beer then set it on the coffee table. Toby did the same thing with his and sat with his arms around her. She caressed his cheek with the pad of her thumb and looked him in the eye.

"How many times can I tell you I love you before you get tired of hearing it?"

He leaned closer so their lips are only a centimeter apart, "Indefinitely."

She smiles and fills the gap between them with her lips. Toby wraps his arms around her upper body and tugs her closer. Pretty soon, he's picking her up and carrying her off to the bedroom.

The early sun rose over the city and streamed a light through their bedroom window. Toby woke up in their usual position. Spencer laying on her side with Toby's arm around her waist. They don't always wake up like this. Sometimes they wake up facing each other with their hands intact. Spencer sometimes rolls around in her sleep and would lay with her arms wrapped around Toby's neck and his hands would be on her waist. On rarer occasions, Spencer would wake up completely on top of Toby. Either way, when they wake up in the morning, they always find themselves touching in some way.

Spencer woke up not long after. She turned over to lay on her other side so she's face to face with Toby. He smiled at her and stroked her face with his hand. He's never going to get tired of waking up to this beautiful face every morning.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"I slept fine," her voice cracked a little when she stretched out her arms.

He smiled, "You know, you're really adorable when you first wake up."

She tilted her head in a child-like way,"You mean I'm not adorable all the time?"

"Of course you are," he chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"You missed the target."

When he didn't seem to get the hint, Spencer cupped his face and captured his lips with hers. Toby guided them back on the bed and pulled her on top of him. Before things could get too heated, their phone rang. Spencer unwillingly pulled her lips away. When she started to get up, Toby tightened his hold on her.

"What are you doing?"

She giggled when he started kissing her neck, "I'm going to answer the phone."

"Don't go," he whined.

"It could be important."

Toby sighed and finally let go of her. She kissed him on the corner of the mouth then, rolled out of bed. Toby sat up against the pillows waiting for her to return. Spencer came back about five minutes later. By the look on her face, Toby could tell that phone conversation didn't go very well. She took a seat on their bed and sighed.

"Who called?"

"My mother."

Toby was shocked. Her mother only calls once a week. She already called on Saturday.

"What did she want?" He asked.

"My mom decided to run for state senate and she would like my help. There's a bunch of dinners she will have to attend and town functions. She really needs the support from me and Melissa. She said if I come, that I would only be there for a month. Two months at the latest."

"Well, I think it would be nice if you went to help your mom. She could use the support since your dad probably won't be much help."

"I would go, but we still have a lot of planning to do for the wedding. Plus, I have my support group on Thursday's."

"You can spare a few weeks to help your mother. You know she wouldn't have called you if she didn't need you by her side helping her."

"You're right," she sighed. "I guess we're going."

"We?"

She smiled, "Well of course. You didn't think I would go without taking you with me, did you? Come on, I know Rosewood Isn't your favorite place to be in the world. It's not mine either, but I would really like it. No, like it isn't even the right word. I would love it if you came with me."

"Please." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and started kissing his neck. She doesn't have to try to convince him to come. He would've said yes, but he can't complain when she's kissing his neck like that.

"Okay," he said. "I'll go with you if you do me a favor."

"Name it."

"My father's birthday dinner is in a few days and I'm suppose to go to that. I would like to bring my fiancé."

"Toby," Spencer whined. "Why do you want me to come? You're family hates me."

"They do not hate you."

"When we went over there for Thanksgiving one time, everyone kept giving me the stink eye."

"Well, then I think it's time my family learns to love my fiancé."

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll go."

He kissed her then smiled, "I knew there was a reason why I liked you."

* * *

Two days later, Toby and Spencer drove to Rosewood in order to help Ms. Hastings. When they finally arrived to the house, Spencer opened her car door and just stared up at the house she grew up in. It looks so different to her now, yet, nothing's really changed. Except for the bushes on the side of the house. Toby slipped his hand into hers and together they walked up to the front door. Spencer rang the doorbell once before Veronica came to answer the door. She smiled at the both of them and gave them each a hug. The two came in and sat on the couch while Veronica put on some coffee.

"I can't thank you both enough for coming here to help me."

Veronica said while reentering the room. She hands off a cup of coffee to both of them then, walks back to get her own. She sits down on the couch across from them and sighs.

"I know how coming back here again must've been hard on you," Veronica finished her sentence.

"We know you wouldn't have called if this wasn't important," Spencer said.

"I could just really use some support from both you and your sister. For the next few weeks I have a lot of charity functions to host and do lots of stuff for this community."

"Toby and I will help you in anyway we can."

"Thank you both."

The doorbell rang and Veronica stood up to answer it. While they sat alone on the couch, Toby started looking around the room at all the pictures on the wall. He's seen most of these pictures many times from all the times he used to come over just to hang out with Spencer. As teens they used to spend a lot of time together on this couch watching movies. They were so young and in love back then. The love they had for each other is still there and growing stronger with each passing day.

"Look who's here," Veronica beamed.

Veronica walked back in the room with Melissa not far behind her. Seeing Melissa isn't what surprised Spencer. She knew that she would be here. It was the person who walked in along with Melissa.

"Jason," Spencer jumped up to hug him. "Wha...What are you doing back in Rosewood?"

Jason smiled and hugged her back, "Well, I heard Veronica needed some extra help and since you guys are kind of my family, I decided to come be helpful."

Jason pulled away from Spencer's tight embrace then shook hands with Toby. Spencer hugged Melissa next before taking her seat next to Toby. Jason took a seat on the chair next to the white couch and Melissa sat beside her mother.

"I'm glad all of you could be here," Veronica said. "Including you, Jason."

"It was hard to get away from work, but I managed," Melissa said.

"Where are you working now days?" Veronica asked.

"Well, I'm still in London and I work as a child custody lawyer."

"That's so great," Spencer said.

"What about you, Spencer?" Veronica asked.

"Well," Spencer looked at Toby and smiled. "Toby and I kind of have our own business. He's the carpenter of our business and I have my own little office for interior design."

"Oh, that's exciting," Veronica said.

"Yeah. We actually just got hired to work on a house this summer."

"That's great," Veronica said. "For the both of you."

"Cheers to Spencer for being the only Hastings who didn't become a lawyer," Jason teased.

"There is nothing wrong with working as a lawyer, young man," Veronica pointed a finger at him.

"Yes, ma'am," Jason said and Spencer and Toby started laughing.

The timer on the stove buzzed and Veronica raced into the kitchen to get what evers in the oven out. She served dinner and they sat at the table having a lovely conversation. Surprisingly, Spencer and Toby enjoyed themselves. Her mother isn't as uptight as she was when they were teenagers. Jason has grown into a pretty mature adult. Even after everything with his family situation. Like Spencer, Jason hasn't spoke to Peter or Kenneth. He's visited Cece a few times and so has Alison. As far as all the girls know, Cece has been living in a well organized mental hospital and seems to doing alright. Well, doing alright for someone who used to be a complete psycho.

"I hope you two don't mind staying in the barn for a while," Veronica said.

"Where's Melissa going to be staying?" Spencer asked.

"I thought it would be better if you guys had the barn since you're an engaged couple," Melissa explained. "You two deserve to have some privacy. I'll be staying in my old room."

Spencer smiled at her sister, "Thanks, Melissa that's very kind of you."

"So," Veronica jumped out of her seat? "Dessert anyone?"

After finishing dessert, Spencer, Toby, and Jason walked outside to the backyard. Jason will be staying at Radley for a few days. Why would he be staying at Radley? You may ask. Well, it turns out that after they shut down Radley the hospital, they remodeled it into a nice hotel. Spencer wouldn't stay there, but Jason says he's brave enough to. Toby walked inside the barn to get a fire going in the fireplace. Spencer stayed outside for a bit longer to talk to Jason.

"I can't believe you're going to be staying at Radley Inn," Spencer said.

"Hey, I hear it's a pretty nice hotel."

"I don't care if it's a five star. Staying there is nuts."

"It won't be too bad," Jason insisted.

"May I remind you that I once had to defuse a bomb there?"

"Which reminds me," Jason stopped in his tracks. "Where the hell did you learn how to defuse a bomb?"

"You know Toby and the girls asked me the same question and it's not as simple as knowing red wire or blue wire."

Jason chuckled, "I bet Toby wasn't at all surprised you knew how to."

Spencer smiled, "No, not really."

"So," Jason sighed. "You two are really tying the knot."

She nodded, "Yeah, we are."

"You're not having any second thoughts, are you?"

"No," she shook her head and smiled. "I love Toby and I know how much he loves me. I think we can last. I don't just think it, I know we will. We're us. We can get through anything. I'm just hoping Toby thinks the same way I do."

"I'm sure he does. Hey, what about dad?"

Spencer bit her lip, "What about him?"

"Is he going to be there? Isn't there something about the father walking their daughter down the aisle."

"Hanna's dad didn't walk her down, so I don't need mine."

"But, you would like dad to be there."

"I'll admit, I always thought it would be nice to have my own father walk me down the aisle, but that was before I knew about all the lies and secrets he's kept from us. Him knowing about Toby's mother, his affair with Ali's mom, and…"

"Me being his son," Jason finished for her.

"Well, yeah," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I get it. I just don't feel it's right to have a bride walk down the aisle without somebody close to her walking her down. It's tradition."

"You're right," Spencer agreed. "It is."

"Well, as long as we both agree."

Spencer nodded for a long time before asking, "Jason, will you walk me down the aisle?"

He was both shocked and flattered by the gesture. Spencer wants him to walk her down the aisle? He never though Spencer Hastings would come to him and ask him to be her escort. Then again, he didn't know she was his sister until only a few years ago.

"Are you sure you want me to?" She nodded. "Okay. Sure, I'll do it."

She smiled and hugged him, "Thanks, Jason."

He smiled and held her like any big brother should hug a sister. They pulled back after awhile. They exchanged a few more words before Jason decided to get going. It's getting late and he should check in at the hotel. Spencer hugged him once more and thanked him again for agreeing. At first, she thought it would be strange to ask Jason, but after all, he's her brother. Now, she's kind of glad she asked him. Spencer's smile never left her fast. She can't wait to tell Toby that Jason agreed. She turned around to head inside the barn, but was sidetracked by somebody walking up behind her and clasping a hand over her mouth. Spencer tried to scream, but it came out muffled.

* * *

 **Oh, crap! Who grabbed Spencer? Will she be put in any danger? Guess you're going to have to wait and see. Also, what do you think about Jason walking Spencer down the aisle at her wedding? Leave a review and I'll update soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

She turned around to head inside the barn, but was sidetracked by somebody walking up behind her and clasping a hand over her mouth. Spencer tired to scream, but it came out muffled. Whoever it was grabbed her from behind, yanked her back,?and pulled her behind the barn. Spencer used all of her strength to fight this person off. Surprisingly, whoever grabbed her wasn't fighting too hard to keep her in place. The person's grip over her mouth didn't keep getting tighter, but their grip on her wrist loosened a bit.

"I'm going to let you go," a familiar voice huffed. "But you have to promise to keep your voice down, okay? Please don't scream."

Spencer nodded her head slowly. The person who grabbed her removed his or her hand from over her mouth and allowed her to breath more easily. Spencer inhaled a sharp breath and turned around slowly. She knew who grabbed her when they spoke, but seeing them standing in front of her like this.

"Mona?" Spencer shouted in a hushed tone. "What the hell are you doing here?""

"I meant to come here sooner, but I saw Jason talking to you, so I waited for him to leave."

"What? I thought we were past all of this kidnapping and blackmail crap!"

"We are. I didn't sneak up on you to scare you. I just needed to talk to you about something important."

"And you didn't think calling, texting, or even sending an email would be a better way to get in touch with me?"

"I tried to call your cell, but you didn't answer. I'm pretty sure I don't have the number to your home phone or your address. The only way I found out about you being here is from Mike. Aria told him you were coming back to Rosewood."

"So, you waited to come here in the middle of the night to kidnap me, and pulled me behind the back of my barn while my over protective fiancé is right inside? Can't this wait for tomorrow?"

"No," she said. "This is important. It may not seem like it to you right now, but it will be soon."

"Mona, I can't do this right now. Toby is probably wondering why I'm not inside yet."

"Please," Mona pleaded with her eyes. "This is really important and I don't think this can wait."

"Fine," Spencer sighed. "You have two minutes."

Mona let go of Spencer's arm and took a deep breath. This news is still new to her. She really thought it was over, but it's not. Some people just can't seem to let go of the past. If she doesn't do something, Mona could be dragged in deep. She's already in deep.

"You heard from Hanna that sometimes I do some jobs for the police," Mona started and Spencer nodded. "Well, I was there a couple days ago and I overheard some of the cops standing around the office talking about something. Something important."

"Well, would you mind clueing me in on what's so important that you had to come here in the middle of the night?"

Mona sighed, "The police heard from Bethany's family. They want the Rosewood P.D to keep investigating their daughter's death."

Spencer's eyes widen in shock. Bethany Youngs family wants them to keep looking for Bethany's killer? And Bethany's killer was Mona. Mona hit Bethany that night thinking it was Alison. Mona has said over and over again how she never intended to actually hurt anybody that night. She simply just wanted to scare Alison. Turns out the person Mona hit was actually a former Radley patient, Bethany Young. But there was no reason to feel sorry for the little devil's murder. Mostly because the girls learned that Bethany wasn't all that innocent. She was responsible Marion Cavanaugh's death. Bethany was the reason Toby got depressed. Bethany is part of the reason Cece lost control.

Honestly, Spencer blames most the shit that's ever happened to her on Bethany. If it weren't for her, Ms. D never would've lied about Marion's death. Then, she wouldn't have taught Alison and Cece how to be manipulative. Then, Alison wouldn't have been such a bitch and treated Mona badly. She used to treat all of them badly. That resulted in Mona becoming the first -A. It took the girls a long time, but they finally looked past everything Mona did to them. For Hanna's sake, they gave Mona another chance. Mona took that and spent the rest of her time proving to the liars that she's not the person she was many years ago. Just like the rest of them, Mona's grown up. Spencer was glad when she heard that Bethany was murdered. After all the pain she's caused everybody, the bitch got what was coming for her. Karma. Sweet, beautiful karma.

The only problem now is Bethany Young's family. Now that they are back searching, Mona is at risk. What if the police find out Mona killed Bethany? Sure, it was many years ago, but there's still a pretty good chance she would get charged for murder in the first degree.

"The police are investigating Bethany's murder?" Spencer asked.

Mona nodded, "The police will be checking out Alison's old backyard for clues and your mom's. This time they won't stop until they find Bethany's killer. Aka, me."

"Maybe they don't have to look."

"What?" She questioned.

Spencer bit her lip, "Maybe if you confess it won't be so bad."

"No," Mona said rather quickly. "No, the police cannot find out that I killed Bethany. Theoretically, there is more than one person responsible for her death."

"What does that mean?"

"Are you forgetting who actually buried that girl?"

"Melissa," Spencer sighed and rubbed her temple. "That's why you can't say anything, because if you do, the cops will want to know who buried the body."

"And I can't lie to them, Spencer. I'm sorry. I don't want to go down for this because if I do, all three of us will."

Spencer made a face, "Three?"

"Melissa buried Bethany because she thought she was protecting you. You could very well be charged with accessory."

"Damn it," Spencer threw her head in her hands. "So, what are we going to do?"

"There's only one thing that we can do," Mona stated. "And that's have each other's backs. I'll have yours if you have mine."

"No offense Mona, but you kind of have the tendency to turn your back on people and do whatever it takes to protect yourself."

"This time it's different and you know I'm not that person anymore."

Spencer hesitated to believe her. That was until she noticed the pool of tears in Mona's eyes. Mona's a good actress, but she doesn't cry on command that easily.

"I'm scared, Spencer. I'm really scared. Not just for me, but for all of us. I...I have a lot more to lose now. I have Mike, a job, and a life to live. We all have lives to live. We can't let this bitch Bethany ruin our lives. She's already done enough of that."

"I know," Spencer sighed. "Bitch ruins other people's lives in both life and death."

"So, are we in this together?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but yeah," she nodded. "We're in this together."

Mona bowed her head, "We probably shouldn't mention this to anybody else."

Spencer sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, "And by anybody else, you mean Toby."

"We can't risk his innocence."

"I know, but I don't want to lie to him. I've done enough of that in the past. No more."

"I know you don't."

"So?" Spencer shrugged her shoulders. "What am I supposed to do about Toby?"

"Try not to draw attention to this case. Don't let him know what's going on, but if he happens to find out on his own then, you can clue him in. This way you're not initially lying to him. Just like you've always done, you're protecting him. He can't stay mad at you for that."

"Okay," she whispered. "I should get inside before Toby sends out a search party."

"Okay, but wait a second," Mona stopped her. "Tomorrow morning at 10 am, meet me at this diner right outside of Rosewood."

"How far out of Rosewood?"

"It's about five miles. Not too far."

"Alright," Spencer nodded. "Call me if you hear anything else."

"Okay and same for you. If you hear any news or know anyway that you could possibly lead the cops away from suspecting us, let me know."

They nodded at each other once more. Spencer stood outside and watched to make sure Mona left. After she was out of sight, she took a minute to take a breath. Right now, she just needs to breath. She's twenty-four years old now and that crappy summer is still coming back to haunt her. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea coming back to Rosewood.

Inside the barn, Toby stood by the fireplace adding more wood to the already growing fire. He stopped after putting two big logs in then stood up to his normal hight. This place hasn't changed much. There's a new couch in the living room area, but it still looks the way it did when they the Hastings held senior prom in her. Spencer spent the summer before junior year making the barn look this nice. She did a good job. Toby walked into the kitchen to see what they have in the fridge. Not much. They have a pitcher of water, a half gallon of milk, and a jar of applesauce. They also have several bottles of various brands of wine. He settled on a bottle of fancy red. Spencer might enjoy a nice glass of wine before bed. Usually she will have a small glass before bed. He popped the top then started searching for two wine glasses. Pouring some for himself and for her.

He screwed the top back on the bottle and put it back in the fridge, Then, he took the two glasses of wine and set them on the table by the fireplace. What else can he do? Toby walks over to the couch and grabs the blanket that's draped over the back. He lays that out on the floor so they'll have something to sit on. Next, he moved the television over so they'd be able to watch a movie. Spencer packed some movies in her bag before they left home. He walked over to her bag and pulled out the first movie he could find, 'Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallow'. He chuckled to himself not surprised at all that she brought all her Harry Potter movies. Spencer's always been a big fan of stuff like Harry Potter, Lord of The Rings, The Hunger Games, etc. Most people know about her being a fan of classics from Shakespeare. Which is true, she loves Shakespeare, but she also loves action packed movies like Harry Potter. He put the movie in the DVD player. Just as he was doing so, Spencer came in.

"Did Jason really keep you that long?" He joked.

Spencer faked a smile, "Oh, yeah, we had a lot to catch up on."

"What did he say?" Toby asked. "About walking you down the aisle?"

Her smile turned into a real one, "He said that he would be honored to walk me down."

"That's great."

Spencer took off her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. Toby brought over her glass of wine and handed it over to her, kissing her cheek after. She thanked him, then sat down with him on the red blanket he put down for them. He pressed play on the remote and they sat mostly quiet watching the movie. Throughout the film, Spencer's mind kept wondering somewhere else. She kept thinking about what's going on with Bethany's family. Why do they want the police to look at something that happened years ago? Why can't they just leave well enough alone?

"You alright?" Toby asked.

She snapped out of it, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm a little tired from the drive up here and dinner with my family."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I think going to bed now would be good."

"Okay."

He stood up then offered his hand to help her up. She got on her feet and started walking towards the bathroom. Toby turned off the movie and waited for her to finish getting ready for bed. Fifteen minutes later, she came out wearing blue and purple pajama pants along with one of Toby's shirts. He smiled at how good she looks. She smiled back at him when he walked past her to go get changed. He striped down to his boxers and put on a gray tank top. After he got dressed, he brushed his teeth. Spencer was fluffing up the pillows when he came out. He sat down on his side of the bed and watched her with close eyes. He could tell by her body language that something is bothering her, but decided not to push the matter. Tonight, they both need to sleep so they won't be cranky during dinner tomorrow night with his family. Which will be a lot harder. Unlike Spencer's mother who has warmed up to Toby, his family can still be a little bitter towards her. As long as Jenna doesn't like Spencer, his stepmom doesn't either. His father tolerates Spencer just to keep Toby around.

"How is Jason by the way?" Toby asked.

Now, the two are sitting up in bed. Normally before they go to sleep, they talk about their day. That's what Toby's trying to do now. Maybe he can get her to say what's wrong. He wants to know how she went from smiling to coming in the barn and faking a smile. Jason had to say something to her that upset her.

"Jason is fine. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. You seemed a little different when you came inside."

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little nervous about Jason staying at Radley."

"It's a hotel now."

"I know, but so much has happened there and I can't imagine staying there. They actually managed to turn that place into something people want to go to. It's crazy."

"Jason can take care of himself."

"I guess, but I still don't like it."

"Is he still in therapy? I mean, does he still go twice a month?"

She smirked, "Well, he dated two of his sisters. What do you think? And one of them was once his brother. I think that would be enough to put anybody in therapy for life."

"Yeah," Toby agreed. "Jason's been through a lot."

"Yes, he has. But like you said, he's strong, so he'll get through it."

"Well."

Toby reached over her to turn off her light. He kissed her cheek then laid back on the bed.

"We should get to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Spencer groaned and fell back next to him. Toby chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He's lucky she loves him enough to put up with that family.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer woke up to her phone ringing. She reached out to silence it before it woke Toby up. Too late. After she turned off her phone, Toby started to stir. She rolled over on her side just as his eyes were opening. Normally before going to bed, Spencer would turn her phone off because she hates when the ringer wakes him up. It happens way too often. Toby looked at the clock and it's 8:55.

"Wow," he sounded groggy. "It's almost 9 o'clock and Spencer Hastings is still in bed."

She smiled, "You know how I lose track of the time when we're together."

He smiled and tugged her close. This is always the hardest part of the day. Leaving each other to get up and go on with their day. Even though every night they always end up back in bed together, it's still hard to get up in the morning. They're both so warm and comfy lying together. It sucks getting up and leaving the person you love. They spent a good part of the morning kissing and whispering sweet things to each other.

When they finally did manage to get out of bed, Toby went into the bathroom to take a shower. Spencer also needs to take a shower because she's suppose to meet up with Mona at 10. She ended up hopping into the shower with him. Of course, Toby didn't mind at all. After they finished their shower, Spencer made breakfast and left some for Toby while he was still getting dressed. They figured it would be better if they got dressed separately so they wouldn't be tempted to get steamy all over again.

"Well," Toby emerged from the bathroom. "That was the best shower I've had in days."

Spencer smiled and turned around. Toby took a minute to stare at her in her clothes. Right now, she's dressed in a white button-up shirt with a navy blue jacket with the same color pants. Her hair is down in soft waves.

"Have I ever told you that you're the most beautiful girl in the world?"

She laughed, "Yes."

"Well, I'm saying it again," he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her. "Because you really are."

"Thank you. Now, I have to get going."

"Where?" he asked.

"I want to go shopping and I know shopping's not your favorite thing to do."

"Alright. When will you be back?"

She smiled and stopped with her hand on the doorknob, "I promise to be on time for dinner this afternoon if that's what you're wondering."

"Okay," he said. "Just making sure you're not ditching me."

She walked back over to kiss him hard on the lips. Pulling back, she cupped his face and brushed her thumb over his cheek.

"I would never ditch you. I love you."

"Love you too."

She pecked him once more then walked out the door. Outside of Rosewood, Mona sat in her car waiting for Spencer to show up. She got here at 9:45 and has been waiting for Spencer to show up ever since. They have a lot to take care of. With Bethany's family back trying to make a mess of things. Mona really just wants this whole thing to go away. She wants to be able to move on with her life, but of course Bethany's family can't let the past go. Guess it's understandable. They just want to know what happened to their daughter. She was murdered a long time ago. The fact that the Young family is just now trying to bring that case back is a little fishy.

At 10:08, Spencer pulled up into a parking spot two spaces away from her. Mona fixed her hair before getting out of her car to meet Spencer in the middle of the parking lot. Spencer noticed that Mona has a purse with her. They walked inside and sat a table in the back. The waitress came over and started them off with some coffee. When nobody was looking, Mona got out a vanilla file from her purse and slid it in Spencer's direction.

"What's this?" Spencer asked.

Mona cocked her head towards it gesturing for her to take a look. Spencer opened the file and it's information on Bethany's case. It shows what the cops know about it. They know that Bethany was hit by somebody and then buried in the Dilaurentis's backyard. What they don't know is who and why?

"How did you get this?"

Mona set her cup down, "It's a copy of the real file. I hacked into the system and printed that out. After today, I'm going to burn that before someone figures out I have it."

"So, the police are digging up a murder that happened eleven years ago?"

She shrugged, "The Young family is very determined to know the truth."

"Okay, but why now? Why didn't they start looking when they found out their daughter was missing?"

"Maybe they finally feel like they deserve closure."

Spencer sighed, "Bethany was not innocent though. If only they knew that."

"They want to know what happened to their daughter, Spencer."

"It's too late. The police had eleven years to figure this case out. The Rosewood P.D Isn't the sharpest. If they couldn't figure it out years ago, what makes that family think the police will figure it out now?"

"What are you thinking?"

"There's got to be somebody behind this investigation. Somebody who is pushing the police to keep looking."

"When was the last time we even heard from Bethany Young's family?"

"My parents haven't heard from them since they tried getting me back in jail when I was accused of murder."

Mona sighed and held her head, "That's probably where they're going to start looking. If that family is set on getting revenge, we have to learn to defend ourselves."

"And being blackmailed for four years isn't enough practice?"

"This is different."

Mona gestured towards the door and stood up. Spencer got up and followed her out the door. When they got to Mona's car, Mona unzipped her purse and showed two handguns she has inside.

"Mona!" Spencer jumped back.

"Shush," Mona whispered.

"Where did you get those? Why do you even have them?"

"We have to defend ourselves. Do you know how to shoot?"

"I...I practiced on my dad's gun a couple times, but it's been awhile."

"Okay," Mona got in her car. "Follow me."

* * *

 **Ha! Where you surprised that it was Mona who snuck up on Spencer? And you guys thought it was Liam. Ha. Sorry to make you wait so long, but hope you enjoyed this chapter. There was some Spoby fluff and of course, drama. Who doesn't love drama? What do you guys think about this who case with Bethany being dug back up? Will it cause problems for Spencer and Toby? Should Spencer clue Toby in on what's happening? And can Mona really be trusted?**

 **Keep reading to find out. Next chapter is dinner with Toby's parents. Any guesses on how that's going to go?**


	21. Chapter 21

**How fast I update this story depends on three things. One of those things is how many reviews I get on each chapter. Last chapter I only got four. Not very good. Thank you to the four people who did leave a review though that was nice of you. If you want me to continue this story, I need feedback from you guys. Just so you know.**

* * *

Bang. Bang. Bang. For the past hour, Spencer's been with Mona practicing shooting guns at the shooting range. Nobody else is here at the moment but them. Spencer's gotten a lot better at aiming and firing. The last time she shot a gun was when she was fifteen. It was the year before all the stuff with -A started. She used to come here whenever she got annoyed with her family or even when she got annoyed with Alison. Spencer would take her dad's gun and shoot a few. She was just finishing up her last round when her phone rang. Do to the gunshots firing, she didn't hear it right away. Mona had to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

Spencer removed her earphones and looked at Mona who just tapped her shoulder. Mona already finished shooting her rounds.

"Your phone is ringing," Mona told her.

"Oh," Spencer put her gun down to check for a name. "It's Toby."

"Just tell him we're out shopping."

Spencer hits the talk button on her phone and smiles.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, Spencer. Where are you? I've been trying to call you."

"Oh," she looked at Mona. "I'm with Mona."

"Mona?" Toby asked as if she was speaking a different language.

"Uh, yeah."

"I thought you said you were going shopping."

"I am. While I was here, I ran into Mona and we started talking and that's what we're doing now. Just talking."

"Talking about anything that I should be aware of?"

"What makes you think we're talking about anything that you should be aware of?"

"Well, because you and Mona have never been the best of friends. It's kind of weird to picture you two running around town, taking selfies together and posting them on Instagram."

Spencer laughed, "Is that what you think girls do when they go out together?"

"You've made me watch way too many chick-flicks."

She laughed, "No running around town, no picture taking. Just two old classmates catching up on stuff. I promise, nothing wrong is happening."

"You would tell me if there was, right?"

"Of course," she said without hesitation. "Look, I gotta go. My battery's running low and I need it to last the rest of the day."

"Okay, just to be sure, you are coming to dinner?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I will make sure to be back before it's time to leave. Besides, I'll need extra time to pretty myself up."

"You know you don't have to dress up for my family."

"I know," she smiled. "I'm dressing up for you."

Spencer could tell that he was smiling and blushing. Even without being there to see him. The thought made her smile widen.

"I guess I'll let you go now. Have fun with Mona. Wow, that sounded weird coming out of my mouth."

Spencer chuckled, "I'll be there in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay. See you then."

"Okay, bye."

After they finished up at the shooting range, Spencer got in her car and headed back to her parents house. When she got there, she heard Toby back in their room changing clothes. She plugged her phone into the charger before going back to join him. The door opened and Toby looked up. He's currently standing in front of the mirror buttoning up his blue shirt. It's Spencer's favorite shirt because it makes his eyes really pop out. Spencer changed into a casual flower pattern dress that goes to her knees with a tan belt around the waist. She slipped on black tights and put on her favorite pumps. Toby stepped away from the mirror so Spencer could finish her hair. For tonight, she's just leaving her hair down in waves.

"You ready?" Toby asked kissing her forehead.

"Sure, let me just grab my armor."

He chuckled, "you'll be fine."

He took her hand and she slipped her fingers through his. They shared a look before walking out to their car. The ride over to his parents house took no longer than five minutes. Much to Spencer's dismay. Toby parked the car on the side of the street then got out. He circled around and opened the door for Spencer. She smiled and thanked him. Together, they walked up his front porch steps. Toby knocked on the door and Toby's stepmother answered.

"Hey!" Mrs. Cavanaugh smiled at Toby. Her smile stiffened when she saw Spencer. "Oh, and hello."

"Hey, Mrs. Cavanaugh," Spencer tried being polite.

"Come on in."

They followed Mrs. Cavanaugh into the Cavanugh's living room. In the middle of the room, there's a sandy brown coffee table with two vases full of flowers and a little peanut dish in the center. The whole house smells like ham, apple pie, and sweet potatoes. For a minute, Spencer wondered if this is a birthday dinner or late Christmas. Sandy, Toby's step-mother, offered them a glass of white wine. They both accepted and took a seat on the couch. Mr. Cavanaugh came out from his study and into the living room.

"Toby, you made it. Hello there, Spencer," he said trying to act friendly.

"Hi, Mr. Cavanaugh," Spencer said.

"I'm glad you guys could make it," Daniel said.

"We're happy to be here," Toby said. "And happy birthday, dad."

Toby handed over a medium sized box to his father. Mr. Cavanaugh opened and smiled at the wrist watch. It's a silver band watch and he's been needing a new watch for awhile now. He set the box down on the coffee table and thanked them both for the gift. Just then, the doorbell rang. Mrs. Cavanaugh set down the two glasses of wine and smiled.

"Oh! That must be Jenna!"

"Jenna?"

Spencer looked over at Toby who seemed just as surprised as she was. He wasn't sure if Jenna was actually planning to show up this evening. Jenna hasn't been in Rosewood since high school graduation. Kind of a shocker to see her back here. Mrs. Cavanaugh walked back into the room with Jenna behind her. Spencer could hear the tapping of her stick on the floor. Jenna was being guided in by some guy with soft, blonde hair and pale skin. Toby remembers this guy. It's Nigel Wright. He worked at the airport that he and Caleb went to investigate. Spencer looked up at Jenna feeling suddenly uneasy about coming here. She felt uneasy with just Toby's parents, but now that Jenna was here, things are about to get awkward. Especially after their last encounter before Jenna left town for good.

 _It's a late night in Rosewood and the lights in people's houses are going out. That must mean most people are getting ready for bed. Oh, how Spencer wishes she could be at home right now fast asleep in her bed. Sleep hasn't been coming that easily for her. After being kidnapped and held captive by Charles, she's a little on edge about everything. She can't even close her eyes for two seconds without picturing herself back in that place. It was a nightmare. True real hell. It's the middle of spring, but at night it still gets a little chilly. Spencer pulled up the zipper on her jacket and kept on walking. She just left Emily's and she's on her way to her car. It's probably not smart for her to be out by herself. If Toby knew about this, he would have a cow. Only because he loves her and doesn't want anything to happen to her again. But, -A is gone now. They found out who this masked psycho is and things seem to be getting better for the gang. Cece is in custody, so she can't hurt them anymore._

 _Spencer reached her car door and got her key out to unlock it. Just as she was doing so, somebody walked up behind her, startling her. Surprisingly, it was Jenna and some blonde guy. Although, the blonde guy was standing next to a black car parked in front of the Cavanaugh's driveway. She didn't know if Jenna noticed that she'd turned around. Honestly, the whole Jenna can or can't see a thing is always a mystery to her. Spencer took a step closer to Jenna wondering why she came up to her like this._

" _Spencer," Jenna spoke._

" _Yes?" Spencer responded feeling unsure of what's about to happen._

" _You're lucky I can't see right now otherwise you would be lying on the ground with blood coming out of your head."_

 _She was confused, "What do you mean?"_

" _I know about New York. I know how hard you worked to bring Alison back and I know what you five did to Shana. If I wasn't blind, I would finish you all off for good!"_

" _Look, Jenna," Spencer sighed._

" _No!" She snapped. "I'm talking, you're listening. I've had enough of taking orders from the five of you."_

" _We never meant to hurt Shana, Jenna! She caught all of us off-guard and she was going to hurt Ali. Maybe even the others. It was self-defense. Besides, you accompanied Alison at the ice ball."_

" _I did that to protect myself from her. Alison was responsible for Shana's death. She was a friend of her's and she murdered her."_

" _That's because you turned her against Ali."_

" _I didn't do that," Jenna smirked. "Alison did that all on her own."_

" _Alison really trusted Shana. Maybe even more than she trusted us at times."_

 _Jenna's smirk grew, "Is that because you had habits of getting a little cranky from your meds? I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one who pushed Shana. I mean, you already tried killing half this town. Why would…."_

 _The world became silent after a loud slap echoed through the midnight air. Tears glistened in the other woman's eyes as she brought a hand up to her now throbbing cheek. Spencer stood back with rage in her eyes. How dare she go as far as to mention her struggle with taking pills. Jenna doesn't know or understand anything that went down that summer. Spencer turned around to get in her car._

" _Alison better watch her back," Jenna muttered._

 _That alarmed Spencer to turn back around._

" _What did you just say?"_

" _I didn't think you had a hearing problem. Maybe I should speak up."_

 _Spencer stepped up to Jenna, "I know that you've been hurt Jenna and I'm sorry about Shana. We've all been hurt too, but if you ever threaten Ali, Toby, or any of my other friends, I'm going to make going blind seem like a picnic for you."_

* * *

The awkward tension in the room only seemed to rise as everyone stood around staring at each other. Spencer had her eyes trained on Jenna who had her arm latched on 'what's his face' standing beside her. Toby kept eyeing Nigel. It's a little strange seeing your enemies in the same room knowing that they're about to sit down at the same table eating dinner. The last time Spencer ever saw Jenna was that night outside Emily's house. Jenna wanted revenge on Alison and Spencer threatened her to stay away. That's something Toby doesn't even know. After it happened, Spencer just wanted to forget about it. Now, Cruella De Vil is standing right before her eyes,

"I think the ham is ready," Miss. Cavanaugh spoke and gestured towards the dining room. "Shall we?"

"Yes, of course," Jenna spoke. "I'm starving and I've been craving my mother's ham since I left home."

Jenna held her arm out for Nigel to take and he lead her to the table. Toby looked over at Spencer who just looks annoyed. He reaches for her hand with a sly smile. Now, she knows that if she walks out that door Toby wouldn't hesitate to go with her. But, if she wants to make nice with his family then, she's going to have to just suck it up and get through one dinner. How bad could it possibly be? She finally accepted Toby's hand and his smile. They walked into the dining room and Toby pulled out a chair for her. That just happened to be in front of Jenna. Toby took his seat beside Spencer across from Nigel. Leaving his father at the head of the table and his stepmom at the other end. The food was passed around in a circle. Everyone got their fair share.

"So, Jenna," Miss. Cavanaugh started. "How do you like living in Vermont?"

"It's great. A Little bit friendlier than here in Rosewood. Nigel and I are really loving it there."

"How long do you plan on staying in Rosewood?" Daniel asked.

"Um, a month maybe."

"Oh! How lovely," Miss. Cavanaugh beamed.

Spencer tried not to roll her eyes as she took a sip of her wine. Toby was also not pleased about Jenna staying. As long as she stays out of his and Spencer's way, things should be fine. But this is Jenna he's talking about. Wherever Jenna goes, trouble falls.

"You heard about the new business Spencer and I are running, right?"

Toby jumped in trying to steer the conversation off of Jenna. When he lived here as a teen, most dinner conversations would be about Jenna. He got so tired of it. It was always, Jenna this, Jenna that. It drove him crazy.

"Oh, yeah," Mr. Cavanaugh said while chewing on a piece of meat. "How is your business going?"

"Great," Toby smiled. "Actually, Spencer and I just got hired by this new family that just moved into a townhouse down the block. We start work not long after the wedding."

"Are you sure it's safe having Spencer work with people?" Jenna teased. "You know, she's never been much of a people person."

Toby looked up at Jenna sternly, "I think Spencer can manage just fine."

"I'm just saying, how many times has she been accused of murder? Last I heard, her body count was pretty high."

"Jenna that's enough!" Toby shouted.

"Another word out of you and you'll be the first body added to my count," Spencer accidentally let that slip out.

All night, she's been trying so hard to act calm, cool, and polite. Having Jenna here tonight does not make it all that easy. All night, Jenna's been throwing shade at Spencer. She didn't mean to say what she said out loud, but she's just getting so annoyed. How many days a week has she gone listening to people talk crap about her? Now, she's ready to speak up on her behalf. It's nice having Toby do it, but sometimes, she needs to stick up for herself. Starting with this bitch smirking at her.

"Okay," Mrs. Cavanaugh put down her fork. "Toby, I think now would be a good time for you two to leave."

"Fine with me."

Spencer slammed her napkin on the table, got up, and left the room. Everyone but Jenna flinched when they heard the front door slam shut.

"Someone's in a mood," Jenna teased, which sounded more like a taunt towards Toby.

"That girl is out of control," Mrs. Cavanaugh shook her head. "From day one, I knew she was trouble. Ugh, that woman."

"That woman is my fiancé," Toby spoke defensively.

"You have a real bad taste in women then," Jenna sneered.

Toby smirked, "Could say the same to you."

Jenna frowned. Toby wiped his mouth with his napkin then set it on the table. He, too, got up to leave.

"Thanks again, dad, but maybe next year for your birthday, we'll do a video chat. Just make sure Satan isn't in the room when it happens," Toby said.

"Hey!" Sandy raised her voice. "That is my daughter."

"My apologies," Toby said with a little smile. Make sure Satana isn't in the room."

Toby walked out of the dining room and out of the house with a smug look on his face. He's been ready to go off on his family like that since his father brought in those two devils. Now that he finally did it, he feels better. Coming here this evening was a mistake and he hopes Spencer won't stay mad at him for bringing her here. He walked outside and found her waiting for him by their car.

"Well," he kicked a pebble. "That was an interesting evening."

"I'm sorry," she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I just got so mad."

"I know and it's okay. You had every right to be. Jenna had no right bringing up the past. It's something you're trying to move on from."

"That's not the only thing she was talking about, Toby."

He tilted his head, "what do you mean?"

"The night before Jenna left town, I saw her. We had a little dispute about something. It was before high school graduation."

"What happened?" He sounded concerned.

"She confronted me about what happened to Shana and was out for blood. I just wasn't in the mood to argue. I've done a lot of that already. She said some things and made some threats and I may have made some threats of my own. I'm sorry," she sighed. "I should've told you when it happened, but I just wanted to forget about it. Just another thing to add to my horrid past."

"Jenna threatened you."

"Well, me, and Alison, and my other friends. She never came through with her threats, so I don't know what her plan is now."

"Whatever it is, it's not going to happen," he stepped up to Spencer and touched her arm. "I'm not going to let Jenna hurt you or any of your friends."

Spencer looped her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest. She inhaled his sweet scent and smiled.

"I know you won't."

He smiled and rubbed her back soothingly. She pulled back after a minute.

"What do you say we get some food somewhere else?" He asked.

"Oh good!" She sighed in relief. "Because I'm starving and I didn't even touch my ham."

Toby opened her car door so she could hop right in. After shutting it, he circled around and got in the drivers seat. Dinner with Toby's family didn't blow over well. But I guess that's what family is. It's not a real family unless one side of your in-laws hates you. No matter what Toby's family thinks about Spencer, he still loves her. Their opinions over Spencer are irrelevant. Cause no matter what happens, Toby is going to marry Spencer Hastings because he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her.

* * *

 **Lilly: "That's love, bitch!" *high fives Marshall***

 **If you've ever watched 'How I Met Your Mother' then, you'll get it.**

 **Thanks for reading please leave a review. Do you think Jenna will be much trouble while she's in town? I'm trying to make each chapter of my story seem like an episode of PLL. Lol. How am I doing so far on that? Do I leave you guys hanging at the end wanting more?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm warning you now. There is a small cliffhanger that may leave you wanting to throw something at the wall. Have fun reading!**

* * *

On Saturday, Spencer and Toby joined Veronica at a charity event sees hosting. They're trying to raise money for schools in Pennsylvania. Melissa came to help as well. The goal is to raise up to five thousand dollars. So far they've raised two thousand and five hundred. This is an all day event and they're hoping to raise all the money they need. At least reach their goal rate.

"We just earned five dollars from Miss. Evans," Melissa said.

"Wow," Spencer laughed. "We're really making bank here."

"Well, five dollars is better than nothing."

"True."

"Do you think mom is really serious about this whole running for senator thing?" Spencer asked.

Melissa sighed and leaned against a table, "if there's one thing I've learned about our mother it's that when she wants to do something, she goes for it."

"Well, at least we know where we get that aspect from."

"Hastings do have one thing in common. We shoot high for what we want."

"Yeah, I guess."

"This whole thing would be better of dad was here."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "don't even go there."

"What? Spencer he should be here to support this family. If our mother becomes a state senate, that could be big for this family. It will be big for this family. Dad should be here to share this experience with this family."

"Honestly, if dad came, I wouldn't be here."

"Spencer…"

"No," Spencer snapped. "What dad did is unforgivable. He kept a secret that not only affect this family but two other families as well. He let Toby believe his mom choose to leave him. Toby was never the same after that."

"Dad made a mistake. We all make mistakes. We wouldn't be human if didn't screw up."

"That's rich coming from someone in this family. The whole time we were growing up our parents taught us to watch out for mistakes. We were told that this family doesn't handle imperfections very well."

"Our parents only told us that so we wouldn't make the mistakes they made."

"It was because of our parents I was afraid of commitment. The whole time growing up, I swore to myself that I would never marry anybody and that was because I was so afraid. I was afraid of falling into a loveless marriage that would end up going down in flames. That was until Toby. If it weren't for him, I would still be running for cover everytime love came my way."

"Toby's made mistakes too and you look past it and get past it because you love him. Why should our father be any different?"

Spencer looked at her as if it was obvious, "you may be right about me always forgiving Toby when he screws up and yes, I do it because I love him. That's not the only reason. I forgive Toby and let him back in because he is the only person in my life who hasn't let me down again and again. When he tells me he is sorry, he really means it. Dad not so much. Toby does what he has to do out of love. Dad did what he had to do out of selfishness."

"I'm sorry Spencer. I know it's not right for me to apologize for dad's actions, but I don't know what else to say. Maybe you're right."

"Wow," Spencer smiled. "I didn't know how much I needed to hear you say I'm right for once until now."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

* * *

 _It's been a crazy afternoon and Spencer's been busy pretty much this whole semester. This will be her last semester of college and also the busiest. She has exams to study for, two papers to write, and three book assignments. She has to have all of that done by Tuesday. That gives her three days. Her new boyfriend, Liam is getting annoyed because she keeps dodging his calls. He claims that she never has time for him anymore._

 _All afternoon, she's been running between library's trying to gather all the research she needs to write her papers. Not only that, but she has to prepare for her support group tomorrow night. The stress is really eating her alive. After spending pretty much the whole day running out and about, she returned to her apartment at 6 pm. She walked to her apartment carrying a crap load of stuff. When she came up to her door, she spotted a bouquet of flowers with a blue ribbon wrapped around the vase. She didn't understand who or why someone would send her flowers. First, she unlocks the door then, tries to pick up the vase while balancing all the books tucked under her other arm. She sets the vase of flowers and her books on the kitchen table. There's a note attached to the flowers written on red paper. She untaped the note and read the print._

 _ **Dear Spence, Happy Birthday. Knowing you, you've probably been so busy studying your head off to remember that it's your own birthday. Lucky for me I get the pleasure of reminding you. I hope you're doing well. Now, you can get back to doing a kick ass job of school work so you can go out in the world and do other kick ass things. Cause you are a kick ass person. Enjoy the rest of your semester and don't forget to stop to take a breath.**_

 _ **Love you S! -Toby**_

 _ **P.S You used to always say sending flowers to people mean they're trying to apologize for something they've done so...I'm sorry I stole your pen in the eighth grade. I still have it in a drawer. Maybe I'll return it to you if I ever get all those shirts you took from me in the past. (:**_

 _After a pretty crappy day, receiving this actually managed to make Spencer smile. He was right, though. She forgot today is her birthday. Not only did she forget, Liam did as well. It's nice to know someone remembered. Toby's always been good at remembering things._

 _After she read the note, she walked into her bedroom and opened the second drawer to her dresser. She removed a few things from that drawer until she felt the touch of a certain soft, blue, long sleeved shirt. She pulls it out of the dresser and unfolds it to take a look at it. It still looks the same. Though the anchor on the shirt has faded some. She runs her fingers over the material and holds it up the bridge of her nose. Even after washing it and having it for many years, it still smells like him. Maybe that or she's memorized his smell; she senses it whenever she pulls out his shirt. It's one thing she has to hold on to that belonged to him. It's what she uses to help remember him. Not that she would ever forget the man she left her heart to. She may have left him to do his own thing, but he still has her heart with him. And she's almost certain that that is where her heart will always be. Safe and sound with him._

* * *

Two more hours into the day went by and Spencer has done nothing but sit at her table waiting for more donations. Toby is helping some of the guys unload some more stuff for the fundraiser. They're now close to three thousand dollars. They still have a lot more to earn, but they're getting there. It seems like this is what Spencer will be doing for the next month. Helping her mother with events to win the election. Tomorrow night, there's a dinner for all the candidates who will give a speech. Of course, she will have to be there.

Toby just came back with a box full of stickers that say Vote Veronica Hastings For State Senate on them. He set the box on the table right next to Spencer. She stood up to take a look at them. The polls for voting open up next weekend and Veronica has ordered in posters, stickers, and other stuff to help get the word out that she's running. If a Hastings has a shot they take a shot.

"I just thought you should know that I just helped those guys unload ten boxes filled with just these Vote For Me stickers."

Spencer smiled and stood up, "I'm sure my mom will appreciate that."

"I think I finally understand the Hastings campaign strategy."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah, you buy a bunch of stuff for promotion and bug people to vote for you until they agree. You would do the same thing when you ran for class president in high school. You used to run people down in the hallways saying 'vote for me! Vote for me!'" he teased trying to mock her voice.

Spencer playfully smacked his chest with a rolled up newspaper, "another remark like that and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight. With no shirt on."

He leaned down so his lips were barely touching hers, "you wouldn't make me sleep on the couch. Think how cold and lonely you'd be without me."

"I have Beya to cuddle with."

"Yeah, but Beya doesn't kiss as well as I do."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," she teased.

Toby smirked and leaned down to kiss her. She smiled and held his face close wanting more of him. Right now, she feels like taking him into a private room somewhere just to show him how much she loves him. She's pretty sure he already knows.

"Excuse me."

They heard a fake coughing noise behind them. When Spencer turned her head, she was surprised and thrilled to see her friends. She didn't expect them to be here. If anything, she figured they would want to stay out of Rosewood. It was Hanna who got their attention.

"Hanna," Spencer said sounding shocked. "What are you guys all doing here?"

"We overheard from Hanna that your mom is running for state senate and that she's having a lot of events going on this month," Emily explained. "Being the amazing friends that we are, we wanted to come help."

"Really?" Spencer smiled.

The girls nodded. Spencer awed and brought all her friends in for a hug. It's unbelievable that her friends would show up back in this town just to help her family. Then again, her friends have always been the best.

"Do you need help with anything now?" Alison asked.

"You can help pass out stickers and tell people to vote for my mom."

Alison nodded and walked off with Emily. Hanna and Caleb walked over to one of the booths hoping to help raise more money. Spencer noticed that Aria is here, but she hasn't seen Ezra. It's strange knowing that she came here without Ezra.

"Hey, Aria."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just talk to me," she said. "How come Ezra Isn't here with you?"

"He uh, he couldn't make it. That's all."

Spencer gave her a look, "since when has Ezra ever not been able to be here for you?"

"Ever since we had that stupid fight and broke up."

"What? When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago. I had this really good opportunity to get an article I wrote written in Time Magazine. For some reason, Ezra didn't think that me publishing it was such a good idea."

"What was your article about?"

"It was an article I wrote back when I thought Ezra broke up with me. I called it '5 Things That Make a Guy a jerk.' Last month I found it and decided to send it in. I wasn't attending for it to hurt Ezra, I just wanted something of mine seen. When Ezra found out they wanted to publish it in the new edition, he flipped. We fought for days over it until finally, I had it. We broke up for awhile or it seemed like a breakup."

"Did either of you actually say you were broken up?" Spencer asked.

"Not really, but we've been fighting over everything since that article was discovered and things are just so complicated."

"Maybe you should call him and talk things out."

"Ezra should be the one to call me."

"Yes," she nodded. "I agree with you. Ezra should be calling you, but he's not. If he's not making the jump then, you need to. Find out what's going on."

"You're right," Aria sighed. "Will you excuse me for a second."

Spencer nodded and Aria walked away with her phone in hand. Just when Spencer was turning around, she spotted a strange blonde girl coming this way. Her blonde hair is about shoulder length and curled like a perm with light brown strands underneath. She's wearing a white shirt with a jean jacket and ripped blue jeans. She came over to the table with a smirk on her face. Spencer can't really tell what color the girl's eyes are because they're shielded by her sunglasses. Spencer noticed the girl is wearing riding boots so she must be a biker. The girl finally removed her sunglasses revealing her sparkling green eyes. Her light red lips turned into a half smile.

"Well, hello there."

"Hi," Spencer sounded hesitant. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, no, thank you."

Her voice sounded soft and young. Spencer's guessing this girl is twenty-two. The boots she's wearing make her look to be about 5.7, but without them she's probably 5.6. Spencer looked the girl over and wondered why she's over here.

"Did you come here to make a donation?"

"Nope," she said popping her lips.

"Okay, if you don't need help and you're not going to donate anything. Why are you over here?"

"I just came over here to check out the competition."

"Competition for what?"

"For state senate," the girl smirked. "My dad is also running."

"Okay," Spencer huffed a laugh. "And who are you?"

"I'm…"

She was about to share her name until another voice said it for her. One that Spencer wasn't expecting to hear.

"Yvonne?"

The curly blonde looked up and grinned, "Toby!"

Toby walked up looking appalled, "wha… What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help my father he's running for state senate as well. It's been a long time. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Likewise."

Spencer looked at Toby in surprise, "Toby, do you know who this is?"

"Oh, well," he started fumbling over his words.

"Toby and I used to date."

Since Toby had trouble saying it, Yvonne spit the words right out. Spencer looked at Toby in shock. He dated this woman? Sure Spencer didn't think he would stay single the whole time they were broken up, but actually seeing one of Toby'sexes here. She has so many questions right now. How and where did he meet this girl? How long after they broke did he date her? How long? How long ago did they break up? How deep was their relationship? And most importantly, Who broke up with who, and why?

* * *

 **Oh, uh. Looks like Toby's ex-girlfriend is making an appearance. As I said before, I like making chapters seem like the show, but with my own twists. Guess that's why a friend of mine used to call me Marlene. I'm evil and I'm not afraid to add twist and turns in my story. If you like that then, you'll love this story a lot.**

 **Thanks so much for reading! It would make my day if you could leave a review (: Also, do you think Yvonne will cause trouble?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you guys so much for getting this story 300 reviews! Wow, you all are amazing. I tried to update as quickly as I could because you guys deserve a new chapter fast. Keep up with the amazing reviews and I'll try to update ASAP!**

* * *

 _Brown, dry leaves tumbled along the road as a chill blew through the night. Musky brown clouds gather above_ head _. The promise of rain hung in the air. You can smell it forming_ among _the clouds. Toby just got home from work and decided to go for a little ride on his motorcycle._ Right _before a storm hits is his favorite time to go riding. He loves the smell of the sky right before it rains. He enjoys the way the stormy winds comb through his honey locks._

 _After riding through town, he stopped along a 24-hour minimart. He remembers he has a few things to pick up before heading home. He walked inside, bought the things he needed, then walked out. When he got back to his motorcycle he heard something fumbling across the street._

 _"Dammit," he heard somebody_ hiss _._

 _Toby turns around to see a young woman kneeling on the ground beside her motorcycle. It looks like her bike broke down and she's trying to fix it but is having no luck doing so. The blonde girl rose to her feet and sighed putting her hands on her leather covered thighs. A gentle breeze blew through the trees making her blonde curls sway in the wind. Toby has experience with fixing motorcycles, so maybe he could be some help._

 _"Excuse me," he started over to her. "Hi, are you having some problems?"_

 _"Yeah," the girl smiled shyly. "I've been riding around all afternoon and now, I can't get the damn thing going. It broke down about a quarter mile away and I had to push this thing to the closest town I could find. Just my luck."_

 _"When I was a teenager, I constructed my own bike from some parts I got from other bikes. Maybe I could be of some help."_

 _"If you can fix this thing, you'd be my hero."_

 _He smiled a friendly smile before rolling up his sleeves and kneeling down to see what the problem is. He fumbled around with it for a few minutes before finally finding the problem._

 _"I see what the problem is."_

 _"What?"_

 _"It's out of gas."_

 _"Oh," she laughed nervously and ran a hand through her perm. "Wow, I feel so stupid right now. My mind was all over the place I didn't even think to check the gas."_

 _"Don't worry about it," Toby wiped his hands together. "There's a gas station down the road. I'll walk with you and we can get some for your bike."_

 _"That would be great. Thank you, but maybe I should go alone. You seem to be in a hurry to get somewhere. I don't want to waste your time."_

 _He shook his head, "It won't be."_

 _"Well, okay," she smiled. "Let me just grab my bag."_

 _He nodded. The girl grabbed her bag and strapped it over her shoulder before walking along the street with him. The winds started to pick up as the storm grew closer. They reached the gas station and Toby waited while she got the gas she needed. He then walked her back to her bike making sure she'd be okay._

 _"Thanks again for your help," she smiled. "Maybe breaking down wasn't such a bad thing since I had the pleasure of meeting such a nice guy."_

 _Toby smiled back, "Everything happens for a reason."_

 _"I'm staying in town for a few days, maybe I'll see you around."_

 _He nodded, "Maybe you will."_

 _The girl stuck out her hand, "I'm Yvonne."_

 _"Toby," he said shaking her hand._

 _"Toby," she smiled. "Perfect."_

* * *

All of sudden, the world around them felt a lot colder. Spencer had to tighten her jacket more around her body to keep the chills out. Right now, the three of them are standing together awkwardly. Spencer is looking between Yvonne and Toby. Yvonne won't stop staring at Toby, which makes Spencer want to claw the girl's eyes out. She doesn't care if Yvonne is the sweetest girl in the world, Toby is her man. Toby is suddenly fascinated with the color of the shoes he's wearing.

"So," Spencer's voice was high pitched. "You're dad's running for a seat in the Senate?"

Yvonne forced her eyes away from Toby and nodded at Spencer, "Yeah, he is. I just hope you and your mom don't get your hopes up."

"My mom is very well known in this state and she's pretty well-liked. I think my mom stands a pretty good chance."

"My dad has run for Senate twice before and each time he's gotten close to getting a place."

"Close?" Spencer raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Your father may have done this before, but how many times did he win? Why would this year be any different?"

"There's no need to get snappy here. It's just a friendly competition."

"Our parents aren't running for class president. They're running for a seat in the Senate. It's a little bit bigger than a friendly competition."

"Fine. Have it your way Hastings. We'll see you on the playground," Yvonne turned to look at Toby and smiled softly. "You're looking good, Toby."

She fluttered her eyelashes in a flirtatious way. Before walking away, Yvonne smirked at Spencer then kept on walking. The two stood back and watched her walk down the street to where she has her motorcycle parked. She hoped on and sped off down the street. Once she was gone, Spencer turned back to look at Toby. He looked at her not knowing what to say.

She crossed her arms and turned her body more towards him, "So you dated her."

"Yeah, but it was a long time ago and it didn't last long. We were together for a month and maybe a week. It was nothing."

"It had to be something if every time she looks at you, she's picturing you with nothing on."

"Spencer, please, don't overreact about this. Yes, we dated, but it was a long time ago. When I say thing weren't that serious, I mean they weren't that serious. We went on a few dates and it didn't work out."

"It didn't work out for you or it didn't work out for her?"

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Who broke up with who?"

"Why does that matter?"

"It matters. If she broke up with you when you still had feelings for her then all those feelings could come rushing back."

"Yvonne didn't break up with me, I broke up with her."

She gave him a look, "Are you just telling me that because you know it's what I want to hear?"

"No, I'm telling you that because it's true. I broke up with her."

Spencer bit her lip, "How long ago?"

"A couple weeks before I got a message from Emily asking me to come back to Rosewood. I swear Spencer, it's over between us. I broke up with her because I didn't feel a strong connection. Not the way it was when I'm with you," he touched her shoulders and brought her closer. "I love you, Spencer. Don't even think for a second that Yvonne is a threat. You're the one I want. You're the one I want to be with. You're the one I love. It's you and it will always be you."

She let herself smile, "Really?"

"Really," he pecked her lips. "I love you."

She held the back of his head and ghosted her lips over his, "I love you too. I'm sorry for overreacting."

"That's okay, I would've been wondering the same thing," he said and smiled. "Besides, it was kind of cute seeing you get jealous... Ouch!"

Toby rubbed the spot where Spencer punched him. The smile on her face returned and she brought his attention back on hers.

"Tell that girl Yvonne to stop looking at you like you're a piece of meat," she tugged on his collar. "You're mine."

He smiled against her lips, "Yours and only yours."

* * *

Another busy night in Rosewood. The gang is getting ready to attend a dinner for all candidates running for State Senate. Spencer, Toby, Melissa, and their friends are going to support Mrs. Hastings. The dinner starts in an hour and Spencer and Toby are still getting ready. Toby changed into a dark gray suit and tie, while Spencer put on a strapless black dress with a gray scarf that wraps around her neck. She finished off her outfit with a pair of black open toe heels. When Toby walked back into their room, he found Spencer struggling to pull the zipper on her dress.

"Here," he whispered while stepping behind her. "Let me help."

"Thank you," she sighed.

Toby zipped up her dress then planted a chaste kiss on her bare shoulder. She smiled and blushed. Right now she's wishing they could take off all their clothes and lie in bed together forgetting all about tonight. Sure, she wants to help her mom, but she really just wants to lay in bed with her fiancé staring into his crystal blue eyes.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," she sighed and grabbed her purse off the couch. "Let's go."

He kissed her lightly on the lips then put a hand on her back as they walk out to their car. Mrs. Hastings already left for the dinner and Melissa went with her. Like always, Toby opened the car door for Spencer and helped her in. He's been doing that for her since the beginning of their relationship and it never got old.

They pulled up into a parking space a half an hour later. Toby shut off the engine the they exited the car. The tiny hairs sticking out of Spencer's bun swayed in the wind as she circled around the car where she found Toby waiting for her. He smiled and offered his hand to her. She smiled back and laced their fingers together. Together, they made their way into the nicely light building. The inside was filled with people dressed up nicely. Tables and chairs are set up in the main room where the dinner will take place. Outside of the dining hall is the greeting room. That's where Spencer and Toby are right now. As they got closer to the dining hall, Spencer felt someone tap her shoulder. They turned around to see Aria, Emily, and Alison.

"Hey," Spencer smiled. "You guys made it."

"Of course we did," Aria said while moving in for a hug. "Like we said, we're here to support your family till the end."

"I think my mom will really appreciate you guys coming. Where's Hanna?"

"She's probably running late. You know how she is," Emily teased.

Spencer laughed, "Yeah, classic Hanna Marin."

"Spencer."

The group turned to see Mrs. Hastings coming their way. Veronica is dressed in a black sleeve dress with black heels. Her hair is up in a half bun. The older woman is looking pretty good.

"Mom," Spencer walked over to hug her mother.

"Good, you're here," Mrs. Hastings muttered into her daughter's shoulder.

They pulled back from the hug. Veronica scanned the group and was pleased to see all of Spencer's friend here for support. Support it may not seem like she needs, but really does.

"The ceremony starts in just a few minutes," Mrs. Hastings rubbed her hands together nervously. "I can't believe I'm actually feeling a little nervous right now."

"You're going to do great, mom," Spencer assured her.

"We're all here for you, Mrs. Hastings," Toby said with a friendly smile.

Veronica smiled back politely, "Glad you could make it too, Toby. We should probably get to our tables."

They walked inside together and sat at their table which is the third table from the stage. Hanna and Caleb showed up five minutes later and were seated at the table. Glasses of wine were served to all the guest as the announcer took the stage. He welcomed everyone here tonightand said a few words before inviting the first candidate up on stage. Veronica Hastings was the fourth candidate. She talked about what she plans to do if she gets elected and ways that she can work to make a change. Everybody loved her speech and gave a standing ovation. After all the speeches were given, the dinner was served.

"I think your mom has a pretty good shot of winning this, Spencer," Emily said.

"I hope so," Spencer sighs.

"I'd vote for her," Hanna said.

Spencer gave her a look that says you better. Dinner moved along and pretty soon dessert was served. It was a chocolate cheesecake with melted fudge dribbled over it. Here goes my diet, Spencer thought while taking a bite.

"I can feel this cheesecake going straight to my thighs," Melissa said with a groan.

"Yeah, me too," Spencer agreed with a laugh.

"I'm going to need to go on a ten-mile run tomorrow," Hanna said.

Emily made a face, "You don't run."

"Eating this cheesecake was a mistake," Aria said. "But it's so good."

"I'm going to regret this," Alison said before taking her last bite.

"Alright," Spencer sighed pushing her empty plate away. "Tomorrow all of us girls will go to the gym."

"Why just the ladies?" Caleb asked.

"Because, we don't want you guys there to drool over us wearing leggings and sports bras," Hanna said.

"But it's okay for you ladies to drool over us with our shirts off while we're working out," Toby clarified.

Spencer smiled and nodded, "Exactly."

"Whatever," Hanna started to stand. "Tonight was fun, Spence, but we better get going."

The rest of them stood up as well. Everyone starting getting their coats and scarfs to leave. They all walked out to the main room together. Before they left, Mrs. Hastings thanked them all again for coming.

"Before you all go," Aria started. "Has anyone seen Jason tonight?"

Spencer made a face, "Nos that you mention it, I haven't seen Jason tonight at all. I thought for sure he was going to be here."

Aria sighed and draped her coat over her arm, "It's probably my fault he didn't come. Jason's probably avoiding me."

"Why would he be avoiding you?"

"A few nights ago I was a little drunk and Jason gave me a ride. Maybe I did something that was over the top."

Spencer looked at her in concern, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Aria smiled. "It was when I was going through my rough patch with Ezra. I ended up calling him and we talked things out, so things are good."

"Good," Spencer nodded in approval. "Thanks for coming."

Aria reached up to hug her, "Anytime, Spence."

They released each other from the hug. Spencer waved at her other friends while watching them go. Melissa asked Spencer if she can ride home with her and Toby since their mom has some last-minute business to attend to. Toby and Spencer waited by the door while Melissa grabbed a couple things.

"It was a nice ceremony, wasn't it," a young voice spoke up.

The two looked up and say Yvonne wearing a dark red dress that's knee-length and has sleeves that you have to tie around the back of your neck. Yvonne wore white stud earrings with a matching white pearl necklace. Her blonde hair was up in a bun much like the one Spencer's wearing. Her long heels thumped against the violet red carpet.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded in agreement. "It was."

"I gotta say your mother gave a very touching speech. Almost makes me nervous for my dad."

"They all gave good speeches."

"Yeah, but none of them were like my dad's," Yvonne said with a short smile. "Instead of talking to the crowd, he talked with the crowd. 'Twas rather moving if you ask me. My dad is an excellent speaker."

"Well, we're all biased when it comes to our families. We tend to be blind about what's really there. To you, your dad's speech may have been interesting, but I think I'll base my judgment off of the man who fell asleep while listening to it over at table seven."

Yvonne looked hard at Spencer, "You're a tough one, Hastings."

Spencer's lips turned up into a tight smug, "I've been told that before."

Yvonne smiled at her before turning her attention towards Toby, "She's a firecracker, Toby. Are you sure she's the one for you?"

The smile on Spencer's face quickly disappeared and the sudden urge to slap the other woman came over her. She held her ground, though. Slapping that girl won't do any good. It might make Spencer feel a little better, but it won't change the situation. No matter what Spencer does, the truth about Toby dating Yvonne will always be there. Sure she could slap her over and over again, but it won't change anything.

"I think you've said enough, Yvonne," Toby said.

"Oh," Yvonne faked a sweet smile and tried to step closer, but Spencer moved in front of him. That only cause the woman's smile to widen. "Why don't you call me by my nickname, Vonne? It's what he used to call me."

"You really want to walk away right now, because right now, the side of your face is about to meet the palm of my hand," Spencer threatened.

Yvonne smirked at her before moving to leave the room. She sent a flirtatious smile Toby's way when she passed him. Spencer's chest rose and fell with anger. Just when she was about to say something, Melissa stepped into the room. The three of them walked out to the car and started heading home.

On the way home, they passed by Radley Inn, which was once a mental hospital and is now a four-star hotel. Toby turned onto that road and saw flashing lights in the distance. Many cars are parked along the street and one of the cars Spencer recognized as Caleb and Hanna's. Spencer touched Toby's shoulder as if she's telling him to stop. He was already looking for a place to park. Toby pulled up behind Emily's car and shut off the engine.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked from the backseat. "Why have we stopped?"

Spencer looked over her shoulder, "There's something going on at Radley."

Melissa rolled her eyes and unbuckled her seatbelt, "What else is new?"

Melissa got out of the car first and Spencer and Toby soon followed her. They scanned the crowd and saw Hanna, Caleb, Alison, Emily, and Aria standing behind yellow caution tape. The three of them walked over to them. Toby put his hands inside his coat pockets and stood beside Spencer.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked everyone.

Alison shrugged, "Not sure."

They all stood back waiting to hear what's happened. Spencer's not really surprised something went wrong at Radley. I mean, it's Radley. This whole jumbled up mess started at Radley. It almost finished there too if it weren't for Spencer who saved the building from being blown to smithereens. A few men wearing black coats with yellow neon letters that say COPS started heading this way. Some of the men wore coats that had CORONER written on them. Pretty soon two men started wheeling out something zipped up in a body bag on a stretcher.

"Step back people!" A man shouted at some people who are blocking the path.

"What's happened?" A woman who was standing in the crowd asked.

"One of the maids found a body in one of the rooms," Lieutenant Tanner spoke up. "The police have identified the body as Jason Dilaurentis."

Gasps and murmurs emerged from the crowd. Spencer, Alison, and Melissa gasped the loudest. The group stood in silence as they watched the men wheel Jason's body from inside the bag and hide him away in the back of the corner car. Overcome with emotions, Spencer felt the beginning of tears stream down her face. Toby's hands were on her shoulders in no time showing a sign of comfort. Alison leaned into Emily and she held her while Alison cried over the death of her brother. Melissa also shed a few tears. Aria stood frozen in the moment and Hanna hide her face into Caleb's chest. A sob pushed it's way through Spencer's throat and made it's way out. She turned around and buried her face into Toby's chest. His arms were around her without even wasting a single second. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt, but he didn't mind. Toby just held his girl and rubbed soothing circles into her back while she cried.

* * *

 **Cue the tears. Yes, I did just kill Jason off. Don't hate me too much. What's a PLL story without a character's death? You guys met Yvonne and got a little in site on her history with Toby. Was Toby telling the truth about it? Yvonne has already tried putting moves on Toby, will that become a problem for Spoby? Plus the whole thing with their parents competing. Keep up with the updates because more is about to go down.**

 **Thanks for reading maybe leave me a nice review to look at after writing this crazy chapter. (:**


	24. Chapter 24

It's been two weeks since Jason's body was discovered in his hotel room. He was found lying dead on his bed with his face down in the pillow. The police detected that he died from alcohol poisoning. Spencer doesn't believe that. She knows better. She knows that Jason was murdered. The only problem is finding out who did it. After Jason's death, Toby worried that Spencer would take it hard. He worried she would fall into a deep depression. She was upset about it, but she's taking Jason's death a lot better than he expected.

More than anything, Spencer's been focused on finding Jason's killer. On top of that, she's busy helping her mom. Toby's been really great keeping her balanced with everything she has on her plate. Without Toby here, she probably would've cracked by now. He's always been able to keep her sane and help her with whatever it is she needs. Right now all she needs is him.

"We're running low on coffee, so I'm going to go to the store to get some," Toby said while putting on his jacket.

Spencer sat in front of her laptop trying to look up something. Toby stood admiring the way her fingers danced across the keyboard. Spencer can type more words in ten seconds then Toby can in a minute. She's good, which doesn't surprise him much. She's good at everything. She stopped typing when she felt Toby's hand on her back.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"I think coffee is all I need from the store," she said sighing.

He moved his hands to her shoulders and start rubbing them, "Asking if you needed anything from the store isn't what I meant. If you need anything at all just let me know."

She turned around and touched his hand on her shoulder, "Thank you."

"Don't forget to take some time off to rest. I know you're busy with everything. They're all those dinners for your mom. Helping Alison plan Jason's funeral. And everything else you have going on with wedding plans. Just remember to stop to take a breath."

"I am."

"Okay," he leaned down to peck her cheek. "I'll be back in less than an hour."

"Uh, Toby wait," she reached for his hand. "I actually do need something from the store."

"What?"

She bit her lip and smiled shyly, "Would you mind picking up some feminine products?"

He smiled, "Anything for you."

"I'll be back soon."

He kissed her on the lips then walked out of the barn. Spencer sighed and turned around to get back to what she's been working on. Last night she talked to Mona on the phone. Mona thinks that whoever killed Jason is responsible for bringing up Bethany's case. For once, Spencer agrees with Mona. Maybe Jason found out who this person was and figured out what they were planning. When this person knew Jason was on to him, they killed him to shut him up.

A few moments later, somebody knocked on the outside door. Spencer stepped up to answer. She thought maybe it was Melissa or Alison coming to discuss Jason. Surprisingly Aria is the one standing outside Spencer's door. She's standing on the welcome mat clenching a small white bag in her hand.

"Aria," Spencer started. "Hey, what are you doing here? I didn't even know you were coming."

"I need to talk to you. Can I please come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

She moved to the side and allowed Aria to come in. They took a seat on the couch and Aria put the white bag on the coffee table. This must be something big if Aria came in shaking. She didn't call to let Spencer know she was coming.

"Is everything okay?"

Aria opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally speaking, "I slept with Jason."

"What?" Spencer's eyes bugged out. "When did this happen?"

"You remember when I told you about the night I got a little tipsy and Jason gave me a ride?" Spencer nodded. "Well, he let me crash at his place and it just happened. I just sat there talking to him and he was being sweet listening to me vent about Ezra. Then, I kissed him and he kissed me back. It just happened."

"Oh my God, Aria."

"It gets worse," Aria paused. "I think I maybe pregnant."

Spencer tilted her head, "Oh, Aria."

"If I turn out to be pregnant, I don't know what I'm going to tell Ezra. I slept with Jason when we were going through our break up. The night before the cops found Jason's body, Ezra and I hooked up. If I really am pregnant, I don't know who the father would be."

"Okay," Spencer looked at Aria and spoke calmly. "First things first. You have to find out if you're pregnant. Did you pick up a test from the drug store?"

"Yeah," Aria picked up the white bag. "I got two of them just in case."

"Okay, go take the test and after you can figure out what to do from then."

Aria took the white bag and disappeared into the bathroom. Spencer sat patiently on the couch while Aria did her thing. A minute later, Aria came out and sat next to her friend on the couch.

"Now what do we do?" Aria asked.

"Now," Spencer sat back against the couch and kicked her feet up on the table. "We wait."

* * *

 _It's Hanna's annual Christmas party and everyone is coming. It's been awhile since the whole gang's been together. Every year, Hanna and Caleb through a Christmas party for all their new and old friends. It's not every year that everyone can come, but this year, everybody is going to be here. Spencer will fly in from London. Toby will drive from Connecticut. Emily and Alison plan on coming. Even Aria and Ezra plan on coming._

" _Caleb," Hanna rushed into the living room wearing her black knee length dress. "Have you fixed the lights on the tree yet? The girls are going to start showing up any minute."_

" _I'm almost there."_

 _The doorbell rang and Hanna rushed to answer. A huge grin spread across her face seeing Toby, Emily and Alison standing outside._

" _Hey!" Hanna exclaimed. "You guys all made it!"_

" _Merry Christmas, Hanna," Emily said while giving her friend a hug._

 _The three of them stepped inside and hung up their coats. Toby saw that Caleb was having trouble fixing the lights on the tree, so he went over to help. Hanna, Emily, and Alison stood around drinking hot apple cider. The doorbell rang again and this time Aria and Ezra showed up. They both greeted everyone with a hug and a merry Christmas. Everyone stood around chatting for a good half hour before someone knocked on the door. Hanna answered and found Spencer standing outside with snowflakes sticking to her hair._

" _Ugh," Spencer stepped inside the small room. "It's freezing out there."_

" _Here," Hanna handed her a warm cup. "Have some hot cider."_

" _Thanks."_

 _Spencer hung up her brown coat then took the cup from Hanna. She stepped into the living room while casually sipping her cider. When she reached the entrance to the living room, she paused when she saw him standing by the Christmas tree. His blue eyes shined from the lights on the tree. They haven't seen each other since their breakup a few months back. It was hard on both of them, but they kept their promise to each other and kept in touch. Not in touch as much as they would like to be, but enough to know what's been going on in their world. They send birthday cards to each other, and Valentines day cards. Twice a year, Toby would send her flowers. Once for her birthday and again on November 6th. Spencer would send him stuff on his birthday too. Other than that, there hasn't been much contact. Toby turned full way around and stuffed his hands inside his pockets._

" _Hey," she said walking up to him._

" _Hey, yourself."_

 _Spencer bit her lip nervously, "How are things?"_

" _Good," he said with a slight nod._

" _Good. That's good."_

 _The night went on and more and more people joined the party. For a house that's only big enough for three people to live in, Hanna managed to fit a lot more in. Right now, this tiny house is filled with over thirty people. Spencer's feeling a little crowded out in the living room with everyone. She got up from her spot on the couch and walked down the hallway. The sound of Jingle House Rock slowly decreased as she came in the bedroom at the end of the hall. She opens up the door and almost closed it when she saw that somebody's already in here. She pushed the door open a little wider when she realized it's Toby. Now that she's thought about, she hasn't seen much of Toby all throughout the party. The last time she saw him, he was leaning against the wall in the corner while Hanna gave her little speech about friends sticking together. After that, he sort of disappeared._

 _Toby was seated at the end of the bed when somebody came in. He looked up and saw Spencer standing there in her navy blue dress._

" _Oh, I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "I didn't know anybody was in here."_

" _No," he stood up. "I was getting ready to leave anyway."_

" _You don't have to," she said while quietly shutting the door behind her._

 _He sat back down. They looked at each other for a long moment before Spencer walked over and sat beside him. He sighed quietly trying to keep him from reacting to her sweet scent._

" _Are you not liking the party?" She asked after a long beat of silence._

" _Oh, no, there's just a lot of people out there."_

" _Yeah," she nodded in agreement._

" _I didn't know Caleb and Hanna made so many friends when they moved here."_

" _Well, Hanna's worked a lot on being more social and she's a very sweet person to know. Caleb's smart and easy going, so it's easy to see how they have so many friends. How's life going for you?"_

" _It's alright," he shrugged. "Haven't really made many friends. The only people I talk to is these two guys in one of my classes."_

" _Yeah, same here. I haven't really made time to making new friends."_

" _You look good," he said looking at her._

 _She looked at him and said, "You look good too."_

" _I know it's been months since we split, but I miss you."_

" _I miss you too."_

 _They looked at each other for a long time before their lips collided. It happened so fast. Nobody knows who made the first move. Spencer gripped his face and Toby wrapped his arms around her body. Their bodies came closer as they fell back on the bed and tumbled back underneath the sheets._

 _ **-3 weeks and four days later-**_

 _Late. "I'm late," Spencer thought to herself as she stood in front of the mirror of her school's bathroom. She's not late for her class. Something else is late. She was supposed to get her period in the middle of last week, but she hasn't gotten it yet. As of now, she is six and a half days late. Her period has never been late. Why is this happening now? What reason could her body possibly have of being late? "Unless I'm pregnant," she thought. No, there's no way. She hasn't had sex since… Well, since that time with Toby back at Hanna's Christmas party. She walked back to the bedroom and found him sitting alone on the bed. They talked for longer than two minutes before they did it. How long ago did this happen? It's only been about three weeks since. That doesn't mean… Oh shit._

 _On the way home from school, Spencer picked up a pregnancy test from the drugstore. She got home in required time and went straight to the bathroom. She peed on the stick and waited to the suggested amount of time for the result. Could she be pregnant? If she is pregnant, what will she do? What will she tell Toby? Would it really be Toby's baby? Of course it would be his. He's the only guy she's ever been with. She had sex with him not even four weeks ago. Now, here she is pacing around her living room waiting to find out if she's pregnant or not._

 _Beep. Beep. That's the time. It's time to read the result. If the tube is pink, that means she's pregnant. If it's a blue circle, that means she's not. Spencer took a deep breath before picking up the test and slowly raising it up so she can read it. A blue circle. That mean's she's not pregnant. Good, she can take a breath now. It's not that being pregnant would be bad thing for her. Just not right now. Not while she's still going through college. Not while Toby's just starting to kick off in his career. She couldn't do that to him. She couldn't just call him up and be like "Hey, guess what! You're going to be daddy!" Not right now. Not when they're both so young and more importantly. Not when they aren't even together. Hopefully them being apart won't be forever, but this is where they are right now. They're not ready to have a baby. Not yet anyway._

 _Just to save her any room for more panic, Spencer got her period the next morning. All is good. She's not pregnant. It was just a scare. Since it was a scare, she figured there was no reason to tell Toby about this. Spencer went on with her life as if the scare never happened._

* * *

Beep. Beep. The sound of the timer ringing broke them both out of their trance. Aria ran into the bathroom to look at the test. Spencer sat on the edge of the couch and waited for Aria to reveal if she's pregnant or not. Seconds later, Aria came out of the bathroom holding two pregnancy test in each hand and a sad look on her face.

"It came out positive," Aria gulped. "Both of them."

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Aria sat down on the couch cradling her head in her hands. "I can't believe this. I'm pregnant. God, how could I be so stupid."

"Calm down, Aria," Emily said. "You're having a baby. It's not the end of the world."

"It's the end of her world," Hanna said.

Spencer kicked Hanna's foot and she flinched.

"The thing about me being pregnant though is that I don't know who the father is. I slept with both Jason and Ezra within the same time frame. It could take months before I find out who's it is."

"Are you even sure you're really pregnant?" Alison asked. "I mean you did use a cheap test from a drug store. How accurate can that be?"

"I used two and they both came out positive."

"Alison's right," Emily said. "You won't know for sure if you're pregnant until you go to the clinic."

"I already called to make an appointment," she said. "I called a few minutes before you all showed up. I'm going in this Thursday."

"It will be okay, Aria," Spencer said. "No matter what happens, we'll be here for you."

"Spencer I'm home."

Toby came in through the front door carrying a brown grocery bag. The girls sat up and tried their best to act natural. Spencer looked at Aria and noticed how she's using her eyes telling her not to say anything to Toby. She's worried if Toby knows he'll say something to Ezra.

"I got what you needed from the store and I made sure to get the brand you like. Not the cheap ones and I picked up some junk food to help with your cravings."

Toby hadn't even noticed that the other girls were in the room until after he set the bag down and turned to look at Spencer. His face turned red when he noticed them. They all sat around looking awkward.

"Oh, hello. I didn't know you had company."

"Yeah," Spencer bit her lip. Her face turned cherry red. "We're just talking about Jason."

"Oh," Toby said forming an o with his lips.

They all sat around in awkward tension. Emily sat there biting her lip not knowing what to say. The other girls felt weird listening to Toby walk in and start talking about Spencer being on her time of the month. Hanna seemed to be the only one not weirded out about it. She makes Caleb buy her stuff all the time. In fact, a big smile spread across her face.

"Hi, Toby," Hanna spoke in a cheerful tone which surprised the others.

"Uh, Hi, Hanna."

"Oh, don't mind us. Go ahead with your little period talk."

"Hanna," Spencer whispered.

"What?" Hanna smiled. "I think it's sweet that your fiancé buys you that kind of stuff. Caleb goes on runs for me all the time. Although, I wish he would bring me junk food."

"Okay," Aria slapped her hands on her thighs and stood up. "I better get going."

"Yeah, me too," Emily said.

The other girls stood up and started grabbing their purses. Spencer walked them out to their cars and when she came back in, she saw that Toby has already started putting the groceries away. She came over to help put away the rest.

"How are the girls coping with Jason?" He asked.

"They're okay. Aria and Alison have been taking it the hardest."

"I can see why. After getting to know Jason, I found out that he's actually a good guy."

"He is a good guy. Was a good guy," she corrected herself.

"The funeral's tomorrow. Do you think his dad will be there?"

"Alison doesn't know if Kenneth will come or not."

"I was talking about Peter."

"Oh," Spencer finished putting away the groceries and folded up the brown paper bag. "I'm not speaking to him, so I don't know."

"Well, has anyone called him to let him know?"

"I don't know. My mother hasn't said anything about it and I'm sure as hell am not calling him."

"What about Melissa?"

"She may have, but if he does show up, I'll do my best to avoid him."

"Spencer…"

"I'm done talking about my father."

"I'd hate to bring this up, but now that Jason is…"

"You want to know who will be walking me down the aisle," she finished the question for him and turned around. "The truth is, I don't know. It's like nothing in this town has changed." Now, the tears are finally coming out.

"Bodies are still adding up by the pile and all the wrong people are being accused. Things from the past are being brought into the present that should really be kept there. Secrets are tearing people apart. Another Dilaurentis is dead and it happened to be my step-brother. Jason was supposed to walk me down the aisle, but he's dead now. He got himself killed and I'm really pissed off at him for it. I'm really pissed off at whoever killed him. Nothing in this town has changed."

"Hey," Toby wrapped his arms around her and brought her into his chest. Her arms came up to wrap around his lower back.

"Maybe coming back to Rosewood was a mistake," she mumbled into his shirt. "We should've stayed home and gone on with planning our wedding. We're supposed to be thinking about our future together not solving another murder of one of our friends."

"We came back here to help your mother who will one day be a part of my family too. We're all family here. That's why we came back to Rosewood. It's family helping out family. And as far as our future wedding goes. All I need for a perfect wedding is seeing you standing in front of me wearing the ring that I put on your finger. I know the Hastings motto is worry about tomorrow instead of enjoying today, but it doesn't always have to be. No matter what happens, we're going to have a future together. It's you and me, Spence. You and me."

She looked into his eyes for a long time and said, "Don't ever die."

"Spencer," he rubbed his hands up her arms.

"No," she spoke trying her hardest to hold back the tears. "Don't ever leave me. Don't ever die. In fact, you're not allowed to die ever, because if you die, I will kill. You hear me? If you do die, I'm not going to burn your body or bury you. I'm going to have them freeze your body and keep it until they can figure out a way to bring you back. You're not leaving me. Don't you ever leave me."

"I won't leave you," he promised, pulling her back into him. "I'll never leave you alone."

* * *

 **Uh-oh, Aria may be pregnant and she doesn't know who the father is. I know this is a Spoby story, but I decided to throw in a little drama with the other girls as well. Were you all surprised to know that Spencer had a pregnancy scare? She never told anyone about it. Don't expect Spoby to have any kids soon. Also, keep in mind the chances of Spencer getting pregnant are very low if you've been paying attention in early chapters. In this chapter, you got to see how Spencer's coping with the death of her brother. She's handling it the way she always handles everything by keeping busy. Toby will always be there to catch her when she falls.**

 **Jason's funeral will be featured in next chapter along with drama. Plus, with Yvonne in the story she might be stirring up some trouble for Spoby. Review this chapter tell me your thoughts. And please don't just leave a comment telling me to update. Is Aria really pregnant and if so, who's the father? Jason or Ezra?**


	25. Chapter 25

After raining for three days straight, the gray clouds finally gave away to partly clear skies. Rays of sunlight peeked out from behind the clouds and made a spotlight on the Hastings' front lawn. Within the four walls of the Hastings' barn, you would be able to hear the shower running and the faint sounds of Spencer giggling.

The morning started out with Spencer lying in bed with her fiancé lying beside her. As the sun peeked in through the side window, Spencer groaned and pulled the covers up over her head. She really doesn't want to get out of bed today, let alone leave the place. Today is Jason's funeral and all of their friends are going. Along with everyone else in this town. What's really going to piss Spencer off about today is seeing all the fake people coming to the funeral and showering Alison, Spencer, and their families with fake sympathy.

"Babe."

Toby rolled over and kissed the back of Spencer's neck. He knows that she's debating whether or not to go to her brother's funeral. It is his job to make sure she shows up. His funeral starts in two in a half hours and Spencer has yet to get out of bed. They both need to shower, change, have time to eat something, and still make it to the service on time. Toby moved his hand and started rubbing slow, soothing circles along her thigh. He kissed the back of her neck again and let his lips linger against her neck while he spoke.

"We better get going."

She turned her head and mumbled into her pillow, "Why?"

"Because we have that thing about your brother, remember?"

"Hmm," she groaned and rolled over to face him. "Wouldn't you rather just stay at home in bed all day with me?" He closed his eyes for a second when she caressed her hand down his face. She smirked and crawled over him so she's straddling him underneath the sheets.

"I figure we could skip the funeral and just stay in bed all day. If you want, you can just lay here with me straddling you much like I am now," she spoke in a seductive tone. "I may even tease you a little like this."

She leaned down and pressed her lips into the crook of his neck. A low growling sound came from deep within Toby's throat. It is so tempting to just skip today and stay in bed with her, but he knows they have to be there.

"Spence," he rubs her back. "You know how much I would rather be here with you like this all day long, but this is for your brother. I know the reason you don't want to be there is because of all those vultures that might show up. Don't let them get to you."

She buries her face in his chest and sighs, "Do I have to go?"

"No," he murmurs. "You don't have to go anywhere you don't want to go, but I think you know what you should do."

"Fine. I'm going to take a shower"

She groans and slams her fist down on the bed. She climbs off of Toby and rolls out of bed. Toby removes the covers from over his body and sits up on the side of the bed. Spencer walked over to the closet and picked out her the little black dress she plans on wearing. After she got her dress out, Toby went over to the closet to get his little black suit. Spencer turned to walk into the bathroom only to turn her head back at Toby.

"Are you coming?" she asked in a sexy tone.

"I didn't know I was allowed."

"Oh," she smirked and said. "You're always allowed."

Toby quickly ran into to join her in the shower. While trying to concentrate on getting clean, neither one of them seemed to be able to keep their hands off each other. Spencer was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair when Toby wrapped his arms around her waist and praised his face in the back of her neck. She giggled when he lowered his hands down her body and kissed her neck. Couples always joke around about showering together to save water, but with those two, they probably use twice as much water.

Eventually, they stepped out of the shower to get dried off. Toby got dressed in the bathroom while Spencer got dressed in their room. By the time Toby exited the bathroom, he found Spencer standing in front of the mirror wearing her black hearse dress. She's working slowly on buttoning up the front of her dress. Toby walked over and stood behind her.

"You ready?"

She sighs slapping her hands to her sides, "As ready as I'll ever be."

He gently rubs her shoulder and leads her out to where the car is. Just as they were leaving, Melissa and Veronica were riding down the street. They waved at each other as they passed by. Spencer got into the passenger's seat of their car, put on her seat belt then, let out a deep sigh as Toby got in. Pretty soon, they were off to the church.

* * *

Aria stood outside the church facing the double doors. She uses her left hand to adjust the watch on her right hand. A comforting hand comes up and touches her on the shoulder. Looking behind her, she sees Emily, and Hanna isn't too far away. Emily gave her a sympathetic smile and lowered her hand.

"Is Ezra going to make an appearance at Jason's funeral?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Aria said. "He dropped me off while he goes to park the car around back. Where's Alison?"

"She's talking to her father on the phone."

"Is Mr. Dilaurentis not coming?"

Emily shrugged, "He's arguing that since Jason was never really his son he shouldn't have to be here."

"Unbelievable," Aria scoffed. "He raised Jason as if he was his own son and now that he knows the truth, he suddenly just stops caring."

"Sadly, I don't think Mr. D ever cared about Jason. He treated Jason like dirt, shipped Cece off to a mental hospital. Who knows what he would've done to Ali."

Just then, Hanna and Alison appeared. Hanna was waiting for Alison down by the corner of the street while she spoke with her father on the phone. By the distressed look on Alison's face, the other girls could tell it wasn't good news.

"Your father's not coming," Emily said.

Alison nodded, "He said he's too busy with work. Really I think he just doesn't care."

"It's so sad," Aria said shaking her head.

Coming up the sidewalk, Spencer and Toby walked side by side holding hands. Spencer spotted the other girls standing by the front doors of the church. They seem to be in deep conversation about something. When they got closer, the only words Spencer heard was Aria saying, "It's so sad."

"What's so sad?" Spencer asked.

Aria looked over her shoulder to see Spencer and Toby standing close by.

"My dad's not coming to Jason's funeral," Alison said.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised by that?"

"Caleb just texted me from the inside," Hanna spoke up.

"He's here?" Emily asked.

Hanna nodded, "He really had to go pee, so he ran inside while I waited for Ali to get off the phone. He said they're going to start soon, so we better get inside."

"Guess we better go," Spencer said while reattaching her hand with Toby's.

Ezra walked up just as they were walking in. He held Aria's hand and she smiled back at him. Spencer wondered if Aria said anything to Ezra yet. She shrugged it off and paid attention to the man standing beside her. Inside the church, Veronica and Melissa are already seated inside waiting for the others. Melissa scooted over when Spencer finally came to claim her own seat and Toby sat beside her. Emily also sat in front beside Alison and held her hand. Those two have gotten rather close since the night the whole group reunited a few weeks before Hanna and Caleb's wedding.

During the service, Alison stood up and gave a very touching speech about her brother. A lot of people know him to be an alcoholic, but Alison was still able to share moments where Jason was a good brother to her. She explained that they didn't have the greatest brother/sister relationship around, but she knows that Jason cared about her. Just like any other brother would care for their sister. Spencer stood up and gave a speech as well. She explained that she hadn't know that Jason was even her brother until a few years back. For a short-lived brother and sister relationship, she was able to share some good memories she had with him. Like how he got her a gift for graduating college. The priest gave a few last words before the service ended. By the end, Spencer thought that maybe coming to Jason's funeral wasn't so bad after all. Then again, the day's not completely over yet.

"That was a nice service," Emily said.

Right now, the gang is standing in the back of the church discussing some things. Spencer looked around the room and caught sight of Mona talking to some old friends of Jason. Mona averted her eyes from her conversation and saw Spencer looking back at her. Spencer accused herself from the group to talk to Mona. Mona did the same with her group.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Mona said.

"Thanks. Do they know anything? Jason's friends."

"Not really," Mona sighed. "They just worked with him. They're completely useless."

"So, who do we think did this? It's the same person who's trying to bring back Bethany's case right?"

"I think there's a very good chance of that. If I tell you something you have to promise not to get too upset with me."

"Can't make a legit promise, but I'll try."

"Okay," Mona said. "Jason overheard what we talked about that night outside your barn and he offered to help. No, more like he forced me to let him help us. He wanted to help cover up what happened to Bethany that night because from what Cece shared in her story, Bethany was going to hurt Mrs. D. I think Jason got a little bit too close to the truth and that's why he was murdered. This person who wants to avenge Bethany's murder killed Jason to shut him up. That's why I'm thinking Jason knew who this person was."

"So," Spencer concluded. "If we find out who's trying to avenge Bethany's murder, we'll find Jason's killer." Mona nodded. "That could be anybody. An old friend that Bethany had or maybe a boyfriend. It could be somebody who just hates our guts and what's us to go down."

"The list gets bigger and bigger," Mona clicked her tongue. "The only problem now is how to get the list to go smaller and smaller until we can narrow it down to one person."

"That could take months."

"Have you said anything to Toby about this?"

"No," Spencer shook her head. "I want to, but I haven't."

"Try to keep it that why. Once he hears that you have a chance to be an accessory of murder again, he's going to try to jump in and play hero."

"Yeah," Spencer rolled her eyes and said, "I know."

"Okay, I gotta go, but I'll keep you posted if I find anything."

"Thank you."

Mona touched her shoulder then turned to exit the church. Spencer inhaled deeply then exhaled. Turning back around, Spencer saw her friends still standing in the back talking. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked back over to them. Toby was the first one to notice her and gave her a little smile. She smiled back in return.

"We were just going to get some lunch," Alison informed her on what she missed. "You can join us if you want to."

"Yes, of course, I do," Spencer said then looked at Toby. "That is if you want to as well."

"Yeah," Toby nodded. "I'm up for lunch."

"Okay," Hanna clapped her hands together. "So, let's go."

The gang walked out of the church together and down the steps. Just like when they walked in, Toby held onto Spencer's hand. They reached the sidewalk and began making their way to their cars. Behind them, two more figures came out of the church. They both look very familiar. A tall blonde guy walked out with a brunette strapped to his arm. Spencer gritted her teeth and cursed under her breath. The other's weren't too pleased with seeing her at the funeral either.

"What the hell is Jenna doing here?" Alison hissed.

"Paying her respects is what it looks like," Emily said.

Spencer crossed her arms and shook her head, "The nerve of her showing up here. See this is why I didn't want to come. To see fake bitches like that filling the room with their fake sympathy."

"I guess she figured she should be here," Alison said. "One NAT member saying goodbye to another."

"What I wouldn't give to slap her again," Spencer said.

Everybody was looking at Spencer now.

"You slapped Jenna?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I did it a few nights before graduation. Jenna said some things about wanting to get us back for what happened to Shana and I got mad, so I gave her a well-earned slap across the face."

Hanna smiled and bobbed her head up and down, "Mama's proud."

"Okay, Hanna and Spencer got to slap her, when do I get my turn?" Alison asked.

"You already had your turn," Spencer said. "That's why she's still wearing the sunglasses."

"Come on, you guys," Emily said trying to act mature, but wanted to give Jenna a good slap herself. "We should go."

"Emily's right," Aria said.

The eight of them got in their separate cars and drove to the Grill where they planned to meet for lunch. They were seated at a table big enough for all of them and indulge in a lovely conversation. They all took turns sharing stories about any experiences they had with Jason. Hanna told a story about how one time Jason scared her so bad she wet her pants. It wasn't funny at the time since Hanna was thirteen when it happened. But looking back at it, it was pretty funny.

* * *

A half an hour past and the laughter continued. Emily was in the middle of telling the story about her needing a ride home from swim practice and Jason was nice enough to do it. Halfway through, the door to the grill open and somebody approached their table. Everybody looked to the side and were shocked by who stood there. Spencer was on of the last person to notice and finally looked up.

"Dad," Spencer gasped and stood up.

"I thought I would find you here."

"What are you…"

"I was in town for Jason's funeral."

Spencer looked down to the floor and bit her lip, "I didn't even see you at the church."

Peter shrugged, "I was in the back and slipped out a few minutes early."

"You shouldn't have come here," Spencer said still keeping her head down.

"He was my son, Spencer."

"I meant here," she snapped and finally looked at him. "You should not have come in here and talk to me. I do not want to talk to you. I made that very clear the night I found out your dirty secret. Please, walk away and don't ever bother me again."

"Spencer," Peter reached for her hand.

"No!" Spencer yanked it away. "Get out! I don't want to see you. I don't want to look at you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want anything to do to with you! Now, get out!"

Peter stuck his hands inside his suit pockets and walked out of the building. Spencer plopped back down in her seat and cradled her head in her hands.

"Spencer…" Hanna spoke up first.

"Who called him?" Spencer asked quietly.

Everyone sat there in silence. She has a pretty good idea on who called her father, but hopes she's wrong. Alison probably didn't call him and she know for sure the other girls didn't call her father either. Veronica doesn't want anything to do with Peter either, so she's off the list as well. Spencer slapped her napkin on the table and slowly rose to her feet. Looking at Toby, she cocks her head towards the door.

"Toby, can I have a word with you outside, please."

Toby stands up and follows her out onto the sidewalk. They get a few good feet away from the building and stop by the light post. Spencer stands there with her arms folded over her chest just staring at him. One look was all it took to feel her burning rage staring back at him.

"Spencer I…" He opened his mouth to defend himself, but she cut him off.

"You called him."

"Spencer just listen."

"You called him," she raised her voice. "After I told you that I didn't want anything to do with him. I told you that I didn't want to speak to him or look at him."

"Somebody should've told him about Jason."

"Let the police take care of that!" Spencer shouted. "The problem is that you called him after I told you not to. After I exaggerated about how much I really didn't want to see him! You still went behind my back and called my dad. Were there any other phone calls you two had behind my back?" She said crossing her arms. "Are you two pen-pals now or something?"

"Spencer, I understand why you're angry with your father, but it happened years ago."

"He lied to me! He lied to both of us. Are you seriously telling me that you're just okay with his part in what happened?"

"Of course I'm not okay with it, but I've accepted it and I've moved on from it. You should too."

"This secret could've made things turn out differently. Mrs. D wouldn't have had to lie for Cece and…"

"And what Spencer?" Toby asked. "My dad wouldn't have moved on and gotten married to someone else? Jenna wouldn't have moved in and did what she did to me? It wouldn't have changed anything."

"It would've changed everything!" Spencer shouted.

"Spencer," he spoke in a calm voice. "I only called your father to let him know about Jason. I did not invite him to come here. I made it very clear that you didn't want to speak to him. He came here on his own."

"But you still called him, which gave him the idea that it was okay to show up this evening."

"You can't stay mad at your father forever. One of these days, you're going to wish you had him around."

"My dad also made a deal with Mrs. Dilaurentis to have Cece freed the night she was arrested for Wilden's murder. If my father hadn't made that deal with Mrs. D, this whole thing with A would've been over sooner. Your parent's house wouldn't have been blown up. Most importantly, I wouldn't have had my eighteenth birthday inside of a life-sized doll house! I'm not mad at my father because he told a little white lie. He is partly responsible for everything that's happened to my friends and me!"

Toby softened up a bit, "I didn't even think about that." He sighed, "Spencer I'm sorry. I just didn't want you holding a grudge."

"You should know that if I cut someone out of my life I have a pretty good reason for it," she turned to walk away. She paused and turned halfway around, "Oh, and by the way. What you said about not blaming my father. You didn't speak to me for two days after we found out the truth about his secret."

Spencer folded her arms across her chest and walked down the sidewalk. Toby stood back and sighed while watching her go. He knows that he should talk to her more until they solve this whole conflict. He also knows that she needs to cool down some before he does. Right now, all she needs is to cool off. Toby's going to give her time to do that before they talk again.

* * *

 **Trouble in Spoby paradise. Will Spencer stay mad at Toby for long? I know you all hate it when Spencer and Toby fight, but what is Spoby without their fights? Next chapter will be up as soon as I have time and when I get some reviews, maybe?**

 **Do you think Spencer had a right to be mad?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, guys. This chapter starts with a flashback featuring Ms. Dilaurentis and Mr. Hastings that takes place at the fashion show the girls did when they were teens.**

* * *

 _Tonight, Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer are helping Jessica Dilaurentis with a fashion show she's hosting in honor of her deceased daughter. They're going to be wearing some of the hottest styles. Jessica even showed the girls some of the dresses Alison bought, but never got the chance to wear for anything. She asked them to model the dresses at the fashion show to honor Alison. The four of them agreed to this. Jessica would've been more okay with them doing this if Spencer wasn't a part of it. Spencer is a Hastings and she has a feeling that Spencer didn't get along with her daughter to tell._

 _Jessica arrives at the talent show just a few minutes before the show is supposed to start. She hurries on inside to see if there are any last minute details to be taken care of. Her son, Jason is here talking to Aria. The other night, she got into an argument with Peter about Jason. Veronica knows that Jason is his son. He's worried about other people in town knowing about it. The Hastings are supposed to be viewed as the picture perfect family. It wouldn't look so perfect if people knew that Peter cheated on his wife with another woman then had a kid and kept it a secret for over twenty years._

 _As Jessica hurried on backstage, she stopped when something huge caught her eye. Off to the side, Spencer Hastings is there handing out programs and gift bags to all the guest. Then, Toby Cavanaugh approaches her._

" _You look amazing," he says to her._

 _Spencer smiles at him and says, "thank you."_

 _She leans up and kisses Toby on the cheek. What shocked Ms. Dilaurentis the most was how close those two seem to be. When Spencer kissed Toby's cheek, her lips got pretty close to his lips. When did those two get so close? Right now, Spencer is talking all nice and sweetly with Toby. She wasn't even aware of them being friends. Jessica looked around and saw Peter standing with Veronica. Jessica walks over to Peter and taps him on the shoulder._

" _Could I speak with you for a moment?"_

 _Peter excuses himself and follows Jessica to a private area._

" _What's this about, Jessica?" Peter asked. "Veronica is waiting for me."_

" _Just tell me when exactly your youngest daughter became all buddy-buddy with that Cavanaugh kid," she hissed._

" _Why is that any of your business?"_

" _I just need to know just how close those two are!"_

 _Peter sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Toby is Spencer's boyfriend. They're dating. They have been dating since mid-fall."_

" _They're together!" She exclaimed. "How could you allow this!"_

" _Jessica, I know you're still a little weary of Toby and if he killed Alison or not, but he didn't do it. Neither did Spencer. They didn't work together to murder Alison. Whatever you've heard around town about those two is not true."_

" _I'm not talking about the stories of those two killing my daughter. I just don't think it's a good idea for your daughter to be with that Cavanaugh kid."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Why? Because if Spencer knows what really happened to Marion…"_

 _Peter cut her off," Spencer doesn't have a clue about that."_

" _If she does find out, the first thing she'll do is tell Toby," Jessica said. "Together they'll go to the police and tell them everything. If they tell the police, everything will come out."_

" _She won't find out."_

" _This is your daughter we're talking about here."_

" _What's that supposed to mean?"_

" _Spencer's always sticking her nose into someone else's business. She's a Hastings and when a Hastings wants answers, they don't stop until they get them. One of these days Toby is going to want some answers about why his mom left him and your daughter will be the first person he goes to for help. They will find out the truth about Marion's death and both my family and your own will go down for it. You have to end what's going on between them. End your daughter's relationship with Toby or I'll…"_

" _You'll what?" He hissed._

" _Or I will."_

" _Listen to me closely," his voice took on a much angrier tone. "I can assure you that Spencer does not know a thing about what happened to Toby's mother and neither of them ever will. Now, leave my daughter out of this and do not do anything to ruin her relationship with Toby. Despite what you want to think, that boy makes her happy. Leave both of them alone or I will be the one to tell the cops the truth about Marion. Do you understand me?"_

* * *

After Jason's funeral, Spencer made plans to read books to orphans. Her mother thought doing this would help her campaign. Plus, it's a nice thing to do for children who feel alone. Toby wasn't originally going to come with Spencer because he and the other girls are going to the homeless shelter to give out free clothes for winter to the homeless. Right now, Toby not going with her is looking like a good thing. Gives her time to cool off and clear her head before she says something stupid. Toby tried calling her twice since she left him standing on the sidewalk outside the grill. He sent her a few texts as well. All of his attempts to get in touch with her failed. Eventually, she turned off her phone and focused on her job for the day.

When Spencer got to the orphanage, a lady named Miss. Walter showed her to a room full of children who are between the ages of four and seven. All of the kids were really sweet to her. So far, Spencer's read three books to the kids. After she finished the third book, Miss. Walter came in to tell them it's lunch time. Spencer offered to stay and help, and they accepted her offer. Really she wants to stay just to give her more time away from Toby. She knows that she won't stay mad at him forever. Odds are he's not the one she's really mad it. She just really needs to do some thinking and clear her head.

Her brother just died and her father showed up uninvited. Her father. The man of many secrets. He walked into the Grill while she was with her friends. After everything he's been a part of. All the secrets that he's kept. All the lives he helped ruin. She just can't bring herself to even look at her dad. He had no right to just show up like that.

During the kid's lunch time, Spencer's job was to walk around to offer any assistance to the kids. If they needed help getting their bottle of water open, she would do it. If they needed more napkins, she would get it. Whatever they needed, she'd be ready to help them.

As she was looking among all the boys and girls in the room, she caught sight of one little girl sitting alone at a table. Mostly everyone has somebody to sit with and talk to. That poor little girl is sitting all alone at a back table reading some book. Spencer studied the girl and watched the way her dirty blonde fall down her back in a straight line. Her small, pale hands flipped the pages of her book as she sat there with a studies look on her face. Seeing that little girl isolated herself from everyone else reminded her of herself. Of how she was in grade school.

In grade school, Spencer didn't have friends. During lunch and recess, she would sit alone reading a book or working on homework. Everybody saw her as a goody-goody in plaid, so they never bothered with her. She was always too nerdy to fit in anyway Then, in middle school Alison drafted her into the group. That was when she learned what having friends is really like. It's nice having friends, but it's not always rainbows and sunshine. From affair, the girl looked to be about five years old. Up close she might look older.

Spencer slowly approaches the girl being sure not to startle her at all. The little girl looks up with her hazel eyes. Her forehead crinkled in confusion when Spencer sat in the chair across from her. She's not used to people coming up to her like this.

"Hi," Spencer smiled. When the little girl didn't respond, she went on.

"I'm Spencer."

Still the little girl sat there looking back at her in silence. Spencer bit her lip and tried to think of something that could spark up a conversation. She scanned over her books and noticed the title "Charlotte's Web." That used to be Spencer's favorite book when she was a little girl. She points at the title and says.

"I used to love that book."

The little girl turns her book over so she's looking at the title.

"Charlotte's Web?" Her young, soft voice spoke up.

Spencer nodded, "yeah. I read it a lot when I was a kid. Then again, I read a lot of books. Do you like to read?" The girl nodded.

"Me too," Spencer smiled. "Guess you could say I'm a book geek."

"Am I in trouble?" The little girl asked.

"No," Spencer quickly shook her head. "No, you're not in trouble. I just came over to see what book you were reading. Why would you think you were in trouble?"

She shrugged her tiny shoulders, "the only time anybody ever talks to me is when the authorities are telling me what time of day it is."

"Oh, I'm guessing you don't really talk to anyone here, huh?"

She shook her head, "I don't have any friends."

"Well, wouldn't you like to make some friends?"

"Sure I would, but I'm afraid I'm just too shy and all the other kids won't like me."

"I think they'd like you if you tried talking to them. What's your name?"

"Lily."

"Lily," Spencer repeats. "That's a pretty name."

"Thanks."

"Who's your favorite character in 'Charlotte's Web?'"

"Charlotte."

"Oh, me too. I always thought it was cool how she could make all those cool words just by spinning a web."

Lily smiled a bit, "I like that too. When my mommy would read this story to me, she used to give all the character's different voices."

"That's nice. Did your mother read to you a lot?" Lily nodded. "My mom read to me when I was very young, but not very often. She had a lot of work to do."

"My mom was too sick to work," Lily said. "So she would stay home with me and we would read stories. Her favorite book was 'Goodnight Moon.'"

Spencer smiled, "that's another good one. Did your father ever read to you?"

Lily shook her head sadly, "my daddy has never been in the picture. All that I know from what my mommy told me. That is before she died over six months ago. She told me that my daddy left a month after I was born, so I never really got to met him. I'm not so sure what my daddy was like."

"Oh," she said sadly.

"That's why I'm here in this orphanage. My mommy's dead, my daddy left me, and both of my grandparents are gone. My daddy has a sister, but she doesn't like me."

"You don't have anyone?"

Lily shook her head, "sometimes at night I have dreams about my daddy coming back for me. I dream that the reason he had to leave was because he's a superhero trying to save the world. At night, I sleep with my window open just in case he decides to fly in at any second, but he never does. All I really want is a mommy and a daddy like the one's I see in movies."

"You'll get that someday," Spencer said in a promising tone.

Lily looks up, "I sure hope so."

"I hope so too. Hey, Lily," Spencer spoke after a moment of silence. "If you ever need somebody to talk to, I'm here. Would you like to be friends?"

For the first time, Lily smiled a real smile, "I would like that."

"Good," she said, ruffling Lily's dirty blonde hair. "I'd like that too. I would like to stay longer, but I have to be getting home."

"I understand," Lily sighed. "Will you come back?"

Spencer smiled, "absolutely."

She said her goodbyes to Lily then left her alone so she could get back to reading. Spencer approached one of the workers to ask about Lily. A lady with shoulder length, thin red hair shared everything she knows about the little girl. Her name is Lily Carmen. She's five years old and she's been living her for about seven months now. Her mother died of leukemia and her father is nowhere to be found. Lily's a shy girl and doesn't have any friends. She spends most of her time reading, coloring, or just doing anything so she's not a bother to anybody else.

Spencer thought a lot about the situation Lily's in. That poor girl has no family. All of those children are without a mother and father. Not even one parent is there to love their child. They just sit around waiting to be adopted. It's a sad situation they're in. One that Spencer wouldn't want to be in. She knows that her family Isn't the greatest, but at least she did grow up with a mother and a father. It wasn't the best childhood in the world, but it was one. Children like Lily deserve to be in a happy home. While Spencer is here wishing her father would just leave her alone, Lily is wishing for nothing more than for her father to come back. She wants somebody that she doesn't even know to come back to her.

* * *

As hours went by, day changed to night. Toby returned to the Hasting's barn after working at the homeless shelter a few hours. He got back only to see that Spencer is still not home. She hasn't answered her cell. He's called her four times and left her many text messages. Jason's killer is still out there and Spencer is avoiding him. Toby's really worried right now.

"Spence it's me again. Look, I know you're mad at me and maybe you have a right to be mad. Just please don't freeze me out like this. I'm really worried and I haven't heard from you since you left the Grill. Please call me or text me, or do something to let me know that you're okay."

Toby hung up his phone after leaving his fifth message for her. He sighed, tossing his phone on the couch then sat down. Why did he have to go behind her back and call her dad? He knew deep down that she wouldn't like that and he did it anyway. This is so typical of him. Every time he tries to be helpful, he only makes things worse. Maybe he should just stop interfering.

The sound of tires running over gravel startled him. A car door shut and footsteps began making their way towards the building. As soon as the door was pried open, Toby was up on his feet. Spencer came in wearing a different outfit than he last saw her in. Either she quickly came back to her house earlier to change or she had another set of clothes in her car. She must've taken a cab to get here. Spencer walked in slowly and set her purse on the kitchen counter.

"Hi," Toby said awkwardly.

"Hi."

"I've been trying to call you."

"Yeah, I turned off my phone once I got to the orphanage. To avoid distractions while reading to the children."

"Spencer, I'm sorry…"

"No," she cut him off. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I wasn't mad at you, I was just mad at my father and I took it out on you. Which I know wasn't fair. You were just trying to help by making things better."

"Maybe I just need to stop trying. Every time I try to make things better it turns into a disaster."

Spencer walks over and reaches for his hands. Taken them each and folding them between her hands. She looks him in the eye.

"That's not true."

"It is, though. I'm always trying to fix things that are broken and end up breaking them even more. That's one thing that will turn you off from wanting to marry me."

"Now, wait a second," she shushes him by grabbing his face. "First of all, I do want to marry you and nothing you do will ever change that. Second, you do not break everything. You always try your best to make things better and that's one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you. You have fixed more things than you think."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Well, you fixed the coffee pot in my old apartment. You fixed that rocking chair you made me back in high school when one of the screws came loose. When Hanna and I got into an argument, you and Caleb helped us resolve it. Most importantly," she brushed her thumb against his cheek. "You fixed me. I was so broken and I didn't think anyone would ever understand me. You did. You always understood me better than anyone. I could never hate you for trying to fix things because that's who you are. You wouldn't be you if you didn't at least try to make things between my father and me better."

"I shouldn't have gone behind your back, though."

"You're right," she nodded. "You shouldn't have, but you still had good intentions. It's not like you did what you did to hurt me. I just over reacted and for that I am sorry."

Toby held her waist and leaned his forehead against hers, "Spence, how many times do I have to tell you, you never have to say you're sorry."

"Sorry." They both smiled and laughed.

"I'm sorry too," he said softly. "I love you."

"I love you more."

He smiled and said, "impossible."

* * *

 **All is well and right for Spoby once again! Well, for now. *Evil laugh* They may be back on good terms, but the angst Isn't over yet.**

 **Thanks for checking out this chapter and please, leave a review. Also, tell me your thoughts about Lily.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to all my followers who are still reading this story and to all newbies. Thank you for all the reviews I've been getting on this story and I hope they continue. Here's a new chapter for you guys. This chapter is kind of sad just to warn you and there's a very slight chance you will hate a certain character by the end.**

* * *

On a peaceful Saturday morning, Toby lied underneath the covers with his arm wrapped around something soft. In his sleep, he'll usually roll over onto his side and wrap his arm around Spencer to pull her closer. This morning, however, he was awakened by someone jumping on him followed by a soft giggle. He knows who that laugh belongs to. He would know that laugh anywhere. When he opened his eyes, he realized that his arm is wrapped around the pillows on Spencer's side of the bed instead of her. Of course, Spencer is the one who jumped on him. She's sitting on top of him, smiling down at him like the big goofball he knows she is. He glances over at the clock for a brief second then back to her. It's 10:08.

"Well, good morning to you too," he said, smiling.

She smiled and leaned in to plant a hot kiss on his neck. She pulls back and continues to sit on top of him. Toby reaches out to hold both of her hands.

"To what do I owe this amazing wake-up call?"

"Nothing special," Spencer said, shrugging. "Just your fiancé."

"Oh," his lips turned into a teasing smile. "In that case it's no big deal."

"Right."

He smooths his hand down the center of her back and pulls her towards him. She smiles as his lips touch hers in a loving way. They laid there for a minute or two with their lips pressed together in a loving graze. After a moment, Toby pecked her lips softly then leaned his forehead against hers.

"So," Spencer alternated between talking and kissing his neck. "I was thinking that I could make you some breakfast before it's time to leave for the fundraiser."

"That sounds like a plan."

She sits back up on top of him, "What do you want for breakfast? Would you like eggs, pancakes, French toast, or maybe waffles?"

He brushed his hands through his hair, "Anything sounds good to me."

"How about eggs with French toast?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "That sounds perfect."

"Good," she leans in to kiss his cheek. "I'll have it ready soon."

She hops off the bed and runs down the hall into the kitchen. Toby rolls out of bed and walks over to the closet. Today, the Hastings are participating in a run/walkathon to help raise money for cancer research. Spencer and Toby both pledged $10 for each other for every mile they go. He picked out a tight fitting shirt and a pair of running shorts. After putting on his socks and shoes, he walked out into the kitchen. The kitchen smelled like cinnamon and sausage.

"Breakfast is ready," Spencer announced, turning off the burner that's cooking the eggs. Her phone beeped signaling a new message. "Uh, Tobes could you get the plates out?"

"Sure."

While he walked over to the covert, Spencer hid her phone away from Toby's view to check the message on her phone. It's a text from Mona. _You should know that the cops are starting to look at your family. -Mona._

"I got the plates."

Spencer quickly put her phone inside her sweatshirt pocket and spun around. Toby stood holding two white plates. She takes them and starts serving the eggs, French toast, and sausage. They take a seat at the table and start eating in silence. They spoke a little about the fundraiser going on today. As soon as they finished eating, Toby washed the dishes while Spencer went back to the bedroom to change. She came back out wearing a black running shirt with a pair of running shorts. Her soft brown hair is tied together in a pony-tail.

When she came out, Toby couldn't stop staring. Those shorts are pretty tight on her and her toned legs. He'll never know how he ended up having such an amazing, beautiful, woman. Spencer really is magnificent. She started stretching her arms and legs to prepare herself for all the running she'll be doing today. Toby watched her lift up her right leg and stretch it back behind her body. He tries to not have dirty thoughts about her, but he can't deny how great her ass looks in those tight shorts. Her stretching in them doesn't help to tame his thoughts any. She took her right arm and stretched across her left. When she turned her head, she caught Toby looking at her with a dazed look on his face. She tilted her head at him and smiled.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he snapped out of it, shaking his head and smiled.

Spencer drops both of her arms to the side, "I know when something's going on in that head of yours, so tell me." She moves closer to him. "What is going on in that beautiful mind of Toby Cavanaugh?"

He traps her waist with his hands, "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have such a bright and beautiful woman as my fiancé."

Her lips drew up into a short smile, "Yeah, right. You were checking me out."

He smiled, "Would I ever do such a thing?"

"Mmh admit it," she nudged his hip with her own. "You were staring at my ass."

He nuzzled her neck and planted a soft kiss on her temple, "I'm always looking at you, gorgeous."

She playfully rolls her eyes, "Alright. We better get going we don't want to be late."

"Hey," he tugs her back in his arms and stares at her lovingly. "I meant what I said. I really am lucky to have you in my life. Sometimes I find myself wondering how I got so lucky."

She smiles and rubs their noses together, "I'm the one who's lucky."

They stay like that for awhile before Spencer realized how late they're running. She grabs her bag and their water bottles off the counter, and together they walk out to their car.

Lots of people showed up for the walkathon this morning. Even Aria, Hanna, Emily, Alison, Caleb, and Ezra came to show their support. Emily and Caleb plan on participating in the walkathon while the other's just plan on donating. While Spencer, Toby, Emily, and Caleb are getting ready by stretching, Hanna, Aria, and Alison are standing off the side ready to watch. Ezra went to go make his pledge before the race starts.

"Aria, you went to the clinic to get checked out right?" Alison asked.

"Yeah."

"And?" Hanna asked. "What's the news."

"Well, it turns out that you girls were right. If I ever plan on taking a pregnancy test at home, I should probably avoid getting the $1.00 ones."

"Does this mean you're not pregnant?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, it was a false alarm. Which is a good thing, because now I don't have to spend the next eight months trying to find out who the father is."

"If you're not pregnant then, how come both tests came back positive?"

"The doctor explained that sometimes being under a lot of stress can have an effect on the turnout. I went to the clinic to double check and there is no baby growing inside of me."

"Oh, well, I guess that's good," Hanna said.

Aria nodded, "It is. Maybe now Ezra and I can focus more on moving forward and hopefully one day start our own family."

Alison shrugged her shoulders and said, "Just out of curiosity. Let's say you were pregnant. What if that baby had turned out to be Ezra's kid after all. Would you still feel the same way?"

"Ali," Aria turned her head in her direction. "It doesn't matter anymore, okay? I'm not pregnant and that's the important thing."

"You're keeping something from us, Aria," Alison noted. "We're your friends. You know that you can tell us anything."

"Thanks, but there's really nothing more to tell."

Aria forced her attention on the crowd. Hanna and Alison shared a glance before also focusing on the crowd. Ezra came back and took his seat next to Aria. The run/walkathon began.

Many hours have gone by. The more time that the past, the miles people went. By the end, Spencer and Toby ran five miles together and walked ten more. They're both giving one-hundred and fifty dollars to donate towards cancer research. Hanna pledged $15 on Emily and since Emily walked/ran seven miles, Hanna is giving one-hundred and five dollars to charity. Hanna also pledged $15 on Caleb who ran six miles. That's another $90 from her. Alison also pledged $10 on Emily, so she's giving $70. Lots and lots of pledges have been made. With everyone's help and participation, they were able to raise over ten-thousand dollars towards cancer research.

* * *

After the marathon, the whole group went out for an early dinner. They want to celebrate the big event. Emily, Caleb, Spencer, and Toby did a great job out there today.

"I can't believe I ran six miles," Caleb groaned. "My legs are going to feel like jello in the morning."

"Oh, suck it up you big baby," Hanna teased.

Everybody laughed including Caleb.

"You shouldn't be talking Hanna," Spencer said. "None of us saw you out there."

"Doing a lot of running isn't such a good idea for me right now."

"Why not?" Emily asked.

"Well, because," Hanna looked at Caleb and laced their hands together. "We're going to have a baby."

"What?" Everybody looked up in shock. Hanna blew air through her teeth and smiled.

"It's true. Caleb and I went to see the doctor a few days ago and I'm five weeks pregnant."

"Hanna that's incredible news," Aria said.

"Thank you," Hanna's smile widened.

"Since you're only five weeks along, you probably won't know the sex of the baby for a while," Emily said.

Hanna nodded, "Right. Caleb and I don't care what the gender of our baby will be as long as it's a healthy baby. Honestly, though, I hope it's a girl."

"I hope it's a girl too," Alison said smiling. "That way I'll be able to spoil my little niece with beautiful presents."

"This baby is going to have a lot of aunts and uncles, so she or he better be spoiled rotten."

"Oh, don't worry, Hanna," Emily said, smiling. "They will."

Everybody seemed excited for both Hanna and Caleb on their amazing news. They can't seem to shut up about it. Spencer, however, has been rather quiet about the whole thing. She's keeping her head down and is staring at her hands. Toby was the only one who seemed to notice her strange behavior. He slipped his hand underneath the table and places it on top of her knee. She responded by slipping her hand underneath as well and setting it on top of his hand.

When the dinner was over, the group separated and went back to their living spaces. Spencer was silent the whole walk back to their car. Before they got in, Spencer stopped him for a second.

"I just realized that I have something to pick up at the store for my mom. Do you mind waiting or do you want to come in with me?"

"Uh, I'll warm up the car."

"Okay."

While Spencer disappeared inside the store, Toby carried on walking to the car. He got to the driver's side when he felt someone's stare on him. He slowly turns around only to see a familiar blonde leaning against a mailbox smoking a cigarette. Of course, she's the one watching him. She tosses the cigarette on the ground and stomps on it with her riding boot. Then, she crossed the street and walks over to him.

"It's a chilly night out, isn't it?" She said, trying to make conversation.

Toby shrugged, "I guess."

She sighed and smiled up at the stars, "I remember those chilly, late nights we would spend together. Going on bike rides through the town and drive out to abandoned places. When it got really cold one night, you took off your jacket and gave it to me. Do you remember that?"

"What do you want, Yvonne?" He sighs.

She tilts her head trying to act innocent, "I just wanted to know if you remember."

"Does it matter if I remember?" He snaps. "I'm engaged now. Whatever we had in the past is long gone. It's over. I'm back with the woman I love and no one is ever going to change that."

"You may think you love Spencer, but seriously? Do you really think she's the one for you? What is it that she can give you that I can't?" Yvonne snapped.

"Everything," he shouts. "Spencer gives me everything. She gives me strength. She gives me support. She shows me, love. She loves me and I love her. When I'm with her, I feel at home. She is my home. She can give me a lot that no one else can."

"Spencer maybe able to give you all those things, but there's one thing that she will never be able to give you," she hissed.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

Yvonne stepped up and whispered in his ear, "A child."

The blood in Toby's veins ran cold. He stepped back and stared her harshly in the eye. Yvonne took a few steps back and deviously grinned. Just when Yvonne turned around to leave, they spotted Spencer standing not too far away from them clenching a white plastic bag in her hand. Yvonne sent Spencer another taunting smile before continuing on down the road. Spencer walked up to the car and Toby kept his gaze on her.

"Spence…"

She looks at him with a fake smile, "We should get going."

She gets into the passenger's seat without saying another word. No words were said the entire ride back to the barn. When they reached the driveway, Spencer took a deep breath before exiting the vehicle. Toby followed inside and offered to make her some tea to which she refused by saying she's tired and just wants to go to bed. It worried him when she went on for an hour without saying a word. They took turns taking showers. After Toby came out of the bathroom, he found Spencer lying on her side, on their bed, with her back turned towards him. He got a few steps closer when he heard the sniffles and the soft hiccup's coming from her. His heart immediately broke for her.

Toby set the towel he was using to dry his hair on the rocking chair then, crawled onto the bed beside her. He scoots closer to her, so their bodies fit together like a puzzle. His arm goes around her and be begins moving his hand up and down her arm in a comforting way. This only caused more tears to fall down her cheeks.

"T-Toby," she hiccups.

"Shush," he whispers, placing soft kisses on her cheek.

Spencer wraps her arms around his arms that are currently wrapped around her body. She presses her face into their combined arms and lets herself cry. Sobs rocked through her body and even made Toby shake a little. He did not move away. He did not loosen his grip. This only prompted him to close his eyes, hold on to her with all he has, and just let her cry. That's all he can do right now. He knows that there is nothing he can do or say at this very moment, so he just lets her let it all out. The whole time she's lying here letting it all out, he too has some tears rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

 **Poor Spencer. Yvonne definitely pushed it there. There will be more sweet Toby trying to comfort Spencer next chapter. Also, Mona will get a lead on who could've killed Jason and who is trying to bring back Bethany's case. Share your thoughts and theories in the reviews.**

 **A lot is going on around the world and I just wanted to take the time to say, I hope everyone is staying safe. It's sad how many people are getting killed and get hurt every day. Just wanted you guys to know that I love you all and appreciate everyone's support.**


	28. Chapter 28

"It was horrible, Caleb," Toby said.

On Monday morning, Caleb and Toby sat at one of the poll tables trying to draw people in to vote for Miss Hastings. The election is in a matter of three weeks and Miss Hastings needs all the help she can get to bring people in. Spencer, Melissa, and her mother are walking around talking to people, informing them on the great changes they can change if people elect Veronica Hastings. The other girls are driving, preaching to other citizens hoping to persuade their vote.

In the late morning, the conversation about their women came out on the table. Caleb brought up Hanna and her complaining about him getting a call from a girl he knew in foster care. Hanna accused him of once having feelings for that girl and Caleb tried assuring her that they were only ever friends. Caleb always looked out for Maddie like a brother looks out for a sister. It was a brother/sister relationship. It was then that Toby brought up his little run in with Yvonne the other night. Yvonne said some pretty nasty things and Spencer happened to overhear them.

"Tell me again what went down that night," Caleb said.

Toby sighed and took a drink out of his water bottle. He already gave a brief summary about what happened, but Caleb wants the full story.

"The other night, Spencer wanted to grab a few things from the store. She asked if I wanted to come in with her or wait outside and I told her I would heat up the car. After Spencer walked into the store, Yvonne came up to me. She kept saying things like 'Are you sure Spencer's the one for you?' The worst part is, she brought up Spencer not being able to have children. Spencer was standing right behind her when she said it."

"Ouch," Caleb shook his head.

"I got so angry at Yvonne, but I couldn't do much of anything. Spencer got really teary eyed and I knew all she wanted was to just go home. We drove home and that night," Toby paused to shake his head. "That night Spencer looked so small and so broken. She spent the whole night crying and all I could do was hold her. I felt so useless."

"Toby there was no reason for you to feel that way."

"I know. It's just… I wish there was someway for me to fix this for her, but I can't. I don't want her to be hurting anymore. She's spent a lot of her teenage years hurting and I don't want her suffering. The worst part is, she kept asking me if I was sure I wanted to marry her. 'Toby, are you sure you want to marry a woman who can't give you a child?' She just kept asking that question over, and over, and over again. God, I swear," Toby balled up his hand into a fist and clenched his jaw.

"If Yvonne was a man, I would…"

"What happened between the two of you anyway?" Caleb asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and Yvonne. What happened between the two of you?"

"I broke up with her before I came back to Rosewood."

"Why? I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm glad you did because everybody knows that you and Spencer belong together, but why did you end it with Yvonne?"

"For just that reason, Caleb. I never got over Spencer. Everything reminded me of her and no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't shake her."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah," Toby smiled. "Yeah, I do. A lot."

 _During a chilly afternoon, Toby focused on building the frame of a house. His men are working beside him. This is the third house he's worked on in the last couple years. During the summer, a man came to him asking him to build a hunting cabin for him in the woods. When sundown came around, Toby called it a day and sent his men back to the office to clock out and go home. When they got back to the office, Toby stuck around for a bit to load a few things on his truck. While he was doing so, he heard soft footsteps walking up behind him._

" _Hi,"_

 _He turns around to see a familiar blonde standing there. Her hair is curlier than he remembers. The leather jacket she's wearing looks like the one she wore the night they met._

" _Yvonne," Toby raised his eyebrow at her. "What are you doing here?"_

" _I asked people around where I could find you and they told me you work here. Is this okay?"_

" _Uh, sure," he stuck his hands inside his pockets. "What's up?"_

 _She shrugged, "Not much. I was actually wondering if you'd liked to grab some coffee or something?"_

" _Okay," Toby nodded. "I guess I could spare a few minutes."_

 _They drove separately to a coffee shop nearby in town. Yvonne sat at a table while Toby got them two cups of coffee. It took a while for their order to be ready because they had to make another fresh pot. Sooner or later, Toby walked to their table holding two medium coffees. He handed one to Yvonne and kept the other for himself. Yvonne took one sip out of her coffee and her whole face pinched up._

" _Woah," she coughed._

" _What? Too strong?"_

" _Yeah," Yvonne tried getting that strong taste out of her mouth. "Really strong. Just the smell is enough to keep one awake."_

" _I'm sorry," he apologized. "I guess I didn't think to ask how you take your coffee. Some people like it strong and other's like it army strong."_

 _Yvonne laughed, "I don't know anyone who can take their coffee like that."_

" _I do," Toby said more to himself. "Or did, I guess."_

" _Is that how you take your coffee?"_

" _Yeah, but I didn't always take it this strong. Somebody I knew sort of changed that. Now, I can't drink coffee any other way."_

* * *

After walking around for most of the morning talking to random people, Spencer returned to the where the others are. Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Alison just returned. Toby and Caleb are packing up the stuff so everyone can go home. While Spencer was helping them, her phone started ringing. The name on her caller ID said, Mona Vanderwaal. Toby happened to see her phone and squinted his eyes at her.

"Why is Mona calling you?"

"Oh, I don't know," Spencer said. "Every once in awhile we might talk on the phone or text. I'm just going to take this over there."

"Spencer," Toby catches her arm. "Is something going on?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"I just find it strange that you and Mona are suddenly close."

"Well, things change and people change. I promise nothing is going on. I asked Mona to help me with something and now she's getting back to me."

"What do you need help with?"

"I asked her to come with me to the orphanage since you plan on staying home to wait and hear back from that family we're fixing a house for."

He looks at her as if he doesn't entirely believe her, "Are you sure there's nothing I should be concerned about?"

"Yes," she searched his eyes, trying to get him to believe that. "I just need to take this call. It won't take me very long."

"Alright. I'll help Caleb finish up here."

Spencer leaned up to peck his cheek then walked off somewhere no one would hear. She waited until Toby was out of earshot to answer.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I have some news."

"Okay, tell me."

"Last night, I was sneaking around the police station hoping to find info on Bethany's case."

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing that is very useful," Mona says, sighing. "But, I think I have an idea on who is digging Bethany's grave."

"Who?"

"While I was walking around the station, I saw Jenna. She asked to speak with one of the officers claiming it was important. I stood outside the office for a little bit hoping to pick up something that they were saying."

"Did they mention Bethany?"

"Yeah, Jenna told them that Garrett saw Melissa bury a blonde girl that night. Jenna's trying to make it seem like Melissa killed Bethany."

"Jenna has to be the one bringing all this up again," Spencer whispered to herself. "Why would Jenna just now be repeating what Garrett once told her? He's been dead for years."

"Maybe she's hoping if the cops look at Melissa they'll look at you too. When they bring your family in for questioning, it won't be long until you tell them I hit Bethany."

"That's not going to happen," Spencer assured. "We're not going to let it get that far."

"If the cops make a connection between you, Bethany, and Toby's mother, you know what that could mean for Toby don't you?"

"Again, that's not going to happen. You're not going down for this, Mona and neither is my sister. Out of all of us, Toby is definitely not going down for Bethany's murder. All we have to do is come up with a way to clear our names."

"How?"

"Maybe we can make it seem like Garrett murdered Bethany thinking it was Alison. Jenna did say she thought Garrett killed Alison."

"That would never work. Garrett's dead," Mona said.

"Exactly. If the cops believe Garrett did it, nobody will get arrested for it."

"Okay, but what about Jenna?"

"We'll have to figure everything out with Jenna later. Was anybody helping her?"

"I followed her out to her car and saw this guy with blonde hair help her into the car. There may have been a third party in the car, but the silhouette looked like it belonged to another man."

"That means Nigel is helping Jenna and as for that third guy, that's a mystery to us."

"I'll see if I can find out more and keep you posted."

"Alright, thank you, Mona."

Spencer hung up the phone and turned around to see Toby waiting for her not too far away. His arms are crossed and a look of curiosity is spread out on his face.

"Hey," she faked a smile. "You ready to go?"

"Why is Mona talking to you about Jenna?"

"She isn't."

"I just heard you mention her name," Toby walks up to her. "Is Jenna causing problems?"

"No." He gives her a look. "We don't know. Mona just saw her at the police station and told me about it. It was probably nothing. Look I'm tired and I need to shower before we go to dinner with Melissa and my mom."

"Fine."

Toby uncrosses his arms and together they walk to their car. The first thing Spencer did when they got home was hop in the shower. Toby already showered that morning so he just changed his clothes. After getting out of the shower, Spencer put on a light gray skirt with a darker shade of gray, former sweater. Toby got dressed in a white shirt and black dress pants. Melissa came over to tell them mom is ready to go. Spencer and Toby together and met up with Melissa and Veronica at the restraint.

"Have you two made any more plans for the wedding?" Veronica asked.

Toby looked at Spencer and said, "A couple. We haven't been able to do much since we've been busy here."

"Yeah, but all the important details have been taken care of," Spencer added.

"What does your dress look like?" Melissa asked, smiling.

"Mel, I can't talk about my dress in front of my F-I-A-N-C-E," she teased.

"Oh," Melissa laughed. "Right. Sorry."

"Can't you tease a little about your dress?" Toby asked.

Spencer smiled at him, "Sorry. Have to wait till the big day to see that."

"Maybe if Toby leaves to use the restroom, us ladies can get Spencer to open up about it," Veronica teased.

"Why, so you can leak classified information to him?" Spencer said. "I know all the Hastings' tricks."

The dinner went on like that for another hour. Things stayed pretty civil, which was unusual for the Hastings. Although, Spencer has been getting along better with her mother and sister ever since she stopped talking to her father. After dinner, the four of them returned home. Spencer and Toby walked into the barn that night feeling pretty calm.

On the stove in the kitchen, the tea kettle cried out as steam rose from the spout. Toby came running into the kitchen to turn the burner off. When they got home, both of them were in the mood for some peppermint tea. That's always been their favorite. Spencer came out into the kitchen and tossed her phone on the counter. She hasn't changed into her pajamas yet, but she plans to as soon as she puts her phone the charger.

"Don't forget to charge your phone tonight," Spencer reminded Toby. "That way your phone stays charged tomorrow and you don't miss that important call."

"Oh, right." Toby moved his hand to reach for his phone inside his pocket but came out empty handed. That's when he remembered that he left his phone in the car.

"Damn it."

"What?"

"I left my phone in the car."

"Again?" Spencer laughed and shook her head. "You would forget your head if it wasn't attached to your body."

"I'll be back."

"No," Spencer cupped his face to stop him. "I'll get your phone. I just remembered I left my wallet in there instead of putting it in my purse."

"Guess I'm not the only one who would lose their head," he teased.

"Let's face it," she smiled rubbing her thumb against his cheek. "We'd be lost if we didn't have each other."

Toby smiled and nodded at her. Spencer removed her hands from his face then walked out of the barn to the car. It's pretty cold out heretonight. The second she walked outside, the cold air hit her like a slap to the face. A cool breeze blew through the night making the tree branches sway in the dark. The car made a beeping noise when Spencer unlocked it. She sighed, climbing into the front seat trying to find Toby's phone. It was hidden underneath the tissue box and her wallet was right next to it. She grabbed both of them then climbed out of the car.

After shutting the car door then locking it, somebody grabbed her from behind. She tried screaming, but a hand cupped over her mouth. Who just grabbed her? Is this Mona? Maybe Melissa is the one who's messing with her. Whoever grabbed her, turned her body around and slammed her back against the car. The mystery guest is wearing a mask and gloves. Their gloved hands came up to wrap around Spencer's neck cutting off her air circulation. Spencer gasped trying to use all her strength to get this person to stop. She opened her mouth several times trying to scream for Toby, but each time she failed. Thanks to the person choking her, she could barely scream.

"Spencer!"

Somebody came up behind the mysterious figure and tore them off of Spencer. Spencer fell to her knees focusing on trying to catch her breath. She could hear the sound of two people trying to fight. That didn't last long. The mysterious figure kicked Toby off of themselves, got up, and ran out of the backyard disappearing into the night. Toby didn't even think to run after that person. All he cared about was finding out if Spencer is okay. He crawled over to her and touched her on the shoulder. She jumped until she realized it was Toby.

"Spence," he brushed the hair out of her face and rubbed her cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah," she breathed, nodding her head trying to convince mostly herself that she's alright.

"Who was that?"

She looks at him, "I don't know."

"Spencer," Toby said, holding up her own phone to show her a text. "Why is Mona texting you about Bethany Young?"

* * *

Poor Spencer. Even in her twenties people are still trying to kill her. Do you think the cops will figure out Mona killed Bethany or will their plan to make it seem like Garrett killed Bethany work? What part does Jenna have in this? Why would she care about Bethany being dead? Who tried to kill Spencer? More importantly. Now that Toby saw a text from Mona about Bethany, what is Spencer going to tell him? It will all come out in time.

With each chapter, I write the reviews decrease. Trust me you guys, you do not want to quit on this story. It's not just going to be Spencer and Toby reunite, get engaged, and then married. There's a huge mystery that I think you'll enjoy. Reviewing is important to let us the writers know your theories on what's going on. Don't be afraid to leave a review.


	29. Chapter 29

**Brace yourselves for a crazy chapter. Warning, do not have anything that can be broken if you throw it across the room. I suggest something soft like a pillow or nothing within throwing distance at all. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Okay, onto the chapter.**

* * *

"Don't forget to charge your phone tonight," Spencer reminded Toby. "That way your phone stays charged tomorrow and you don't miss that important call."

"Oh, right." Toby moved his hand to reach for his phone inside his pocket but came out empty handed. That's when he remembered that he left his phone in the car.

"Damn it."

"What?"

"I left my phone in the car."

"Again?" Spencer laughed and shook her head. "You would forget your head if it wasn't attached to your body."

"I'll be back."

"No," Spencer cupped his face to stop him. "I'll get your phone. I just remembered I left my wallet in there instead of putting it in my purse."

"Guess I'm not the only one who would lose their head," he teased.

"Let's face it," she smiled rubbing her thumb against his cheek. "We'd be lost if we didn't have each other."

Toby smiled and nodded at her. Spencer removed her hands from his face then walked out of the barn to the car. He stood smiling while watching her walk out of the barn. Her words rang true. He certainly would be lost without her. Nobody knows just how lost he'd be if she never showed up on his doorstep that one day. He'll never forget the way her eyes appeared to shine brighter than the sun.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a soft buzzing sound coming from the counter. Spencer's phone is lit up and there's a text from Mona that popped up on her screen. Toby couldn't help but look at the words that appeared. _Bethany's case just got more intense. Someone's out for blood - Mona._

'Who's Bethany?' Toby thought. Wait, is she talking about Bethany Young? Why would Mona be messaging Spencer about Bethany Young? Then he remembered how he earlier today he overhead Spencer mention Jenna working with somebody. What are Spencer and Mona up to? It's beginning to feel like old times where Spencer is keeping secrets while keeping him out of the circle. He thought they were passed that.

Guess he'll just have to confront her about it when she comes in. Now that he's thought about it, Spencer's been gone for a long time. It doesn't take that long to grab a phone and a wallet out of a car. Something is not right. Toby opens the door and looks around outside. He steps out into the crisp, cool air and can hear the sound of someone gasping for air. That was when he spotted Spencer nearly being choked to death.

"Spencer!"

Toby runs faster than he's ever run before to get to her. He grabs the mystery figure and tears them away from Spencer. Even though this person had a strong grip, Toby found it rather easy to pull them off. Spencer fell to her knees, coughing and gasping for air. Toby seemed to be more focused on Spencer than the person he saved her from. Since he was caught off guard, the mystery figure kicked him in the gut causing him to tumble over. His first thought was to get to Spencer instead of getting up to follow whoever just ran off through the backyard. He finally reaches Spencer and touches her shoulder.

"Spence," he brushed the hair out of her face and rubbed her cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah," she breathed, nodding her head trying to convince mostly herself that she's alright.

"Who was that?"

She looks at him, "I don't know."

"Spencer," Toby said, holding up her own phone to show her a text. "Why is Mona texting you about Bethany Young?"

Due to her lack of breath, all Spencer could do was stare blankly at her phone. It finally registered how cold it is out here. Her fingers are turning blue and her teeth are chattering like crazy. Toby ignores his own question for now and scoops her up into his arms, holding her close to his chest.

When Toby got Spencer warmed up inside, she sat on the couch while he stood up in front of her with his arms crossed. He wants answers and he only trusts Spencer to give them to him. She's hiding something and he doesn't like it. They have gone so long without keeping secrets. Now, she's back to lying, keeping secrets, and sneaking around. Every time Spencer choices to keep information to herself, it makes him feel like she doesn't trust him. They're an engaged couple now. Spencer can't keep lying and keeping secrets.

"What is going on?" He asked. "Why was Mona texting you about Bethany?"

"It's complicated."

"We've handled our fair share of complicated situations in the past. Why is this any different?"

"This complication affects all of us. It affects my family, Mona, and you. This affects all of us. I didn't want you to be caught up in what's going on."

"You didn't want me to get caught up in what's going on!?" He shouted. "I don't even know what's going on now! What are you hiding from me? What do you have to do with Bethany? What is going on?"

Spencer sighed and looked at him, "Mona came to me one night. It was after that dinner we had with my mom, Melissa, and Jason. She wanted me to know that the police are looking into Bethany's case. Meaning, they're trying to find her killer. Mona, Melissa, and I all have something to do with her murder."

"You have nothing to do with Bethany's murder," Toby said.

She shook her head, "yes, I do. Mona may have been the one who hit Bethany, but she was still alive when my sister buried her alive. The reason that Melissa buried her was because she thought she was covering up my mistake. In the police's mind, I'll most likely be an accessory in Bethany's murder. Even if I really had nothing to do with it."

"Spencer, why have you been keeping this from me?"

"There's more," she stood up to level with him. "Mona thinks that there is somebody out there typing the cops in our direction. This person knew Bethany and wants us to go down for it. Mona and I want to come up with someway to make it seem like Garrett killed Bethany. That way, nobody gets arrested."

"Why are you helping Mona cover up a murder? If she was the one who killed Bethany, let the cops take her in."

"That can't happen. Aren't you listening to me? If Mona gets questioned by the police, one thing they're going to ask her is what she did with the body afterward. Mona will have to tell them who buried Bethany. Then, the police will bring Melissa into question her and she'll have no choice but to tell them why. Melissa thought she was covering for me. The police will then pick me up and it's all just going to keep going downhill from there. Not only that," she paused to look at him.

"I'm worried the cops will somehow drag you into this. They now know that Bethany was the one who pushed your mother. The police in this town like to come up with their own theories. I think you can see where I'm going with this."

"Spencer if you keep messing with evidence against this case, you will be arrested either way."

"I don't care what happens to me," she said, reaching for his hand. "Don't you get that? I'm only helping Mona to keep the cops away from you and Melissa. I'm doing all of this for you."

"You thought keeping me in the dark about what's going on was helping me?"

"No, I wanted to keep you informed about what's going on, but Mona convinced me that the less you knew, the better. We didn't want you going down for our mistakes."

"You would rather work with Mona on this. The one who's known for being a master at lying and deceiving. You worked with her instead of coming to me you're fiance. The one you keep telling me you trust!"

"Of course I trust you. I didn't go to Mona, she came to me!"

"How do you know Mona's not the one digging up all this crap? What makes you think she can be trusted? Mona could end up throwing you under the bus when it all comes down to it."

"You're right," Spencer agreed. "Mona could be playing me, but if she wanted to throw me under the bus she would've done it already. Somebody else is digging all of this up. Not only do we have to keep ourselves out of the light, but we need to know who is doing this."

"Why does who matter?"

"Because, this person killed my brother. They tried to kill me too."

"Do you have any theories on who could be doing this?"

"One," she said. "Jenna, but we have no proof of any connections she might have with Bethany or if there's any."

"Spencer," Toby gripped his hair in frustration. "You should've told me what was going on. You know what happens when you try to handle things on your own. It becomes too much for you and you end up almost getting yourself killed."

"I was just trying to protect you."

"Who's going to protect you then? If I don't know that you're in trouble, how am I supposed to protect you? I thought we were done keeping things between each other. We're about to get married and you're still keeping secrets from me."

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you eventually. If you happened to have any questions in the past, I would've answered them honestly."

"Oh really," he challenged, folding his arms. "You mean like how honest you were this morning when I asked why Mona was talking to you about Jenna?"

"I told you that Mona saw Jenna at the police station."

"Yeah, but you were still keeping things to yourself."

"You have to trust me on this Toby."

"I'll trust you when you stop keeping secrets."

"Toby."

He turned away from her and walked to the bedroom. She called him a couple more times and he ignored it. Spencer sat down on the couch, cradled her head, and sighed. This whole thing definitely blew up. That night, Spencer and Toby slept far apart on the bed instead of sleeping in each other's arms like they always do. She knows that Toby needs space and time to register everything he's just been told.

* * *

The following evening, Rosewood was holding another dinner for runners up for state senate. All the candidates and their families will be attending. Toby hasn't said much to Spencer all day. She reminded him about the dinner tonight and he said he'd be there. Spencer went with Mona, Aria, and Emily to the orphanage during the day. Partly just to get away from Toby and the awkwardness that's going on at home.

Toby got ready for the dinner in the barn without Spencer. They agreed to just meet up there. After straightening up his tie, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. After Spencer walked out that door this morning, he felt horrible. He felt horrible for ignoring her and giving her the cold shoulder. He knows she just wanted to protect him. That's what they always do. He knows Spencer. He knows that she would never keep anything from his unless she felt the need to. Toby leaves the barn and heads towards the dinner. Hopefully, he and Spencer can talk this out. He wants her to know that if she needs anything or if there's anything he can do to help her stay out of prison, he's willing to do it.

 _It's almost October. Normally October Isn't that big of a deal for people. Actually, not many people care what month it is unless it's Christmas. A lot has happened in this month for Toby. For example, one year he lost his mother during this month. At the beginning of October one year, he was arrested and accused of murdering somebody who turned out to not even be dead. During that same year and month, his luck began to turn when a brunette, brown-eyed beauty knocked on his door. A year later during the month of October, he made love to his girlfriend for the first time. Boy, did he love her. Spencer Hastings was unlike any girl he ever met. She was stubborn, sarcastic, beautiful. She could be such a pain in his ass sometimes, but he loved her. He loved her with every fiber of his being._

 _It feels weird being with someone who is not Spencer. For about a month now, he's been trying to adjust to having a new girlfriend. Yvonne's nice and everything, but she's just not Spencer. Toby doesn't understand how a guy can move on from a girl he used to love and date somebody else. Yvonne is a nice girl, but she's nice for somebody else._

 _On October 27th, Toby made plans to stay at home. He'll start the day by listening to his mother's old favorite songs. Then, he'll make her favorite meal for dinner. After dinner, he's going to watch his mother's favorite movie 'It's A Wonderful Life.' Spencer loved that movie too. Back when Spencer was tutoring Toby in French, she came by for a lesson when Toby was getting ready to watch the movie. Toby told her he watches it every year on the anniversary of his mother's death. Spencer thought it would be a good idea to watch the movie in French since he knows mostly every word said in that movie by heart. Every year they've been together since, Spencer would sit with Toby and they would watch 'It's A Wonderful Life.'_

 _Toby was in the middle of making himself some breakfast when there was a knock on the door. He set down the butter knife then hurried to answer it. Yvonne stood outside with a huge grin on her face. Toby wasn't expecting her to stop by so early or at all today. Yesterday, she told him she was going shopping._

" _Yvonne," he said. "Hey, what are you doing here?"_

" _I came here to see you, silly," she spoke as her grin grew wider. "Now, are you going to let me in or make me stand out here freezing my bums off?"_

" _Sorry."_

 _He stepped to the side and let her in. She kissed his cheek softly as she walked by. Yvonne stood in the middle of the room and sniffed that sweet smell coming from the kitchen._

" _Are you cooking something? I'm hungry."_

" _Yeah, I was just about to make French toast."_

" _Ew," Yvonne made a face. "I hate French toast. How about you make me an egg white omelet instead?"_

 _Toby took a deep breath and said, "coming right up."_

 _Yvonne took the time to look around Toby's tiny place. She hasn't been here a lot, but enough to know where all the doors lead. There are only three doors to his place. One for the bathroom, one for a closet, and the other for the door out of here. Toby finished making her omelet and set it down on the counter for her. He even offered her two pieces of toast that were slightly burnt. Yvonne made a face of disgust when she sat down._

" _What is this?" She looked down at her plate in disgust._

" _That is breakfast."_

" _The toast is burnt and it's whole wheat."_

" _So?"_

" _You know I prefer honey oat bread and I don't like my food all burned up!" She exclaimed. Yvonne pressed her palms against the counter and took a deep breath._

" _Whatever, you can just buy me something on our way to the mall."_

" _Excuse me, our way to the mall?"_

" _Yes," she nodded. "You are taking me shopping. My friend Katherine is having her Halloween party next week and we have to go pick out our costumes."_

" _Can we do that tomorrow? I'm kind of busy today."_

 _She rolled her eyes, "busy doing what? You don't even work today."_

" _Yvonne, you don't know this, but today is the anniversary of my mom's death. Every year on this day, I kind of just take the day off from work, stay home, and do things that my mother loved to do."_

" _Aw, that's sweet of you to think about your mother on this dark day," Yvonne started. "But, you're an adult now with a girlfriend who has needs, okay. You can cry over your mommy tomorrow. Right now," she stood up. "We're going shopping."_

" _Fine," he held back a groan. "I'll just be in the bathroom getting dressed."_

" _Hurry up!"_

 _Toby disappeared into the bathroom to put on some outwear clothes. Yvonne chipped her nails against the counter top waiting for him. A few minutes later, his phone started ringing. Curious, Yvonne looked at the caller I.D on his phone. Someone by the name of Spencer Hastings was calling him. The picture on his showed a beautiful girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Why is Toby getting a call from Spencer Hastings? Is that why he didn't want to go shopping with her? Could Toby be cheating on her with this woman? Are they bed buddies or something? Whoever this girl is, Yvonne attends to keep her out of Toby's life. Yvonne reaches across the table for his phone and answered._

" _Hello?" She answered._

" _Hey," the voice on the other end sounded young and raspy. Even her voice sounds pretty. This has to be a girl Toby's sleeping with. Why else would she be calling him?_

" _Hi," Yvonne answered again._

" _I'm sorry," the girl sounded confused. "Is this Toby's phone?"_

" _Yes, it is," Yvonne said._

" _Is he there? I was hoping to speak with him."_

" _Uh… May I ask what relation you have with Toby?"_

" _My name is Spencer. Toby knows who I am. We're friends."_

 _Now that Yvonne thinks about it, she remembers listening to Toby go on and on about this person who changed his life completely. The way he would talk about them made Yvonne think he loved that person. Turns out she wasn't wrong to think that. Yvonne is talking to Toby's ex-girlfriend, Spencer Hastings._

" _Oh, right," Yvonne put on a fake nice voice. "Spencer, Toby's ex. I'm Toby's secretary and he can't come to the phone right now. He's busy."_

" _He is?" Spencer questioned. "That's odd. He's never busy on this day."_

" _Well, honey, times have changed and new things happen. Actually, Toby has asked me to remind you that you are nothing but an ex to him now and that you have no business calling this number anymore. He would like you to stop."_

" _Really?" She choked out._

" _Really," Yvonne said. "Listen, I'll do you a favor and not tell him you called just to save you some humiliation. He's really getting tired of you calling all the time and wants you to understand that he may have loved you once, but that was a long time ago. He's moved on now."_

 _Spencer choked on her own breath before responding, "okay. Uh, well, I just wanted to know how he's doing. I'll try my best not to call anymore."_

 _Yvonne fluttered her eyelashes as she spoke, "that would be deeply appreciated."_

 _Yvonne hung up the phone and stared off into the distance with a devious smirk on her face. A second later, Toby came out of the bathroom fully clothed in a white t-shirt, black jeans, and his leather jacket. A gift he got from Spencer on his twentieth birthday. Since the one, he had as teen kind of got ruined._

" _Did I hear my phone ring?"_

 _Yvonne stood up straight, "no, that was my phone. Are you ready to go?"_

" _Yeah. Let me just grab my wallet."_

" _Okay."_

 _When he wasn't looking, an evil smirk spread across Yvonne's face._

* * *

It's almost 9 pm and Spencer hasn't showed up to the dinner yet. He left her four messages wondering where she's at. Later, he got a text from her that she got caught up in traffic due to an accident on the highway, but she'll be there as soon as she can. Toby waited in the grand hallway for her to walk through the giant, glass doors. He would check his phone every now and then just in case she had another message to send.

"Toby."

He turned around and saw Yvonne standing in the grand archway wearing a topaz, floor length dress. Her blonde hair is bunched up in a bun. Her small face is smothered with makeup. Toby averted his eyes away from her not wanting to talk to her. Her high heel knocked against the thing carpet as she made her way towards him.

"Where's your fiance?" She asked.

"That's none of your business," he retorted.

"Aw," she made a noise that could pass as a laugh. "Trouble in paradise I take it. I can tell because you have that worried look in your eyes."

"Again," he raised his voice slightly. "What is going on is none of your business."

"Give her time Toby. Spencer seems like a very stubborn, hard-headed woman."

He chuckled, "you have no idea, but I love her anyway."

Yvonne took a step closer, "so, Spencer's really the one you want?"

He turned towards her and nodded, "yes, she is. I love Spencer. Yes, she maybe a bull headed woman, but I am just as stubborn as she is. We may fight a lot and she can make me so, so angry at times, but I love her. I love every part of her. I love everything that makes Spencer, Spencer. I…"

Toby was cut off mid-sentence by a pair of cold, glossy lips forcing their way onto his lips. He wasted no time trying to shove her away. He pushed her off of him and Yvonne stumbled back in shock. He opened his mouth to yell at her, but something, more like someone, caught his attention. There standing right inside the glass door entrance stood Spencer with a horrified expression on her face.

"Toby?"

By the sound of her voice, he could tell she's trying to hold back tears. She must have seen Yvonne kiss him, but by the look on her face, she missed his long speech.

"Spencer," he turned towards her and she took a step back. "It-it's not what it looks like."

"It's not?" She challenged, raising her brow. "God…"

Toby stood in front of her shaking his head, "Spencer just let me explain. I was in here waiting for you when she came out. She kissed me. I did not intend the kiss."

"'I didn't kiss her, she kissed me'," she said in a mocking tone, rolling her eyes. "That's the same old dumb line every guy uses."

"It's the truth!" He reached for her hands.

"Don't!" She pulled them away. Now, tears are streaming down her cheeks. "If you don't want to get married, now would be the perfect time to say so!"

Spencer gripped her purse, turned on her heel, and walked out the glass doors. Toby felt his heart break a little when she left.

"Spencer wait," he started to walk out, but Yvonne caught his hand.

"Toby," Yvonne spoke in a soft voice. "I was just making sure you were over me before you married Spencer. I-I didn't mean any harm."

Toby snatched his hand away from hers and snarled at her, "you stay the hell away from me."

Toby nearly broke the glass doors when he pushed them open. He walks out onto the sidewalk looking all around him for Spencer. She doesn't seem to be around. Toby ground and gripped his hair tightly. God, how is he supposed to convince Spencer that Yvonne kissed him? He did not want it to happen. He loves Spencer. He came here tonight with Melissa, so he has to find a cab to get home. That's probably where Spencer is. Right now, he needs to go home and try to resolve things with Spencer before it is too late.

* * *

 ***Sings* I will go down with this ship! Looks like Spencer and Toby are hitting some rocky waves. Will Toby be able to fix things with Spencer? Can she forgive him? Stay tuned to find out. Also, leave a review on your thoughts about Yvonne. I'm sure a lot of you have some words to say about her.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you update soon. Though, with finals week coming up, that maybe a little hard.**


	30. Chapter 30

In case you didn't pick up on it last chapter, what Yvonne said to Spencer is a big reason why Toby didn't hear from her for a few months. Maybe now that I wrote in those two flashbacks, the reason Spencer lost contact with Toby and the others, should make more sense now.

* * *

 _Five hours. Toby's been sitting out in the waiting room of a women's dressing room for the past five hours. Yvonne has dragged him from store to store inside the mall trying to find the perfect costume for Courtney's Halloween party. They left Toby's apartment around 11 am and have been shopping around ever since. Toby's bank account will be hurting the morning after this. Yvonne hasn't found the 'perfect Halloween costume' yet, but she found a few other things she wanted. Like two pairs of boots, ten new shades of lip gloss, and several new outfits. Normally Toby doesn't mind buying stuff for people, but when it gets to the point where she's buying out the whole mall..._

" _What do you think of this?" Yvonne asked._

 _She held up a sexy super villain costume for him to see. Now, Toby's never been into girls dressing up like sluts on Halloween. He prefers the ones who actually put some thought and creativity into their costumes. Like that one Halloween party, he went to with Spencer. She dressed up as a movie star from the 50s and he dressed up as a 50s gangster. Spencer was very big on dressing up as characters from a different time period. Toby remembers her saying that she made an exact replica of Mary Queen of Scots' execution dress without using a pattern. He shouldn't have been surprised that she was able to do that, but he was. Spencer never failed to amaze him with her brilliants._

" _Toby," Yvonne stomped her foot impatiently. "Are you pay attention to me? What do you think of this costume."_

 _He shrugged and said, "It's nice."_

" _Nice!?" She exclaimed, examining the front. "I'm going to go try it on. Be back in a flash."_

 _Toby checked his watch and sighed. What's it going to take to get home? He's starting to forget what home looked like. While Yvonne went to change in the dressing room, Toby decided to check his phone. There could be a missed call from one of his co-workers or his father. He checked and he had one call listed from earlier that day. He got a call from Spencer today. There's no way that can be right. If Spencer would've called today, he would've answered. He doesn't remember getting a call from her. Then, he remembered hearing a phone ring while he was getting dressed this morning. When he came out of the bathroom, Yvonne told him it was her own phone that rang. The time of Spencer's call was between 10:40-10:42. That's when he was getting dressed. Yvonne must've answered his phone and talk to her. He got a call from his best friend and Yvonne didn't tell him._

" _What do you think?"_

 _Yvonne stepped out of the dressing room and struck a pose. Toby was way too angry to really pay attention to what she's wearing. He clenched his phone tightly in his fist and his face turned red._

" _Toby."_

 _He stood up, grabbed his jacket, and started walking towards the exit. Yvonne chased after him and stopped him before he could leave._

" _Where do you think you're going?"_

 _He looked at her, "Why didn't you tell me a friend of mine called this morning?"_

 _Yvonne acted stunned, "I didn't know a friend called you."_

" _Oh, stop. Spencer called me this morning and when I came out of the bathroom you said I didn't miss a call."_

" _I didn't know Spencer was a friend of yours. I just thought she called a wrong number."_

 _Toby gave her a look, "Spencer is one of my closest friends. I haven't heard from her in awhile. Why didn't you tell me she called?"_

" _What's the big deal, Toby?"_

" _The big deal is that one of my best friends called me today whom I really missed talking to. Spencer and I have a lot of history together. She helped me with a lot of stuff and I helped her."_

" _Yeah, I've heard you mention her before," Yvonne said, rolling her eyes. "She's all you seem to be able to talk about. Spencer, Spencer, Spencer. That's all you ever talk about. I'm starting to think that she's more than just a friend to you."_

" _Well, she is more than a friend to me. Spencer knows a lot about what I've been through just like I do her. We understand one another."_

" _That's not what I meant," Yvonne sneered. "By the way you always talk about her, I've begun to think that you love her."_

" _I do love her," Toby blurted out, which shocked Yvonne. She suspected it, but actually hearing those words coming from him._

" _You what?"_

 _When Toby admitted it out loud, he thought he would feel guilty saying it, but he didn't. He's not ashamed to admit the girl he really loves._

" _I'm sorry," he sighed. "You're right about Spencer. She is more than just a friend to me. Spencer was the girl I dated for a long time and I was in love with her. Honestly, I think I still am. Now, standing here looking at you, I'm wondering what I'm doing here."_

" _What are you saying?"_

 _He looked at her, "Yvonne you're a great girl, but you're great for somebody else. I can't date you. Not when I know that I'm still in love with Spencer. If there is any hope of us getting back together, I want to be open when it does happen. I love Spencer."_

" _Woah, hold on a second, " Yvonne grabbed his arm and stared at him angrily. "You can't just break up with me for a girl that you don't even know still wants you. Let alone get back together with you!"_

" _If I learned anything from my relationship with Spencer in the past, it's that no matter what, we always find our way back together. Now, excuse me, I have to give her a call back."_

" _You could try calling, but I don't think she'll answer you," she said._

 _Toby turned around, "Why? What did you tell her?" He asked angrily._

 _Yvonne smirked, "All I suggested was she stopped calling and that she is nothing but an old ex to you. By the way she sounded on the phone, I think she took that one to heart."_

 _Toby frowned then walked away from her. While trying to guide his way through the mall, he got out his phone and kept trying to call Spencer. Each time he did, it never went through. Spencer probably changed her number by now. Damn it Yvonne._

* * *

It's after 9 pm and the traffic is horrible. Toby is currently sitting in the back seat of a cab listening to his driver honk and cuss at all the cars in front of him. In all honesty, he would probably be doing the same thing if he was driving. He has to get back to the barn to talk to Spencer. She walked in at a bad time. Now, everything must be so confusing for her. If he can just get home and get Spencer to listen to him.

"Come on!" The cab driver honked and yelled at the slow moving traffic. "I don't get paid enough for this shit," he mumbled, leaning his head against his hand.

Toby took a deep breath and focused on the view outside the window. What if Spencer didn't go right back to the barn? What if she went to a motel or something? Either way, his best bet is to check the Hasting's barn first. If she doesn't turn up there, he'll start searching elsewhere.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the cab driver pulled up outside the Hasting's gate. Toby paid the man and even gave him a little tip for dealing with all this traffic. He hopped out of the back seat then ran towards the gate. Their car is parked in the driveway. That should be a good sign. That means Spencer did come home. Her mother's car Isn't in the driveway. Veronica and Melissa are probably still at the dinner. Toby ran up to the barn and pride the door right open.

"Spencer."

He ran in calling for her. The main room is empty and so is the kitchen. It's quiet, but it feels warm like somebody has been here. The TV appears to be off, but there's an empty wine glass on the coffee table. On the floor right by the couch, there's a pair of Spencer's heels. The ones she wore tonight for the dinner. She has to be here. Maybe she's back in the bedroom or in the shower. Maybe she's waiting with a steak knife somewhere so she can jump out and kill him.

"Spence," he called again, getting close to the bedroom.

No response. Just as he was about to call for her again, he heard soft footsteps coming from the bedroom. Spencer walked out of the bedroom and leaned back against the doorframe with her arms crossed. Toby sighed in relief. He took the time to study her facial features and body language. He can't really tell what she's thinking based off of how she's looking, which is strange. Usually, he can read her like an open book. Her hair still looks the way it did before. It's not tangled up and her cheeks are clear of mascara stains. The only thing that appears to be different is the amount of eyeliner and eyeshadow she's wearing. It makes her eyes look darker and really brings out her brown eyes.

She probably reapplied her makeup to cover up how much she's been crying before he came in. Even after all these years of knowing her and being her shoulder to cry on, she still likes to make herself look strong. Even when she's falling apart inside.

"Spencer you have to listen to be." He paused expecting her to interrupt him. He thought she would yell, scream, curse, or even hit him. She just stood there with her arms crossed leaning against the doorway. The fact that she wasn't doing or saying anything right now scared the hell out of him. Since she's not going to talk, he will.

"What you saw tonight is not what you really saw. Ever since our fight last night I've felt horrible. Before I was trying to understand why you kept all those secrets from me. I understand it now. You were just trying to make sure I didn't get hurt. That's just what I'm always trying to do for you. I was hoping that you and I could talk things out at dinner tonight. You called me saying you would be late, so I waited by the door for you. Yvonne came out and started talking to me. Before you came in and before she kissed me, I told her how much I love you. Yvonne asked me if I was sure you're the one I want to be with and I do. You're the only person I want to be with, Spencer. I love you." He took a deep breath.

"I know what it must've looked like for you when you walked in tonight. I understand how much that must've hurt, but I did not kiss her. Yvonne caught me off guard while I was telling her about wanting to marry you. She kissed me. I pushed her away right away. Spencer, please," Toby took a step closer.

"You know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Please say something, Spencer or do something. You can yell at me, scream, throw something at me, or hit me. Just please say something."

Silence came over them once again. Toby stood there hoping to hear her say something. Even if all that comes out of her mouth is, "Fuck you," he'll take it. He just wants to hear her voice. She's been standing quietly since he got here. The longer she stays silent, the more it scares him. Clearly she has a lot to process right now. He understands that must take some time, but surely by now she would have something to say. Finally, she opened up her mouth and the first words she's said all evening came out.

"Make love to me."

Those words caught him by surprise. He wondered if he heard her right.

"What?"

"Make love to me."

He still didn't completely understand. Spencer lifted her blouse up over her head and dropped it to the floor beside her feet. Toby stood there breathing through his nose seeing her in just her skirt and bra.

"Make love to me," she repeated.

"Spencer I don't know what…"

She cut him off by walking over to him and kissing him hard on the lips. He was shocked and didn't know how to respond. Is this some kind of test for him? She pulled back to give them both enough breathing space. Her hands came up to cup the back of his head to keep him close. He searched her eyes for any hidden answer behind her actions. This was not at all what he expected her to do.

"Make love to me," she whispered against his lips.

"What? Now? Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes."

She kissed him again and this time, he did not hesitate to return the passion. His arms moved down her body and looped around her waist. With a little jump, Spencer was up in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Later in the night, and after making a couple rounds of love, Toby lay in their double bed with Spencer curled against his frame. Their hands are intertwined and her head is on his chest. His free hand is running smoothly through her brown locks. The feel of their bare skin touching felt rather comforting. Even though he's enjoying this beautiful moment with her, they still have a lot to discuss.

"Spence," he moved his hand down the small of her back.

"You're ready for another round already?" She pressed her lips against his and smirked. "Easy there tiger, I need time to rest."

He smiled against her lips and kissed her back for a minute or two. Eventually, he knew he had to talk this out with her. He moved his hand up her back and peeled his lips away from hers.

He shook his head and sighed, "Spencer tonight things got screwed up badly. I really wish you would believe me about what happened with Yvonne."

"Oh, I believe you."

He looked at her in surprise, "You do?"

She nodded, "I'll admit that at first I was upset. I was pissed off even. I got in my car and cried a little. Then, I turned my key to start up the car and started driving. I was halfway home when I realized that you would never do anything to hurt me. You would never cheat on me. That's not the kind of man you are and I know that. I've always known that. Plus," she stopped to look at him.

"I noticed that look in your eyes."

He stopped tracing his hand around her back, "What look?"

"That look. It's a mixture of honesty, pain, and another feeling that I just can never figure out. You used to get that same look in your eyes when you talked about what Jenna did to you. Yvonne may be slick, deceitful, and a psycho bitch, but she will never know you or understand you the way I've grown to."

Toby looked down into his pillow, "I just want you to know that I would never do anything to ever hurt you."

"I know," she cupped his face, getting him to look at her. "I know you wouldn't. If there's one person in this world that I trust, it's you."

"And I trust you."

Spencer was the one to look away this time, "I wasn't completely honest with you on the reason why I wanted you to make love to me."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head, "It was stupid," she sighed, glancing at him for a second. "Even though I knew the truth, a part of my mind was telling me how crazy I was to think that a guy like you would ever want me. It was the insecure part of me talking again. When I asked you to make love to me, I wanted you to be sure that I'm the one you really want. That I'm the one you want to marry. I wanted you to be sure that I'm the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a lot to handle."

"Spencer," he started gently, brushing the hair out of her face, and held her cheek. "There is no one I rather spend my life with. You're the one I want to marry. I want to wake up each morning by your side. I want your face to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see before I go to sleep at night. I want to come home after a long day at work to you stomping around the house complaining about me walking through the house with my muddy shoes on. I want you to be the one I shut up with a kiss when you're rambling on about something. I want to spend every holiday with you. I want you to be my Valentine, and not just on Valentine's Day. I want you to be my valentine everyday. I want you." He leaned in and pecked her lips softly.

"You're my once upon a time," he whispered.

She smiled, pressing their noses together, "Oh, Toby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

"Spencer," he faked a scolding tone. "How many times do I have to tell you, you never have to say you're sorry? I think I've said it a million times."

"A million and one," she smiled then kissed him softly.

He pressed their heads together and whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispered back softly.

Toby smiled, wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her. Spencer giggled against his lips as she swung her leg over so she could climb on top of him. He pressed the palms of his hands against her back and held her close. While they were in the middle of their little fun kissing time, Spencer's phone rang. Being hesitant, Spencer managed to untangle herself from Toby as she reached for her phone on the table.

"Hello?"

She bit her lip trying not to laugh when Toby started kissing the back of her neck. Spencer held her phone close to her ear, but nobody's responding. Her eyes squinted in confusion.

"Hello?" she called again.

"S-Spencer," a quiet voice answered.

Spencer sat up in alarm as she thought she recognized that voice, "Mona? Mona is that you?"

"I'm in trouble," for some reason, Mona was whispering on the other end. Spencer could hardly hear her. There's a lot of static coming from Mona's end and background noises.

"What kind of trouble? Where are you."

"In the trunk of a moving car I think," by the sound of Mona's voice, Spencer could tell she was beginning to cry. "I-I don't know where I am. I…"

A loud thump came and there was no response after that. Spencer sat up in bed, holding the tan sheet around her chest.

"Mona?" She called, her panic level rising. "Mona? Are you there? Mona?"

* * *

 **Spencer and Toby have rekindled! When one cliffhanger gets solved, another one is made. What do you think is happening with Mona? Did Jason's killer get to her next? Now that Mona's in trouble, could this make Spencer the killer's next target?**

 **Thank you all for reading. Anyone who reviews this chapter will get a sneak peek of the next one. If you're a guest leaving a review, you can ask me on Twitter or Instagram for one.**

 **Twitter: OnceUponASpoby**

 **Instagram: prettylittle_spoby13**


	31. Chapter 31

**At last, I'm finally updating! Y'all better leave a review. Haha.**

* * *

Spencer pulled on some clothes and began pacing around the barn. That phone call she got from Mona is really making her nervous. What the hell happened? Somebody has Mona in the back of their trunk. Most likely it's someone who knows what they're up to and doesn't want them to succeed. The person who grabbed Mona could be the same person who killed Jason. Toby came into the main room after putting on his pants. Spencer jumped out of bed so fast without saying anything to him. She just got up and started pacing around like a zoo animal in a cage.

"Spencer," he started. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

"'I'm fine," she clarified. "But Mona may not be fine."

"What do you mean?"

"That was Mona on the phone. She was kidnapped and by the sound of it, she was locked in the back of the trunk of a car."

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Toby suggested.

"No!" She stopped him. "I mean, yes, that's what we should do, but this is the Rosewood P.D we're talking about. They won't do much to find her. Plus, we can't tell the police what's going on. This is probably what that person wants us to do. They want us to call the police so we have no choice but to turn ourselves in."

"Well, we have to do something."

"I know we do. You see? This is exactly what I was worried about! More people are getting hurt because of this. Melissa could be their next target.

"I'm going to suggest something that you might not like."

"What?"

"Well, does Melissa have any idea that you've been doing all of this?"

"No, nobody else knows."

"I think you should tell Melissa what you've been doing."

"What!?" Spencer exclaimed. "I can't do that."

"Spencer, what other choice do you have? Mona is the only person who helped you before and she's missing. Melissa could be the next person they go after. She should know that way she knows to watch her back when she walks."

"I don't know what I would say to her. She doesn't even know that Mona was the one who really killed Bethany."

Toby put his hands on her shoulders, "just start by telling her the truth. It will all be okay. You know you won't be able to do this on your own."

"Yes, I know," she sighed. "Okay, I'll tell her. We might as well tell the girls too. They need to know and understand that this new 'big bad' is not messing around. He or she will kill anyone until they get what they want, and that's justice."

* * *

The next day, Spencer walked into the kitchen of the main house. It's empty, which means her mother must've left for work already. Melissa is still here because her car is in the driveway. Toby will be right over just as soon as he finishes his shower. Spencer called the girls to come over and they're all on their way. Everyone but Hanna that is. She and Caleb have their first ultrasound today. They'll just have to catch the summary later.

"Spencer," Melissa spoke while coming down the stairs.

Those stairs do bring a lot of memories. Instead of seeing Melissa walking down them. Most of Spencer's memories are clouded with her running up them angrily after an argument. Those days are in the past now. They've worked out their differences and managed to act like actual sisters.

"Hi," Spencer greeted.

"If you're looking for mom she already left."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not here to talk to mom. I'm here to talk to you."

"Oh," Melissa presses her hand on the kitchen stool. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to tell you, but I think everyone should be here when I talk about this."

"Is this about dad?"

"No," Spencer said rather quickly. "But it's important."

"Uh oh. This sounds big," Melissa teased. "I better go make a pot of Hastings' coffee."

"Good idea."

Melissa walked into the kitchen to put some water on for coffee. Just as it was finishing up, the girls started arriving. First, Emily and Alison came. Then, Aria and Ezra. Hanna's still at her appointment. Toby walked over from the barn. He came in and sat beside Spencer on the two person couch. Aria, Emily, and Alison sat on the other couch. Ezra sat in the chair next to that couch, so he was close to Aria. Then, Melissa came in with the coffee and sat on the chair next to the foot stool

"What's going on, Spencer?" Aria asked.

"Yeah," Alison added. "You're scaring us."

"I have something to tell you guys," Spencer said. "But before I do that, there's something else I have to tell you."

"This is sounding oddly familiar," Ezra said.

"Spence whatever it is, you can tell us," Emily said.

"I really wish Hanna was here to hear this. Especially this first part," Spencer said. "Last night Mona tried calling me, but we lost contact. She was kidnapped."

"What?" Everyone, but Toby exclaimed.

"What happened?" Aria asked. "If Mona was missing, Mike would've said something."

"He might not know yet," Spencer said. "Isn't he still away at college?"

"He'll know when he calls her tonight and doesn't hear a response."

"Who do you think has Mona?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's the same person who killed Jason," Spencer said.

"I thought the police said he died from alcohol poisoning," Melissa said.

"That's not the truth. There's something I've been keeping from you guys and you deserve to know what's going on. The police are bringing Bethany Young's case back into the light."

"What does that mean?" Emily asked.

Spencer sighed, "It means they're back to looking for her killer."

"Meaning me," Melissa clarified.

"That's why Mona was kidnapped," Alison said.

Melissa looked confused, "Why would this person want Mona? Bethany is dead because of me."

"Melissa," Spencer spoke up. "There's something I never told you. I was never sure how to tell you this. Mona was the one who hit Bethany that night."

"Mona hit her!" Melissa exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I knew Mona hit Bethany, but that's not the only thing you're hiding," Aria said.

"You're right," Spencer said, nodding. "I've been helping Mona keep Bethany's murder hidden from the police. We're worried that if the cops know Mona did it they're start wondering who buried the body."

"So, you're just helping Mona get away with killing somebody?" Melissa said.

"I did it to protect everyone!" she shouted. "When the police ask you why you buried Bethany's body, you'll have no choice but to tell the truth. They'll know that you buried Bethany thinking that you were protecting me. Once they hear that, I could be arrested for accessory of murder."

"Why did you keep this from the rest of us?" Aria asked.

"Yeah," Emily added. "We could've helped you."

"If this plan ended up blowing up in our faces, we wanted as little people that we love close by when it happened. Mona and I didn't want anymore people going down for something they didn't do."

"This is unbelievable," Melissa shook her head angrily. "I can't believe you've kept this from me. And you," she turned her gaze towards Toby. "I can't believe you were backing her up on this."

"She's my fiancé," Toby defined. "I'll stand by Spencer no matter what she decides to do."

"You could've said something!" Melissa yelled.

"Melissa, stop," Spencer said. "Toby didn't even know what I was doing until the other night. I've been keeping this from him too."

"You kept this from Toby?" Emily asked. "You tell him everything."

"I know," Spencer said sadly. "I didn't want to hide any of this from any of you guys, but all I could think about was what could happen if I did. Who would go down for our mistakes? Mona, Melissa, and I, we all have something to do with Bethany's murder whether we want to admit it or not. The cops have a strange way with theories. It wouldn't be long till they suspected all of you to offer a helping hand. Especially Toby."

"Why would the police suspect Toby?" Melissa asked calmly. "Other than the fact that he made a little stop for a few minutes that night."

"It's because Bethany was the one who pushed his mother," Alison said. "The police would think Toby helped kill Bethany to avenge his mother's death. This is all making so much sense on why Spencer hide this from us."

"I did what I swore I wouldn't do, and that was lying to Toby. I thought I was done being a liar, but I guess that's who I am," Spencer said.

Toby put a hand on her back, "You did it to protect everyone."

"We've all told each other lies to protect one another," Aria said.

"This is all my fault," Melissa cried, shaking her head. "If I just left the body alone."

"No, Mel," Spencer reached out to place her hand over hers. "It's not. It's nobody's fault. It was just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I've already done a lot of self-blaming thinking that I should have just stayed asleep and quiet in the barn."

"You're not just telling us this because Mona went missing," Emily said. "You're telling us to warn us to watch our backs."

"This "Big Bad" will do anything to find out what happened to Bethany," Spencer said. "Mona and I were trying to make it look like Garrett killed Bethany. Since he's dead, nobody will get arrested."

"If Mona's gone, I could be next," Melissa said. "I can't stay in Rosewood."

"Melissa…"

"No, I can't be here. Not if there is somebody out there trying to kill us all one by one over this."

"Bethany wasn't even innocent," Alison said. "Why should anybody care what happened to her?"

"I once said that about you too, Ali," Spencer admitted. "Then I remembered that it doesn't matter who you are or where you are. There's always going to be someone out there who cares."

"Bethany was there to hurt my mother," Alison said. "I'm sure more people are glad she's dead than alive."

"Maybe," Spencer nodded. "But there's still somebody out there who won't leave this case alone."

"Then we better find this bitch and nail their ass."

"While you guys are taking care of that," Melissa stood up. "I'll be upstairs packing. Spence, drive me to the airport in an hour. I'm getting on the next flight out of this town."

Who was she to argue? Plus, Melissa's right. She's not safe in this town. No one in this town is safe. Melissa might actually be better off not being here in Rosewood. Maybe all of them should just go home. Spencer knows they can't leave. Not until they find Mona and put Bethany's case to rest. This person is pushing them and they're ready to push back. When Melissa left the room, everyone turned their attention towards Spencer.

"Maybe you guys should leave too," Spencer said. "Before something happens to you guys. It was a mistake coming back here."

"No way, Spencer," Aria said. "We're not leaving you here to deal with this alone. We told you before, and we're telling you know. We're sticking together."

"Aria's right," Emily said. "We're going to help you. Mona's still out there and hopefully she's still alive."

"I don't think my brother will be able to handle her death twice," Aria said.

"You girls just be careful," Ezra said. "This town doesn't need any more dead bodies."

"That's a very bad thought to bring up right now," Toby snapped, holding on to Spencer's waist.

"Okay, so, there's somebody out there who cares about Bethany enough to get the cops to reopen her case. They killed Jason and they're still out for blood," Alison stood up. "We need to put this bitch away. Where do we start?"

* * *

"Flight 647 to Chicago is now bordering."

A monotone voice spoke over the loud PA system. After Melissa packed her stuff, Spencer along with Toby, drove her to the airport. Her plans are to go back to London. Spencer agreed to cover for her by telling their mother that she had something important to take care of at work.

"I'm really sorry to just pack up and leave like this," Melissa said. "I hope you and mom can handle things without me."

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Sorry I kept this from you."

"I understand why you did. Hey, I kept burying Bethany a secret for three years."

"Burying our secrets is a classic Hastings move."

"And now we're the one's being threatened to get buried."

"Sounds like old times," Spencer joked.

"Be safe Spencer. I know you're doing this for everyone, but don't forget to look out for yourself. I know Toby is counting on being there for you, but it's important you're there for yourself."

"I know and I will."

"Okay," Melissa adjusted her suitcase. "I better go."

"Have a safe flight."

Melissa gave her little sister a hug, which surprised Spencer. After their hug, Melissa turned towards the gate and didn't look back. After watching her sister get on that plane, she reached for Toby's hand and he held it. Holding hands isn't just a sign of comfort. It's saying that now they're in this together.

"Are you sure letting Melissa leave was the right thing to do?" Toby asked on the car ride home.

Spencer alternated between keeping her focus on the road while answering his questions. Ever since Mona went missing, she's made a note to be extra careful whenever she goes somewhere. Also, to have somebody with her at all times. If she, Toby, or one of her friends gets targeted next, she doesn't know what to do. Mona was the one who did all the planning.

"Maybe," Spencer sighed. "Melissa might actually be better off not being in Rosewood when all of this unfolds. If he or she went after Jason and Mona, it won't be long until he or she comes after somebody else. It could be me or it could be Melissa."

She turned into their driveway and parked the car. It was close to dark when they got back. The sun's still peeking up behind the trees, but it's pretty close to going down. Despite what's going on around them, it's a beautiful evening. The skies a pretty blue, purple, and red-orange color. It's a little chilly out. Based on how bitterly cold it is now, they can tell it's only going to get colder. At least they have each other to keep warm.

Toby unlocked the door to the barn and held it open for Spencer. She walked right into the kitchen and got started on cooking dinner.Tonight, she's making chicken with some side dish. Toby went into the back room to take off his shoes and put them away.

"Something smells good," he said, coming back into the living room.

"It better," Spencer said. "We've gone to so many dinners this week. I miss cooking for you."

"And I miss your cooking. Is there anything that I can help with?"

"You can set your pretty little ass down in the family room. I've got this."

Toby smirked and said, "Well, yes, ma'am."

He pecked her cheek then went to sit down on the couch. While Spencer stood around the kitchen working on tonight's dinner, Toby watched the news that's on television. There's nothing about Mona being kidnapped on here, which means no one's reported it to the police yet.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell the police that Mona is missing?" Toby called from the living room.

Spencer sighed and turned to face him, "I don't know what to do. I'm kind of just hoping her mom or Mike reports her disappearance. I know that we should say something, but I just don't want to draw more attention from the police."

"I understand, but what if nobody reports her being gone?"

"I find it hard to believe that nobody would report it."

"And if nobody does?" He asked again.

"If her disappearance doesn't get reported to the police by the end of this week then, we'll say something. I feel like this is what Mona would want us to do. Even though she's the one who's missing."

He stood up and walked towards the kitchen, "If you went missing, I don't think I could wait."

"No," Spencer huffed a laugh. "You would be out there tearing the world apart trying to find me."

"Well, of course. I would go to the ends of the earth for you."

She stalked around the counter and stood in front of him. Toby's arms reached out to hold her wrist gently in each hand. She turned her head up towards him and looked into his blue eyes. "Did they get bluer?" She asked herself while looking into them. She played with his fingers for a bit and filled the spaces between his fingers with her own.

"Loving you is scary sometimes," she admitted, with a half smile. "It scares the hell out of me how much I love you."

He nodded in understanding, " I know exactly how you feel, because it scares me too. It scares me because I know that if something ever happened to you…"

"You would feel lost," she finished for him. "You would feel confused, lonely, broken. It would be like you can't go on because really, they'd be no reason to. Those were all the thoughts running through my mind whenever I kept Bethany's case a secret from you."

He moved his hand up along her arms and to her shoulders, "You don't have to explain it anymore. I know why you did what you did. Honestly, I probably would've done the same thing."

She smiled teasingly, "Toby Cavanaugh, I would've found out you were hiding something before you did."

His lips twisted into a small smile, "How so?"

"Well, for one, you're not as good of a liar as you think you are. I know when you're lying about something."

"Oh, yeah," he moved his face closer to her. "How?"

"You try way too hard to look me in the eye when you're lying, but really, your eyes move around. Usually, your eyes are looking down to the left. You think you're doing a good job looking me in the eye, but I see that little twitch to the left every now and then. You're not so slick Mr. Cavanaugh," she said, poking his chest.

"Any other signs?" he asked, getting closer.

"Yes," she played along. "Sometimes your voice gets low and a little squeaky. You're like a little boy trying to hid the fact that you did in fact sneak a peek at that last Christmas present I got you."

"I did not peek!" he said. And just like Spencer said, his voice squeaked when he said that.

Spencer playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. Her arms looped around his shoulders, and she stepped closer so her chest was pressed up against his.

"Oh, boy. What on earth am I going to do with you, Cavanaugh?"

His arms felt down her hips, "I guess you'll just have to marry me so you can keep me in line."

She made a sound with her mouth by pressing her lips together, "I think that's just what I'm going to have to do. Guess that means I'm stuck with you."

"Well, they say, if you have to be stuck with somebody for life, make it someone you can tolerate."

She smiled, "And I can just about tolerate you."

"Yeah, you seem to tolerate me a whole lot more when I have my shirt off."

"And your pants," she teased.

She laughed and he tugged on her hips to draw her in. His lips were on hers in a heartbeat. Their lips met in an explosion of fiery passion. Both of their hearts started racing and hands grabbed a hold of whatever body part they could reach on each other. After a long time of mouths mingling, they unwillingly pulled away when they smelled something burning. Toby sniffed the air.

"What is that?"

Spencer sniffed around too, "I think that's the chicken."

He laughed and she pulled away from him. Spencer ran back over and quickly turned off the oven. The oven door came open and she took the chicken right out. It doesn't look to bad, but the skins a little dark brown color. She tossed the chicken plate on top of the stove, sighing.

"You see what you made me do, Cavanaugh!"

He kept on laughing, "Oh, this is my fault?"

"Yes, you distracted me. You know not to seduce me when I'm cooking something."

"Hey, I didn't seduce you, okay. You were seducing me."

She gasped and looked appalled, "I did no such thing. This is because you kept flirting with me and it was a distraction."

"I wasn't flirting with you, Spencer. You were flirting with me."

"See," Spencer pointed her finger at him. "I told you I can tell when you're lying."

Toby gently placed a hand on her waist and pulled her against him. She gasped when her brown eyes met his deep ocean blue eyes.

"What do you say we settle this in the bedroom?" he suggested.

She licked her lips and tried not to smile, "I say fine, but dinner will get cold."

"That's okay," his lips ghosted over hers. "I'm more interested in dessert."

A soft giggle escaped her lips when he picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom to have a repeat of what they did last night. Throughout the night, the barn echoed with the sound of Spencer's laughter. Sometimes fighting is worth it. Especially if making up is always this fun.

* * *

 **At this point in the story, do you think Mona is still alive? Will they be able to find her and bring her back safely? Do you think they should tell the police or would that make things worse? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you guys for getting this story over 400 reviews, even though, there weren't very many reviews last chapter. Did you guys see they announced who will be playing Yvonne in 6b? My description of Yvonne in this story is totally different. Yvonne in my story is blonde, while, on the show, she has dark hair. Anyway, here's another chapter for you guys. Hopefully, more people will review more than last chapter.**

* * *

 _Being ten is such an important age for a boy. It's the age where they grow from their childish ways and start maturing a bit. Not all ten-year-olds are mature at this age, but Toby is. That's because he was raised right by his mother. He was taught how to act and treat others. Marion Cavanaugh taught him everything he knew about life._

 _Tonight, Rosewood is throwing its annual winter ball and everyone in towns invited to come. It's Toby's first year going along with his parents. During past years, he would stay home with an annoying babysitter. This year, he's going because he's finally old enough to enjoy the experience with his family._

 _Toby sat in his bedroom on his bed thinking about things. He's really nervous about going to this party tonight. Most parties require dancing and singing, and Toby doesn't do much of either of those things. What if he has to dance at this winter thing? Marion came into his room wearing a nice, soft, white long sleeve dress and her favorite necklace. On her ring finger, she had a ring that her own mother passed down to her. It's been passed down from her side of the family for years. It's a gold band ring with a beautiful diamond in the middle._

" _Toby, we're leaving," she said._

" _I'm not going," Toby pouted, crossing his arms._

" _Oh, and why not?" She asked, coming to sit beside him._

" _Because, I don't want to have to dance with a girl," he said while making a disgusted face._

 _Marion laughed, "who said anything about dancing with any girls?"_

" _Well, Isn't that what a ball is? It's where a boy dances with a girl."_

" _You don't have to dance with anyone, son. Some people just go for the music, fun, and conversing with friends."_

 _Toby played with his hands, "I'm also scared."_

" _Okay, what are you scared of?"_

" _What if there is a girl who wants to dance? I won't be able to because I don't know how. I've never danced before. What if I crush a girl's toes?"_

" _You just need a little practice that's all. Dancing is easy. Especially if you're slow dancing. I could teach you if you want."_

" _Mom, do you know how embarrassing it would be if my mother taught me how to dance?"_

" _Your grandmother taught me how to dance."_

" _Thanks mom, but I think I'll just sit out on the dancing."_

" _Okay, if you're so sure. We better get going. You're father's downstairs waiting on us."_

 _Toby stood up and started walking with her, "I don't need to know how to dance. It's not like I'll ever find a girl worth dancing with."_

* * *

This was a bad idea. It's not even 9 o'clock in the morning and they're already using up a lot of their energy. At 8:30 am, Spencer and Toby agreed to take a one hour dance class to prepare themselves for their wedding dance. They've already shared many slow dances before. Why should this one be any different? Why are they even here? Oh, right, because, their lovely friend Hanna, suggested that they do this. In case you couldn't guess, Hanna is the one who's teaching the class. Emily is also here to offer some assistance. Spencer finds it kind of strange how the girl who struggled to learn how to dance for a pageant back in high school, is the one teaching them how to dance for a wedding. Hanna said all she needed was a little time and practice. After a while, she got it down. Now, here she is teaching her friends the proper way so share their first dance at their wedding as a married couple.

"Alright guys," Hanna clapped her hands together. "Let's get started."

"Hanna," Spencer removed her hands from Toby for a second. "Is this whole thing really necessary?"

"Yes, it is. Your first dance as a married couple is the one you will remember for the rest of your lives," Hanna rambled on. Spencer looked over at Toby smiling and they both rolled their eyes.

"Shall we get started?" Her words came out more as an order instead of a question.

Spencer looked at Toby then shrugged, "I guess."

"Good," Hanna points at Caleb. "Come here."

Caleb raised an eyebrow and got up from his seat. Of course, Hanna recruited Caleb to help them as well. He will be here dance partner. Aria, Ezra, and Alison are here along with Emily to watch.

"Okay, first, face your partner," Hanna instructed.

Spencer and Toby were already facing each other. Hanna gave the next instruction which was to put their hands on each other. Toby held one of Spencer's hands and had the other on the slope of her back. One of Spencer's hands is resting on his shoulder. When Hanna was satisfied with how they looked, she gave Emily the signal to turn on the music.

"We're going to start out with a slow waltz," Hanna said. "Watch us."

Hanna put her hands on Caleb and they slowly started moving in step with each other. They seemed to be doing a pretty good job.

"While you're dancing," Hanna said in between steps. "Make sure you count out your steps."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "you know I used to tap dance when I was six, right?"

Hanna stopped to look at her, "of course you did, but this Isn't tap dancing so, shut up and follow along."

Spencer hit Toby's chest when he started snickering. They got back into position and started moving in step with each other. They thought they were doing pretty good. That was until Hanna stopped them.

"No, no, no," Hanna sighed, pushing away from Caleb and walking over to them. "Can you two look like you're any more miserable? You're supposed to look like you're in love!"

"We are in love," Toby said

"Then show it," Hanna exclaimed. "Come on you guys. This is for your wedding. This is for your big day. In order for you guys to play the part, you have to be the part."

"Hanna, we're trying the best we can," Spencer said.

"Well, keep trying. You're not stopping for coffee until you guys get this."

They spent all morning up until noon working on their dancing. This was supposed to be a one hour class, but Hanna wouldn't let them leave until she felt their dance was perfect. Finally, at 12:01, they were free to go. The gang walked down the street to the brew for some well earned coffee. The guys got the coffee and brought it to the girls at their table.

"My feet are killing me," Caleb said, while rubbing them.

"Caleb, don't be such a baby," Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Hanna, when you told me you only needed me for an hour, I thought you really meant just an hour."

"Caleb, you should know by now with Hanna that it's never an hour," Emily said.

"Their dancing needed to be perfect," Hanna said. "You guys will thank me one day."

Aria rolled her eyes, "oh please, Spencer and Toby were fine. You just like being in control."

"I'm just trying to figure out if my feet will be held in time for the wedding," Toby said.

Spencer laughed and put a hand on his shoulder, "if you want, I'll carry you around the dance floor."

"Okay," he smiled.

"See," Hanna grinned. "There's the fun, in love couple I was talking about earlier. All you guys needed to do was chill out and have fun with it. That's why it took you two so long to get it."

"Well," Spencer stood up. "I'd love to stay and chat, but Toby and I have to go."

"Go where?" Aria asked.

"Probably to go have sex," Hanna teased.

Alison looked at Hanna, "did Caleb put something a little extra in your coffee?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "we're not going to have sex. There's another dinner for the senate's tonight. It starts in three hours. Toby and I need to go home to get ready."

"Oh, that's right," Emily said. "I guess we'll meet you guys there."

"Yeah," Spencer nodded. "See you guys."

* * *

Toby and Spencer returned to the Hasting's barn. Since they have such little time and a great distance to drive, they thought showering together would save some time. At least, that's the excuse Spencer used when she jumped into the shower with Toby. After they got out of the shower, Spencer walked into their bedroom to get dressed.

"Tobes," she called out.

He poked his head through the door, "yeah, Spence?"

"Could you come here and close the button on this dress. I can't reach it."

"Sure."

He came up behind her and took the button into his own fingers. Spencer stood there looking at their reflection in the mirror. They couldn't look anymore perfect. Toby is standing there wearing a deep blue button up shirt tucked into black dress up pants. The top button on his shirt is still unbuttoned, so she can see part of his chest. His eyes are calm and blue, and his hair is appears light and is styled up. Just the way it looked the first time they ever made love. It seems so long ago that happened. Spencer noticed the way Toby would bit down on his bottom lip as he focused on getting her dress buttoned. God, he really is sexy.

"There," he placed his hands both sides of her shoulders. "You look amazing."

"Thank you."

They both stood and admired themselves in front of the mirror. Spencer is wearing a short tight, blue lace dress with long sleeves. Her hair cascades down her body in perfect waves. Brown eyes that sparkle in the dim lighting of the room.

"Beautiful," Toby whispered into her ear. He kissed her cheek.

"Hot," Spencer smirked, winked, and pressed her back against his body.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind. They stood there for another minute just admiring the other. Sooner than later, the two managed to get themselves out to the car and drove to the dinner. Like every time, they got there and a lot of people were there. Spencer looked around for her friends and found them hanging by a table. She pointed them out to Toby and they headed in that direction.

"Spencer, you just missed your mother," Emily said. "I thought I'd give you a heads up and tell you she's planning to bring you up on stage."

Spencer smiled, "I know. My mom told this morning. Thank goodness we only have one more of these dinners to go to and that's where they announce the senate's. Then, the rest of us can get out of Rosewood."

"Now until we find Mona," Hanna said.

"Right," Caleb put a hand on her shoulder.

"Have any of you guys heard from her," Spencer lowered her voice.

"No," Hanna said. "Big bad is doing a good job keeping her from us."

"Are we sure that Cece has nothing to do with this?" Aria asked.

"Yes," Alison said. "I visited her a few days ago. When I told her that Mona was missing, she was just as shocked as we were."

"No offense, Ali, but she's lied to us before," Hanna said.

"It's not Cece who's doing this," Spencer said. "I doubt she'd want to relive Bethany's murder. She would probably want this case to stay closed just as much as we do."

"That's why Cece would make the perfect suspect," Alison said, coming to a realisation.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"What if Big Bad Isn't going after Spencer's family," Alison theorized. "Maybe he or she is after mine. I mean, Jason's dead and he was my brother."

"He was my brother too," Spencer said.

"Yeah, I know, but what if this person is really after my sister. This may not even have anything to do with you, Spencer."

"If that were true, why did they try to kill me?"

"I don't know," Alison shrugged. "I haven't really considered that part yet."

"Well, you guys," Aria said. "If we're going to figure this out without anybody knowing then, we shouldn't discuss this stuff in public where anyone could hear."

"She's right," Ezra said.

They all sat down around the table and enjoyed the dinner that was served. When it came time for the candidates to give their speeches, everybody hushed up. The first candidate to speak was John Phillips, which is Yvonne's father. This guy seems to be really good with the public speaking. When he talked, a lot of people seemed to pay attention to this guy. That made Spencer nervous. If he's a good speaker and can draw in people's' attention, he could be very well liked. Everyone knows that people who are very well liked do well getting elected. Spencer has experience from high school. Not a lot of the students liked her very well. When she ran for class president, she only one because Alison rigged the whole election. Some girl named Mindy was supposed to win by fifty votes.

Spencer's mother was the third to last one to speak. When it came her turn, she gave a very good speech on how she can make a change. The changes that she has in mind can only be put into play if the people elect her. A lot of people paid attention to her as well.

"Before I end things tonight," Veronica said. "I just want to take a minute to invite my daughter up here on stage with me."

Everybody clapped when Spencer walked up to stand beside her mother on stage. Veronica put her arms around her daughter and moved her to where she wanted her. They both smiled at the crowd.

"This is a proud moment for me and I'm so glad I get to share this moment with my daughter. We've had our fair share of struggles throughout the years and Spencer's always done her best to stay strong for me. Through this moment, she's still standing strong for me. That's because the Hastings motto is to stand tall and strong. You can only imagine how having a strong Hastings in our senate can improve things. That's what this town needs, strength. It will have that as long as you all stand by me just like my daughter's been doing for me for years. All of us together, we're the senate. And together, we can make great things happen."

Almost everyone in the room clapped and cheered. Veronica gave her final thanks then walked off the stage with Spencer. When they got to the floor, Veronica hugged her daughter. Then, they returned to their seats with the rest of the group. After a few more people gave their, not so great speeches, the dinner was over. Spencer had to use the restroom really quick, so Toby waited outside the bathroom for her. While Toby waited outside, someone caught his attention.

"Well, Isn't this a surprise."

Toby turned around and was shocked to see Liam here. He doesn't look much different from the last time he saw him. His hair is a bit shorter and lighter, but not much has changed. Seeing him here is a bit of a surprise for Toby.

"Liam," he turned towards him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I could say the same to you."

"Yeah, I heard Spencer's mom was running for senate. I'm guessing that's what you're doing here."

"Of course."

Liam chuckled darkly, "figures you two are still together."

"Yes, we are. I would apologize for making Spencer happy, but I'm not really that sorry," Toby said with a smile. "I'll never be sorry for loving her."

Liam snarled, "I could care less about you and Spencer anymore. I'm far better off without that lying, little whore, bitch."

"Hey," Toby got closer. "Don't talk about her like that."

"Why not?" Liam shrugged. "It's the truth. Spencer cheated on me with you. She turned down my proposal for you, and I'm still the bad guy in all of this? I'm really interested to know how I became the bad guy. Spencer was still with me when she slept with you. Isn't that what a whore does? She's also a whiny bitch. I guess I should be thanking you for finally taking taking her off my plate. Man, could she be a bitch."

Toby's face turned red. Without any warning, Toby swung his arm and punched Liam right in his jaw. Liam landed on his back on the floor, rubbing his jaw. Thankfully, there weren't any people around to see that.

"If you ever talk about my fiance like that again," Toby stood over him. "I'll do a lot worse than a well-earned punch to the jaw."

"Of course," Liam grumbled angrily then, stood up. "I ask her to marry me, she turns me down, and say yes to you."

"Why are you so angry with her?" Toby asked. "I have a little understanding as to why, but to go as far as to call her names like that? If you really did care about Spencer, all that would matter to you is that she's happy. I remember when it was you she was with. I remember being the one to watch the woman I love walk around with another guy. It killed me to see that, but I also realized that if her being with you is what made her happy then, I could live with that. Because as long as Spencer's happy, I'm happy. Don't you come in here saying that you're not the bad guy in all of this. You never gave a damn about Spencer. If you did, you would just be happy about the fact that she's happy."

"As a matter of fact," Liam said. "I'm over Spencer. I moved on to someone even better."

Inside the women's restroom, Spencer walked out of the stall she was in and over to the sinks. She put her hand under the faucet to get the warm water running. After washing her hands, she grabbed some paper towel to dry them. She was doing that, another woman emerged from one of the stalls. It's the sleazy blonde girl, Yvonne. Spencer could see her through the mirror standing behind her. Spencer pinched her lips together and turned to face her. Surprisingly, Yvonne didn't have the usual smirk on her face.

"Spencer," she spoke in a calm voice. "Uh, your mother gave a very touching speech. I think it was even better than my fathers. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep during his, but your mom's was fantastic." Spencer arched her eyebrow at her and said nothing. Yvonne continued.

"You must still be upset about what happened. Look, I really didn't mean any harm. I was just helping Toby decide if he was really ready to go into marriage."

That's it. Spencer couldn't hold it in any longer. She raised her hand and struck Yvonne hard across the cheek. Yvonne's cheek turned a light red color after getting a well-earned slap. She put her hand over her cheek and tried her best to keep her tears at bay. Spencer just stood there glaring.

"Okay," Yvonne pipped. "I deserved that."

Spencer stepped up, "you deserve a lot more than a slap."

"Come on…"

"No!" She interrupted. "You kissed my fiance. Don't try reasoning with me, because it ain't happening."

"You hooked up with Toby when you were in a relationship with somebody else. All I did was kiss Toby. It's not like I had sex with him. You did. You slept with Toby while you were in a relationship with somebody else."

"It's not the same thing," Spencer said. "Liam and I were over as soon as Toby came back to town. With or without Toby in my life, I still don't think I would've made it work with that other guy. Toby is the guy I'm in love with. He's the man I love. Honey, you don't have the slightest clue on what love is. What Toby and I have is real."

"Maybe I don't know what love is, but I'm not going to give up looking for it. I really did care about Toby once."

"If you do, you'd let him go and be happy with who decides to be happy with."

"And you honestly think that's with you?"

Spencer nodded, "I do."

"Then I guess I have no choice but to let Toby go. Now that I can do that, I know that I can finally move on with the guy I'm with now."

"Just keep away from Toby," Spencer warned. "If you come near him and try anything, I will make you regret it."

Spencer turned away from Yvonne and walked out of the restroom. She walked out to find Toby waiting for her, but he wasn't alone. Liam is standing with him. It surprised her to see him here. Liam turned and looked like he had something to say to her. That changed when somebody else walked out of the restroom behind her. Yvonne walked out and smiled. Liam's face lit up.

"Hey, babe," Yvonne walked into his awaiting arm and leaned up to kiss him.

Both Spencer and Toby were stunned to see them together. Yvonne and Liam are together. That shouldn't be a big surprise. They're both alike in some ways. They're both controlling, selfish, and annoying. They'd be perfect together.

"See, Cavanaugh," Liam sneered at him. "I told you I moved on to someone even better." He looked at Spencer. "And I'm much happier than before."

"You two are together," Spencer said.

"That's right," Yvonne smirked. "We've been together for a good month now."

"Well, I can tell you two were meant to be," Toby said.

Spencer tried not to laugh, "Toby, we should get going now."

Toby reached for Spencer's hand and they walked out to their car together. On the way home, they started laughing about Yvonne and Liam being a couple. In all honesty, it's not that big of a surprise to them.

"So my ex and your ex is a couple now," Spencer said.

"Well," Toby chuckled. "They certainly make the perfect couple, don't they?"

"I'll say. If those two have been together for a month, I wonder if Liam knows that she kissed you just two weeks ago."

He shrugged, "I don't know. What is it about all these women who are drawn to me?"

Spencer fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously, "I think it's your eyes." She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "There's a lot about you that drew me in."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm very lucky to have you."

"Not as lucky as I am to have you."

Toby took his eyes off the road to look at her. Spencer really is the most gorgeous woman alive. Her brown hair is always nice and brown, and looks perfect. Her eyes are the perfect shade of brown. Not to mention her perfect face. Everything about her is just beautiful to him. Not only is she beautiful on the outside, she's beautiful on the inside. His love for her grows stronger with every passing minute. Spencer looked at him smiling her beautiful smile. She turned her eyes toward the road and gasped.

"Toby!"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Because I know how much people love them. Who was surprised to find out that Yvonne and Liam are a couple? Do you think that will last? Even though they're a couple, do you think they'll still try to get between Toby and Spencer? On the bright side, both Spencer and Toby delivered a good hit. What happened to Spencer and Toby at the end?**

 **Write your thoughts in the reviews. Yes, I actually do read all of them. Even the guest reviews that come in. So please, don't forget to review. Hopefully, I can update soon. Alright, bye!**


	33. Chapter 33

Toby reached for Spencer's hand and they walked out to their car together. On the way home, they started laughing about Yvonne and Liam being a couple. In all honesty, it's not that big of a surprise to them.

"So my ex and your ex are a couple now," Spencer said.

"Well," Toby chuckled. "They certainly make the perfect couple, don't they?"

"I'll say. If those two have been together for a month, I wonder if Liam knows that she kissed you just two weeks ago."

He shrugged, "I don't know. What is it about all these women who are drawn to me?"

Spencer fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously, "I think it's your eyes." She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "There's a lot about you that drew me in."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm very lucky to have you."

"Not as lucky as I am to have you."

Toby took his eyes off the road to look at her. Spencer really is the gorgeous woman alive. Her brown hair is always nice and brown and looks perfect. Her eyes are the perfect shade of brown. Not to mention her perfect face. Everything about her is just beautiful to him. Not only is she beautiful on the outside, she's beautiful on the inside. His love for her grows stronger with every passing minute. Spencer looked at him smiling her beautiful smile. She turned her eyes toward the road and gasped.

"Toby!"

Toby turned his full attention on the road and his eyes went wide. He made a sharp turn by turning the wheel, which caused their car to swerve to the left and off the road. Finally, Toby pressed on the brake and stopped the car. Unfortunately, the car didn't stop soon enough as the front end of the car collided with a tree. Both of them gasped, as they were slammed back against their seats. The airbags didn't deploy and if it weren't for their seatbelts, if not both of them, then one of them probably would've crashed through the windshield. Spencer's hand hit the dashboard pretty hard in the collision.

"Spencer," Toby unbuckled his seatbelt and turned in his seat so he was facing her. He noticed how she was holding her wrist.

"Spence, are you okay?"

She nodded and let out a shaky breath, "I'm fine."

The next thing Toby did was get out his phone to call 911. After he made sure help was on its way, Toby got out of the car. He then went over to Spencer's side of the car to help her out. He made sure to be careful not to bump her wrist on the door. When they looked back towards the road, they no longer saw the black SUV that was racing towards them. That's why Toby swerved off the road. There was a black car heading towards them and now, it's nowhere in sight. Something or someone tried to kill them by running their car off the road. They also messed with the airbags so they wouldn't deploy when they ran off the road. While standing close to Spencer and keeping a look out for the police to show up, Toby also kept a lookout for that SUV just in case he or she decided to come back.

Ten minutes later, Toby could hear the faint sounds of the sirens and the lights flashing from down the road. He wrapped his arm around Spencer and kissed the side of her head. Right now, the guilt is eating him alive. He should've been paying more attention while he was driving. The police came and started asking a butt load of questions, which annoyed Toby. What he really wants to do is get Spencer to the hospital to get her wrist looked out. When the ambulance showed up, one of the paramedics moved the officers aside so they could care for Spencer. They finally got her settled in the back of the ambulance with Toby by her side.

Toby called the girls on the way and one by one, they all showed up. Veronica rushed to the hospital as soon as she got the message. Now the others are sitting around the waiting room for Toby to come out and share with them how Spencer is doing. On the phone, he told them Spencer hit the dashboard pretty hard. He doesn't know of any other injuries she may have gotten in the crash. After eleven p.m. the doctors and nurses finished up Spencer's check up. One of the nurses insisted that Toby gets that cut on his forehead checked on out. He didn't want to get checked out until he checks on Spencer. Toby came into her room and found her sitting on the edge of her bed with her wrist wrapped up in a red cast.

"Hey," she sat up and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Hi," he struggled to find his voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Spencer," he reached for her unharmed hand. "This is… I'm sorry."

"Toby, stop."

He shook his head, "But this was my fault. I was the one driving and I lost control of the car. I should've paid more attention to what I was doing. Now, you've got a broken wrist because of me."

"Toby, look at me," she rested her hand on his cheek. "This isn't your fault. That car was driving on the wrong side of the road, coming right at us. If you didn't do what you did, we might've been dead right now."

"Why do I feel so guilty?"

She smiled at him, "Because you're you."

"The whole time we were in that car, I just couldn't get myself to think. All I could think about in that moment was don't let you get hurt. You ended up getting hurt."

"Toby, I'm okay. It's just a fractured wrist. The doctor said it will most likely be healed in a couple weeks. It doesn't even hurt."

"Big Bad tried to kill us tonight. I was so afraid of losing you."

"Stop," she pressed two fingers over his lips.

He shook his head and spoke anyway, "You are the only person I have." His blue eyes filled with tears. "I lost my mom and theoretically, I lost my dad. I can't…" He paused to swallow over the lump in his throat. "I can't lose you too."

"Shush," she ran her fingers up his jawline. "You don't have to worry about losing me because I'm not going anywhere, okay? I promise to stick around for a long time to be the big pain-in-your-ass that you love so much. You're stuck with me."

He took her hand and pressed his lips against her fingertips.

"I love you," he whispered. She brushed the pad of her thumb against his cheek.

"I love you too."

Spencer finally made a note to notice that cut on Toby's forehead. It stopped bleeding awhile ago, but he should still get it looked at. She lightly pressed two fingers over it and Toby flinched.

"You should get that checked out."

"Oh, no," he shook his head. "I'm fine. I'll stay here with you until the doctor comes back to release you."

"Toby you need to get that cut looked at. You might need stitches."

"It's fine."

"Tobias Philip Cavanaugh," Spencer spoke in a stern voice. "Go get that cut checked out by a doctor right now. Don't make me count to three."

"Spencer…"

"One," she started counting.

"Spencer that's not going to make me…"

"Two," her voice took on a harsher tone.

Toby stood up from the chair he was sitting in, "I'll go get it looked at right now."

"Thank you," she smiled. She kissed his forehead real quick and patted him on the head. "Now, I'll be in there to check on you just as soon as the doctor comes back with my pain relievers. You be a big boy in there, you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am," he joked.

"Good," she pecked his lips. "I'll see you in a bit."

Toby got his forehead checked by the doctor and he ended up needing a couple stitches. While he was getting his stitches done, the girls and the guys went in to talk to Spencer. They came into her room and found her still sitting on the edge of a bed.

"Hey," Emily was the first one to talk. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay," Spencer said. "I'm more worried about Toby. He's not seriously hurt, but we all know how he gets when something like this happens. He tends to blame himself when it's not his fault at all."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Tell him to stop being such an alpha male and shut up."

Spencer laughed, "Yeah, if only that would work."

"Where's Toby now?" Caleb asked.

"With the doctor getting stitches. He got cut by a piece of glass."

"Ouch," Emily hissed.

"Who do you think did this?" Aria asked.

Spencer shook her head, "I have no clue. At this point, it could've been anybody."

"Your mom keeps nagging the Rosewood P.D. to find out who did it," Alison said.

"Great, getting the police involved is just what we need," Spencer said while putting her head in her hands.

"You look tired," Emily said. "Maybe we should take you home. The doctor already cleared you."

"I want to wait on Toby. He's still with the doctor."

Later that night, Toby and Spencer were both cleared to go home. Veronica gave them a ride back to the house. Before letting them off that easy, she tried grilling them with questions. Spencer answered them as honestly as she could. Eventually, her mother left it alone and let them go to bed.

* * *

Right now, Spencer and Toby are lounging on the couch watching the news. Not much is being reported. They talked briefly about the crash, but only spent about a minute and a half on the topic. Most likely as instructed by the police. There's still nothing about Mona's kidnapping, which means nobodies reported it yet. Spencer sat against Toby with their legs intertwined out in front of them. Their hands are laced together in a tight hold and Spencer's free hand is tracing circles on Toby's face.

"How's your head?" She asked.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. How's your wrist?"

"It's fine."

"How are you?"

She looked at him, "I said I was fine."

"No, you said your wrist was fine. I'm asking how you are emotionally."

"I-I'm fine."

"Don't tell me you're fine, Spence," he rubbed his hand up her arm. "You're not fine. I know when you're fine and you're not. Now, how are you?"

Spencer shook her head and her bottom lip began to quiver. Her brown eyes filled with tears. Toby's hand curled around her shoulder in a comforting way.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

"Shush," he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'm just really scared. I thought that our nightmare was finally over. Now, all of this stuff from the past is being dug back up. Things are really complicated and people are dying. It feels like old times."

"I know," he said, pulling her against his chest. "We'll figure this out just like we always do. As long as I'm here, nothing's going to happen to you. I promise."

He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his. A lot is going on right now, but it's nothing that they can't handle together. They've always been able to get through anything. Why should now be any different?

* * *

 **-3 weeks later-**

At the end of last month, Mona's kidnapping was finally reported to the police. Her mother reported that she hadn't heard from Mona in awhile. The police waited another forty-eight hours before calling in a missing person's report. Now that the police are focusing on finding Mona, it angered Big Bad even more. Earlier this week, Alison was walking to her car when she felt like someone was following her. The next day, Spencer and Toby walked out to a car to find a handwritten message on the windshield. Based on the coloring, it looked like somebody wrote it in blood. The message said ' _Vous avez pris quelqu'un de moi. Je vais retourner la faveur_. They called the other's as soon as they got the message.

"Vous avez pris," Caleb looked at the message, struggling to pronounce it.

"Vous avez pris quelqu'un de moi. Je vais retourner la faveur," Spencer read it fluently.

"What does that mean?" Hanna asked.

"This message is in French. The English translation is 'You took someone from me, I shall return the favor," Toby said.

"Wow," Spencer looked at him impressed. "You've been practicing."

He sent her a side smirk and said, "J'ai eu un bon professeur."

"Impressionnant," she replied with a smile. "Je serais ravi d'avoir rencontré votre professeur de français."

"Okay, can you guys please stop flirting in French," Hanna exclaimed. "It's gross enough when you do it in English."

"Who would write this message?" Emily asked. "Or the better question is, why?"

Spencer got a closer look, "Well, it's written in blood, so that could mean two things. Either they're looking to kill someone who's close to us or they ran out of pens."

"I think I'll choose to believe the second guess," Aria said. Everyone looked at her and she shrugged. "What? That idea sounded better."

"Big Bad is going to kill someone. It could be one of us who's next," Alison said.

"Ali, when was the last time you talked to Charlotte?"

"I already told you, Spence. Charlotte has nothing to do with this."

"I'm not accusing her," Spencer snapped. "I just want to know the last time you heard from her."

"It was sometime last week."

"Do you think Charlotte could be Big Bad's next victim?" Emily asked.

"I don't know," Spencer turned to face them. "At this point, it could be either one of us. Right now, we all just really need to watch our backs. This person is not playing games."

* * *

 **I'm sorry this chapter wasn't too great. Next chapter will be better. I plan on writing some very cute Spoby moments and a very emotional part is coming up. Any idea on what's going to happen? Please, please, please leave a review.**

 **My birthday is on Saturday, so I probably won't be doing much writing over the weekend.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, this chapter is Spoby Af. Well, Caleb's in the first part of the chapter, but the rest is Spencer and Toby being adorable together, so enjoy!**

* * *

A few days ago, the police started a search party for Mona Vanderwaal. This whole scenery feels awfully familiar to them. Back when they were seniors in high school, the police thought Mona was murdered. It turned out she was kidnapped by Charlotte and held in a life-sized doll house for seven to eight months. This time, the Rosewood P.D are doing more to find her. They contacted police department from other places and even called in the state troopers. At least, they're improving their search for a missing person skills. The police wanted to search Mona's house for any clues they might've missed before. Hanna and Caleb stopped by her place before they got there to collect her laptop. Just in case, she had any information about Bethany on there that she wouldn't want the police to find.

On Saturday, Spencer and Toby stopped by Caleb and Hanna's apartment to help work on the laptop. Hanna stayed for half an hour before she decided to go shopping with Aria. Spencer was invited to go too, but she decided to stay and help her favorite Hardy Boys.

"Suit yourself," Hanna waved her hand at them then she was out the door.

Now, it's just Spencer, Toby, Caleb, and a half eaten bowl of chips trying to figure out how to hack into Mona's computer. They've been working at it for the last hour. Caleb took a hit at it. Then Toby tried. Spencer even tried with her small knowledge of hacking that she's learned over the years. Mona always knew how to keep her computers locked and protected. There has only been one time where Spencer was able to hack into Mona's system. That was when she was on the A-team to find Toby. She was able to hack into Mona's laptop to trace Toby's number. After that, Mona increased her lockdown skills severely.

"We've been working at this for two hours now," Caleb groaned after another failed attempt.

"Well, we should keep trying," Spencer said. "Maybe Hanna and Aria can go back to Mona's apartment to look for a code. She must have it written down somewhere."

"Are you sure Mona didn't give you the code?" Toby asked, looking at Spencer.

She shrugged her shoulders, "no, I don't think she ever did."

"We need to get into Mona's computer to find out what she knows," Caleb said.

"And if she got any threats from this mystery person," Spencer added.

"Hanna just sent me a text that she'll stop by Mona's apartment on their way home from the mall," Caleb said.

"I don't think Mona would keep the passwords to her computer just lying around her apartment," Spencer said while shaking her head. "That would be too easy. I think she would've left clues for us to help figure it out, but she wouldn't just hand it over like a piece of gum."

"Spencer's right," Toby said. "That was one of the frustrating things about working with Mona. I joined the a-team to try to find answers, but she made sure to keep everything under a strong lock and key. It was like trying to navigate blindly through a maze with no way in."

Something on Spencer's phone started beeping, which alarmed the two men. She checked to see what it was. Toby gave her a look.

"It's nothing to worry about. I just have somewhere to be," she said.

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked.

"I requested time at a shooting range. I'll be back in an hour."

"Woah," Toby stopped her. "You're going to a shooting range."

"Yeah, I haven't gotten any practice in since Mona went missing. I need to stay on my game."

"If you're going, I'm coming with you."

"That's fine with me. We just have to go home first to get the gun."

"We have a gun?" Toby sounded shocked.

"Well, I do. It used to belong to my father, but mom gave it to me when I left for Georgetown."

"Why did you have a gun?" Caleb asked.

She shrugged, "us Hastings liked to be prepared for the worst. After everything that happened with A, I just wanted to feel protected again. I haven't felt the need to use it since Toby came back into my life, but if anything ever happens, I wanted to be ready."

"Whenever you go to the shooting range just let me know," Toby said. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Spencer you don't need to be carrying around a gun," Caleb said. "You're already scary enough as it is."

Spencer made a face slightly offended, "I'm not that scary."

Caleb nodded, "yes, you are. I remember Hanna telling me all those stories about you. People used to find you intimidating. She also told me that in the 9th grade you would scare off men with your icy stare."

"That's not true. I was not scary," Spencer turned towards Toby. "Was I scary?"

Toby hesitated to answer and ended up cracking a little smile, "I'm sorry, Spence. I'll admit, you use to give off a scary vibe."

"Unbelievably," she fake gasped. "And I thought you were different."

Toby smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, "I'm not scared of you anymore," he said she moved into lean her head on his shoulder. "Actually, I find you adorable sometimes when you're mad."

She took a step back and playfully swatted at his chest, "oh, so now I'm adorable when I'm mad."

"No, not just when you're mad," Toby joked. "You're adorable all the time."

Spencer rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag off the chair, "whatever. I'm going to go to target practice. Mind if I take a picture of Caleb's face for encouragement?"

Toby looked at Caleb and laughed, "if I were you, I would watch your back."

Caleb chuckled, "you too, man. She's your fiance."

"We'll be back," Toby said.

At the shooting range, Toby stood back and watched Spencer aim and fire her gun at the target in front of her. She's pretty good at shooting, but she can't seem to hit where she needs to be. Back when Toby was going through the police academy, he would spend hours working on his aim. As a police officer, you had to be able to aim and fire a gun the right way. That was part of his police training.

Spencer would aim at the target, fire a bullet, and miss her target by a couple inches. Each time, she would curse under her breath before reloading the gun. Toby kept watching her, wondering if he should step in and give her some pointers. After finished firing another round, Toby walked over to her before reloading the gun once again.

"This will be my last round, I promise," she said.

"Hold on a second," he stopped her. "You know, when I was going through the police academy, I was taught how to shoot guns. Maybe I could be of some help to you."

She sighed and set her gun on the metal table. She removed the earplugs from over her ears and looked at him with her hand on her hip.

"I've been working on this for almost an hour and you're just now offering to help me?"

"I thought you would've gotten it down by now. You always say that you're a fast learner."

"I am a fast learner," she said. "I'd learn even quicker if somebody showed me."

Toby gave her a sideways smile and picked up the gun. Spencer took a few steps back while he reloaded then aimed the gun at the target. He fired three bullets and each one hit the right targets. The first bullet hit the shoulder blade, then the chest, and another one in the chest. He then lowered the gun and looked to see Spencer gawking over his hardcore handgun skills.

"Okay, I know you were a cop, but where did you learn those hand skills?"

He shrugged, smirking, "I've had a lot of practice. Now," he handed the gun over to her. "Let's see you shoot this gun."

"Toby, you fired those three shots faster than I could even blink."

"I'll help you get in position."

She took the gun from him then turned towards the target. Toby came up behind her, put her hands on her waist to straighten her out. He then rubbed her shoulders and told her to relax herself. She took a deep breath trying to do just that. Toby wrapped his arms around her from behind and helped her hold the gun the right way. Right now, he's standing so close, she can feel his breath on her bare shoulder. He then, guide her arms up, out in front of her so she was aiming right at the target.

"Keep both eyes opened and focused," he whispered, which caused a shiver to go down her spin.

He told her to pull the trigger and she did. She fired the gun twice and both bullets hit the correct targets. A feeling of accomplishment and relief came over her. She just fired a gun and hit the target. It may seem like a silly thing to be proud of, but now she feels like she could do a much better job of protecting herself and everyone around her.

* * *

Spencer and Toby excited the building and started heading towards their car. After spending another ten minutes practicing shooting, they decided to leave. When they got back to the barn, Veronica's car wasn't in the driveway. She must be out grocery shopping or something.

"Has Caleb said anything about getting into Mona's computer?" Spencer asked.

"Not that I've heard of. If you want, we can go back over and see if he found anything."

"Yeah, we could or," Spencer smirked and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We could stay in for a few hours and just hang."

He trapped her waist with his hands and smiled, "hang?"

"Yeah," she went in and started kissing his neck. "You and I can just hang out."

"Okay, sure," he smiled. "I always love hanging out with you."

Spencer giggled when Toby leaned down to kiss her and lifted her up into his arms. He carried her over to the bed and set her down gently. Their clothes were quickly removed and pretty soon, there was nothing but skin between them.

The sun began to set on this very eventful day. Since the curtains to the barn are closed it looked dark. Spencer is currently wrapped up underneath the sheets of her bed with Toby. His arm is around and his hand keeps tracing patterns on her back.

"You are so beautiful," Toby said while looking into her brown eyes.

She smiled and tried hiding her face into the pillows. Toby reached his hand out and curved it along her jaw. She looked up again to meet his eyes. God, his eyes are just perfect. They're always the perfect shade of blue. Sometimes you can see little specks of green in his eyes. She rested the palm of her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

"mhm, Spence," he started talking in between kisses. "Not that I didn't enjoy this love making, but I wasn't expecting this when we got home."

"What," she smirked. "Can't a girl make love to her fiance?"

"Of course you can. I'm just wondering where this sudden burst of energy came from."

"Well, it's actually kind of silly," she reached up to brush some of her hair back. "I don't really know. The feeling started when we were at the shooting range. Maybe it was the way I saw you holding that gun. For some reason, it reminded me that you can keep me safe. When I'm with you, I always feel safe. Plus," she smirked.

"There was just something about seeing you all fired up that turned me on. I knew I couldn't have you right then in there without worrying about people catching us in the act. That's why I couldn't wait to get you home."

Toby had a to chuckle at that, "wow, Spencer Hastings just couldn't wait to get me into bed."

"Shut up," she laughed and swatted his chest.

He laughed too while running his hands down her hips and trapping her waist once again. They stopped laughing and looked intently at each other.

"God," he whispered, shaking his head. "I'm in love with you. I am just so in love with you. I'm totally, completely in love with you."

That caused a wide smile to spread across her face. She ran her hands up his bare arms, up his face, and through his hair. Finally, her hands settled on the back of his neck.

"I'm completely in love with you too," she responded in a quiet voice. "Toby."

"Yeah?"

"I'm just curious."

He nuzzled his nose against her cheek, "curious about what?"

"When did you realize that you loved me? I mean, I know you first said it when I bought you the truck, but what made you realize that I was the one you loved?"

"Well," he stared up at the ceiling like the answer would be written there. "I think it was after I got off house arrest. We drove up to lockout point and we talked for a long time. It was the first real time I actually felt like I had someone I could talk to. That feeling was really, really nice. Later that night, we drove back to town quietly in your car. I can still remember it as if it happened just yesterday. You reached forward to turn down the heat and you turned your head to check on me. I kept looking at you, but whenever you looked over, I would act like I was just staring out the window."

"I knew it," she teased.

He looked at her curiously, "you knew what?"

She poked his chest playfully, "that you were looking at me."

He chuckled, causing both of their bodies to shake from the vibration. "Well, how could I not look at you? You were just so beautiful. You still are."

She tilted her head some to get a good look at him. "That's when you realized?"

He nodded, rubbing his fingers against her back, "that's when I realized. If not at that moment then, it was definitely that morning in your kitchen. After I managed to steal Jenna's phone to help you."

"I wasn't so scary anymore, was I?" She teased.

He smiled thinking back to their earlier conversation, "not at all. Now that I told you, when did you realize it?"

"Well, I wish I could say it was at the same time, but it wasn't. I can say that I really, really liked you and cared about you at that moment. For me, it was when I told you about the time I ran away and my parents didn't even notice that I was gone. When I looked into your eyes, I could see how much you cared. You looked intrigued. I knew you were somebody that I could trust, and I loved that about you."

"Oh, so you didn't fall for me just for my abs?" He teased.

"No," she laughed. "I fell in love with you for more than just your amazing body." She rubbed her hands down his chest. "That's just an added bonus."

He smiled and kissed her hard on the lips. Outside, the sky is turning a dark blue color. The sun has already set behind the trees putting an end to this day. Their lips were still attached when Toby's phone rang on the side of the table. Spencer whined when he pulled away to reach for the phone. The caller I.D said it's Caleb calling.

"Hey, did you find something?" He asked.

"I think so. I finally managed to get into Mona's computer and you guys might want to see this."

"Okay, great. We're on our way now," Toby hung up his phone and started moving. "Caleb found something."

Toby got up to put on his clothes. By the time he got them on, he looked at Spencer who was sitting on the edge of the bed half naked. She started getting dressed when she realized she missed a call from Alison that went straight to voicemail.

"Spence," Toby touched her back. "What is it?"

"Alison left me a voicemail," she looked at him, with her phone in hand. "Charlotte was murdered."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Well, I guess it's not really that big of a cliffhanger. What did you think Caleb found on Mona's computer? Charlotte was murdered, any ideas on who? And yes, I did have plans to kill off Charlotte before watching last Tuesday's episode.**

 **Please, leave your thoughts and theories in the reviews.**


	35. Chapter 35

**If this chapter doesn't get a lot of reviews, that means I've officially failed as a writer. Trust me, this chapter will leave you hanging.**

* * *

Toby got up to put on his clothes. By the time he got them on, he looked at Spencer who was sitting on the edge of the bed half naked. She started getting dressed when she realized she missed a call from Alison that went straight to voicemail.

" _Spencer, it's Alison. Um, I know you don't care about my sister, Charlotte, but I-I really need you guys right now. Charlotte was murdered. Can you please come over? Emily is already here with me. Just...Please, Spencer."_

"Spence," Toby touched her back. "What is it?"

"Alison left me a voicemail," she looked at him, with her phone in hand. "Charlotte was murdered."

Toby sat down beside her on the bed. She handed Toby her phone so he could listen to the voicemail Alison left her. They're both stunned to hear about this. Alison worried that Charlotte would end up dead next.

"So, Charlotte's dead?" Toby questioned.

"I guess," her voice came out shaky. "I wasn't expecting this. More bodies are turning up dead and it's all because of a girl who died ten years ago."

"Well, are you going to go over to Alison's?"

Spencer pulled her shirt back on and sighed, "We should go over to Hanna's to see what they found."

"We don't have to go right now. If you want to go over to Alison's to talk to her, we can do that."

"I'll stop by her place tomorrow."

Spencer's phone pinged and a text from Emily popped up. Emily just sent her a text asking if and when she's coming over.

"Emily just texted me."

"How about this, I'll go see what Caleb and Hanna found, and you go over to Alison's to talk to them. I'll call you to let you know what we found." Toby suggested.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Your friends need you. Hanna's with Caleb right now, but I'm sure she'll be there soon."

"Alright. You can drop me off at Emily's on your way over to Caleb's."

Spencer stood up and put on her gray jacket. Then, she picked up her purse that was on the couch. Toby came out with the car keys and put his phone in his pocket. The ride over to Emily and Alison's apartment took no longer than ten minutes. Before getting out, Spencer leaned over in her seat to kiss Toby goodbye. They promised to call each other if they found out anything important. Toby watched to make sure Spencer got inside before driving away.

Spencer knocked on the door and Emily answered. She said that Alison is in their bedroom wrapped under the blankets. Ever since Alison found out about her sister, she hasn't been doing very well. Emily lead the way back to the bedroom and the first thing Spencer saw when she walked in was a pile of blankets with a lump in the middle. Quiet sniffles and hiccups came from somewhere within the pile of blankets.

"Ali," Spencer came over beside her. "I'm sorry to hear about Charlotte."

Alison didn't say anything. She simply looked up with her big blue watery eyes. Emily came over and sat down beside her. Spencer watched when Alison reached for Emily's hand and she immediately took it, giving it a nice squeeze.

"Do the cops know who did it?" She tried again.

When Alison only sighed, Emily took it in her own hands to answer. "They don't know. This morning, Alison went to visit her and the nurse told us that somebody came to sign Charlotte out. According to the nurse, that person wanted to take Charlotte to visit her favorite place. This happened yesterday morning."

"What?" Spencer squinted her eyes. "Charlotte got out hours before she was murdered? Who signed her out?"

"The nurse said her aunt came for her. She said…"

"Whatever that nurse said, was a lie," Alison spoke up for the first time since Spencer got here. She sat up in the bed, rubbed the back of her hand over her nurse, and sniffled.

"You think the nurse was lying?" Spencer questioned.

"I don't think, I know she was. Our aunt could not have signed Charlotte out yesterday because the only aunt we had, died years ago. Either somebody paid that nurse to let Charlotte out without questioning it, or she's lying to protect her job."

"Is it possible that Charlotte just escaped and that's why the nurse told you her aunt came?" Emily asked.

"No," Alison shook her head. "That hospital is nothing like Radley. They've got a guard at every door. Somebody signed my sister out so they could kill her. My guess is Big Bad."

Spencer cursed and ran a hand through her hair, "Great. That's just perfect. Big Bad is still out for blood. What exactly does this person want with us? First they went to the police and now, they're killing people."

"Maybe this person is killing people who know what her endgame is," Emily suggested.

"How could my sister know what that person's endgame was?" Alison questioned. "She was in the hospital for most of her life."

"You're forgetting that Charlotte knew Bethany," Spencer said. "Maybe that person thought she had something to do with it."

"My sister had plans to hurt Bethany, but that was to only protect our mother. You have to find out who this sick bitch is, Spencer," Alison told her. "Before they kill anybody else."

"Believe me, I'm trying. I want to catch this person if not more, than just as much as everyone else does. This person killed our brother." Spencer took a set beside Alison and took her other hand. "I'm going to find this person, Ali. I won't sleep until I do."

Alison nodded, whipping her tears away, "Thank you, Spencer."

"Uh, Spencer, I hope you're not taking that 'no sleep' thing seriously," Emily said. "Because, we all know how you get when you haven't slept for days."

She rolled her eyes, "No, I'll sleep, but my main focus will be to catch this person. Besides, Toby, Hanna, and Caleb are working on Mona's computer."

"Did they find something?" Alison asked.

"I'm not sure. Toby went over there to see what Caleb found and he said he'd call me."

"Where's Aria?" Emily asked.

Spencer shrugged, "I thought she would be with you guys."

Alison shook her head, "Aria hasn't been here all day."

"Hanna texted me a little while ago to ask if she was here," Emily said. "That means she's not with Toby, Hanna, and Caleb."

"She's probably with Ezra," Spencer stood up. "Are either of you guys hungry? Ali, I imagine you haven't eaten anything all day."

"No," Alison said, smiling slightly. "You'd be right."

"Okay," Spencer grabbed her purse. "I'm going to go pick up some food from down the street. I'll be back soon."

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Emily asked.

"No, stay here with Alison. She'll need you more than I will. I've spent many years balancing loads of food," Spencer said, laughing. "I got this. What should I get?"

"Oh! Get Chinese," Alison jumped in. "And maybe on your way back, could you stop at that little ice cream shop right next door?"

She smiled, "Of course. I'll be back in a flash."

"If you're not back in an hour, we're sending a search party for you," Emily said being half serious.

Spencer sent them a weak smile before walking out into the cold night. There're a few restaurants down the street from where they live, so it's not too far of a walk. On her way to the Chinese place, she checked her phone for any messages. She hasn't gotten any so far. That must mean the other's are still working on it. She stopped just a few feet away from the Chinese restaurant to send a quick message to Aria.

 _Hey, are you okay? Where are you? -Spencer._

 **I'm at Hanna's now -Aria.**

 _Emily texted Hanna before and said you weren't there. -Spencer._

 **I just got here. -Aria.**

 _Oh, did Toby make it there?" -Spencer._

 **Yes, when are you coming over?-Aria.**

 _I'm with Emily and Alison right now, so whenever Toby comes back. -Spencer._

 **How's Ali? -Aria.**

 _Okay, but not great. -Spencer._

 **Hanna and I will check on them in the morning. -Aria.**

 _Cool. -Spencer._

Spencer stopped texting for a moment when she felt somebody's eyes on her. She looked to the right and saw a figure standing at the end of the sidewalk. This person wore a blue jean jacket with faded jeans. The blonde hair made it easy for Spencer to recognize who it was. Yvonne turned in Spencer's direction and looked surprised to see her here. The blonde girl put her phone back in her pocket and started walking towards Spencer.

"Weird seeing you here," Yvonne said.

Spencer crossed her arms, "I could say the same to you."

"Are things between you and Toby okay?"

"Yeah."

"You two are still engaged."

"Yes," Spencer said bitterly like.

"Great," Yvonne forced a smile. "That's great. You two are good together."

"Do you need something?"

"Nope," Yvonne shook her head. "I'm good. I just saw you and thought I'd say hi."

"'Hi,' is what you normally say to an old friend. You and I are not friends."

"No, I know we're not, but it's still polite to say hi."

"Yeah, I'd really appreciate it if you would stop looking for reasons to ask about Toby," Spencer said. "Yes, we're still together. Yes, we're still engaged to be married, and yes, we're happy. Any tricks or schemes you have up your sleeve, drop them."

"No tricks. No schemes. I'm happy with Liam."

"Don't you think it would be easier for your to admit that if you stopped asking how Toby's doing? If you're trying to make him jealous," Spencer started. "It's not going to work."

"That's not what I'm doing at all, Spencer. I'm not going near Toby anymore."

"You better not."

* * *

Back at the apartment, Caleb managed to crack the code to Mona's computer. He got in and was able to open documents of all the research Mona found. Hanna got back to the mall a little while ago and started cooking them dinner. They both ate real quick then got back to work reading the information. Mona hadn't received any unknown threats from Big Bad, but she has a lot of history in the search tab.

Toby arrived thirty minutes ago to see what they found. Hanna made coffee for the three of them and even saved a cup just in case Spencer happened to come. Before Mona was kidnapped, she found something linked to Bethany Young. It turns out that there is someone who was close to her. Whether that person was a friend of hers is still debatable. That's when Caleb decided to call Toby and Spencer. They need help finding out who was close to Bethany.

"Maybe it's Sara Harvey," Hanna suggested. "She used to help Cece make our lives a living hell. This could be her trying to mess with us"

"Sara Harvey is a good suspect," Aria said. "But, why would she kill Jason and take Mona?"

"Are we even sure Mona's still alive?" Toby asked.

"The cops never found her body, so she has to be. Jason and Charlotte's bodies were both found within a few hours of their murders," Hanna said.

"Maybe Big Bad is saving Mona for last," Aria suggested.

"Who else is on this person's death wish list?"

"Spencer thought Melissa would be next," Toby said. "That's why both of them were so eager to get Melissa out of town."

"Wait," Caleb scrolled down and found something. "Check this out."

He clicked on a file that opened an unseen document regarding Bethany. It's a list of visitors she had come in during her stay at Radley. Mrs. Dilaurentis's is on that list, which did little to surprise them. Both of Bethany's parents are on the list, which was to be expected. Neither of them think Bethany's parents would go as far as to kill someone to find out what happened to their daughter. Even if they did try to get Spencer's bail revoked when she had been accused of murdering Bethany.

One of her aunts visited her a couple times during her stay at Radley. There is one name on the visitor's log that they didn't recognize. Caleb clicked on that person's name and a young girl showed up. Bethany has pictures of her with some brunette. There's only two pictures of them and they both look young. These photos had to be taken years ago.

"Is that a friend of Bethany's?" Toby asked.

"It looks like it," Caleb scrolled down. "There's no name, though. In the visitors log, they have it as Jane Doe."

"Who's Jane Doe?" Hanna asked.

"They use that name for females when they don't know a person's identity," Toby explained. "And with males, they call them John Doe."

"Is there an updated photo of this person?" Aria asked.

"I can try to find out," Caleb said. "Mona must have a grown-up photo of her."

"We have to find out who they are," Hanna said. "This person could be the one behind this whole mess."

Caleb clicked around and punched a few keys on the keyboard. It took him awhile, but he was visited with a some blog. This blog contains information about Bethany. This person listed what Bethany named her dog when she was four. Her favorite foods, drinks, movies, and the type of music she listened to. In the corner of the screen, there was a picture of a girl with long, curly brown hair. They couldn't tell what color her eyes were because she's wearing sunglasses in the photo.

"Is that Jenna?" Hanna asked.

"No," Toby shook his head. "Jenna's hair is lighter than that."

"Try clicking on her profile picture," Aria suggested. "Maybe there's another picture of her."

Caleb did just that. They did find more pictures. Some of them were of Bethany with that person. She had to be a close friend of Bethany's. Caleb did manage to find a picture of Bethany's friend from when she was nineteen. The girl had light brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and green eyes. Toby thought those eyes looked familiar on the girl, but the hair made her look different. He turned his head and squinted his eyes while looking at the girl's photo. Then, his eyes flew open.

"Oh my God," he gasped.

Everybody looked at him, "What?"

"I know who Bethany's friend is."

"What!?" The all explained.

"Who is it?" Hanna asked.

Toby scrambled for his phone inside his pocket. He had yet to answer his friends who stood up behind him waiting for an answer. He scrolled through his phone contacts until he found Spencer's name. He clicked on it and waited impatiently as his phone rang. "Pick up the phone, Spencer," he muttered to himself, while drumming his fingers on the counter top.

* * *

Inside the Chinese food restraint, Spencer waited in line with her arms crossed. She just ordered a bunch of food to take back to Emily and Alison. The service here is kind of slow, but there food is amazing. A waitress, with short red hair, shoved the carry-out bags across the counter.

"Here you go," she spoke in a fake bitch voice. Most likely she just trying to act cool. Spencer thanked the girl, paid for the food then, left. Nobody seemed to be out right now. When she made her way across the parking lot, the lights outside went out. Confused, she looked around. With no lights on, it made it hard for her to see. Spencer wouldn't feel very safe walking home without any lights on. There are other streetlamps on down at the end of the sidewalk, but what if somebody grabs her before she can make it that far?

There is a black SUV parked in one of the corner spaces of the parking lot. When she got a closer look, she realized it looked like the car that tried to throw them off the road just a few weeks ago. The driver of that vehicle must be here somewhere or maybe they're inside that car. If Spencer can find out who that car belongs to, she could figure out who's behind this new game. She could end this.

Very slowly, Spencer made her way over to the vehicle and peeked in through the back window. She didn't know why looking inside the windows would help anything. They're all tented. Looking in the windows would probably be a bad idea. If somebody is in there, that person would be able to see her, but she wouldn't be able to see them. Sighing, Spencer started to turn away, but froze when she felt something get pressed into the back of her head and the click of a gun.

"Don't move," a deep, female voice ordered. Spencer knows that voice, only it sounded a bit different. She actually just spoke with this person a few minutes ago.

"Oh my God," Spencer muttered. "It's you."

She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. The voice gave it away. She really wished she saw this one coming. She should've figured it out. This whole thing started right around the time that girl came to Rosewood. Spencer felt the girl jump when a phone rang. It took Spencer a second to realize that it was her own found ringing. She has it clutched in her free hand. Toby's name popped up on the caller I.D. They must've figure it out too. That was probably Toby trying to call her so he could warn her. Too late for that.

"Don't answer that!" The girl hissed.

Spencer swallowed, "I…"

"Shut up! Turn your phone off and lay it down on the ground. Do it!"

Slowly, Spencer kneeled down on the ground to lay her phone down and the bag of food. The gun followed along with her movements just in case she tried anything. Spencer felt brave enough to turn around, and when she did, she was face to face with the familiar blonde girl with green eyes. Her usually innocent act had been dropped.

Spencer took a deep breath and said, "You're making a terrible mistake, Yvonne."

A slightly evil smirk spread across the woman's face. Yvonne shook her head and said, "I don't think so."

Before Spencer had time to open her mouth to say something, Yvonne raised the gun and slammed it against Spencer's head. After that, her vision began to blur and everything went dark.

* * *

Major cliffhanger there! Who all saw that one coming? Could that be a friend of Bethany's or maybe a lover? You'll just have to wait and see! Make sure to leave a review and I'll update sometime in the future. Kisses-Mellie.


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

Caleb clicked around and punched a few keys on the keyboard. It took him awhile, but he was visited with a some blog. This blog contains information about Bethany. This person listed what Bethany named her dog when she was four. Her favorite foods, drinks, movies, and the type of music she listened to. In the corner of the screen, there was a picture of a girl with long, curly brown hair. They couldn't tell what color her eyes were because she's wearing sunglasses in the photo.

"Is that Jenna?" Hanna asked.

"No," Toby shook his head. "Jenna's hair is lighter than that."

"Try clicking on her profile picture," Aria suggested. "Maybe there's another picture of her."

Caleb did just that. They did find more pictures. Some of them were of Bethany with that person. She had to be a close friend of Bethany's. Caleb did manage to find a picture of Bethany's friend from when she was nineteen. The girl had light brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and green eyes. Toby thought those eyes looked familiar on the girl, but the hair made her look different. He turned his head and squinted his eyes while looking at the girl's photo. Then, his eyes flew open.

"Oh my god," he gasped.

Everybody looked at him, "what?"

"I know who Bethany's friend is."

"What!?" They all explained.

"Who is it?" Hanna asked.

Toby scrambled for his phone inside his pocket. He had yet to answer his friends who stood up behind him waiting for an answer. He scrolled through his phone contacts until he found Spencer's name. He clicked on it and waited impatiently as his phone rang.

"Pick up the phone, Spencer," he muttered to himself, while drumming his fingers on the counter top.

Toby's nervous grew higher and higher with each ring. Somethings not right. Spencer should've answered her phone by now. He understands that she's busy with Emily and Alison, but Spencer really needs to hear about what they found. Yvonne is the one who's behind all of this. She's the one who's been causing everyone trouble. How Yvonne knew where to find all of them beats him. She probably used him to get to Rosewood.

"Dammit," Toby cursed. He turned to the others.

"Toby, you're scaring us," Hanna said. "If you know who that girl in the picture is you have to tell us right now."

"It's Yvonne."

"What?" The three of them said.

"Toby, Yvonne's blonde," Hanna said.

"No, she is now because she dyed her hair."

Toby walked over to the computer and got Caleb to move. He sat down and typed in Yvonne's Facebook page. There you can see full pictures of her with blonde hair and a fake smile. Toby copies one of her photos then crops it right next to the picture of the girl with brown hair. Their faces are identical and so is the eye color. The only thing that's different is the hair color.

"Look," Toby pointed out. "It's the same face, same bone structure. The only reason we can't recognize her is because of the hair. Yvonne must've dyed it before she met all of us."

"Oh my god," Hanna said, examining the photos. "It is the same person."

"I don't understand," Aria said. "We've never met this person before, why would she go through the trouble of changing her hair?"

"Maybe she did it just in case we grew suspicious about her," Caleb suggested.

"Or maybe she did it to look like Bethany," Toby said.

"How did Yvonne even know who we were?" Hanna asked. "How did she know where to find us?"

"She must've done some research of her own," Caleb said.

"She found out about Bethany's history in Radley and what happened, but she doesn't know the full story," Aria said. "So, she's here to find out."

"Yvonne probably knows that Bethany was in Radley the same time my other was," Toby said, a tear started forming in his eye. "She started her research with me. That's how she found out other things. She knows that somebody from this town killed Bethany and she wants revenge for it."

"The only news Yvonne knows about Bethany's death is that Spencer got accused of her murder," Hanna said.

"All of those charges against Spencer were dropped, though," Hanna said.

"It doesn't matter," Toby said, coming to a relaxation. "Since Yvonne doesn't know who the real killer is, she's choosing to blame Spencer for it. Oh my god," Toby slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead.

"What?" Hanna asked.

His eyes prickled with tears, "I lead Yvonne right to Spencer. That's why she got close to me in the first place. It was to find out more about Spencer and her family. This is my fault. All of this crap has been happening because of me."

"Toby this is not your fault," Aria said. "It's nobody's fault."

"If you're just saying that because you know it's what Spencer would say if she were here right now…"

"I'm not," Aria cut him off. "Even though yes, that's exactly what Spencer would say. but it's true. What happened to Bethany was not your fault. Yvonne coming here to get back at us is not your fault, okay? None of this is your fault."

"Aria's right, Toby," Hanna said. "All of this nonsense started before any of us could even talk or walk. Except for maybe Spencer. I bet she came out of her mother's wounds while quoting the Declaration of Independence."

"Okay, Hanna that's gross," Caleb said.

Hanna shrugged, ignored his comment.

"Maybe you should try calling Emily," Aria suggested. "If you can get ahold of Emily, she can hand you over to Spencer."

"Good idea," Toby said.

Toby tried Emily's cell and she picked up on the third ring. In the background, he could hear soft piano music playing.

"Hey, Toby," she answered.

"Emily, listen. We know who Big Bad is. Can you put Spencer on the phone?"

"Spencer's not here."

Toby's blood ran cold, "what do you mean she's not there? I dropped her off at your place three hours ago. I saw her walk inside with my own two eyes."

"She was here, but she walked down the street to get us some food."

"Did she take her phone with her?" He asked.

"Of course, she did. This is Spencer we're talking about. She takes her phone everywhere with her."

"Well, she's not answering and I'm really worried. H-how long ago did she leave?"

"Now that you mention it," Emily said. "She has been gone for quite awhile. I was just about to call and check on her myself."

"Crap," Toby gripped his hair. "This is bad, Em this is really bad."

"Why? Toby, who is Big Bad?"

"It's Yvonne. She knew Bethany many years back. She's the one who killed Jason, Charlotte, and kidnapped Mona. She's the one who brought up Bethany's case. She's the one who's been causing all of us so much trouble. Yvonne's behind all of it."

"Oh god," Emily said, running a hand through her hair. "Spencer probably doesn't know. We were stupid to send her out there alone. I knew I should've gone with her."

"Toby," Hanna got his attention. "I tried calling Spencer and she didn't answer. Something's wrong."

"Emily, I want you and Alison to go to that Chinese place. If you don't find Spencer, call us."

Emily nodded, "Okay. What are you guys going to do?"

"Find her. That's what we're going to do."

* * *

Spencer woke up to a strong throbbing feeling in the back of her head. Without even having to open her eyes, she can feel herself sitting up and her hands tied in front of her. There's a loud buzzing going on in her head and everything is making her feel so woozy. Her body jolted awake like she crossed over a bump. As she began to regain consciousness, she looked around at her surroundings. It's dark and she's in a car that's what she can tell. The person driving must've gone over a train track. They took a sharp left turn sending Spencer flying across the back seat and slammed right into the car door. The car suddenly came to a hard stop causing Spencer's body to fly forward and face plant right into the back of the seat in front of her.

"What are we going to do?" She overheard a voice whisper while climbing out of the front seat.

After the slam of a car door, she heard Yvonne answer, "Just help me get her upstairs."

Wasn't Yvonne working alone? That didn't really surprise Spencer much. Of course, this person would need help pulling all of this off. But who was helping her? The back doors of the van flew open and Yvonne stood outside aiming the gun right at Spencer's face.

"Oh, good you're awake," she said. "That should make it a lot easier to get you upstairs. Trying to carry you would be way too much of a hastily. However, I'm not quite ready for you to see where I'm taking you yet. Guess we'll just have to blindfold you."

"Why are you doing all of this?" Spencer spat.

"Be patient, darling," Yvonne smirked. "All your questions will be answered in time. But for right now, just think about all of this as a really good book that you just can't get yourself to put down. The ending is coming soon and the story will end with you."

Spencer tried squirming away when Yvonne lifted a thick black piece of fabric to tie around her head in order to block her vision. She then felt two pairs of hands work to move her out of the back seat and lead her to the secret destination.

* * *

An hour had gone by since Toby got off the phone with Emily. She and Alison went looking for Spencer and couldn't find her. That meant Yvonne got to her. Yvonne got her and Toby started freaking out. What does she plan to do with Spencer? Hanna and Aria called Spencer's other family members and asked if they've heard from her.

"I'm freaking out," Toby began pacing around the room. "What if Yvonne has Spencer right now and is torturing her? What if she already killed?"

"Toby, don't go there," Aria said. "Spencer's a strong woman. She can handle herself."

"I just feel so useless sitting here," Emily said. She sat Hanna's couch clutching the pillow between her arms. "Spencer's out there and we're in here. I knew I should've gone with her." Emily threw her head in her hands.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

Alison took a seat beside her, "come on, Emily it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Well, except with that sick twisted bitch, Yvonne and whoever is helping her pull this whole thing off."

"Wait, you think someone is helping Yvonne?" Aria said.

"Duh," Alison said like it was obvious. "There's no way she could be pulling all of this off on her own. Charlotte even had a helping hand."

"Yeah, and Mona had helpers when she was A," Hanna remembered.

"Who could be helping her?" Emily asked. "What other friends does Yvonne have that we don't know about?"

"Liam," Toby spoke up after he stayed quiet for some time.

"What?" The others looked at him.

Toby stopped pacing, "Yvonne and Liam. They were together at that dinner a few weeks ago. I bet he's the one helping her."

Emily sat up, "what are we waiting for? We have to find him and get him to tell us what he knows. Unless Caleb was able to track Spencer's phone."

Caleb shook his head, "no, Spencer's phone is off, so I can't track it."

"That bitch took Spencer and her phone," Hanna said. "What a bitch. A girl can not go around without her phone. That's like going without a brain or shoes."

"Does Liam still live in that house you worked on?" Emily asked.

Toby shrugged, "I'm not sure, but that's our best place to check out first."

The seven of them hopped into their vehicles and raced off to Liam's. If you're obeying the speed limits and traffic laws, it should take twenty minutes. Since none of them are following the laws and going double the speed limit, it took less than fifteen minutes. Toby pulled into Liam's driveway and almost forgot to put the car in park before jumping out and running up the front porch. Emily and the others followed close by. Toby knocked harshly on the front door several times. It took a minute, but the door finally opened. Liam stood there wearing a nice white shirt and black dress pants.

Liam rolled his eyes when he saw Toby, "What do you want now, Cavanaugh? You already won Spencer over, you want the house too?"

Toby reached for the collar of Liam's shirt, gave it a good twist, and shoved him across the threshold and slammed his back against the white wall. Liam looked back at him in pure shock.

"You wrinkled my shirt!" He spat.

"Where is she?" Toby hissed.

"Where is who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Where is Yvonne taking Spencer?"

"Oh," a twisted smirk spread across the man's face. "What makes you think that my girlfriend would want anything to do with your problematic girl?"

Toby's right fist connected right with his jaw. Liam groaned and held his now throbbing jaw. Again, Toby clenched his collar and slammed him roughly against the wall.

"What is Yvonne planning? You're not seriously standing there trying to tell me that you don't know anything. First, you got with Spencer. Then, Yvonne came after me. What do you two have planned?" When Liam didn't saw a word, Toby clenched his hand around Liam's neck.

"Talk," he said in a low, threatening voice.

"Alright," Liam coughed. Toby removed his hand from around Liam's neck, but still held his collar.

"I don't know exactly what Yvonne has planned. All that I know is Yvonne wanted to take Spencer back to the beginning. That's where she plans to end it."

"Take her back?" Toby questioned. "Take her back to the ending of what?"

"Of the story," Liam said like it was obvious. "Of Bethany's story."

"Radley," Alison said. "She took Spencer to Radley. That's where Bethany's story began, so that's where Yvonne wants to end it."

Toby's eyes went wide, "we have to go." He let go of Liam's collar. "Ezra, you keep an eye on Liam to make sure he doesn't call Yvonne to warn her about us coming."

"Alright," Ezra nodded.

* * *

A sharp shooting pain shot up the left side of her body when she was tossed down on the ground. She could hear footsteps around her, but didn't know who they all belonged to. It's a big chilly and windy, so she's guessing they're outside somewhere. When she sniffed, the air smelled like rain.

"Alright, you can take the blindfold off now," Yvonne instructed.

Spencer flinched when a pair of hands reached out to untie the blindfold that was shielding her vision. At first, the figure in front of her appeared blurry. She had to blink a couple of times before she was able to identify the person in front of her. A deep gasp escaped between her lips.

"Mona."

A soft smile played across the girl's face, "I bet you were surprised to see me."

"What are you…" Spencer began angrily. "You're helping her? After everything we've been through, how could you do this?"

Mona opened her mouth to speak but Yvonne shoved her aside.

"Don't blame her. She was just simply following orders," Yvonne said.

Spencer snapped her eyes in Yvonne's direction, "who are you? Why are you doing all of this?"

"I'm getting to that and I promise to answer all of your questions," Yvonne said. "But if you want answers and reasons, I'm going to need you to shut up and pay attention. Mona," Yvonne motioned to her.

Spencer noticed Mona hand something to Yvonne. While they exchanged a few words, Spencer took the time to look at her surroundings. She's on the rooftop at Radley. They must've figured out a way to get her up here without other people getting suspicious. But, why had the brought her here? When she looked over to her right, she could see her purse lying just a few feet away from her. That's strange. Did they bring her purse up here? If Spencer could find a way to just free her hands, she can get her phone out of her bag.

Yvonne came back over with a picture of two girls. One had blonde hair and one had dark hair. One of the girls looked slightly older than the other. Spencer guessed that the blonde girl is Bethany.

"Do you know who these people are?" Yvonne asked.

"I'm guessing it's Bethany and some other girl."

"Not just any other girl," Yvonne cackled evilly. "That little girl in the photo next to Bethany. That young, sweet, innocent girl with pink ribbons in her hair. That's me."

"Okay," Spencer said. "I got it. You were a friend of Bethany's, but was all of this really necessary?"

"You stupid, insensitive bitch," Yvonne hissed. "Bethany wasn't just a friend to me. She was my sister!"

Now, that Spencer did not know. She looked at the girl standing in front of her in pure shock. It was in that moment Spencer realized that she did not know who Yvonne Phillips was. That is not the woman she had not too pleasant encounters with. This girl was a complete stranger to her.

"Wait, Bethany could not have been your sister. She was Bethany Young and your last name is Phillips."

"Yes, people know me as Yvonne Phillips. When I was a baby, my biological parents put me up for adoption. Bethany's parents adopted me and Bethany became my sister. Right from the moment we met, she and I got along like aces. Bethany was the only real family I've ever had. We understood each other and always stood by each other. When Bethany turned nine and I was five, they sent her to a mental hospital. She was sent here," Yvonne paused to look around.

"Radley. I would visit Bethany whenever I could. The nurses all saw her as a troublemaker, but I saw her as a person who just wanted a chance at a real life. It's not much of life being forced to live behind these four walls. I'm sure you can relate to that."

A strange feeling made it's way into Spencer's stomach. She looked down at the ground and almost wanted to nod. She did know how it felt to be locked in here. In fact, she still had nightmares about it.

Yvonne continued, "Bethany told me all about Charles, Charlotte, Cece. Whatever name that bitch went by. She told me they used to be friends, but something went down between them. Things changed when Charles decided to become Charlotte. I think Bethany liked Charles and didn't want him to change."

"No, what happened is, Bethany put Charles in an awkward position," Spencer spat. "It was because of your sister Toby lost his mom. Bethany pushed her and made it seem like Charles did it. Then Miss. D got involved and everything all went downhill from there."

All of a sudden, Yvonne started laughing, "is that what that bitch told you? Bethany told me a whole different story. She only did what Charles wanted her to do. He asked her to help him get rid of Marion and that's what she did."

"He didn't mean push her off the roof!"

"Whatever," Yvonne waved her off. "Things between Bethany and Charlotte shifted. A lot of tension grew between them. It got even worse when Miss. D got involved. That bitch really thought she could weasel her way in by pretending to care about Bethany? She only did that to keep Bethany's mouth shut about Charles being Charlotte and the fact that she was jumping my daddy's bones."

Spencer flinched at those words. She can't really blame either of them for being upset about that. Miss. D also had an affair with her own father. That was one of the reasons Spencer refused to ever speak to him again. Spencer looked up when a thought crossed her mind.

"You killed Miss. Dilaurentis, didn't you?"

"Oh," Yvonne smirked. "You really are the smart one, aren't you?

"Okay, so Bethany was your sister, but that still doesn't justify why you've been doing all of this."

"Be patient Spencer. I'll get to the part where you come in and soon will end," Yvonne leaned against the brick wall. "Flash forward a couple of years to the night of your little slumber party. I only did what my sister never got to do. That was to get rid of Miss. Dilaurentis for good. Bethany was so smart and had the whole thing planned out. She dressed up in the close that Miss. D dropped off for Charlotte. She snuck out and crept around their backyard. She would've gotten away with it if you and your sister hadn't gotten in her way."

Yvonne flashed her eyes dangerously at Spencer. She unearthed a gun from underneath her jacket and started playing with it. Spencer looked over at Mona who had said nothing but looked like she had a lot to say. Part of her wanted to scream that it was all Mona, but she couldn't. Letting Mona get killed wouldn't make anything better.

"Your sister saw Bethany lying there on the dirt covered ground," Yvonne said, her emotions began to rise. "Instead of calling for help, she decided to bury her. Your sister could've saved her, you know? But no," Yvonne chuckled, shaking her head. "She decided to fucking bury her in order to protect her fucking little sister!"

Yvonne walked the few feet between them and squatted down in front of her. Spencer yelped when Yvonne gripped her by the routs of her hair and tugged hard on it. She tilted Spencer's head up forcing her to meet the girls eyes.

"My sister is dead because of you," Yvonne hissed, running the tip of the gun along Spencer's temple.

Spencer swallowed and tried to keep her tears at bay. She can't cry. Not now. Not in front of those two. She won't allow. God, she wished Toby was here. He would be able to save her right now.

"Since my sister is dead because of your sister," Yvonne started. "I thought of a fun little way to get payback. Getting the cops to look back into Bethany's case didn't do the trick. It didn't give me closure, but this can. Your sister killed my sister, so I'm going to get justice by killing hers. I like to call it, a sister for a sister. Huh? What do you think it's brilliant right? Of course, it's brilliant. I'm going to kill you," Yvonne said with a twisted smile.

"I'm going to kill Melissa Hasting's sister because she killed mine. I had to get rid of Jason because he got suspicious of me the second he saw me check into at this hotel. I had to get rid of Charlotte as well, so she wouldn't blade to her sister about me. And now, it's your turn to go. I guess poor Toby won't have his pretty little wife to live happily ever after with after all."

"Now," Yvonne clicked the gun and held it against the side of Spencer's head. "Any last snappy remarks you need to get out before your brain gets smeared all over this roof top?"

Spencer shut her eyes tightly waiting for death to come. This is it. This is the end. Her life will end here. She won't get married. She won't live on with Toby. She won't have kids with Toby and raise them in that beautiful house he planned on building for them. Spencer didn't feel sorry for herself. She felt sorry for Toby. Hopefully, someday, he will find the strength to forget about her and move on.

"No!"

Spencer's eyes flew open at the sound of Mona's voice. Mona flung herself at Yvonne and pushed her out of the way. The gun went off, but the bullet didn't hit Spencer. Instead, it flew right past her and shattered right through a door. While Yvonne worked on getting herself back up, Mona freed Spencer's hand.

"Bitch!" Yvonne shoved Mona so hard that her head slammed into the brick wall.

That caused Mona to fall and pace out on the ground. Spencer looked down in horror at the small girl lying on the ground with dark, red liquid leaking out the back of her head. Spencer knew she didn't have much time before Yvonne shot her.

* * *

Screech! The tires on Toby's car came to a sudden halt when Toby stopped the car outside The Radley Hotel. He jumped out of the driver's seat and flew through the building faster than he's ever ran in his life. He could hear the footsteps of his friends trailing close behind him, but never bothered to look back. Right now, his main focus is getting to Spencer before it's too late.

"Hurry!" Aria shouted from behind.

"I'm trying!" Hanna groaned. "Do you know how hard it is to run in heels?"

"Hanna, take off your shoes and move!" Alison shouted.

They all raced up the stairs and finally got to the stairs that lead to the roof. Only thirteen more steps to Spencer. Toby got half way up the stairs, but paused when he heard the horrifying sound of a gunshot. The other's paused behind him and stood puzzled. Somebody just got shot, but who?

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Who just got shot? Were they able to make it and save Spencer on time or were they too late? Was Mona working against them the whole time or with them? You have to wait and see. Thank you for reading and please, don't forget to review. Especially considering this was a pretty big chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

**This chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but it's still a chapter.**

* * *

 _It's the third month of college and Toby's still stressing over it. Who knew business school would take up a lot of his time. On the side, he does building jobs for anyone in need of a quick and cheap repair. On top of all that, he hasn't seen Spencer in a long time. They usually talk on the phone everyday, but for the past four days, they've missed each other. It's hard to pick a good time to call when they live in different time zones._

 _On Friday afternoon, Toby got back to his apartment building after being out all day. His day started with a three hour class. Then, he took an online quiz. At 1 pm, he had work until 6. After work, he went grocery shopping since he's getting low on food and other household utensils. Toby climbed out of his truck and tried balancing all four bags of groceries while searching his pocket for his house key. He cursed when his phone started ringing. Since his hands are busy, he can't answer it right now. It's probably Spencer calling. She usually calls at this time. It's 11 at night where she is. Toby struggled to set the bags down on the counter then hurried to answer his phone._

" _Hello?"_

" _Hey," Spencer responded. "Good, I was beginning to think that I would miss you."_

" _Oh, no, sorry it took me so long to answer. I just got home and had some stuff to carry in."_

" _Now you're making excuses not to answer my calls."_

" _No, no. I wasn't trying to avoid you. My hands really were full…"_

" _Relax," she cut him off with a laugh. "I was just kidding. Hey, what are your plans tonight?"_

" _Mine?" He questioned. "I'm just staying in all night watching movies."_

" _Oh, really? What movie?"_

" _I don't know. I'll have to look at my movie selection."_

" _Well, go look then," Spencer said. "I want to know that way I can watch the same movie and pretend we're watching it together."_

" _When did we became the sappy couple?" He teased while heading back to his bedroom where all the movies are._

" _Well, excuse me for wanting to be able to do things with her boyfriend even if we're a thousand miles apart. To think I'd get some credit for missing you enough to do all of this sappy crap."_

 _Toby opened up the door to his bedroom and almost dropped the phone. There standing in the middle of his bedroom was his smiling girlfriend. Spencer stood there with her cell phone against her ear. The heat on Toby's cheeks rose and so did his heart beat._

" _I gotta go," he said into the phone. "There's a beautiful girl standing in my room."_

 _Spencer giggled, "she better be worth it."_

 _Toby hung up his phone and ran over to envelop Spencer in a hug. She giggled when Toby lifted her off the ground and spun around._

" _What are you doing here?" He asked once he set her back on the ground._

" _I'm on fall break, so I thought I'd come here and surprise you."_

" _You sure did surprise me. How long can you stay?"_

" _Well, school starts again next Monday, so I have to leave Saturday. That means you're stuck with me for eight days."_

 _Toby smiled and put his arms around her, "I'm really glad you're here. I missed you."_

 _She hugged him back and leaned her head against his shoulder, "I missed you too. So, what movie did you decide on?"_

" _Well," he pulled away from her to pick up one of the DVDs. "I'm thinking about watching 'The Notebook' since that's my girlfriend's favorite movie."_

" _Wow," Spencer smiled. "Your girlfriend is a lucky girl to have a boyfriend like you."_

Toby usually does a pretty good job of obeying the speed limits. Even when he was a police officer he wouldn't speed. Unless it was necessary. In this case however, speeding is necessary. Aria is riding along with Hanna and Caleb in the car behind them. Emily's knuckles grew whiter, her hand gripped onto the seat when Toby flew over another speed bump. Alison is in the backseat wearing two seatbelts just in case. When Toby gets worried about Spencer, he doesn't always think properly. Especially when he's driving down the street at 80 miles per hour.

"Toby," Emily tried talking to him. "I know that you're worried about Spencer, but we're not going to get there safely if you don't slow down."

Toby didn't pay her any mind. He just continued on driving the way he has been. Emily glanced back at Alison who seemed truly terrified at the moment. Clearly she's never been in a car with him during a Spencer emergency. Turned out, this is Emily's second time being in the car with him during one of these. The last time was before the whole gang split up to go to college. Toby and Emily were getting coffee when Toby got a message from Spencer that she needed him to come pick her up on the side of the highway. When Toby got the message, his heart raced and a million thoughts raced through his brain. He tried calling her back, but she didn't pick up. Toby assumed the worst and rushed to get to her. It turned out that Spencer's car had a flat tire and the reason she couldn't call him back was because her phone died. Plus, the phone serve where she was wasn't too great. Spencer was lucky she was able to leave him a message. Toby ended up being able to fix her tire thanks to the spare she had in her trunk. Emily rode back with Spencer just in case she got stuck again while Toby drove closely behind them.

Screech! The tires on Toby's car came to a sudden halt when Toby stopped the car outside The Radley Hotel. He jumped out of the driver's seat and flew through the building faster than he's ever ran in his life. He could hear the footsteps of his friends trailing close behind him, but never bothered to look back. Right now, his main focus is getting to Spencer before it's too late.

"Hurry!" Aria shouted from behind.

"I'm trying!" Hanna groaned. "Do you know how hard it is to run in heels?"

"Hanna, take off your shoes and move!" Alison shouted.

They all raced up the stairs and finally got to the stairs that lead to the roof. Only thirteen more steps to Spencer. Toby got half way up the stairs but paused when he heard the horrifying sound of a gunshot. The other's paused behind him and stood puzzled. Emily's eyes grew wide and she swallowed over the lump caught in her throat.

"Please tell me that was the sound of a rock being thrown hard against all and that wasn't the sound of a gunshot," Hanna whispered.

Toby walked up the last nine steps, put his hand up to open the door, and paused. He can't do it. He can't open that door. It's not locked or anything. He's just afraid to. What if he opens up that door and the first thing he sees's is Spencer's lifeless body lying on the floor of the rooftop covered in blood? He's not sure if he could handle seeing that. No, he is sure he wouldn't be able to handle seeing that. The image of the woman he loves lying dead in front of him would forever be etched into his brain.

After swallowing his pride, Toby pushed full force on the door and ran out onto the roof. The others sprinted out after him. At first, they didn't see anyone anyway. They searched around for a bit before they heard the sound of hiccup sobbing noises.

"Over there!" Emily pointed at something.

Over by the ledge of the roof, behind one of the air conditioners, there was a stream of dark red liquid coming from a body. The gang rushed over there and gasped at the sight in front of them. There lying on the concrete ground lay the lifeless body of Yvonne. Blood drained out from her left ride and made a red pool around her. Spencer stood a few feet away from her holding a gun between her trembling hands. Aria noticed that Spencer's purse is opened and a few of her belongings rolled out. Mona, who had been knocked out when Yvonne shoved her to the side, began to wake. Hanna and Caleb went over to help Mona up while the other's went to Spencer.

"Spence," Toby called her name, but she didn't respond. She just sat there frozen in place with her eyes wide open. Her hands are still clenched around the gun.

"Spencer it's over," Emily tried telling her. "Yvonne's gone. She won't hurt you anymore."

Again, Spencer remained silent. The other's shared a look of concern. It was if Spencer didn't even notice they were there. Toby kneeled down in front of her so he was eye level with her.

"Spencer," he spoke gently. "Spencer look at me."

Hesitant, Spencer slowly turned her gaze in Toby's direction. She still wasn't completely focused, but he knew that she knew he's there. Her hands trembled and her whole body is shaking. in the distance, they could hear sirens wailing.

"There's an ambulance pulling up and cop cars coming," Aria said.

"What are we going to tell the police?" Hanna asked.

"Easy," Alison said. "It was self-defense."

"Are the cops going to see it that way?" Hanna asked.

"There's no other way to explain it," Spencer spoke up finally. "I killed her."

Emily checked Yvonne, "her heart's still beating. It's a slow beat, but she's not dead yet."

"Yet?" Caleb said in a questioning tone.

Spencer still held the gun between her hands even when the officers made it up to the roof. They ordered everyone to put their hands up and freeze. Spencer stood frozen alright. She couldn't get herself to move even after the officers told her to step back. Toby didn't move either. He stayed kneeled down in front of her.

"Spencer I know you're shaken up," Toby whispered. "But we got to go."

He reached for the gun and Spencer allowed him to take it. Then, he took Spencer's hand and stood up with her. She was still shaking even when Toby wrapped an arm around her. The gang made their way downstairs and outside to the hotel parking lot. The police tried asking a lot of questions, but weren't getting many answers. Spencer didn't tell them anything. Alison tried explaining to them that Yvonne tried to kill both Spencer and Mona. Now, they're heading to the hospital so Spencer and Mona can get checked out for any serious damage.

Before Toby and the girls showed up tonight, Yvonne was about to shoot Spencer. Spencer managed to crawl over to her purse and found her father's gun inside. She had completely forgotten that gun was in there in the first place. Instead of putting it back in her gun safe, she left it in her purse. At the last second, Spencer pulled it out of her purse and fired it at Yvonne. It happened faster than the blink of an eye.

* * *

"You may see Spencer now," a short blonde nurse told them.

In a hospital room, Spencer sat on the edge of her bed looking out the window. She hadn't heard the door open when Toby and the others came in. Her back is turned to them and her eyes gazed out the window like she was in a daze.

"Do you think she knows we're here?" Emily whispered.

"Spencer," Toby reached to put a hand on her back.

Very slowly, Spencer turned around and faced them. She forced a smile as a way of showing strength. Everybody knew she didn't need to prove how strong she was. They already knew. Spencer's the strongest one out of all of them. She swung her legs over to the other side of the bed so she sat facing everyone. Toby walked over and sat beside her.

"How are you doing?" Toby asked.

"Alright," Spencer's voice came out a little scratchy. "A little tired."

"The nurses said you're good to go if you're ready," Aria said.

Spencer nodded, "I'm ready. How's Mona?"

"Oh, she suffered a non-minor concussion," Hanna said.

Spencer scoffed a laugh, "and died she tell you why she decided to help Yvonne? After everything, that girl put us through!"

"Mona hasn't woken up yet, so I don't think she'll be doing much talking," Hanna said.

"Alert me when she does," Spencer huffed after she stood up with help from Toby. "Because the minute she wakes up, I'm going to rip her head off."

"Spencer, come on," Hanna said. "She pushed Yvonne out of the way before you got hurt. Mona risked her life for you!"

"She risked her life for me!?" Spencer screeched. "She helped Yvonne kidnap me and took me up to the rooftop! Mona helped her get rid of Charlotte. Who knows what else Mona helped her with?"

"Just give her a chance to explain before you jump on her," Hanna said.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm done giving that girl chances because every time I do, she ends up screwing us all over. If Mona tries coming around me, Toby, or my family again, I'll end her!"

Hanna shook her head and walked out of the room with Caleb. Nobody said anything during the drive by to the Hastings barn. Aria went home with Ezra and Emily went with Alison. When Spencer and Toby got back to the barn, the first thing Toby did was get hot water going. He knew Spencer is too shaken up to try to sleep now. Making her a cup of tea should help calm her down. He waited for the hot water to boil then pour the water into a mug. He brought it over to Spencer who sat Criss-crossed on the couch underneath a blanket.

"Have you heard anything about Yvonne?" Spencer asked after he sat down.

"She's gone."

She looked at him, "gone as in she's dead gone or she got away?"

"Gone as in she's dead."

Spencer stared off into the flames of the fireplace. Her eyes began to water. The dry feeling in her throat made it harder for her to speak clearly.

"I killed her."

"Spencer," Toby put a hand on her back.

She shook her head and a tear ran down her cheek. "There's no other way to say it. I killed someone. I took the life of a human being. Somebody who was once living and breathing is now dead because of me. There's nobody else to blame but me."

"You did what you had to do. Spencer, Yvonne was going to kill you. It was self-defense."

"Yeah, I know that, but that still doesn't change the fact that I killed her. How does that make me any different from Bethany or Charlotte?"

"You had to make a quick and uneasy decision in that moment," Toby told her. "It was either her or you. You didn't plan on killing anyone. You didn't want to hurt anyone."

A soft laughing sound came from her. She faked a smile and looked at him.

"You want to know something? Between holding the gun and actually firing it at her, my eyes were shut the whole time. I didn't even look to see who I fired at. Just point and shoot. That's what I did."

More tears came streaming down her face. Toby tucked his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. Spencerfull on sobbed into his chest causing his brown shirt to get all damp. He didn't mind. He's had many nights in the past with her where Spencer would spend hours crying on him. It's something he had learned to live with. It's something he doesn't mind living with. Everybody has their moments. It just always hurts him seeing her like this. And to feel her body shaking with sobs. It always tore him apart. It still does.

* * *

 **Spencer shot Yvonne! In case any of you got confused how she did that, Spencer still had her father's gun in her purse. That's where she got the gun to shot Yvonne with. You'll find out what Mona's intentions were in the next chapter. Do you think she can be trusted? Thanks for read and as always, leave a review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey, guys! I finally have a new chapter for you!**

* * *

"You want to know something? Between holding the gun and actually firing it at her, my eyes were shut the whole time. I didn't even look to see who I fired at. Just point and shoot. That's what I did."

More tears came streaming down her face. Toby tucked his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. Spencer fulls on sobbed into his chest causing his brown shirt to get all damp. He didn't mind. He's had many nights in the past with her where Spencer would spend hours crying on him. It's something he had learned to live with. It's something he doesn't mind living with. Everybody has their moments. It just always hurts him seeing her like this. And to feel her body shaking with sobs. It always tore him apart. It still does.

 _A chilled breeze blew through the air causing a shiver to go down Spencer's spine. As she walked around in the pitch black of the night, goose bumps started showing up on her arms. She's back at the parking lot. The one she went to right before she got kidnapped. Nobody else was around. She thought she was alone. That was until she heard footsteps._

" _Hello?" She turned around, but the lot appeared empty._

" _Is someone there?"_

 _A shift in the night caused her to spin around. When she did, she found a smoky navy blue sky. She's back on the rooftop again. Why was she here? Where is everybody? Where's Toby? Is he here somewhere too? It's so dark and felt so cold up here. The goose bumps on her arms started to get goose bumps. Over in the corner, Spencer saw the outline of a body. She looked and Yvonne emerged from beneath the shadows. The next thing Spencer knew, she felt something cold and hard in her hand. When she looked down, she saw a gun. She raised the gun as if someone else had taken over her body._

 _She felt her finger curve around the trigger and watched the color on Yvonne's face drain out. The gun was fired and the loud roaring sound echoed through the quiet night. The bullet hit Yvonne in the chest and she fell to the ground. Her lifeless body lay sprawled out on the cold hard ground with a pool of blood forming around her. Spencer checked over her shoulder just in time to catch the judge looks from her friends. All of them were there shaking their heads at her for what she had just done. She killed someone. The girls were there with their guys giving her a look. Her mother stood there looking at her with disappointment, with her arms crossed. What crushed her the most, is the look on Toby's face. He stared at her with such anger and disappointment, it tore her apart inside._

" _I can't believe you would do something like this, Spencer," Aria said, shaking her head._

" _After everything that's happened," Emily added, in a disappointing tone._

" _How do you sleep at night knowing that you just took the life of a human being?" Hanna asked._

" _I've done a lot of terrible things, Spencer," Alison said. "But I would never kill anyone. This was just cold-blooded murder!"_

 _Spencer looked at her mother again and watched her shake her head._

" _You have always been a disappointment to this family," Veronica said. "But I think you've just crossed the line. Your father was right."_

 _Her eyes began to water. All of her friends are thinking the worst possible things about her and saying them to her face. There was one person though who must understand why she did what she did. When she looked at him, he could barely look at her._

" _Toby…" She tried reaching out to him, but he stepped back._

" _How could you, Spencer," he shook his head, tears formed in his eyes. "We all believed in you. I believed in you. You murdered Yvonne. You murdered the woman I really loved. You're a killer."_

" _Toby, I'm sorry," tears trailed down her cheeks._

 _Toby stuck his hand out, "don't."_

 _Her eyes were burning to the brim with tears. She tried to blink them away, but it was no use. A blinding flash went off and the sound of a gun echoed through her brain. Then everything went dark._

Spencer jolted awake in her bed and felt her heart racing inside her chest. She looked at Toby to make sure she hadn't woken him up. The clock on the nightstand said 3:14 am. Spencer very carefully climbed out of bed and made her way into the kitchen. She grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it with water. Toby must've sensed that she was awake because he woke up and felt around the bed. When he didn't feel Spencer lying next to him, he panicked. He rolled over and saw Spencer standing in the kitchen looking out the window.

"Spence," he called out to her.

Toby sat on the edge of the bed and watched her. It took her a second to register that he called her name. Toby got up from the bed and joined her in the kitchen. He put a hand on her shoulder and began rubbing it soothingly.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked.

She nodded. Spencer set her half-empty cup on the counter and sighed. How on earth is she supposed to live with herself? How can she live knowing that she took the life of another human? Her brown eyes began to water just thinking about it.

"Toby," she whispered. "I need…" She paused to try swallowing over the lump in her throat. "I need to know that you don't hate me for…"

"Spencer," he turned her around and had both hands on either side of her shoulders. "Don't ever think like that. I could never hate you especially not for something like this. You did what you had to do." He brushed his thumb over a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm just glad you're alive. Spencer I… I don't know what I would've done if you…"

"I know," she held his face. "I know. I just feel so guilty, you know? Yvonne was bad. She was horrible and I know that, but that still doesn't change the fact that I killed someone. In my mind, I know that I did the right thing, but at the same time, I just feel so bad. Despite how horrible that woman was, she still had a family."

"You're right, Spencer, but there's something that you have to realize. You have a life too. You have friends who care about you. You have a family with a mother and a sister who needs you. And I know what you're going to say, but you also have a father who cares and loves you. Above all of that, Spencer," Toby paused to caresses her cheek. "You have a man here who is totally, completely, one-hundred percent in love with you and would completely fall apart if he ever lost you. You play such a big part in everybody's life. Without you, we're all just a bunch of chickens run around with no heads. Everyone would be lost without you. I…"

Toby had to stop for a moment due to all of the emotions building up inside of him. Even just the thought of losing her tore him to shreds. He couldn't even imagine what he would be like if it had actually happened.

"I would be lost without you," he continued. "Without you, I'm just Toby. I would be a shadow of the man I was when I was with you. Just look at how my life was before you entered it. If I lost you after everything we've been through. After all the times you made me a better person. After everything, I couldn't handle losing you. I wouldn't handle losing you well. I love you so much."

Her lips twitched into a sad smile. Spencer rested the palm of her right hand on his cheek and pressed her forehead against his.

"I guess I'm pretty lucky to have someone who's crazy about me," she said.

He twirled a piece of her hair with his finger, "you have no idea."

"Yes, I do," she nodded. "Because I feel the exact same way about you. I love you."

Toby pecked her softly on the lips then wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. After standing with her in the kitchen for awhile, he leads her back to bed. He lied down on the bed and waited for Spencer to crawl in. She crawled into bed and snuggled her back against his chest. Toby moved closer and put his arm around her, so he was spooning her. Spencer smiled and kissed his arm then wrapped her small arms around his.

The next morning, Toby sat at the kitchen table reading the morning paper while drinking coffee. Spencer is currently taking a shower. It seemed liked a quiet peaceful morning. After Toby talked to Spencer last night, she didn't seem to have any more nightmares. He knew that she still found guilty and wasn't sure what else he could do to help her through this tough time. He heard the shower in the bathroom get turned off meaning Spencer would probably be out soon.

He stood up from the table and walked over to the sink so he could wash his cup. There was a knock on the door that caught his attention. He set the cup in the dishwasher then went to answer. Emily appeared on the other side of the door wearing dark pants and a blue sweater. Her hair was pushed back in a pony-tail.

"Hey, Toby."

"Hey, Em. Come on in." He held the door more open for her.

"Thanks," She whispered, stepping inside.

"Do you want some coffee?" Toby asked.

"Um...don't you usually save the first pot of coffee for Spencer?" She asked.

He smiled, "she already had two cups this morning."

"Oh, then I would love some coffee."

Emily took a seat at the kitchen table while Toby went to get her coffee. When she sat down, she noticed the newspaper lying on the table. Emily wasn't sure if she should bring it up or not, but Yvonne's death was mentioned in the papers today. Not just that, but it was on the morning news. Toby came over with Emily's coffee and set it down in front of her right before taking a seat.

"How's Spencer doing?"

"I wish I could say she was fine, but I don't think she is. I mean, she's handling it. She has been doing better the last couple days."

"I just don't know how she'll react to seeing it on the news," Emily said.

"Yeah, I know," Toby ran his hands down his face. "It seems like every night now she wakes up from a nightmare. She just feels so guilty and she shouldn't be."

"Spencer did was she had to do. She has to understand that."

"She does understand that, but Spencer's just too good to not feel bad."

"Maybe I could try talking to her," Emily suggested. "I remember how bad I felt after what I did to Nate. I was put in a similar situation. Spencer helped me realize that I had to make a choice. It was either him or me."

Toby nodded in agreement, "I think you talking to her sounds like a great idea."

Just then, the bathroom door opened and Spencer walked out. She appeared dressed in a gray pantsuit with a black shirt underneath the jacket. Half of her hair was pinned back with a silver hair clip.

"Hey," she said, walking towards the kitchen. "Is there any more coffee in the pot?"

"Uh, just a little bit," Toby answered.

"Great," Spencer said while pouring it into the cup she used earlier. "With the election wrapping up tonight and everything I have to do today, I'm going to need all the caffeine I can get."

Spencer took a seat at the kitchen table and picked up one of the apples sitting in the fruit dish. Toby looked at Emily wondering if she was going to say anything. Then he excused himself for a few minutes in order to get dressed.

"How are you doing, Spencer?" Emily asked.

She shrugged, "better than I have been."

"Look, Spencer," Emily put a hand on her shoulder. "I get what you're feeling right now. You're feeling regret and you have tons of guilt. This is just something you have to learn to accept and move on from."

"I know It's just… Really hard to forget and move on."

"Do you remember when I killed Nate?" Emily asked and Spencer nodded. "I had to make a decision. It was either him or me. For a long time, I told myself it wasn't an easy decision I had to make, but it actually was easy. I was standing in that small lighthouse with a man who was trying to stab me with a knife. I had no real choice to make. I had to fight back and that's what I did. You had to make that same decision with Yvonne. It was either her or you."

"I know you're right, but I hate that I have to live with it for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, and it won't go away, but it will get better. One day you're going to look back and realize that you really did not have a choice. If you still can't see that then realize something. You are not like Bethany, Charlotte, or Yvonne. Yvonne had intended to hurt you. She was going to kill you mercilessly. You had not intended to hurt anyone."

"Nobody really intends for stuff like that to happen," Spencer said. "Well, unless you're a psychopath."

"Yvonne was a psychopath, Spencer. I want you to think back on that moment. Think back hard on it and tell me what was going through your mind right before you fired that gun."

"I was thinking 'oh my god, this woman is going to kill me! If she killed me, she could hurt my friends, my mom, or Toby.' Toby," Spencer said, coming to a realization. "That's all I could think about. What would happen to Toby if I died? I knew that it would destroy him."

"There, you see what I mean, Spence?" Emily said. "In that moment, you weren't even really thinking about yourself much. You thought about the people you love. That's what makes you different. Yvonne had thoughts about revenge while you had thoughts about your love for Toby. You just need to keep that in mind whenever you start to feel regret about what happened up there on that rooftop."

Spencer looked up at Emily and smiled, "thanks, Em."

Emily smiled and reached over to hug her friend. Toby came out of the bedroom dressed in a baby blue button up shirt and dark gray dress up pants. He looked rather handsome.

"Did I just see a smile on the face of Spencer Hastings?" Toby teased. Spencer smiled and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Today's election day. Everyone has voted for state senates and they will be announced tonight. Veronica has never been more nervous than she is right now. In just four hours, she'll know if she got a seat in the senate or not. Right now, Spencer, Toby, and her friends are working as poll volunteers. Spencer kept staring at her phone watching the polls see if they go up or not. They haven't moved much in the last few hours.

"Spencer," Hanna said. "You've got to stop staring at your phone. You're worse than you were back in high school when you ran for class president."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "oh, come on. I wasn't that bad."

"You weren't that bad?" Aria questioned. "Spencer you used to walk and text nonstop all the time. You almost ran into a car."

"That car probably almost hit me," Spencer defended herself.

"Spence," Hanna said. "The car was parked."

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Caleb over there?" Spencer snapped.

Hanna smirked then walked away from the table. Aria went with her. Toby, who had been sitting beside Spencer the entire time, couldn't stop smiling. Spencer glared at him.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing," he bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing.

Spencer playfully shoved his head before getting up to go talk to some people who just arrived.

The time has come to announce who won a seat in the senate. After waiting all day for the results, they're finally in. Veronica Hastings won the election. That night, Veronica, her family, and close friends came together for a special celebration dinner. A dinner that Spencer had put together with the help of her friends. Spencer sat at a table with her mom, Toby, her aunt, and grandparents. Aria, Hanna, Emily, Alison, Caleb, and Ezra sat at the table next to theirs. Halfway through the dinner, Veronica went up on stage to give her acceptance speech. From a foot away, Hanna reached out to poke Spencer's arm.

"I can't believe your mother got a seat in the senate."

"Why's it hard to believe?" Spencer asked with a laugh. "My mom's a Hastings. We aim for what we want and don't stop until we get it."

"That's just like Caleb with food," Hanna said.

"Do you think you will be running for senate one day?" Emily asked Spencer.

"I'm not sure," Spencer said honestly. "If I was already annoying enough when I ran for class president, I would only be ten times more annoying running for senate."

"Guess you better not run then," Ezra said. "Ow!" He cried when Aria smacked the back of his head.

"Don't pay him any mind, Spence," Aria said. "You were not annoying then and you wouldn't be in the future. If anything, you would make a great candidate."

"Thanks, Aria," Spencer faked enthusiasm.

Toby smiled from beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. Just then, Veronica took the stage and tapped on the mic to get everybody's attention. She started out with her greetings and thanks to everyone for the long time support. She made a note wishing her oldest daughter could've been there but understood why she couldn't be there. She then gave a shout out to Spencer for always being there.

"To wrap this up," Veronica said. "I just wanted to say that I couldn't have done any of this without the support from my daughter. It was Spencer who inspired me to do this and I'm glad I did. Although, I only wish I had done this sooner. I don't know, maybe ten or so years ago. I want to thank Spencer for reminding me why I became a mother. It is not so your children have somebody to look up to and be inspired by, but for you, yourself, to have somebody who inspires you. And for me, that was Spencer. Thank you, honey." She took a second before preparing the next part of her speech.

"There's something else I need to get out in the open. I haven't told anybody this yet. I haven't even told my own daughters. I've been diagnosed with stage two breast cancer. I found out four months ago. I know I should've said something sooner, but I just couldn't. It wasn't the public I was afraid to confront. It was my daughter. I didn't want to upset her. Don't you worry. This illness will not interfere with how well I do my job. Thank you all again for your supporting votes!"

The whole room began to clap, but Spencer mellowed out the sound. She could not believe the news her mother just announced. She announced it tonight and here in front of everyone. All of her friends looked at Spencer in shook. This can't be true. Her mother got sick before, but she beat it. Spencer thought her mother got over it. Now she's sick again?

"Spencer," Emily started.

"Did you know?" Hanna finished for Emily.

"No," she shook her head. "I didn't she… I gotta go."

The guys and girls watched as Spencer got up from her place at the table, and left the dining room. Spencer left the dining room and found a quiet place outside on the steps of the hotel. She took a seat on the cold stone step, put her head in her hands, and sighed. She didn't want to cry. Not here anyway. It seemed like she would end up crying anyway.

Not even two minutes after she had sat down, she heard somebody sit beside her and put a sturdy hand on her shoulder. She didn't even need to look to know who it was. She figured he'd follow her out here. Toby didn't even have to say anything, he just waited for her to lean her head on his shoulder. He then put his arm around her in a warm, caring embrace. There weren't any words that needed to be said right now. He already knew what Spencer was feeling right at this moment. He knows because he's been in a similar situation. He's even sitting on the steps of where it all began.

* * *

 **Okay, Spencer's mother being sick was kind of something I took from the show, but before 6b started, I had thoughts about writing that in. So, it's not completely from the show. I had thought about, what would happen if Veronica got sick again? Somehow I saw it coming on the show. I decided, since they put it on the show, I could fit it into my story. Plus, it will give me a chance to write how the storyline should have gone. This would've made a great storyline for Spoby. What other character has dealt with a sick mama? That's right, Toby. So, I'm excited to add that to my story.**

 **Next chapter, I may have a short time jump. I think it's time to get to Spoby's wedding, so there maybe a time jump coming next chapter or the chapter after that. Thanks for taking the time to read the chapter. Maybe you have an extra minute to leave to leave a review?**


	39. Chapter 39

"Thank you, I'll be there to check it out first thing tomorrow morning."

Spencer hung up the phone and set it on the table. That's the third call she's made today regarding wedding plans. Spencer and Toby's wedding are two weeks away. All of the wedding invitations have been sent out and they're just now hearing back from the guest. Tomorrow, Spencer is going to meet with the florist. Spencer and Toby decided on the flowers they want at their wedding. The florist called, so tomorrow Spencer will go to the flower shop to see the flower arrangement. They already picked a place for the wedding. They actually took care of those months ago.

They're getting married at the Bethel Inn Resort. It will be an outdoor wedding and the scenery is beautiful. After checking the florist off her list of things to get done, the door to their house opened and Toby walked in. That's right. Spencer and Toby finally got out of the town of Rosewood and went back home. After everything that's happened, they could not have moved faster to get home. Now that they're back, they've been working overboard to make last minute plans for their wedding. The closer it gets, the more nervous Spencer becomes. She's not having second thoughts about marrying Toby. It's nothing like that. She's just afraid of screwing up their marriage. She doesn't know how she'll screw it up, but if something does go wrong along the road, she knows it will be her fault.

Neither Spencer nor Toby had very good families growing up. It's nerve wracking for both of them, but they both put on a brave face for the other. Everytime Spencer opens her mouth to share her fears and concerns with Toby, he says how excited he is to be able to call Spencer Miss. Cavanaugh. Spencer can't wait for that moment either.

"Hey, Spence."

Toby walked into the kitchen and leaned down to peck Spencer's lips. He then took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I called the florist today," she said. "I'm supposed to go over there tomorrow at 11 to see the finale flower arrangements. You can come with me if you want."

"Sure," Toby said. "I don't have to be at work until 12:30."

Spencer checked her watch, "It's almost 8 pm and I haven't even got dinner started." She through her head in her hands and sighed. "Oh my god. I'm so behind."

"Hey," Toby stood behind her and began rubbing her shoulders. "You've got a lot on your plate right now. We both do."

"I know," she sighed. "I just had plans on making that chicken with the spice you like."

Toby chuckled, "so typical of you to worry about something as small as chicken. Babe, don't worry about it. I can order a pizza or Chinese if you like."

"Not Chinese," Spencer said whether quickly. "Pizza sounds good."

"Alright, pizza it is."

"But tomorrow," she caught his hand before he could walk away. "I promise that I am going to make you the best Spice Chicken you've ever had."

He smiled at her, "I'm looking forward to it."

Toby ordered a large pepperoni pizza just like Spencer would want. It took less than thirty minutes for the pizza to be delivered. They watched a movie while they sat close together on the couch eating pizza. Of course, Spencer insisted that they had wine with their pizza, so Toby opened up a new bottle.

"I got a call back from my grandmother," Spencer said.

"Oh, really? What did she say?"

"She said that she's looking forward to being there at our wedding."

"That's great," Toby smiled. "I love hearing you say 'our wedding'."

"Yeah, me too."

Toby noticed the strange tone in her voice. Somethings not right. She's not having second thoughts right now, is she?

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just…"

His face fell," are you having second thoughts?"

"Oh, no, no, no," she immediately said. Spencer took his hand in hers and held it. "No second thoughts. Never a second thought to this. I guess I'm just a little bit scared."

"About what? Marrying me?" He asked a little hurt.

"No, getting married is not what I'm worried about. It's if we'll stay married that worries me."

"What do you mean?"

Spencer played with the ruffles on the pillow behind Toby's back, "I didn't have the best family situation growing up. You know my dad cheated on my mom and he even had another child with another woman. After everything, they've been through. All the lies, the secrets, and betrayals, my mom finally had enough. She had given my father countless chances and he failed each and every time. They got divorced and I just don't want that to happen to us."

"Oh, Spence," Toby looked at her. "I know you're scared. Hell, I'm scared too."

She looked at him in surprise, "you are?"

Toby had seemed so calm about this whole marriage thing. Every night before bed, Toby would cross another day off his calendar, turn to me with a grin on his face and say, "so and so days until we're married." It always made Spencer's heart flutter with excitement. Then, after they kissed each other goodnight and the room went dark, Spencer would be haunted by visions of ways that she could end up screwing up this marriage. She never said anything to Toby about it, because he always seemed so excited. She didn't want to ruin it for him.

"Of course, I'm scared," Toby said. "Spencer, my mother died at a pretty young age, so I basically grew up without a mother. Then, not even a year later, my dad meets this new girl and marries her like my mom met nothing to him. It wasn't until I was fourteen I realized the only reason my dad married my mom was because he got her pregnant. They had a loveless marriage and I never realized that. So, I'm scared for two reasons. One, I'm afraid of losing you when we're both still young. Another, I'm afraid that one morning you'll wake up to realize that you don't love me anymore."

Spencer's heart almost split in two at this confession. She knew very well that Toby did not have the best family situation growing up. At the age of ten, Toby was taking care of his sick mother. His father did little to help Marion, so it was all Toby. Then, his mother died before his thirteenth birthday. His dad got married a year later bringing in that horrible stepdaughter. Neither one of them had very good family structures growing up. It's only natural that they'd be scared that they'd screw things up in their marriage. What tore her apart the most was that Toby actually thought that she could ever stop loving him. That has been proven impossible many times. If anything, she'd only wake up to love him even more than she already does.

"Toby," she reached out to touch his face, brushing the honey colored hair from his eyes. "The chances of me growing to not love you are none existent because it's never going to happen. You have my heart and that's never going to change. You've always had it. Ever since that day outside Jason's house and you told me how much you loved me. I love you. You are stuck with my stubborn ass for as long as we both shall live. I'm going to keep loving you, so you better get used to it. I love you, Toby Cavanaugh."

He leaned in and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Spencer held the back of his head and made sure to put all of her emotions into it. When they pulled apart, both gasping for air, Toby's eyes were watering. She knew it wasn't from him being upset. He's crying because he can't seem to understand how he became so lucky to have Spencer. He really is the luckiest man alive. He rested their forehead together and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you Spencer Hastings-soon to be Cavanaugh."

 _The November night grew cold and crispy. Spencer sat on the steps of the hotel just staring off into the distance. Tears strung down her cheek and she couldn't really feel them. It made her wonder if her tears had frooze to her face. Toby hadn't moved from his spot beside her. He didn't care how numb his fingers had become. He didn't think to wear gloves or even thought to bring some with him. If he had brought some, he would've offered them to Spencer by now. Her hands are an icy pale color and her nose is turning bright pink. A puff of white exhaled from both of their mouths as they breathed in and out the chill of the air._

 _If it weren't for Toby holding her close to his body, Spencer would've been ten times colder. It was his body heat that reminded her that she was still alive. The tears have stopped, but her eyes were still watery. She no longer felt her fingers due to the numbness the cold offered her body._

" _I can't believe this," she finally said. Her voice was cracked so Toby leaned in closer. "My mom has cancer. She has cancer and she didn't tell me. Wha...Why wouldn't she tell me?"_

 _Toby shook his head and sighed, "I don't know."_

 _Spencer dipped her head to the side to look at him, "wouldn't she want her own daughter to know what's going on with her? She didn't tell me the last time either."_

" _Sometimes parents don't want their child to know that's something wrong," Toby stated. "She's your mother and she wants to seem strong to you. Parents just don't want their child to waste time worrying about them. It's a complicated thing to deal with you know having a sick parent. They just don't want you to see them that way."_

" _How did I not notice that something was off about her? I should've known. I should've known then and I should've known now. I don't pay attention to my mother. God, I'm the worst daughter ever," she leaned her head against his shoulder and cried._

" _No," he wrapped his arms tighter. "You're not a horrible daughter, Spencer. Don't even go there."_

 _Spencer looked at him with doe eyes and sniffled, "Toby… What made you… How did you know that something wasn't right about your mom? That's what you told me, right? You noticed that something wasn't right about her."_

" _Yeah," Toby coughed once. "Um, I don't know. I guess I just noticed some signs that she was off and wasn't quite acting like herself. My mother used to work towards becoming a nurse, so she used to get up early. When I was in grade school, she'd be up and ready for work before I even had myself ready for school. She used to drive me to school every morning then went to work. My dad was more of the late sleeper because he used to work at noon until about ten at night. Anyway, it started when my mom would call into work a few times a month. Then it would turn to twice a week. Pretty soon, she was out of the job because they didn't like how much she would call in sick. When I was in sixth grade, she would sleep all day. She hardly left her bedroom during the weekend. On the Fourth of July, my mother had a panic attack when a firework show went off just down the block. She used to love fireworks."_

" _How old were you the first time you noticed these signs?"_

 _He shrugged, "I don't ten maybe."_

" _Ten?" Her eyes narrowed. "At ten-years-old you were able to tell something wasn't right with your mom? I'm twenty-four and I didn't even notice."_

" _Spencer, you can't compare cancer signs to a mental patient," Toby told her. "Besides, your mom is tough. She's a Hastings. The way I see it, Hastings are good at playing it off like everything's fine. I'm sure she would've told you if and when it got series. You couldn't have known something was wrong. She played it off like everything was fine for so long. Who knows? Maybe my mom did the same thing. Like I said, I noticed when I was ten. For all I know, my mom could've been sick the entire time I was alive."_

 _Spencer finally met his eyes for the first time that night. Her eyes softened and she cracked a bit of a smile._

" _You must've been a good kid."_

" _Well, I did have perfect attendance up until the seventh grade," he teased. "I guess I did use to be a good kid. Then when I was a senior this girl started flirting with me and causing me trouble. She was real stubborn too and wouldn't stop bugging me until I gave her what she wanted."_

 _Her smile grew, "she sounds like a real pain in the ass."_

 _He gave her a look, "what do you mean 'used' to be a pain in the ass?"_

 _Spencer rolled her eyes and remained smiling anyway, "well, you're not always a walk in the park you know."_

 _Toby shrugged, "so we're both a pain in each other's asses."_

 _She smirked, "guess that makes us meant to be."_

 _Toby nodded his head in agreement. A sudden feeling of sadness came over her. Her eyes began to water as she leaned her head back on Toby's shoulder. He brought his arm around her tight, kissed her forehead, and leaned his head against hers._

" _Can you just tell me one thing?" She asked._

" _Anything."_

" _Tell me everything's going to be okay. If you say it, I can believe it."_

 _He kissed her head again and said, "everything is going to be okay. I promise."_

The wedding is in a matter of weeks and everything is almost done. They've managed to figure everything out. Spencer is still looking at the setting arrangements and thinking about moving Toby's family away from hers. Well, if they happen to show up. They were invited, but they haven't responded to their invitation. Whether his parents were coming or not is still open for suggestion. After talking it over with Toby, she agreed to save them a table. Spencer's mother was invited to their wedding and so was Melissa. Both of them called back within two days to let them know they would be there. All of Spencer and Toby's friends will be there. They said they would come without even really needing an invitation.

"I just checked off the whole guest list," Spencer said, after finishing her dinner wine.

Toby finished his dinner five minutes ago but chose to wait for his fiance before getting up and moving to the couch.

"How does it look?" He asked.

"Everybody's been checked off except for your parents," she noted.

Toby stiffened, "still no word from them?"

"No, but their table is always open."

"They're probably not coming."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I wish I did know so I could stop stressing over it."

"Toby," she reached for his hand.

"No," he shook his head and held both of her hands. He looked at her. "It's okay, really. I don't need my dad there or my stepmom. I don't need them there when I get married." Toby reached out and caressed her face. "The only person I need at that wedding is the woman I plan on spending the rest of my life with."

"Tobes," she leaned her forehead against his. "If you say Aria, I will kick your ass."

He couldn't help but chuckle, "no, not Aria." He looked at her. "You. It's always you."

"Good," she smiled. "You're all I need too. It kind of makes me wonder why we didn't just elope."

"Well, if it were up to me, that's what we would've done."

"I wouldn't mind if we eloped," she admitted.

"Really? I would think you had your dream wedding planned out since you could crawl," he teased.

She chuckled, "you must be mistaking me for Hanna."

"Then tell me," Toby rested his chin on his hand and leaned against the table. "What did a young Spencer Hastings used to do as a child?"

"Well," she smiled, brushing a hair behind her ear. "As a young girl, I spent most of my time cooped up in my room with my books for the first 12 years of my life. I worried about my career instead of falling in love. Even during my first two years of high school, falling in love was not at the top of my list. It was always proving myself to somebody. But with you, things changed. I started picturing things and I may never really pictured our wedding, but I have pictured us thirty years from now living together and arguing over the last cup of coffee in the morning." He laughed and so did she.

"Yeah," Toby agreed. "I was the same way. Well, minus the proving myself to someone. For most of my life, I just wanted to break free from my demons and be happy. For a moment I actually believed going away and being away from my stepsister was my happiness. I really thought that would be the only bit of a break I would get. Then I got back to Rosewood and things turned bad again." He felt Spencer's hand move it's way into his hold. He took it without looking down.

"Misery loves company," she said.

He smiled and squeezed her hand, "Yeah, well, I'm far from miserable right now."

"Me too," she said. "I'm happy and in love."

* * *

"If it weren't for our families and friends, I'd say let's go get married right now," Toby said.

It was much later that night. The two of them lied tangled in between the sheets on their bed. Spencer's legs were caught somewhere inside the sheet and between Toby's legs. After calming down from her high, she rested herself on top of his bare chest. It's only 10:30 pm, but they're both exhausted. After dinner, they moved to the couch to watch a movie. They started out watching Grease because it was one of Toby's favorites. His mother loved this movie and so did he. Spencer kind of likes it too. The only thing she didn't like about the movie is how Sandy changed herself just to be with some guy. She doesn't like the idea of a woman changing herself just to fit in with the crowd and get the guy she wants. In all honesty, Danny should've accepted and loved Sandy for who she was.

That's another reason why Spencer was so lucky to find a guy like Toby. She never felt the need to really change herself to be with him. That's not true. Spencer had changed a lot since she got to know Toby, but it was all inner change. She changed for the better. He changed too. They both changed in order to take control over their own lives.

"Mhm," Spencer adjusted her head on his chest. "Our families wouldn't mind much I don't think, but I know our friends would throw a fit. Especially Hanna, she'd track us down just to kill us."

"Well," Toby chuckled causing Spencer to vibrate against him. "At least, I'd die married to the love of my life." He kissed the crown of her head.

"True, but could Hanna please kill us after we have sex because seriously," she buried her head into his chest and left a kiss there. "Our sex is so much better than heaven."

He smiled into her hair and nodded. After exchanging a few more words and kisses, the two drifted off into a deep slumber. Both of their minds were filled with dreams of what life could be like when they're married. They'll find out in just a matter of weeks.

* * *

 **It looks like things are moving forward. The wedding will take place next chapter. It may be a two-part chapter thing. We'll see. I want the wedding chapter to be huge, romantic, and fun. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and I'll update when I can. Bye, loves!**


	40. Chapter 40

**I apologize for the long wait. School work has been keeping my busy. I probably could've written a chapter or two, but I couldn't think of anything. I just decided to wait to write when I was out of school that way I could focus on one thing at a time. Again, sorry for the wait. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

* * *

"This sucks," Spencer groaned while marching up the front porch steps to her friend's house.

Aria walked behind Spencer and laughed. Hanna, on the other hand, was getting annoyed by all of Spencer's complaining. Hanna unlocked the door to her home and gestured for the girls to get inside. As you walk into Hanna's house, there's a rug there to rub your feet on. From the front door, there is a step that leads into Hanna's house. There's the family room with a big white couch, two padded chairs, two table lamps, and a small clear glass coffee table in the middle of the room. Five feet away from the couch, there's a door that leads to the kitchen. When you walk into the kitchen, you see an island, a stove, a two drain sink, and other counter tops with matching coverts. There's a small four person table in the corner of the kitchen. On the wall, by the kitchen table, there's a door that slides out to the backyard. Besides the fridge, there's a door that leads to the dining room.

The dining room has a door that leads to a small hallway with four doors. The first door on the right is a full bathroom. Not too far down from there on the left, there's a door that leads to one of the rooms. At the end of the hallway on the left, there's a door that leads to Hanna and Caleb's bedroom. They have a master bathroom connected to their bedroom, giving their house two full bathrooms. Across the hallway from the master bedroom, there's a small room, but still big enough for someone to live in. If you walk back into the family room from the kitchen, there's a coat closet on the left side of the front door just as you walk in.

"Get comfy," Hanna said while peeling off her coat to hang up in the closet.

The girls filed in the family together. Alison set the pizza they picked up on the way here on the coffee table. Aria sighed as she took a seat on the white couch. Spencer sat beside her and let out an even deeper sigh. Aria patted Spencer's leg to comfort her.

"I can't believe this."

"Come on Spencer, you had to have known this would happen," Aria said.

"Yeah, but is this really necessary? It hasn't been an hour and I already miss him."

"I'm sure he misses you too," Alison said.

Hanna walked back into the family room with paper plates, napkins, and four beers. She tossed everything down on the coffee table.

"For god shakes Spencer," Hanna said. "It's one night away from Toby."

"You know that we don't like being away from each other, Hanna. It was your stupid idea that we split up for the night anyway, so don't complain about my complaining."

"It's a tradition that the wife and groom don't see each other the night before their wedding. It will make you guys that much happier when you see each other tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Spencer groaned while tossing her head back. "That's in twenty-four hours. That's sooo far away."

"It's less than twenty-four hours for you. I'm sure by this time tomorrow that you and Toby will be together in your honeymoon sweet making lo…"

"Okay Hanna," Aria cut in. "You really don't need to finish that sentence."

Just then, somebody knocked on the door. Hanna went over to answer it. As expected, it was Emily showing up with cake and a bag of chips. Just like Hanna asked her to bring.

"Shall we get this little bridal shower going," Emily grinned.

"Spencer's a little upset," Alison said.

"Why?" Emily asked while setting the cake next to the pizza.

"She misses Toby," Aria said.

"Aw," Emily sat beside Spencer and rubbed her shoulder. "You'll see him soon. I actually stopped by your place to talk to Toby on the way here."

"You did?" Spencer perked up. "How was he?"

"He's doing good. Ezra was there with him and I think Caleb was on his way."

"Caleb just left thirty minutes ago," Hanna said.

"Are they throwing him some kind of party?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, just like we're doing for you, Spence," Alison said.

"Do you guys know what they're doing tonight?" Spencer asked worriedly. She knows what men usually do on the night before their wedding. They go out in a group to do some crazy shit. Their nights usually include small clubs and naked women. Spencer really didn't want to believe that is how Toby's spending his last night as a "free man," as Caleb always put it.

"Don't worry about Toby," Emily said. "He's as loyal as a puppy. You can trust him."

"Toby I trust," Spencer said. "It's all those whores at those clubs I don't trust and Caleb's money."

Hanna slapped two pieces of pizza on a paper plate and shoved the plate in front of Spencer.

"Just shut up and eat some pizza."

For the next two hours, Spencer managed to loosen up. The girls talked about small things like fashion, makeup, and how Spencer should wear her hair tomorrow. She told the girls that she already has that figured out. She was able to figure out her hair style way easier than trying to pick her maid of honor. She spent weeks thinking about it and finally made up her mind on who she wanted. All of these girls are her best friend's but only one can be the maid honor. Spencer has seen all of those movies were the girl just decides to have all of her best friends be her maid of honor. She could've done that, but she just decides to choose one to be her maid of honor and get it over with. Besides, the other girls are still her bride's maids. All of them have written speeches for her wedding. When Spencer told the girls who were going to be her maid of honor, they were all thrilled. Not one of them felt bad for not being chosen.

"Okay," Spencer sat up on the couch. "I'll be right back. I gotta use the bathroom."

"Hurry up, we're about to play games."

"Okay."

Spencer walked away to find the bathroom. Instead of going to the bathroom, she slipped out the back door and took out her phone. She pressed #1 on speed dial and it rang three times before someone answered. He answered and the first thing Spencer heard was a light chuckle.

"I thought I might hear from you tonight."

"Where are you and what are you doing right now?" She questioned.

"I'm in the back room of a strip club and I'm about to get a lap dance from this smoking red-head."

"Toby Cavanaugh!" Spencer screeched into the phone.

"Spencer relax," Toby chuckled. "I'm kidding. I'm home at the apartment playing video games with Caleb and Ezra. We're just chilling with a few beers."

She sighed in relief, "you promise?"

"Yes," he chuckled again. "Come on, we both agreed to know strip clubs. You don't have a swimsuit model over at Hanna's do you?"

"No," she giggled. "No boys. Just us girls hanging out with pizza."

"Good. Try to have fun."

"You too," she said. "I hope you enjoy your last day of life."

"No, tonights just the end of an era. My life doesn't start until I say 'I do' to my beautiful bride."

Spencer pressed her fingers to her lips and smiled, "your bride Jennifer Lawrence?"

"Oh, come on, I told you I was ten," he said and she laughed.

One day when Spencer and Toby were hanging out on the hill overlooking Rosewood, they had an interesting conversation. It was right around the time they started dating. They weren't exactly together yet, but they were moving towards it. Spencer asked him about what he pictured his future would be like. Toby simply shrugged and said he didn't know. When he was ten years old he pictured himself married to Jennifer Lawrence who was his celebrity crush as a child. That earned quite a laugh from Spencer. From the first time Toby heard Spencer laugh, it became his favorite sound in the world. As time went on and the more time he spent with her, all he could see in his future was Spencer. He realized long ago and quite early on that Spencer was his future.

"I miss you," she said.

"I miss you too, but we'll see each other soon. In a few hours we'll be married and before you know it you'll get tired of me and won't be able to wait to get away from me."

She smiled, "that could never happen."

"I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress. I'm picturing how beautiful you're going to look."

"How do you know I'll look beautiful in it?"

"Because you're already the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Stop it," Spencer blushed hard and giggled.

Spencer turned around on the patio and jumped when she saw her blonde blue eyed friend standing behind her. The blonde girl crossed her arms over her chest and gave her a look. Spencer's smile faded and she felt like a child who had just been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"I...Uh. I gotta go." She hurried to get off the phone with Toby and turned to fully face her friend. "Okay, I know what you're going to say."

Hanna shook her head, "you're pathetic. You really couldn't go twelve hours without speaking to him."

"It was only a phone call," Spencer said in a child like voice.

Hanna rolled her eyes and yanked Spencer back inside by her arm, "you have a problem, my friend."

They both entered the family room just in time to see Bride's Maids starting up on the t.v. screen. Aria had changed into a pair of light blue pajamas with little white clouds on them and a white tank top. Emily sat wearing a pair of flannel red violet pajama pants with a black shirt that had Dream printed on it in blue letters. Alison came from the bathroom wearing her pink pajama pants with a pink shirt that had a picture of a cupcake in the middle. Spencer and Hanna were the only ones who have not changed into their pajamas yet.

"That was a long trip to the bathroom, Spencer," Aria said.

Hanna cut in, "she was not in the bathroom. I caught her out back on the phone with Mr. Pretty Eyes."

"Spencer," Emily scolded.

"What," Spencer defended herself. "I just called to say goodnight."

"I'm going to get changed," Hanna said. "Spencer give Aria your phone. No more mysterious phone calls to your little boy wonder."

* * *

Once Toby got off the phone with Spencer, he went back to the living room where the other guys were. They're all seated on the couch with the television off. Toby sat down on the chair. He reached for the beer he had sitting on the coffee table and took another big gulp.

"Was that Spencer on the phone?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, she called to check up."

"Did you tell her what time the striper's going to be here?" Caleb teased.

Toby gave him a look, "dude, if you did Spencer would kill me and then you."

Toby set his beer back on the table. For the past two hours, he has been sitting in this chair trying to come up with something to write for his vows. It may seem like he's doing this at the last minute, but he waited to write them because he knew if he wrote them sooner Spencer would be on the hunt for them. She's not a big fan of surprises so knowing Spencer, she probably tore the house apart trying to find the vows Toby wrote. Jokes on her because he hasn't written them yet. Now that he's been sitting here for two almost three hours, he regrets waiting. Now, he's having trouble with what to write. He knows what he wants to say, but how should he write it?

"Why don't you just do what all men do and get your vows off of the internet?" Caleb asked.

"Spencer and I aren't like other people. Besides, writing your own vows is better than reading off some fake crap. It wouldn't be real because it didn't come directly from me."

"Is Spencer forcing you both to write vows?" Ezra asked.

"No, we're doing this because we both wanted to."

"Do you think Spencer wrote hers already?" Ezra asked.

"Probably. Knowing Spencer, she probably had hers written since she was thirteen."

"I thought you guys didn't really know each other than," Caleb said.

"We didn't but she likes to be prepared for the future."

"She can't write vows for someone she hasn't even met," Caleb said.

"Do you even know Spencer?" Toby asked. "Spencer's beyond amazing. She could write her whole future without needing a name or face. Her heart is so pure and beautiful."

"I'm sure whatever Spencer wrote for you will be amazing," Ezra agreed. "I mean that graduation speech she dedicated to you was just beautiful. I can only imagine the vows she wrote for you."

* * *

Times been ticking slow and fast at the same time. The morning started out agonizingly slow and slowly speed up when afternoon came around. Rows of white chairs with light blue ribbons sat out on the green grass facing a flower covered altar. It's about 70 degrees outside with patches of sun peaking out behind the calm gray skies above. Veronica stepped outside wearing her dark violet over the shoulder strap dress and looked up at the gray. She worried it would rain and prayed that it wouldn't on this day. Today is such an important day for her daughter and her soon to be brother-in-law.

Veronica stepped back inside and walked towards the parlor where her daughter was getting ready. She slides open the plate glass window door and was greeted by the sight Hanna Marin standing in front of her daughter. From where she was standing, she could see bits of white peeking out from behind Hanna's legs. Aria and Alison were seated on the little loveseat with their chins resting on their hands.

"Ouch!" They heard from Spencer. Hanna has been working on Spencer's appearance for the past twenty minutes. The other girls have been sitting here watching Hanna do her work,

"Hold still Spencer!" Hanna scolded.

"You keep poking me!" Spencer said.

"I wouldn't be poking you if you just stood still!"

"Ouch! Hanna! That's my skin your punching holes through! I want to wear this dress, not get a full body piercing."

"What is she doing?" Veronica finally asked.

"One of the buttons on Spencer's dress popped off," Aria said.

"So, Hanna's trying to sow it back on," Alison added.

"And she's piercing my back in the process!" Spencer shouted. "Ouch! Poke me one more time I swear."

Hanna rolled her eyes and continued her work on the dress. Five minutes later, Hanna got the button sewed back on and buttoned the dress up for Spencer. She fixed Spencer's vail so it wasn't off center.

"There," Hanna smiled and stepped out of the girls' view of Spencer. "Doesn't she look fantastic?"

The girls all light up and awed over Spencer in her wedding dress,

"Spencer you look marvelous," Veronica said. '

"Thanks, mom," she smiled and gave her a hug.

The bathroom door opened and Emily came out wearing her light purple bridesmaid dress. All of the girls had a white flower crown on their head. Each of the girls wore their hair down in curls. Emily had her hair down with half of it hanging over her shoulder and the other half brushed back.

"Wow, Spencer," Emily said once she saw her friend in her dress. "You look beautiful."

Spencer smiled even wider, "thank you. Thank you all for helping me get ready."

Aria stood up, "you really do look beautiful, Spencer. Toby's going to fall in love with all over again once he sees you in that dress."

"He's going to fall even more in love with you when he see's the underwear you've got on underneath the dress on your wedding night," Hanna said. "Ow!"

Emily smacked Hanna's arm, "Hanna not in front of Spencer's mother."

Veronica smiled and walked towards the door, "I'm going to go check to see if any new guests have arrived in the last half hour. I'll see you out there dear."

"Um, mom," Spencer caught her arm.

She turned back around, "yes, sweetie."

Spencer felt shy asking her this but didn't know who else to ask, "mom, I know it's tradition for the dad or a male figure in a girl's life to walk her down the aisle. Then again, since when has this family ever followed tradition? Would you walk me down the aisle?"

Veronica's face light up as she enveloped her daughter in a warm hug, "oh Spencer, I'd be happy to."

Spencer hugged her mother tight and said, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too honey."

Down the second hallway in another room, the groom was getting himself ready for the wedding. He heard from Caleb that chairs outside are filling up fast. That meant it's almost wedding time. Toby's never been more nervous and excited in his entire life. Finally, after many years of feeling alone, unwanted, resented, and unloved, he's marrying the one who made turned all those emotions around. He's marrying the person who filled his life with meaning.

He can't explain everything in words just how much Spencer Hastings changed his life. Before the days where she entered his life, he never thought he'd mount up to anything. He never even imagined himself falling for her. He never pictured that she'd be the one to reach her hand inside his chest, pull his heart out, and claim it for herself. He never saw it come. It was as if she robbed him blind. All it took was one look in those brown eyes and he was hooked. He dared to open his eyes, looked up at her, and that was it. She'd won him over.

"It's almost time," Caleb came in the room.

Toby coughed to clear his throat and got back to fixing his tie. The guys had left him alone to change and he had spent most of it daydreaming. He started out by picturing himself married to Spencer and how life would be. Then, he started to remorse about their past and everything they've been through since the moment he laid eyes on her for the first time.

"Are you ready?" Ezra asked from behind Caleb.

Toby reached for his cover jacket and slipped it on his body. He quickly adjusted it so it fit comfortably on him. He shut his eyes and flashbacked.

 _Spencer._

 _Take it. It's yours._

 _Are you crazy!? Do you know how long it's going to take me to pay you back?_

 _Well, you have a job to get to tomorrow in Yardley, right?_

 _I love you so much._

 _I wanted to say that first._

His eyes opened and he was staring back at his reflection. His reflection showed his wide grin and bright eyes. This afternoon, his life is about to begin. For the first time, they're moving forward. No looking back. No regrets or mistakes. They're going in this together and they're here for the long run. Today marks the day of that. He brushed a piece of lint off his shoulder and nodded to himself. This is it, Cavanaugh. No more running. Not unless Spencer is running with you. Today, you better take her hand and never let it go. He turned himself around to face his friends who are now waiting by the open door. He smiled stiffly and said.

"I'm ready."

* * *

 **End of the first part of the wedding chapter. That means next chapter is the actual wedding. Lots of romance is coming your way. Bring tissues if you easily get caught in the feels. Thank you for reading this chapter. Tell me your favorite parts in the reviews.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated but here's the wedding chapter.**

* * *

Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Alison stood in their bridesmaid's dresses and waited for their cue. Veronica came back with Spencer's bouquet. Each of the girls had their own bouquet of light pink roses. Spencer had a bouquet of white roses.

"Okay, girls," Veronica said. "It's time."

"Can you believe you're finally getting married Spencer?" Aria asked, giving her friend's hand a squeeze.

"I never pictured you two would end up together," Alison admitted. "Not after everything… Anyway, I like it. I like seeing you two together."

Spencer grinned and used her free hand to hold Alison's hand, "thanks, Ali."

"Two minutes, girls," Veronica warned.

"Don't forget to walk down that aisle like the Queen you are," Hanna said and the girls laughed.

"Come on," Veronica was pushing the girls towards the door.

Aria, Hanna, and Alison followed Veronica out the door. Emily decided to stay back for a minute.

"Em, we better move before my mom comes back in," Spencer said.

"I know, but I just…" She paused to take a breath. "I'm wondering why you chose me. Out of all of us girls, you picked me to be your maid of honor. Why?"

She gave her a look, "isn't it obvious why I picked you?" When Emily only shook her head, Spencer continued.

"I picked you, Emily, because you were there through it all. You knew the two of us as separate people before we even became each other's other half. You also saw the good in Toby and you always saw the good in me. You saw how the two of us became to be. You know our story better than anyone. You were there for it and you've always believed we would end up together. Ever since I told you about our first kiss, you saw potential in us. I could've picked Aria, Hanna, or even Alison, but even those three don't know us like you do."

Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer and gave her a big hug. As expected, Spencer smiled and returned the hug.

"You guys are going to be so happy together," Emily muttered into Spencer's curly hair. "I just know it."

"Thank you, Emily."

They shared one last smile then linked their arms and walked out of the room together. They pulled apart when they got to where Spencer's mom was waiting for them. Emily found her place in line and got ready to make her way down the aisle. After the girls made it down, Veronica touched her daughter's shoulder.

"Are you ready?"

Spencer took a deep breath and let it out easy, "I'm ready."

The music changed to the wedding march. Spencer linked her arm through her mother's and mentally prepared herself. She took another deep breath only to realize that something didn't feel right. Somebody is missing. Deep down inside her, Spencer knows that somebody is missing. Right when Veronica moved to take the first step, Spencer stopped her.

"Mom wait."

Veronica stopped and looked at her daughter. Spencer untangled her arm from her mother's and stepped back a little.

"What is it?" Veronica asked. "You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"No," she shook her head. "No, it's just… I can do this without dad here. I really can, but if I'm being honest, I wish he were here to see me get married. Dad's never been big on being there before. I know I told him not to come, but this is the one time I wished he hadn't listened to me. Okay, now I'm ready."

When Spencer held out her arm for her mother's, she was surprised when her mom pulled her in for a big hug. Veronica held her daughter for a while before letting go and taking her daughter's arm once again. Spencer smiled widely as they walked towards the aisle together. When they got outside, Spencer's eyes immediately met Toby's. It was like their eyes were magnets and they found each other with no trouble.

Toby stood up at the altar wearing his black tuxedo and his hands folded out in front of him. He watched all the girls make their way down the aisle. His chest grew tighter the longer he stood waiting. In just a few seconds, he's going to see Spencer in her dress. When the crowd grew quiet and the music switched, he knew it was time. Toby shifted himself on his feet and stared down the aisle anxiously. Everybody stood up and turned around. There have been moments in Toby's life where Spencer left him completely breathless. No moment could possibly prepare him for the moment he would get a glimpse of Spencer in her wedding dress. His eyes began to water and his lips turned up into a wide smile. He's probably smiling like a damn fool, but he doesn't care. The love of his life is currently making her way down the aisle.

Spencer's dress was a chiffon strapless swarovski dress with a crystal beading empire line. Her val cascaded down her back and trailed an inch behind her heels. It seemed like everybody around them were frozen in time and it was just the two of them. The closer Spencer got the faster Toby's heart beat. Every moment they've ever spent together flashed through his head.

" _Wait I'm here to tutor you."_

 _She said just before he shut the door in her face. He cracked the door back open and saw her wide brown eyes peeking in. He studied her facial expression, waiting for the punch line to her joke to come out. When he saw that she wasn't flinching away like a normal person does when they lie, he shut the door. Spencer looked down thinking she blew her only chance at getting answers about what the hell is going on. Just when she was about to turn away, she heard the chain on his door come off and the door opened once again. There he was. The big, scary Toby Cavanaugh in the flesh. But looking at him now and standing just a foot away from him, he didn't seem so scary. Actually, Toby didn't seem scary at all. When she got a good look at him, he looked sad, tired, and lonely. Kind of like the way he looked when she saw him crying in the alley. Only this time, there weren't any tears in his eyes. Just because there weren't tears in his eyes, doesn't mean she didn't see pain and sadness in them. It was true. Toby's eyes were once filled with nothing but lost hope. After spending two hours talking to Spencer on his front porch, a little bit a hope returned to his eyes. Hope they he hadn't felt in a long time._

" _Do me a favor. If you ever get the urge to run away again, call me first, okay?"_

" _Okay."_

" _I love you so much."_

" _I wanted to say that first."_

" _I don't care what you can't tell me. I care about you. I love you! Do you hear me? I love you!"_

" _Shutting you out is killing me."_

" _Toby… I've been thinking a lot about us."_

" _Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I've ever done."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Everything I've done was so I could protect you. What we had was real."_

" _Just be careful okay. I love you."_

" _All that I want you to know is that you're never alone. Not even for a second."_

" _I did it because I was tired of not being able to protect the one person in this world that matters most to me. I'm not going to choose. I'm not going to choose between "It" and you."_

" _I wrote about what it means to support someone unconditionally even when they're not entirely honest with you. How everybody needs somebody to be inspired by. Somebody who sets the bar really high. Somebody who will put someone else's needs above their own and not resent them for it. Somebody who always expects you to do the right thing and then forgives you when you don't."_

" _Wow, I think your mom would be pretty moved by that."_

" _Yeah, she might be… But I wrote it about you."_

By the time Spencer reached the alter, Toby's eyes were blurred to the brim with tears. He actually had to use the sleeve of his tux to wipe them. Veronica let go of Spencer's arm and handed her off to Toby. Toby's chest started to vibrate the second Spencer's hand touched his. They smiled brightly at each other as they turned to face on another. Ted, the preacher, began the ceremony.

"It is now my favorite part of any wedding ceremony," Ted said. "It's the time were the bride and groom exchange heartwarming vows. I hope everyone brought tissues with them because knowing these two there won't be a dry eye in the room once they're done." The whole room chuckled softly.

Ted smiled at Spencer and nodded, "Spencer, I understand that you made a demand to go first."

She nodded slowly and smiled at the preacher before turning to face Toby once again. Spencer held on tightly to Toby's hand and had to wipe at her cheek to wipe away a stray tear. It's a good thing she decided to wear waterproof makeup. There's no way she'd be able to get through this ceremony without shedding a tear.

"You know me well enough to know that I wrote this weeks ago," she smiled and so did he. "The truth is, I woke up in the middle of the night with no paper. Believe it or not, I wrote my vows on this napkin right here," she laughed and held it up. Her smile turned series.

"I grabbed a crayon from the drawer in my nightstand to write this. I've read it so many times even though this whole speech has been tattooed to my heart since you asked me to marry you. Normally, I'm a scared girl who shuts herself out from the world and doesn't let anybody in. I was that way for a long time because I was always afraid of getting hurt. Somehow that changed with you. Whenever I would talk to you, I didn't feel like I had to hide myself or pretend to be somebody I'm not. I used to go out and put on this charade that everything was fine. That I was fine, but I wasn't. You saw right through that. I'm being honest when I say that you were the first to see past all those thick layers of distrust and managed to get past my guard. The idea of a person knowing me that well used to scare me, but now." She paused to collect herself.

"I once swore to myself that I would never fall for anyone the way I fell for you. The way I still fall for you. You broke those walls. You managed to get past it all and I'm still trying to figure out how you managed to do that. We've been through alot together. Good and bad, but I wouldn't trade our relationship for anything in the world. I love you, Toby Cavanaugh. I want to continue going through life with you by my side. Since that first day, you've been everything to me. You're my partner, my best friend, my rock, my heart, my soul, my world. You mean everything to me and I don't plan on ever letting you go. We're going to continue to get through life together, only this time, we're stronger."

Toby was at the verge of tears, but he couldn't cry yet. He has to be able to get through his vows. He's not going to be able to do that if he tears up just by hearing the vows Spencer wrote for him.

"Spencer," he cleared his throat. "They told me that the key to a long, happy, and healthy marriage was to marry your bestfriend. Let's be open and honest, you were not my best friend." The whole congregation laughed.

"You were my lifesaver. Before you came into my life, I felt like I was drowning. I felt like I was in a huge ocean and no matter how hard I tried to kick myself up to the surface a new wave would come crashing me down and push my head underwater. It was like that for as long as I could remember. Then you came along and I no longer felt like I was drowning. We've faced many situations together. We've had many fights about various things to wanting to protect each other to fighting over the blankets. You're the love of my life, Spencer and I know that without you, I wouldn't be anything. I would never amount to anything if it weren't for you. I love the idea of having you by my side for the rest of our days. Despite everything we've dealt with before our time, I do believe you and I were meant to be. I can't imagine vowing my life to anyone else. You are my life. You have been since the moment you walked into it. I love you so much, Spencer."

Toby wiped at the corner of his left eyes to wipe a stray tear. Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Alison all stood off to the side close to tears. Who ever thought that they'd be attending the wedding of Spencer Hastings (soon-to-be-Cavanaugh) and Toby Cavanaugh. If anyone told them about ten years ago that these two would get married, they all would've asked what you were smoking. But standing here now, watching two of their closest friends, they can't picture either of them with anybody else. Spencer stepped between the short distance between them and gave Toby a big hug. He gladly returned it and kissed the crown of her head. When they took a step back, Pastor Ted continued.

"Do you Toby Cavanaugh take Spencer to be your wife to love, honor, and cherish in sickness and in health. This line requested by yours truly, do you promise to love her even when you hate her? For better or for worse til even after death?"

Toby smiled and squeezed Spencer's hand, "bien sur que oui."

"And do you Spencer take Toby to be your husband to love, honor, and cherish in sickness and in health. For better and for worse til even after death?"

"Oui."

Ted closed his book and said with a smile on his face, "it is my greatest honor to properly announce you man and wife. Now, go on and kiss the bride."

It was like it all happened in slow motion. Toby cupped a hand around Spencer's face and gazed into her brown eyes while caressing his thumb over her cheek. Toby stepped in and pressed his lips against his wife's lips for the very first time. Every single kiss they'ved shared since the first played through his mind. All of the kisses from the first one when Toby kissed her in front of a car to the one they're sharing right now. All of their kisses could not compare to the one their sharing now.

About ten seconds into the kiss, the heard a rumble from above. The gray clouds finally released the moisture they've been holding in all morning. The first raindrop fell and landed on the tip of their bridge of their noses. Pretty soon, rain came pouring down on the whole wedding party. The two pulled apart and watched the rain fall around them. Veronica stood up and quietly cursed to herself.

"It wasn't supposed to rain until 7pm tonight!" She yelled.

The whole wedding party tried their best to cover themselves from the hard rain coming down. Some people screamed and ran towards the hotel. Hanna complained that her hair is getting messed up. The other girls didn't seem to mind much. Spencer adverted her eyes away from all the commotion and looked back at Toby who hadn't dared to take his eyes off of her. The smile on her face grew as she moved her hands back up to his shoulders and went in for another kiss. Neither one of them cared that they were soaked from the rain. Not when they had each other. Spencer's arms wrapped around Toby's shoulders and she held on to him like he was her lifeline. He is her lifeline.

* * *

Aria tapped her finger over the mic to get everybody's attention. As requested by the duo, Aria was made the DJ for the wedding reception.

"Ladies and gentlemen," her voice echoed through the speakers. "If you would turn your attention to the double doors right over there, I am pleased to present our beloved newlyweds, Mr. and Miss. Cavanaugh!"

As soon as the song 'Shut Up and Dance' started playing, the double doors opened and Spencer and Toby came out holding hands. Because of the rain, the wedding reception was moved inside the ballroom at the hotel. Since they were mostly under a tent, their clothes didn't get too ruined from the rain. Spencer and Toby stood in the middle of the room with matching grins on their faces. The whole room applaud them. Aria turned down the song that was playing and spoke into the mic.

"Congratulations to you two crazy kids," Aria smiled. "If everybody would clear the floor, it's time for our favorite duo to share their first dance as husband and wife."

Aria switched the song and the song 'Two Is Better Than One' started playing.

 _I remember what you wore on our first date_

 _You came into my life and I thought hey_

 _You know this could be something_

' _Cause everything you do and words you say_

 _You know that it all takes my breath away_

 _And now I'm left with nothing_

Toby's never been much for dancing. He recalls a time back in high school before he decided to get his GED, he went to Rosewood High's homecoming dance. He went with Emily and told her straight forward that he doesn't dance. He still really isn't keen on dancing, but Spencer loves it. For her, he would do anything. Even if he's a man with two left feet, he'll join any dance floor with Spencer. He went to their school's fall dance and danced with Spencer there. He also danced with her at her senior prom. Twas the night she told him that her commencement speech she wrote was about him. It was about him, them, and everything they've been through together. It was also the moment he realized that he wanted to make Spencer Hastings his wife someday. Yes, he thought about it before hand, but there he couldn't shake it from his mind.

Spencer put one of her hand on his shoulder and used her other hand to hold one of his. Toby put his free hand on the curve of her back. Like many times before, her brown eyes met his sparkling blue ones. Her lips curved up into a bright smile as they danced around the floor. A pale spotlight shined down on them and Aria invited other couples onto the floor after their song ended.

A half an hour passed and everyone was seated at the tables. Right now, it's the time where everybody stands up to give their speeches to the bride and groom. Aria stood up first holding her little index card and a crystal glass filled with champagne in her other hand.

"These two have taught me so much about love," Aria began. "Spencer and Toby are the sicking, cute couple that everybody dreams about being. I love the both of you and I wish you guys the best. Here's to Mr. and Miss. Cavanaugh."

The next person to stand up was Hanna. Last night, the girls made a joke about Hanna getting drunk before she even made her speech. She probably would've gotten a little tipsy to help calm her nervous. Normally, Hanna's not very good at talking in front of crowds. Since she's pregnant, she has a glass of water with her instead.

"These two goofballs are the perfect example of true love. Spencer and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember, and Toby has grown to be a close friend of mine. I'm so glad you guys made it to the altar. I'll keep my speech short because I know Spencer is just _dying_ to get Toby back to the honeymoon sweet." Half of the room chuckled and Spencer hid her face into Toby's shoulder.

Alison stood up next and gave a pretty touching speech, "I regret to admit that there was a time where I thought Toby was nothing but a loser. That he was this guy who couldn't be trusted. Now, seeing Toby with Spencer and all he's done for her and even for all of us girls. He's helped us through so much. It's helped me to realize that Toby is actually a really good guy. He loves Spencer and she loves him. Part of me feels that maybe if I gave Toby a second chance before things got out of hand, maybe those two would've gotten together sooner. I honestly can't think of any other two people who belong together. Watching those two be together has taught me so much. I wish happiness to the both of you. Here's to the bride and groom!"

When Alison stepped off the stage to get back to her seat, Spencer went to her and have her a hug. Alison smiled and returned the hug before returning to her table with the other bridesmaids. Emily stood up to give the famous maid of honor speech.

"I was over the moon when Spencer told me that I was going to be her maid of honor. All of us girls have stuck through so much together. I was there to witness all of Spencer's relationship. As appealing as she may seem, most guys didn't dare cross paths with her because she was what they called intimidating. The truth is, they didn't know her. I remember this one summer night back when we were fifteen. Spencer and I sat outside on her porch. I remember her telling me that she didn't think that she'd ever end up happy with anyone. Back then, she felt so much pressure from her family and having to be perfect. She never felt that anybody would think she was worth the time of day."

Spencer felt Toby's hand slip into hers. She took it without even looking down. Emily took a deep breath and continued.

"I know both Spencer and Toby very well. I was there when the two of them were nothing more than a pacing faces in the halls of Rosewood High. I was there to listen to their bickering comments about each other when they were nothing more than two enemies who wanted nothing to do with each other. I was there when Spencer decided to tutor Toby in French with lead to an incredible, unexpected bond between them. I watched them fall in love with each other. I was there for every fight and every breakup. I was there to listen to them rant about how much these missed each other when they were apart. I'm not kidding, I'm talking about hour long rants," Emily teased.

"The love story between these two is one I never get tired of sharing. It's one of those stories that if you heard them, you would ask how they made. I'll tell you how they made it. It's one simple thing they used to survive all these years. They loved each other. It was love that got them through every obstacle. If they managed to get through everything that hit them when they were just boyfriend and girlfriend, I know they'll get through anything together as a married couple. Here's to wishing you guys endless love and happiness. To the bride and groom."

Everybody raised their glasses and took another drink of their champagne. Spencer leaned over in her seat to peck Toby on the lips. He smiled into the kiss and deepened it.

"Hey," Hanna shouted to them from the end of the table. "Can ya'll chill and wait until you get a room or at least a towel closet?"

"Shut up, Hanna," Emily laughed.

"Yeah, I remember how you and Caleb couldn't keep your guys hands to yourself during your wedding reception," Aria recalled.

"I agree," Alison said. "They're cute, so let them kiss. Just please don't use tongue in front of us."

They all laughed.

* * *

Behind the door of a fancy hotel room stood a queen victorian bed. A red and violet persian rug laid out on the floor right underneath where the bed was set up. On the far right side of the room, there was a setting area with two fancy chairs and a matching loveseat. In between the setting, there was a wooden table made from oak. A great distance from the bed, there was a plasma HD screen television hung up on the wall. On the left of the room, there was a white door that lead to the bathroom with a deluxe shower and a clean sink with a marble counter top.

From outside the hotel door, loud giggles could be heard. Spencer and Toby stumbled out of the elevator both laughing and holding onto each other. When they left the reception, they were a little tipsy from the champagne. They still knew what they were doing. They're not to the point where they're out of it. The two got to the hotel a 11:50 pm. During the car ride over, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Toby had his hands on Spencer's leg and she kept kissing his neck. When they got to the hotel, the two couldn't wait to get up to the room. During the elevator ride up, Spencer threw her arms over Toby's shoulders and began heavily making out with him. Toby pushed her back against the wall and held her waist against his hips. She almost leaped up to wrap around his waist. Then, the elevator dinged and the doors slide open. Spencer yanked on Toby's hand and giggled as they stumbled out of the elevator.

Their room was five doors down from the elevators. They walked with their arms linked together and bright grins on their face. When they got to their door, Spencer started kissing his neck again which made it difficult to unlock the door. Toby finally got the door open to reveal the honeymoon suite. Though it was a nice room, they paid very little attention to it. Toby tucked an arm under Spencer's legs and swept her up into his arms. Spencer giggled and held her arms around him. Toby stepped inside the room with Spencer in his arms. He balanced her with one hand and used his free hand to reach behind him, and to shut the door.

"Well," he breathed, turning his eyes on her. "It's the first night, Ms. Cavanaugh, what should we do?"

"Well…" she trailed off, rubbing her fingers up the back of his neck. "Maybe we could play scrabble?"

"Our first night as a married couple and you want to play scrabble?" He teased, raising a brow at her.

Spencer adjusted herself in her arms and spoke in low raspy voice, "that's not the kind of scrabble I was referring to."

"Oh," he said like he didn't know.

She leaned in and kissed him hungrily. Toby walked them across the room and set Spencer down on the bed. Their hands wentbusy working on undressing each other. Spencer worked to removed his tux and Toby worked to get that dress off. Once they were fully in the nude, Toby brought the covers over them. They lied between the sheets making love until the morning light. Despite being together for many years, there was something about doing this as a married couple that made it all the better.

* * *

 **Such a romantic chapter! This story is almost over. I have one chapter left that I plan to write and then I'm done. Then I'll continue working on Hostage. After that, I think I'm done writing fanfic for awhile. Thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed every chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one and like the next.**


	42. Chapter 42

**The finale chapter.**

* * *

 **Six months later**

Blazing rays borrowed down on the two story house. Toby was outside up on the roof hammering a nail down. He reached for another nail out of the little white and black box, when a car pulled up in the driveway. Toby stopped what he was doing and looked up. Spencer hopped out of the driver's seat and he could see her grinning from ear to ear. He used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat of his forehead.

"Toby can you come down here for a second?"

"One second."

Toby climbed down the ladder and jumped from the third step. He wiped his brow again then wiped his hands on a cloth. After he took off his safety goggles, he gave all of his attention to Spencer.

"What's going on."

Spencer smiled and held up a piece of paper, "look what came in the mail today."

Toby got a closer look and smiled at her. "Is this for real?"

"Yes," she bounced on her feet. "I got a call from them too and they want us to come to the center to meet him."

"Oh my god, Spencer! This is great. We're adopting a baby!" He brought his arms around her and pulled her in for a big hug.

"I can't wait to met him," she mumbled against his bare shoulder.

Since Toby had been working out in the sun, he took his shirt off an hour ago. Now, his skin feels hot and sunkissed. Spencer held on to Toby's shoulders and looked at him lovingly.

"I can't believe we're finally going to be parents."

"Me too. I'm so excited. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Look, I'd love to come home now and celebrate, but I gotta finish the roof before sunset," he said.

"I understand," she took a step back. "We'll celebrate when you come home tonight," she said with a mysterious grin.

"And I'm totally looking forward to it."

Spencer turned her attention to the house behind him, "so how are you coming on this place?"

"Really well. I almost have the roof done. I'd say we'll have the outside down by next Tuesday. How are you and the wife coming with the inside?"

"We're doing good," Spencer said. "She really likes my eye for design and wants to give my name to some of her friend that she knows. She told me one of her friends is looking at redoing her outdoor deck space."

"Wow," Toby smirked. "Look at you working girl."

"And I love every minute of it," she stepped up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I'll see you later tonight."

"See you then." He said then kissed her again.

Toby stayed until 4 o'clock and got the rooftop done. When he got home, Spencer was just getting started on dinner. While she was getting dinner ready, he went to take a shower. At 6:15. Toby came into the kitchen wearing a navy blue shirt and gray sweatpants. Spencer was chopping up stuff for a salad.

"Anything that I can help with?" Toby asked.

"I'm almost done with the salad. Could you set the table?"

"Sure."

For dinner, Spencer made a spinach chicken salad with lemon dressing. Spencer took out a bottle of wine and filled two glasses half way. During dinner, they talked about their lives and what they've heard from their friends.

"Aria emailed me last week. Things between her and Ezra aren't going so hot," Spencer said.

Toby leaned back in his chair, "really? I thought after everything, they'd get married."

She shrugged, "I guess not. I don't know the full details, but Aria told me not to expect a wedding invite anytime soon."

"Wow," Toby sat there trying to process the whole thing. "How are Hanna and Caleb doing?"

"They're doing fine. Hanna says that Jordan is doing good. She's happy and healthy, but Hanna and Caleb miss what sleep was like."

Toby chuckled, "so, Jordan's keeping them on their feet. That's good. You know, we haven't really seen them since Jordan was born."

"Yeah, you're right," Spencer leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand. "Maybe we should plan a time to meet up with them. Not just those three, but everyone else too. You know Aria, Emily, Alison, and Ezra if he's up to it."

"Yeah, I agree, but when? They've all got their own lives now."

"We're meeting our son for the first time this weekend. Maybe after we get him all settled in, we could invite them to meet him. I know the girls are going to want to know who we'll pick to be the child's godmother."

"Pretty and smart," Toby teased. "I like it."

She smirked and said, "well, that's why you married me, right?"

He smiled and nodded, "right."

Toby did the dishes that night while Spencer sat at her laptop looking up parenting tips. While she was searching, she came across an article titled 21 Ways You Could Possible Be The Worst Parent. Just reading the headline made her worry. What if she turns out to be a terrible mother? What if she's not cut out to be a mother? Spencer read another article that was written from a teens view. They titled it 10 Reasons Why My Parents Suck.

What if she turns into _that kind of parent._ The type her child grows to hate. Spencer didn't always like her parents. They weren't always the _hugs, kisses, and sweet love_ kind of parents. They taught Spencer and her sister using tough love. They would push you in the water and tell you to figure out how to swim on your own or fail and drown. Spencer vowed when she was younger that she would never do that to her own children, but how can she be sure? Who knows what kind of parent she may turn out to be? She could turn out to be the best mother or the worse mother.

Spencer spent her whole shower thinking about it. She only realized how long she stood in the shower when she hot water ran cold. She turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a big, fluffy white towel around herself. She then took a smaller white towel and tied it around her hair to make a towel hat. Spencer walked over to the mirror and wiped the steam away to look at her reflection in the mirror.

"Spence."

Toby knocked on the bathroom door which startled her a little bit. She cleared her throat and answered.

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I come in?"

"Um, yeah," she ran her hands down her face and sniffled. "Yeah, it's alright to come in."

The door opened and Toby walked in wearing tan sweat pants and a white tank top. He walked in and noticed how Spencer adverted his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" He asked while opening the cabinet to grab his razor.

She turned her head even further away from him, "everythings fine."

"Hey."

Toby set his razor on the side of the sink and stopped the water from running. Before she could moved he cupped her face, tilting her head up. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek and looked her over.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," she forced a smile. "I just got shampoo in my eyes while taking a shower and I guess there a little irritated."

He looked at her like he didn't believe her but dropped it. He removed his hand and took step away.

"Alright, well I'm going to shave, so I'll be right in the bedroom in about fifteen minutes."

"Aw, you don't need to shave," she said, cupping his cheeks and rubbing her thumbs over his chin. "I kind of like a little stubble."

"Yeah, but it will make me look nice and professional when we go meet our social worker and our child tomorrow."

She dropped her hands and sighed, "you're right I guess."

He pecked her lips and smiled, "don't pout. It will grow back and I promise, to let it grow until I look like Ryan Gosling in the Notebook."

"Aw," she looped her arms over his shoulders and stepped closer to him. She brushed her lips against his for a brief moments before saying, "you always know what I want."

"Spencer, I've known you for close to eight years now." He smirked at her, "French wasn't the only thing I learned from you. I managed to pick up a few things about you along the way."

"Avoir bon élève aide à un bon professeur," Spencer said.

"Je t`aime."

"Je t`aime assui."

They smiled at one another and leaned in for a soft kiss. Toby let Spencer go and allowed her to get dressed in the bedroom. Once she left, his face fell. He turned towards the mirror and looked at himself. Could Spencer tell how nervous he is? Does she know how scared he is about raising a child? Does she knows how scared he is about being a horrible father? Does she know he's worried he might screw up this child's life? Toby wants to be a father. He really wants to adopt this baby. What if he doesn't turn out to be the idle father this kid deserves? What if he turns out to be the world's worst dad? He's just so afraid he's going to ruin this child's life. Maybe that child would be better off with a different father. He has all these worries and he can't bring himself to tell Spencer. She's obviously excited about the whole thing. If he told her his fears, she'd get upset. That's the last thing he wants to do. Spencer's been through a lot. She deserves this. Spencer wants to adopt this baby and dammit, Toby's not about to get in her way of doing so.

He flipped the light switch off in the bathroom and entered their bedroom. Spencer was seated on the bed rubbing rose scented lotion on her arms and legs. He felt his mouth water just looking at those legs of hers. It's no secret that Spencer has very nice legs. They got along with her nice body. Spencer has always been appeared gorgeous to him. Even before they were together, or even before they were friends, Toby thought Spencer was one of the prettiest girls he's ever seen.

"Hey," she caught him staring and set her lotion aside. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I was just… Thinking about the first time I ever saw you. Well, maybe not the first time. The first time I saw you was first grade when both of our mothers went to that bible study."

Spencer couldn't help but laugh, "my mother only went once and said that was enough. Something about not being able to listening to all the other moms gossiping about what was going on with the other local families in Rosewood."

"Yeah, I remember," Toby took a seat on the bed. " Mr. Miller was cheating on his wife with the middle school librarian."

"That's some juicy stuff to talk about in a bible study group. My mother kept getting annoyed and I never knew why. Now that I'm older, I realize she was only worried what the town would say about our family once they found out about my dad, Ms. Dilaurentis, and Jason."

"Yeah," he said softly. "I also remember you wore a blue ribbon in your hair."

"What?"

"At the study group," he started stroking her hair. "Your hair was held together with a nice blue ribbon."

"I-I don't remember that," she said, but her redden cheeks told him a different story. She did remember she just didn't want to admit it. It was true. When Spencer was a little girl, she used to wear ribbons in her hair. Her mother told her they looked cute, but looking back now, Spencer's embarrassed. She cannot believe her parents allowed her to walk off to school with those ribbons in her hair.

"They were cute," he said. "I thought the blue ribbons really went with your brown hair."

"Stop," she hid her face.

He smiled, "what? It was cute. Little Spencer walking around school with blue ribbons in her hair."

She dropped her hands and gave a pouty look, "don't mock my childish ways."

"Fine," he leaned into kiss her and stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know. Just something about kissing you after talking about you being a little girl with ribbons."

"Oh," she smirked. She pressed a hand against his chest and pushed him back against the pillows on the bed. She climbed over him so she straddled his waist. Her hands immediately went to his face and her eyes met his.

"I can assure you," she started unbuttoning his shirt and spoke in a low raspy voice. "That I am _not_ a little girl anymore."

Toby leaned forward and kissed her hard on the lips. Spencer finished removing his shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck. She giggled when Toby took her into his arms and rolled them over so he was on top.

Way after midnight, the pale moonlight made a glow off of their bare skin. Spencer lied on her side with Toby's arm wrapped over her waist. Toby was also on his side and they were facing each other. The arm that wasn't over her waist was tangled up with one of her arms that are both lying over her chest.

"Spencer."

"Hmm?" Spencer titled her head up to meet his eyes.

"You lied to me earlier." When she didn't seem to understand what he meant, he continued. "You told me you were fine, but I know you're not. I could tell by the look on your face something was wrong. And you're getting that same look right now."

Spencer sat up in the bed and pulled the white sheet around her bare chest. Toby sat up too.

"Alright, I guess I'm just nervous about adopting this baby. I still want to, but I'm also really worried."

Toby sighed, "I'm not the only one nervous about this."

"What?" She looked at him. "You're scared too?"

"Of course I'm scared. We're about to raise a child. Tha-that's a lot of pressure to put on two people. I'm excited about adopting our son, but I'm also scared. I'm worried I'll just screw up the kids life."

"Toby," She titled her head. "There is no way that you could ever screw up this kids life. You're going to be a great dad. You'll teach him how to throw a ball. You'll teach him how to walk and talk. You'll teach him all those things. You can teach him how to build a birdhouse. You're going to be the best dad this world has ever seen."

He smiled, "thank you. I don't know if I'll be the _best_ dad this world has ever seen, but I know I'm going to try my best to be a good one to our child."

"The only parent this child's going to have to worry about is me."

"Spence, you know that's not true. Didn't you just get done telling me that I'm going to be a good parent?"

"Yeah, I was speaking the truth. But me? I'm not so sure. You know that I didn't grow up in the nicest house hold. You know people do say your parent's parenting tips can rub off on you while raising your own children. What if I turn out to be just like my mother or worse, my father?"

"You're nothing like your parents. The only thing you have in common with your mother is your strength, wisdom, and wit. Other than that, you're nothing like them. And you know, your mom turned out to be okay."

"Yeah, I guess. But growing up things were hard for me. I was always compared to my sister about everything. No matter what I did or no matter how hard I tried, it was never enough. I could beat Melissa and I'd still be seen as a second place. I just got tired of being a second choice to everyone."

"Hey," Toby put his arm around her. "You know you're not a second choice to me."

"I know. I just don't want our son to grow up the way I did."

"Or the way I did," Toby said, looking down. "Without a mother."

"Don't even go there. This child's not going to grow up without a mother _or_ a father."

"I hope not."

She touched his face, "we shouldn't worry about that. This baby is going to grow up with two parents who love him and will be here for him no matter what."

"You're right," Toby played with a strain of her hair. "We should worry. We better get to sleep. We're meeting _our_ son tomorrow."

"I know," Spencer grinned. "I can't wait."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next day, Toby and Spencer pulled up into the parking lot of a building that looked like a prep school. Spencer stepped out of the car and smoothed her black skirt. Toby circled around to her side and asked if she was ready. When she nodded, he laced their fingers together and walked towards the large, wooden double doors.

When walking inside, the first thing you see is a lobby area with a little cupid fountain in the middle of the room. There were several chairs set up against the walls. One young couple was seated in the waiting room. The girl was reading a magazine and the guy was scrolling through something on his phone. They both looked rather professional. The girl had her blonde hair up in a bun and she was dressed in a dark gray pant suit. One of her legs was crossed over the other. The man, who Spencer guest was her husband, sat beside her wearing a gray suit and tie. They reminded Spencer a little bit of her own parents.

They passed the middle aged couple sitting down and turned down the hall. At the end of the short hallway, there was a wooden desk with a light gray-haired lady sitting behind it. Toby walked up to the desk and faked a cough to get her attention. The lady looked up and looked at them with her soft, pale blue eyes.

"May I help you?" Her voice made her sound younger than she looked.

"Uh, hi," Toby spoke. "I'm Toby Cavanaugh and this is my wife, Spencer." Spencer almost wanted to smile when he said that. She loved it when Toby referred to her as his wife.

"We're here to pick up our son," Spencer added. "We got a call the other day that said we were chosen to adopt."

"Yes," the lady interrupted her. "I know why you're here."

She pressed a button on her desk and spoke into the speaker, "Mr. Collins."

"Yes, Bridget?" Collins answered.

"The young couple the Cavanaughs have arrived."

"Great. Send them in."

She released the button and gave them a knob of approval to pass through the door. They entered another hallway and walked just a few feet before meeting a man with short black hair, wearing a dark suit with a red tie and clear green eyes. He greeted them both with a firm handshake and invited them inside.

"We apologize for the long wait on getting back to you," he said once they sat down. "We were able to find you a match. This actually went quicker than expected. A young mother gave birth to a baby boy a few weeks ago. She got pregnant at the age of fifteen and can't take care of him. This is a closed adoption. Meaning you won't have any contact with the parents and they won't contact you. That also means, the information about the birth mother is confidential. Do you understand and accept these terms?"

"Yes," the both said.

"Okay," Mr. Collins smiled. "Are you ready to meet your son?"

Toby nodded and Spencer smiled, "more than anything."

Collins pressed a button and told someone to bring the baby boy in. Two minutes later, a young woman with soft brown hair and chestnut eyes came in holding a blue and white baby carrier. Spencer turned around and her heart stopped when she saw the little baby boy wiggling around in a white blanket and blue hat. His skin was a slight tan color and his nose was pinched up making it look tiny. His almond shaped eyes were squeezed shut and his little fingers were sticking between his peach colored lips. Spencer's heart immediately went out to him.

"This is your son," Collins said. "The mother didn't leave a name for him or a request for one she liked, so we he's a John Doe for now. Do you have a name picked out for him?"

Spencer reached for the baby boy and held him safely in her arms. She gently bounced him up and down, and smiled when his tiny hand wrapped around her finger. Toby looked over and immediately fell in love with him. The baby's eyes fluttered open a bit and Spencer could see his hazel eyes peeking out. Her own eyes began to water as she kissed his little hand. She looked at Toby.

"What do you think we should name him? We talked about some names and decided to go with what we feel he looks like. What do you think? Does he look like a John?"

"I don't think so," Toby said, rubbing the baby's small head. "He looks more like a Landon."

"Landon," Spencer light up at the name. "I love it." She looked back at the baby boy. "Landon Tobias Cavanaugh."

"Landon Tobias?" Toby questioned.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Don't you think it has a nice ring to it?"

Toby smiled and said, "I think it has a lovely ring to it."

"If you don't mind, I'd like you guys to fill out your childs form and put your signatures down at the bottom," Collins said.

They each filled out the form and wrote the baby's name across the top line. After filling out the form, Mr. Collins tucked it away in his folded and smiled at them.

"We will mail you a copy of this form in the next three to four business days. Please remember for the first two or three years, we will be checking up on you to see how things are going. Thank you for choosing this adoption agency and congratulations on adopting your son, Landon Tobias Cavanaugh."

 **Two months later**

Ding dong.

"Spencer, Toby, somebody answer the dang door already," Hanna's voice yelled from the outside. Spencer was seated on the couch trying to calm Landon down during one of his temper tantrums. He just woke up from his nap and he's still a little cranky. He's probably just hungry. Spencer was getting ready to feed him when Hanna started ringing the doorbell repeatedly

"Toby!" Spencer called out. "Babe, where are you?"

"I'm in the shower!" He answered.

Spencer groaned, getting off the couch with Landon in her arms. She opens the door and Hanna comes barreling inside with her pink umbrella. Caleb walked in behind her holding Jordan's baby carrier.

"God, it's about time you answered the door," Hanna gripped. "It's raining cats and dogs out there! Don't even think about pointing out how messy my hair looks."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Spencer said.

The door shut behind them. They all made their towards the living room. Hanna and Caleb took a seat on the couch while Spencer just stood with Landon.

"You two are early," Spencer commented.

"No we're not," Hanna said.

She checked her watch and nodded, "we said to show up at 5 o'clock it's 4:15."

"Oh, so we're a little bit early," Hanna waved her off. "What are you busy doing anyway?"

"Oh, well I was going to get Landon a bottle to feed him. He's a bit cranky now and feeding him usually helps."

"Eeep!" Hanna screamed and shot up from the couch. "Landon! Oh my god!"

Hanna ran over to where Spencer stood. She looked at Landon and let out a loud _aw_ sound.

"He's even cuter in person than in the pictures you sent us."

"I know," Spencer smiled. "It's been two months and I've been in love since the second I laid eyes on him."

"He's adorable," Hanna mused. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure," Spencer nodded. "Be careful though. Sometimes it's hard for him to keep still."

Hanna put her arms out and Spencer slowly, and carefully handed him over to her. Hanna balanced Landon in her arms and smiled at the baby boy.

"Hi there. I'm your auntie Hanna. I'm going to be your favorite aunt because I'm going to spoil you by buying you cute outfits."

"Please don't turn my baby into a dress up doll, Hanna," Toby said right as he entered the room.

"Ooh," Hanna rolled her eyes and got back to playing with Landon.

Toby walked over to stand by Spencer who was about to head to the kitchen. She stopped when she saw her handsome husband standing there. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her close, kissing her cheek.

"Mhm," Spencer smiled, kissing his cheek in return. "You smell good. Actually, you smell really good. Like…" She paused to sniff his hair.

"Oh my god," she grinned at him. "Did you use my coconut scented shampoo?"

"Well, I forgot to get some more of my own shampoo and it makes my hair feel soft," Toby said, only half embarrassed.

Spencer ran her fingers through his hair and nodded, "wow, that is some really soft hair."

The doorbell rang again. Spencer asked Toby to get Landon a bottle while she answered the door. Toby did what was told. Spencer opened the door and Alison and Emily were there smiling at her.

"Hey you guys!" Spencer exclaimed.

"I hope you don't mind Spencer, but we brought a third party along with us," Emily said.

Spencer waited a second before a little girl who looked to be about four or five stepped up on the front porch. Alison reached for the little girl and moved her right in front of Emily and herself. The girl had softy, straight dirty blonde hair and soft blue eyes. She wore a pink shirt with a sunflower on it and white pants. This girl seemed familiar to Spencer.

"This is our daughter, Lily," Alison said.

Lily. That's when the name hit her. Spencer's met this little girl before. She met her back when she volunteered at the orphanage in Rosewood. Lily lived there waiting to be adopted by a loving family. It was only fitting that Alison and Emily were the ones to adopt her.

"You two adopted a child."

"Yeah," Emily beamed. "Isn't that great. And before you ask, yes, Alison and I got married."

"What?" Spencer replied in shock. "When?"

"Let us inside and we'll tell you our whole story," Alison said.

Spencer moved herself out of the way and allowed the three of them to enter. She gave Lily a big hug before letting her go to sit with her mother's. Hanna said hello to the three of them and moved to give them room on the couch. Toby was seated in the rocking chair with Landon feeding him a bottle.

"When did you two decide to adopt a child?" Hanna asked.

"A month before we got married," Emily said.

"Wait, you're married?" Hanna questioned.

"Yes," Alison showed off her diamond ring and Emily showed Spencer her ring. They both wore matching diamond rings.

"When did this happen?" Spencer asked.

"Well," Alison turned to Emily with a smile. "We got married in early August. Emily and I were in our apartment watching movies when the subject about children came up. She confessed that growing up, she dreamed about having children. I've never thought much about it, but over the following week, I started to like the idea. I went to Emily and told her that we should get married."

"And at first, I thought Ali was crazy. Then, I realized how much I loved her and she loved me. We took a trip to Paris, hired somebody to marry us, and we came back married. It was a very sweet wedding and the honeymoon was even sweeter, if you know what I mean," Emily winked.

"TMI, Em," Hanna said.

"Anyway," Alison picked up where Emily left off. "A few weeks later, we looked at adopting a child when Emily remembered Spencer meeting Lily in Rosewood. We took a trip to the place and saw that Lily was still up for adoption so we adopted her."

"So, you guys have had Lily since about early September?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Alison said.

"How come you never told us you two were married?" Hanna asked.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Alison said.

"Yeah, and since Spencer and Toby invited us to met Landon, we thought it would be the perfect time to tell you about Lily," Emily added. "I hope you guys aren't mad at us for keeping this a secret for so long.

Spencer titled her head and smiled at them, "no, of course we're not mad. We're just sorry we missed the wedding. It imagine it was beautiful."

"It was," Emily said. "There were white flowers and lights everywhere. It was so beautiful. We took pictures if you guys want to see them."

"Yeah," Spencer and Hanna both said.

Aria showed up to the Cavanaugh's house just when Emily was getting the pictures out of her bag. She came in and sat on the chair next to the lamp. Alison told Aria what she confessed to everyone else. Aria was thrilled by the news and begged Emily to show off the pictures. They showed one of Emily and Alison standing together wearing their lace white dresses. There's another with Emily putting a ring on Alison's finger and one of Alison putting a ring on Emily's finger. Everybody awed at the picture of them kissing. The last few photos were the two of them posing and kissing cheeks.

"You guys look so beautiful," Aria said. "I mean girls, I guess." Emily and Alison laughed.

"The ceremony would've been better if you guys were there," Emily said.

"They probably couldn't just drop everything to attend our wedding in Paris," Alison.

"No," Hanna agreed. "But we sure as hell would've tried."

"Okay," Aria clapped her hands together twice. "Now that we've caught up with Emison and their beautiful little girl, I want to meet my nephew."

Spencer smiled and reached for Landon when Toby handed him to her. She turned him around so they all could see him. The girls smiled and fawned over the six-month-old baby boy.

"God, I swear Spence. Even though he's not your biological son, he so has your eyes," Hanna said. Spencer smiled at that.

"The first night we brought him home," Toby started. "Spencer insisted on setting up a sleeping bag in his nursery and slept on the floor by his crib."

"Oh, Spence," the other's rolled their eyes.

"What!?" Spence defended herself. "I wanted to make sure he got through his first night okay." She turned to Toby and poked him in his chest. "And you had no problem being the big spoon while sleeping in that sleeping bag with me."

"Well, duh," he said, getting close to her lips. "I never have a problem when I get to sleep next to you." He kissed her lips and everybody groaned, rolling their eyes.

"Come on," Hanna threw a cheese puff ball at them. "No PDA."

"Yes, because during our wedding rehearsal dinner, you and Caleb kept a low profile on yourguys little public display," Spencer snatched. Hanna shut her mouth.

* * *

"So what's going on between you and Ezra?" Hanna asked.

Three hours later, they were all seated outside on the patio watching the sun set behind the pine trees. They just finished dinner and spent the time catching up on what they've all missed about one another. Hanna shared that Caleb has already talked about having another baby. While, Hanna does want another baby, she doesn't feel they need another right now. So, they decided to wait another year or two before trying again.

Emily and Alison moved into a bigger apartment in Boston. They wanted a place big enough for the two of them and their daughter, Lily. Their new apartment has a big family room that's about the size of Spencer and Toby's master bedroom. The kitchen is about half the size of this room. It's a two bedroom apartment with one full bathroom. They have a closet area big enough to hold a washer and a dryer. Aria's the only one who's ever been to their apartment since she helped them move their stuff in. Part of the reason Aria helped them was to help get herself get her mind off of Ezra. Aria managed to keep herself busy and mind free from Ezra until Hanna asked that question.

"So, what's going on between you and Ezra?"

Aria stiffened in her chair and all eyes were on her.

"Um, we haven't seen each other in a while. We're friends but I think that's all we can ever be for now on," she said.

"So, you're not getting back together anytime soon?" Hanna asked.

"No," Aria shook her head. "I think what Ezra and I had is over. It's time for both of us to move on and he already has. I checked his Facebook page last month and it said he was in a relationship with this 28-year-old named Nicole."

"I'm sorry Aria," Spencer said.

"Don't be. He seems really happy with her and I'm happy doing what I'm doing. I think trying out the single life for awhile would be good for me."

"Well, if you're happy then all of us our happy for you," Spencer said, taking her hand.

Aria smiled and gave her friend's hand a tight squeeze, "thank you. Having you guys as my friends for pretty much my whole life is more than enough to keep me happy."

"Alright," Hanna cut in. "Enough of this talk. Spencer, you got to tell us who Landon's godmother will be."

"Well," Spencer smiled at them all and gave Toby her other hand to hold. "We decided that Landon's godmother should be Aria."

"Yes!" Aria jumped up and hugged both of them tightly.

"Wow," Toby flinched when Aria sat back done. "Spencer wasn't kidding when she said you have a firm grip."

"Like I always say," Spencer paused to take a sip of her wine. "Aria's little, but she's mighty."

"I'm just so honored to be Landon's godmother," Aria picked him up and held him. "Hey there. You're my godson and I'm going to buy you gifts and spoil you every chance I get until your mother kills me to stop me."

Spencer rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

Emily picked up her wine glass and prepared a toast, "so far we've all done a great job of staying together. We've all had rocky histories together. Some of us even hated each other at one point. We all overcame that. We did it together and I'd like us to continue to be close friends. Okay, we're not just friends, we're a family. Here's to this family, may we always stick together."

"Yes." They all said and clanked their wine glasses together.

* * *

"Bye guys!" Spencer waved at her friends and watched them all get back in their cars, and go. She sighed, lowering her hand as she stepped back inside. Toby walked out of the nursery after putting Landon to be. He saw Spencer carrying to wine glasses to the kitchen and stopped to look at her. She didn't seem to notice him staring even as she passed by him to enter the kitchen. He took a small breath before following her and leaning against the counter.

Toby just stood there thinking about everything he's been through. He thoughts about everything she's been through and things they've been through together. He also thought about all the things they very well might face in the future. He's ready for them. He's ready to tackle all those life challenges with Spencer. As he stood watching Spencer carefully wash the dishes, he thought back. He thought back to the first time he tied his own shoe and the proud look on his father's face. He thought back to when he peddled his first quarter mile on his bike before falling over into a bush. He thought back to hushed tone his father used on the phone the morning Radley called. Toby scratched against his collarbone like he could still feel the scratchy feeling of the black tie his father forced him to wear to his mother's funeral. He can still smell the icky perform his stepmom always wore. He shivered remembering the way Jenna's cold, clammy hands used to touch. They touched him in ways no person should ever be touched. He could still feel the handcuffs digging into his wrist when they police arrested him for Jenna's accident. At the time he held quite the fire towards Alison and her friends. Looking back and knowing what he knows now, he would not change that night for anything. Except, maybe him standing up for Jenna.

Toby could still remember what his cellblock looked like. He had a thin cotton mattress with a pillow that felt more like a folded up swim towel. When he finally got out of that place, he nearly cried as he forgotten what it was like to feel free. His freedom was short lived when he was arrested again for Alison's murder. Things turned out okay in the end, but it still was not a very pleasant experience to go through. Toby can still remember the harsh words and hatred stares he got from people at school. Or that time a high schooler drove past him and told him to drop dead. At the time, he couldn't think of anything he rather do. Boy, is he glad he didn't take those pills that one day. If it weren't for the phone call he got from the school counselor that his French tutor would be popping in later that afternoon, he most likely would have done it. Then he would never know what could've been. When Mr. Crenchy called to tell him he had a tutor lined up for him, Toby almost didn't believe it. He thought it was just a high school student trying to mess with him. No one could possibly understand how susprised he was when Spencer showed up on his porch. She was so different than what he had expected. It was her smile that saved him.

"I love you," he blurted out.

Spencer dropped the dish she was holding and turned around the look at him. She tilted her head and arched her brow. Toby stopped leaning against the counter and walked over to her. He put his hands on her hips and her heart fluttered.

"Is tonight one of those random 'I love you' nights?" She asked almost teasingly.

"No," he smiled at her. "I always love you it's just… I feel like I don't say it enough. I love you."

She bounced up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms circled around her waist as he pulled her near.

"I love you too."

His lips touched hers and they felt the passion they both felt for each other. When they pulled apart, Spencer wrapped her arms around his body and leaned her body against his. Her eyes closed and her mouth turned into a thin smile. He smiled, tightening his arms around her small frame, and rested his head on top of hers. So much could've gone wrong in his life if he had turned Spencer done when she came to tutor him. Then again, Spencer's a very stubborn girl. She probably would've found some other way to but into his life. Toby smiled just thinking about everything she's ever done for him. He thought about everything he's ever done for her. Everything they've done together as one. And to think at all started with one simple sentence.

"I'm here to tutor you." And continues on with an everlasting feeling and three words that can light up even the darkest parts of one person's world.

 _I love you._

* * *

 **The end.**

 **We've finally reached the end of this very eventful story. Clearly the time jump did not go like this, but it still had some of the new characters. I tried to balance the perfect amount of romance, comedy, angst, and mystery to this story. Hope you all enjoyed reading it more than I enjoyed writing it. Again, thank you to those who have read every chapter since I published the first chapter and reviewed every one. Hopefully you all review this last chapter because I really want to read your thoughts on this story.**

 **Note: Now that I'm done with this story, I can put all of my attention on Hostage. I will start the next chapter tomorrow and try to have it posted later this week.**


End file.
